The Sensational Solona
by dominicgrim
Summary: Set in the chant of darkness universe, the moments in between where mage Solona Amell became the hero of Ferelden. The people came to know her as a hero. The men who shared her life loved her. Amell plus Alistair. a complete Blight story! Her pleasure and her pain. language, violence, adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**The Sensational Solona (A Chant of Darkness Tale)**

Part one: Apprentice

**Chapter 1: Two Steps Back**

**The Circle Tower 9:27 Dragon Age**

"Two steps right Solona,"

The woman complied, the two apprentices passed by looking at her curiously.

The hallway was busy this time of day, apprentices heading to classes, Enchanters chatting quietly outside the classrooms, and of course Templars glaring at everyone in sight.

Jowan and Solona headed for Enchanter Wynne's class this morning, the spirits of the fade. Jowan led the way of course guiding his friend as they weaved in between the many others going about their own business in the tower.

"Stop Solona," he said quietly. His friend complied; her eyes never leaving the open tome she carried in her hands. Reading and walking had always been a talent for the seventeen year old.

Provided Jowan was there to keep her from crashing into anyone.

Enchanter Sweeney passed by chuckling to himself. Jowan gave him to the count of three.

"Go Solona."

They resumed walking.

Solona's eyes never left her book.

Jowan could not help but smile at his odd friend. Solona would have been pretty if she paid attention to such things. Her long black hair fell down past the small of her back, it was clean but always very messy, who had time to do such things as ones hair when you were surrounded by knowledge. Her skin was pale as winter's first snow, with eyes the color of the afternoon sky. A pair of dwarven Spectacles, graced the bridge of her nose, a gift from Irving when he had taken her as an apprentice last year, she only needed them for reading, but since she was always reading, well she carried them with her all the time.

He had known her since she was six, she was always there to listen or offer advice.

He loved her like a sister.

Not that he was above having a little fun with her once in a while.

A mischievous smile tugged as his lip as they approached a suit of armor just outside the door to one of the classrooms.

"Two steps right Solona." He smiled slyly.

She complied…and bumped right into a Templar who had been hurrying down the corridor. She squeaked as she fell back pulling the Templar down with her, her precious book spilled on the floor.

Jowan gasped, not good, if the Templar decided to think that was personal, his friend could be in trouble.

She shot him a withering glance; she knew that he had done that on purpose.

He gave her a sheepish grin, as if to say he was sorry.

"My apologies," she stammered, as she rooted around for her spectacles, "I wasn't looking."

"No it is alright," the Templar said pulling her book out of the way before someone stepped on it, "I was hurrying and…"

Their eyes met.

He was…handsome... for a Templar, she though, short curly brown hair with just a bit of stubble gracing his chin. He gazed into her shy blue eyes and suddenly the world went away.

"I…I'll try to watch where I am going from n-now on." The young Templar stammered.

Solona tried to brush back her unruly black hair; she flipped it gently giving the young warrior a view of her pretty neck.

The Templar's breath caught in his throat.

_She is blushing_ Jowan realized, _she was actually __**blushing**_**.**

"I'm C-Cullen," the young Templar stammered.

"L-Lona," she replied, "I mean Solona Amell."

"A P-pleasure," the man replied.

Solona's blush darkened.

Jowan rolled his eyes, sweet Maker what had he done?

"I s-should g-go." The Templar said helping the girl to her feet.

"Me too," she said, "T-thank you for b-being understanding."

He nodded before rushing away.

Jowan caught the Templar shooting a glance over his shoulder; he shook his head that was all Solona needed now, a Templar smitten with her.

Jowan had always heard stories about what happened to mage girls that caught a Templar's eye. Lona was innocent about such things; Jowan did not want his friend to encourage the boy. There had been reports of Templars attacking young women in the tower, it was not common, but it happened.

If anyone ever raped his friend he never would have been able to forgive himself.

Solona held her book to her chest, slipping her specs into a pocket of her robes; she shot a glance over her shoulder to where the boy had retreated.

"Don't even think about it." Jowan warned her.

She snorted her head high as she advanced ahead of him.

"You did that on purpose," she said coldly.

"It was just a bit of fun." He explained, "Besides you should thank me for introducing you to your new boyfriend."

She stopped her face going beet red, anger flashed in her blue eyes.

Jowan took a step back; he could feel the magic rolling of Solona.

A senior Templar felt it too, he glared, catching Solona's eye.

She sighed, she had never been smited before, and she had no desire to start now.

Jowan felt his friend power down, he sighed, that was close.

One thing was certain, his friend, though shy and bookish wielded great power.

"I'm not speaking to you today." She sniffed marching off in the opposite direction.

Jowan watched her go; he felt like a fool, why had he done that why?

He heard the chant of light being sung from the chapel, a new voice had been added this morning, and it pricked his ears, drawing him in. He glanced inside the door at the new initiates.

That was when he saw her.

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen before.

Lily.

**Author's Note: This will not be a full telling of the Dragon Age Origins Story just a few short stories of Solona's journey from apprentice, to warden, to hero, and finally Commander. Expect more of Cullen, Jowan, Alistair, Zevran, and Anders as the story progresses. Another chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Runaway**

The Templars summoned everyone into the main hall shortly before dinner.

There was something they wanted everyone to see.

Solona tried to find Jowan in the crowd, but then remembered she was still mad at him. _Let him look for me_, she thought with a pout.

"They caught him again," one of the enchanters sighed. Solona did not know that man, but she thought his name was Karl.

The door burst open Knight-Commander Greagoir, First Enchanter Irving, and a tough looking female Templar she did not recognize strode into the hall. Behind them two Templars held a teen aged boy by the arms, he still struggled against their grip, his blonde hair was tangled, blood ran freely from his nose, and his blue coat with its feather pauldrons was matted with dirt from being dragged back into the tower. He was a boy about her age, though she did not recognize him, she spent all her time with Jowan when she wasn't studying or practicing with Irving.

The Templars threw him hard onto the floor. He spat blood on one of the Templars boots, and giggled when Irving had to restrain the man.

The First Enchanter shook his head.

"Anders dear boy," her mentor sighed, "what will it take to stop you continuing this foolish crusade."

"You could let me go," the boy said dryly.

"Your place is here mage," the female Templar growled.

"Oh come on Lockie," Anders purred, "I know you just like having me manacled, maybe you can wear the chains next time then we could have some fun."

Ser Rylock kicked Anders then, hard, the force of the blow made Solona flinch.

"A month in solitary Anders," the Knight-Commander glowered, "Maybe that will cure you of your wandering."

"Only a month," Anders said slyly, "Knight-Commander I am insulted. At least give me time to plan escape attempt number five."

"Will six months suffice," the Commander snarled.

Anders considered that.

"It just might," he said jovially, smiling sweetly at the Templars.

Irving shook his head again.

"Take him away," Greagoir sighed, suddenly developing a splitting headache.

Anders smiled pleased with himself.

"Bye Lockie," he waved to the female Templar, "See you in eight months," Anders considered this for a moment, "nine maybe…give or take a week."

The woman glared dagger at the young mage, Solona could practically see the hate radiating off of the young Templar.

Solona caught Anders' eye.

"She really is in love with me," he said conspiratorially as he was dragged past her, "Her mouth says no, but her body says OH ANDERS! Oh YESSSSSS!"

Solona laughed, covering her hand with her mouth before the Templars could see.

The Templars dragged the boy away to the cells beneath the tower.

Solona could not help, but feel a little sorry for Anders.

Karl shook his head, "What am I going to do with that boy?"

Solona gave the elder man a look.

"He is your apprentice?" she asked.

"No I am simply one of his mentors," the enchanter shook his head; he looked both weak and weary.

Solona suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She did not really want to discuss the thought that just occurred to her.

"If he is not careful they will make him tranquil."

Karl actually chuckled at that, his reaction surprised Solona.

"They can't," the older man said, "he passed the Harrowing right before he escaped."

The Harrowing, just hearing the name of the Circle's initiation ritual made her sweat, she was confident in her abilities but…

_Don't worry about it, your time will come? _

Tranquil servants and cooks brought out the food, soon the mages all sat down to dinner. As always Templars watched quietly from the corner.

Solona did her best to ignore them.

Jowan snuck in ten minutes late, he was blushing and looked a little nervous.

"Where have you been," she asked her best friend.

"Got tied up," he replied, evasively, "besides I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I'm stupid that way," she sighed, offering her friend a piece of apple, she knew he loved them.

He took it smiling warmly at her; she never could stay mad at him.

She caught a glimpse of Cullen patrolling the hall, he nodded to her.

She blushed, pure scarlet.

Anders last words to her rang in her mind, the thought of her and Cullen in some reading room together, alone, sprang into her mind.

_Oh Cullen, oh Yesssss!_

The though made her stomach twist nervously.

Jowan either did not notice her discomfort, or chose to ignore it.

She sighed, a crush on anyone was the last thing she needed right now.

She had goals…and she had work to do.

And it had nothing to do with escape attempts, not ones that the Chantry would disapprove of anyway.

She was a good mage and a loyal servant of the Chantry.

Unlike Anders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monster

The reading room on the west side of the tower had always been Solona's favorite place. In the evening, the setting sun would turn its harsh white walls a beautiful rainbow hue, the wave of Lake Calenhad would splash gently on the rocks below. It was in short, one of the most soothing places in the tower.

Solona approached it now, a stack of five large books in hand; the Templar on duty noticed her but only shook his head.

He was quite used to seeing the young apprentice by now.

"A bit of light reading tonight miss," he chuckled.

"It has been a long day Ser Drass," the mage said lightly, "I don't think I could handle my usual twelve books tonight."

Drass laughed softly, Solona had always liked the man, but at times he seemed so sad. He had been in the chantry all his life she had learned, and lately he had been wondering if that was a mistake.

He felt as trapped as any mage in the tower was.

Of course unlike them, Drass could leave if he chose to.

She wondered if he realized that.

She passed the poor man and took her favorite seat in the corner of the reading room.

The tomes she had chosen today were old, so they could only be looked at in rooms such as these, no food or drink around them, not that Solona would ever dream of doing so, she would be heartbroken if any of these treasures came to harm.

She opened the first and began to read, A Political History of Orlais, a bit dry perhaps, but Solona could never stick to just books about magic. History, literature, politics, even books on battle campaigns of the Ferelden Kings had sat before her in this room. The Templars would likely not agree with a mage studying battle strategy, but any who looked at Solona Amell would likely say what kind of threat is she?

_It was not like she would ever serve as an army general after all?_ She thought with a chuckle.

Slowly her mind began to drift to many honeyed daydreams. She imagined how her life would be after her Harrowing, after she had become a full member of the Circle.

_Irving will bring up my name before the King; that is how it will begin. Cailan and Anora will be so impressed with my successes and knowledge I will just have to be named to the royal court. Solona Amell, advisor to the royal family of Ferelden. _

Just thinking the thought brought a smile to the young woman's lips.

_Cailan will understand my value; he will eventually convince the chantry to grant me free mage status. I will have to let my whereabouts be known, but I will be granted leave to travel without Templar escort, I will also be allowed to marry, to have children and raise them as my own._

It had happened before, Wilhelm, the mage who had aided King Maric during the Orlesian wars, he had been granted such liberties, it had been almost thirty years ago, but the precedence existed.

She would be free, free to be with someone she loved.

_Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we,_ she thought with an amused smirk, _you need to find a man before you can start bringing little ones into the equation._

She had one possible man at least.

_Oh Cullen! __**OH YESSSSS!**_

She sighed heavily, this was ridiculous, she had only just met Cullen, and his face was starting to invade her every thought. She knew that Templars in Ferelden were allowed to marry, but if the Chantry would allow one to marry a mage was doubtful at best.

Of course a girl could still dream couldn't she?

_Cullen._

He was so strong and handsome. He filled out that armor deliciously, she imagined he had big muscles, she wondered if he was big in other areas as well.

The though made her blush. Her whole body suddenly felt very warm.

She shook her head, trying to pull it from the gutter that her thoughts had crawled into.

She needed to study.

Besides she was likely making a mountain out of a mole hill. He probably did not even like her. He likely thought…

She caught a glimpse of **it** out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped around.

The monster glared at her, its pale eyes gazing balefully.

Solona screamed.

IOI

Ser Cullen had only just relieved Ser Drass for the night when he heard the woman scream. Drass had told him only a single mage was in the reading room so he should not worry about any trouble.

The scream made a liar out of Drass.

Cullen sprang into the room, the mage stood pinned against the wall, her eyes wild with terror.

Oh Maker it was the girl from earlier… Lana?

No Solona! Solona Amell. Cullen fought the urge to blush

"C-C-Cullen," the girl stammered, "H-help."

_She remembers my name_; warmth suffused the young Templars face.

_Stop it fool, the girl is in danger and you likely too._ He scanned the room, _what could it be? A spirit? A demon? Maybe there was an Abomination loose in the tower?_ Cullen had never seen one, would he even recognize it?

_It doesn't matter. If it is a threat I shall destroy it. The Maker fights at my side!_

"T-There," she pointed a shaking hand, the other held her specs in front of her like a shield, "M-Monster," she whimpered, "big…hairy…h-h-help."

Cullen looked at the writing table, he saw nothing. Where was it?

That is when a small brown spider crawled into the center of one of the books.

Solona yelped like Mabari, if she could scale walls like the spider she would have.

Cullen felt stupid, all that over a little spider. He shook his head, but when he looked at the fear in the Solona's eyes, any anger he felt evaporated.

_Poor girl, she is terrified._

He scooped up "the monster" and put it out the window.

A sigh of relief escaped the girl's throat.

"It is all right Miss," Cullen smiled, "It's gone, you can…"

She threw her arms around him sobbing tears of gratefulness.

Cullen knew he should back away, but he just…couldn't.

He held her that way for almost an hour, comforting her, soothing her.

It felt so right.

IOI

A few days later, Cullen found himself standing watch at class change, mages filled the hallway. As always he kept an eye out for a certain beautiful bookworm.

He knew he should not do this, the poor girl was a damned soul, she could not help it, and magic was a curse in her blood.

The chantry said so.

He spotted her walking with that dark haired boy, Jowain he thought his name was. Solona was reading and walking again. _Maker how does she even do that_, he wondered. _The Dragons of Tevinter _if Cullen could see correctly, her friend took a hold of her sleeve stopping her from walking into Senior Enchanter Uldred who glared at the two apprentices.

Cullen felt a surge of jealousy that the mage boy could touch her while he was forbidden.

_It wasn't fair, how could the Maker be so cruel._

Solona barely glanced at him as he passed though she did drop her book. Cullen bent down to help her.

He felt his breath leave him again as he stared into those blue beautiful eyes.

They were bright shining pools, and it felt like he was drowning in them.

"For you," she mouthed scooping up her book, and leaving.

He looked down and realized that she had slipped a letter into his hand.

He glanced around guiltily, making sure none of the other Templars had seen it, he stuffed the note into his gauntlet.

He would have to read it later.

IOI

He stood in one of the small rooms off of the Templar quarters; his rounds were done for the day, so he at last had a chance to read the note.

He was surprised.

The note read:

_For my Brave Knight_

_Take this favor as a sign of my gratitude._

_SA_

The favor turned out to be a beautiful blue scarf, the embroidery looked like a family crest, with two bird's heads at the sides.

_Her family perhaps?_

He was touched, he found himself wrapping the small scarf, around his wrist. He wondered what Lona would say when she saw it.

What would he say to her? What could he say?

Cullen's hand went to his cheeks, he realized he was blushing.

He was really looking forward to tomorrow.

Truly.

**Author's Note: Next chapter we jump ahead to the time of the Blight, and Solana's Harrowing, and the event that will change her life forever. See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Harrowing Schemes**

**9:29 Dragon Age: The Circle Tower**

"Irving is getting suspicious,"

Uldred looked up from his packing, the Templar was glaring at him, the senior enchanter shook his head.

The man needed to learn to relax.

"You worry too much my friend," Uldred purred.

"And you don't worry enough," the Templar said icily, "Cecily was nearly caught in the restriction section yesterday, a week ago, I caught Randolf trying to use a mind spell on an apprentice to get her to go to bed with him. Do they not know what is at stake here, do you not know?

"They are young patriots ser knight," Uldred frowned.

"They are arrogant children!" the Templar spat, "When you were recruited for this you assured our…employer that you could deliver the Circle?"

"I can, and I will," Uldred smiled, "Provided our employer does his part."

The Templar smiled, their employer Teyrn Loghain of Gwaren was more than ready. These darkspawn raids in the south were a perfect excuse to finally remove that fool Cailan from the throne. Once that was done, Uldred would seize control of the circle, the Templar, the knights stationed here. Cowing the nobles into submission then would be simplicity itself.

Then the Templar would receive his reward, it would be the start of his own grand work.

He looked forward to it.

Uldred tapped his chin thoughtfully, "we need to draw Irving's attention to something else."

"We need a patsy," the Templar growled, "one of your weaker "patriots" perhaps. Implicate him in blood magic, tell Irving, then I will kill the patsy before he talks."

Uldred considered the plan, it could work.

"I have a better idea," he smiled, "a boy who I have been secretly aiding."

"Is he one of us?" the Templar asked?

"No," Uldred smiled, "he believes I am just a random friend who is helping him become a stronger mage. We speak through notes; he does not even know it is me helping him."

"Then why trust you?" the Templar asked confused.

"He does not care why," Uldred smirked, "the boy is in love, all he cares about is the what not the why."

The Templar grinned wolfishly, he liked this plan.

Irving would have his blood mage, and the plan would be secure until it was time to move.

It was perfect.

"It seems I have some disturbing news to report to Irving and Greagoir," the Templar smirked, "what is our unfortunate blood mage's name?"

"Jowan," Uldred said politely.

"Wait here," the Templar requested, "We can leave for Ostagar as soon as I am done."

The senior enchanter nodded.

"AS always I am your servant Ser Gaston," Uldred purred with mock respect.

Knight Lieutenant Gaston Delance left to find Irving.

_My servant_, Delance smiled cruelly, one day all of Thedas would be his

All would be his servants then. Let Loghain have Ferelden, Delance would take the rest.

The Maker had promised him, it would be so.

IOI

A month later Solona found herself in jeopardy and Cullen was there for her.

Though not in the way he would have preferred.

Sweat poured into Cullen's eyes, his breathing was ragged with nerves, the great sword in his hands felt twice as heavy.

Solona lay slumped before him on her knees, her eyes darted behind closed lids. She murmured weakly in her sleep. Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir watched from the corner. Twenty minutes earlier, Solona had been brought to the chamber atop the tower; she had been exposed to the pure lyrium residing in the font in the center of the chamber.

Her Harrowing was here.

He held the sword against her throat; if she failed he would have to end it quickly. He prayed to the Maker pleading for her success. He did not want to see such a wonderful beautiful woman become an Abomination.

He did not want to harm her.

Greagoir whispered something to Irving, the older man sighed.

"It is a pride demon that she battles," the First Enchanter responded in a low voice, "she will do what she must."

_A pride demon?_

Cullen gasped; the most powerful demon in the hierarchy. He felt his eyes sting with tears, how could the poor girl possibly defeat such a horror?

They had become very close these past two years, passing notes to one another in the darkened hallways. They both knew what they were doing was forbidden, but Cullen could not help it.

She was his Lona.

And he, her brave knight.

Solona stirred, was it about to end? Was he about to do his duty? Would he have to kill the woman that he cared so deeply for?

_Maker no! Please Maker, do not make me do this!_

Solona gasped and slumped away from his blade, she lay shivering on the floor, sweating from her exposure to the pure lyrium.

Irving approached her, laying his hand on her shoulder.

Cullen held his breath.

"Well done dear girl," Irving smiled. He nodded to Greagoir.

Solona Amell had passed her Harrowing.

Cullen sagged with relief, though careful to hide it from Greagoir.

_Thank you Maker! Bless you Maker!_

"Ser Cullen see the girl back to the apprentice's dorm please," Irving requested.

The young Templar glanced at Greagoir, who nodded his agreement.

Cullen obeyed.

He surrendered the great sword to Greagoir, then he scooped the mage girl into his arms, he would carry her back to her bed in the apprentice quarters.

Tomorrow she would be a full enchanter.

He carried her as if she was a glass figurine, so careful, so gentle.

"Cullen," she mumbled in her sleep.

He smiled, but checked carefully to be sure that no one would be able to hear his response.

Only then did he reply.

"Rest love," he murmured.

He put he to bed gently, he was silent so not to wake the other sleeping apprentices. He barely restrained himself from kissing her tender lips.

He cursed himself, why did she have to be such a wonderful torment.

He returned to his post.

Hours later the morning sun just creeping through the windows, Cullen readied himself to be relieved, his thoughts filled with his beautiful Solona.

_His Lona, if only it could be so._

The sound of Irving and Greagoir's voices caused him to snap to attention. They approached with a man Cullen did not know. He was dark skinned with a beard and graying black hair. He carried a long sword and dagger strapped to his back, his armor was strange, Cullen had never seen the like before.

"It is good that you could join us this evening Duncan," Irving said warmly.

Greagoir nodded, though he was not as warm as the First Enchanter, "A grey warden is always welcome here, but I do wish you could have arrived later, we just concluded a Harrowing last night and…

"You have my apologies gentlemen," the elder warden sighed, "but events forced me to come sooner than I would have normally."

A warden! Cullen could not believe it; he had never seen one of the legendary warriors before.

The three entered the First Enchanter's study, the door shut, denying Cullen any more of their conversation, a conversation that focused on many things, The Blight, the army, mages, and one person in particular.

"Now Irving," Duncan said curiously, "tell me more about this girl of yours. Tell me about this Solona Amell?"

**Author's Note: Ser Gaston Delance is the villain of my story Chant of Darkness, if you want to know more about him. As for the newly harrowed Solona, her life is about to change in a big way. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Another chapter I know this story is coming fast. Plan on getting back to chant tonight, also wanted to get Solona on her way to Ostagar. Enjoy five**

**Chapter 5: A Night of Firsts**

It had been an exciting day for young Solona Amell.

Nineteen years old and already an enchanter in the circle of magi, Irving had been so proud of her. There had been actual tears in the old man's eyes as he presented her with her staff and ring.

And that wasn't all.

She now had her own quarters with her fellow enchanters, for the first time in her life she would have privacy, actual, honestly true, privacy.

She intended to make the most of that later this evening.

And if that wasn't enough to excite her… then this was.

She had met an actual living breathing Grey Warden.

She knew about them of course, the defenders of Thedas, though the Templars would dispute that claim. For almost two thousand years they had stood watch, four Archdemons had fallen under their blades. She tried to imagine that, to face an Old Tevinter God with nothing but a sword and her courage.

She could never do something like that, never.

Many of the books Irving had been giving her lately had to do with the darkspawn and combat magic. She supposed it was to prepare her to advise the King should a Blight ever occur. She had impressed Duncan with her knowledge of the various darkspawn that the order had catalogued over the years.

After she had showed Duncan to his quarters for the night, she had retired to hers. She took a nice long quiet bubble bath in her very own tub. No Cecily bugging her how long she was going to be, no Margo claiming she was hogging the hot water.

Just relaxation and peace, she sighed contentedly.

Tonight was going to be a very special night, and… she hoped magical.

She at long last had a little privacy in her life, now she could do something she had wanted to do for almost a year and a half.

Tonight, after dinner, she would slip Cullen a note, a note to meet her in her quarters after he finished his rounds. They needed to talk…and perhaps something more.

Solona had made this decision a long time ago. She had thought about it over and over lately. It was time.

She did not want to be a virgin anymore, and she wanted Cullen to help her with that.

She smiled, the thought made her body warm.

Was he a virgin too, they had never talked about that, one thing she knew she did not want to end up like Margo, being caught by a Templar trysting in a broom closet. She wanted her first time to be special, and…she wanted it to be with Cullen.

She dried herself off quickly, changing into a new yellow and blue enchanter robes; she even pulled her unruly hair into a well tied braid…well… well enough for her she supposed. She even cleaned and polished her spectacles.

She wanted to be ravishing for Cullen tonight; she did not want him to tell her no.

"pssst."

She paused, what was that?

"Lona, psst."

She turned to see a familiar dark haired figure.

"Jowan," she asked?

He nodded motioning her to follow.

Sweet Maker what was it now? Jowan had been acting squirrelly for months now, nervously jumping at shadows. She had heard rumors that he had met a girl, but he had refused to speak to her on the subject.

Well, whatever was wrong she hoped that she could help?

She followed him.

"Jowan what is going…?"

"Quiet," he whispered, "not here, follow."

She did, a queasy uneasy feeling coming to her stomach. What had he gotten himself into now?

He led her to the chapel a lone sister waited for them. Solona was about to remind her friend they couldn't talk freely around a…

The girl hugged Jowan, and kissed him deeply.

Okay maybe they could talk around her.

"Jowan!" she hissed, "she is a priest, this is forbidden!"

_Says the girl who had been planning to seduce a Templar all afternoon that is not hypocritical at all is it._

"Lona this is Lily," Jowan said shooting the brown haired girl a fond look, "We…we need your help."

_Say no. Just say no and walk away now! Whatever Jowan is involved with is a lot bigger than you bedding Cullen._

She listened to what the two lovers had to say: Jowan was going to be made tranquil; Lily had confirmed that, they thought he was a blood mage. He needed to escape, and he was not going to leave Lily. They needed her help to break into the phylactery chamber.

Her sense of unease turned into full blown panic, yet she remained calm. She did want to see Jowan, who was like a brother to her made tranquil, but if she helped…

If she helped her dream life would end, no royal court, no free mage status, no family, and what was worse…no Cullen.

She knew that she should run to Irving warn him, but she would not betray Jowan, no she would not.

He suggested telling the Templars that he had mind controlled her that way she would avoid being punished; she doubted that Greagoir would believe that, but without a phylactery, the Templars would have trouble finding the two lovers.

She made her decision, Maker help her.

"We must move quickly," she said with steel in her voice.

IOI

Solona never got to spend her first night with Cullen.

She did however come to know several firsts that night. For the first time in her life she lied to a senior enchanter, she tricked Sweeney into giving her a rod of fire. She then experienced her first fight, as she battled the sentinels that protected the phylactery chamber. She also felt what it was like to be smited by a Templar for the first time. Greagoir and Irving had set a trap for Jowan and Lily, and they fell into it.

The Templars justice would be swift and cruel.

Jowan and Solona were to be made tranquil, Lily would be sent to the mage prison of Aeonar.

Jowan could not stand for that, he wouldn't let them touch Lily.

He slashed his palm, the blood rose from the wound becoming acid burning the Templars.

_Jowan had lied to them._

Lily cowered in a corner as Jowan fled for his life. Solona stayed behind to help heal the wounded Templars.

Knight-Commander Greagoir was furious.

He sent for guards to escort Lily to Aeonar immediately.

For Solona it would be worse.

Irving looked at her, pain radiating from his eyes.

"Why did you not come to me my dear," he shook his head disappointed.

It was just another knife in her heart.

Greagoir called for the lyrium brand.

Solona was crushed. Yet, she refused to beg, she had done this of her own free will, she would…answer for her crimes.

Cullen ran into the chamber, hearing about the fight too late, he looked at Solona on her knees before Greagoir, her hands bound.

_No, please sweet Maker, don't let Cullen be here for this! Don't let him watch me become nothing!_

The lyrium brand arrived.

Solona whimpered; fear coursed through her veins for the last time.

_I'll be gone, she thought, I will be all gone, but why not, by helping Jowan my life was now over anyway._

"Stop."

The quiet strength of the voice froze Greagoir in his tracks.

It was the Grey Warden.

It was Duncan.

"Stay out of this Duncan," Greagoir snarled, "this mage will answer for her crime.

The lyrium glowed hot on the brand. Solona flinched; she could just imagine the sunburst brand burning onto her forehead.

"And so she shall," Duncan said looking at the girl with concerned eyes, "I hereby invoke the Grey Warden Right of Conscription."

Solona's eyes widened, as did Cullen.

"Never," Greagoir spat, "if I let you do this…if you take her… then our rules mean nothing."

"It is done," Duncan said crossing his arms stubbornly, "Greagoir, Grey Wardens are needed, this mage is needed. I will take her."

Irving shook his head.

"As First Enchanter I agree," Irving nodded regarding the young girl.

He turned and left, there would be no discussion.

It was done.

Solona gave Duncan a confused look; she did not know if this was reward or punishment, she had read much about the darkspawn and the old gods who commanded them. Tranquility might be preferable to facing that.

She shivered; she was really leaving, being dragged off to fight darkspawn.

_How would she live? What would she do?_

She rose, following Duncan like one of the walking dead. Her eyes fell on Cullen; he regarded her with pained eyes.

"Maker watch over you love," he mouthed.

She nodded.

Though she had to admit, it felt like he had abandoned her right now.

Her life was over.

No her old life was over.

Her new life had just begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Daunted**

The fight between Jowan and the Templars had put the entire tower in an uproar. As Templars searched the grounds for the escaped blood mage the gossips in the tower were already telling their version of what had happened:

_I heard twenty Templars were killed._

_I didn't think Jowan had it in him._

_Solona helped him._

_She's a blood mage too you know._

_Always knew there was something evil about her._

_Heard Greagoir wanted her head on a plate._

_Her little Templar must be devastated._

_You think he needs to be comforted?_

_Wouldn't do it myself, who would want Solona's left overs._

_Heard a warden took her._

_Good riddance I say._

_Indeed, good riddance._

If that excitement wasn't enough, another piece of news reached Greagoir's ears the morning after Solona had left with Duncan.

Anders wasn't in his cell.

The Knight-Commander cursed.

What else could go wrong today!

IOI

Solona slumped down in her seat on the ferry to the mainland. Duncan sat across from the dejected young woman as the ferryman Kester rowed them across Lake Calenhad.

"Don't you worry none miss," Kester said trying to reassure his nervous female passenger, "Kester will get you across the Lake safely, yes ser he will."

If Kester only knew, Solona did not care if the boat flipped over; she did not care if she fell into the lake and drowned. She had lost everything; she had thrown it all away, and for what? She had had her life all planned out, now that had all gone up in smoke.

_I dabbled; I thought it would make me a better mage._

The young mage's hands tightened into tiny angry fists.

_Jowan._

Solona had never been so furious at Jowan in all her life. Why had he not come to her, she could have helped him. Why did he have to turn to blood magic?

Why did he have to ruin her life?

She looked longingly at the cold water as they glided across the lake's surface.

She had heard that drowning wasn't the worst way to go; in fact she had heard it was quite peaceful.

Part of her longed for the waters cold embrace.

"We shall travel south through the hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar," Duncan spoke to her in an authorative voice, "there you shall undertake the necessary steps to becoming a grey warden."

Solona nodded numbly, she felt dead inside.

The small ferry reached the shore; Solona rose and glanced down at the gently lapping water on the docks.

For the first time since she was six she was leaving the tower behind. No Irving, no Greagoir, no Wynne, or Sweeney to tell her what to do…and no Cullen.

Cullen…she felt hot tears wanting to fall, but she pushed them back. She…

Someone pushed her from behind.

She fell into Lake Calenhad with a shriek.

The cold water felt like knives in her sides, oh Maker this would not be peaceful…not at all!

A strong hand seized her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her to shore. She lay shivering there, coughing and sputtering up fetid water.

"What did you think you were doing!" she heard Duncan snarl angrily. She tried to apologize when she realized he wasn't talking to her.

"Sorry," a pained voice replied, "but when I felt her stand I thought…" the speaker paused, "Oh hey I remember you!"

She pulled her sopping wet hair out of her eyes and stared at the speaker, emerging from an empty grain sack.

He was blonde with dandy blue robes, a coat with feather pauldrons adorned his shoulders, and he was holding her staff."

"A-A-Anders," she sputtered, "What in the void are you…"

"Sorry can't chat," the boy said merrily, "escape attempt number seven is now underway."

"Hey now," Kester cried, "You can't run off like this."

"Sure I can," Anders said glibly, he turned to Duncan and offered the man a deep bow, "thanks for the lift kind ser," he turned to Solona then, "and thanks for the use of the staff, most appreciated."

_Her staff! No! Irving had given her that! She was in enough trouble as it was!_

"Anders stop," she cried, "I need that!"

"Sorry, but I can't," he said with a shrug, "may we meet again dear lady in less interesting times."

The mage bolted for the imperial highway, Kester had already run for the Spoiled Princess tavern, hoping there would be a Templar there to pursue the young apostate.

Solona was left shivering on the shore, river slime in her hair, soaked to the bone. She sneezed weakly into her hand.

Duncan stared after the retreated Anders, "who was that?"

"Someone who wants out of the tower more than I," she said through chattering teeth.

She glared off in the direction that the runaway had gone.

_You better pray we never meet again_, she thought with a sneeze.

**EVER!**

IOI

Duncan barely gave her a chance to dry off, she had hoped that they would have spent the night at The Spoiled Princess, but they did not. He had just given her enough time to crawl out of her wet clothes, and into a light tunic he let her borrow. She was wrapped in his heavy fur cloak and they were off again.

They rode the most of the night, stopping to rest only just before dawn, the small fire Duncan built gave Solona a chance to stake stock of what had happened to her in the last few hours.

She sat by the fire, wrapped in heavy furs, sneezing miserably. Duncan sat across from her; the warden looked tired, but seemed not in the mood for sleep.

_I hope he realizes that I won't runaway_, she thought, _why would I? Where would I go?_

Duncan had loaned her his dagger, carefully she tried to get left over lake slime out of her long black hair. She cut it off in globs, when she had finished she barely recognized herself. She slipped on her specs and admired her reflection in a small stream. Her long hair was now barely shoulder length; she tied it in a short pony-tail.

Duncan nodded approvingly, "A much better hair style for a lady warden, less chance of a darkspawn grabbing on to your hair to pull you off balance."

_Oh right_, she thought_, I'm going to be a grey warden, death to all darkspawn, rah, rah, rah!_

She sneezed loudly, for the fifth time that night she closed her eyes and pinched herself, she still held out hope this was all a bad dream, that she would wake up and she and Jowan would laugh about all this.

She opened her eyes.

She was still here.

Damn!

She gave Duncan a pitying look; he had to be wrong about this, about her?

"I think you made a mistake," she sneezed again.

He gave her a questioning glance.

"I am going to make a horrible grey warden." She confessed.

"We shall see," he said enigmatically.

"Duncan, look at me!" she snorted, "do I look like a fearless killer of darkspawn to you?"

"No," the older man admitted, "not yet anyway."

"Am I tough, am I fearless, Andraste help me I' m most definitely not!" she tried not to sound too whiney, but it still sounded bad in her ears. "Maker save me, I am terrified of spiders for Andraste's sake."

"That is no surprise," Duncan shrugged, "many are afraid of giant spiders. You just have to…"

"Regular spiders Duncan, tiny ones," she said motioning with her thumb and forefinger, then what he said registered in her mind, she went a little pale.

"D-D-Did you say Giant Spiders?" she stammered.

"Yes,"

"How big?"

"About the size of a Mabari, sometimes a little larger, but…"

_That was… __**BIG!**_

Solona's world spun. She put her head between her legs trying to control her breathing.

_Maker help me, I think I'm going to faint._

Her life outside the tower was not starting off very well.

IOI

Duncan let her have her little panic attack before he continued; she was not the first warden to feel, trepidation, of the task before her.

Despite the girl's worries, he could still see a spine of steel under all that bookishness. He was certain the girl would rise to the occasion; he and Irving had discussed her in great length the last few months. Duncan would not have conscripted her if he did not think she could do the job.

He smiled slightly.

She reminded him a bit of Fiona, and that wasn't all bad.

Duncan sighed sadly.

He missed the little elven mage, they had not spoken in years, since she had been sent off to Weisshaupt Fortress.

Duncan would be going on his Calling soon, and now as he stood at the end of his life, he found himself missing old friends.

He had done his best for Alistair, Fiona's son, he did not know if the elf would have agreed with the choices he had made, but he hoped she would understand.

Just as he hoped this girl would one day understand?

"No one feels worthy," he said to the girl, "it is a calling, a matter of faith. I was not worthy when I joined the order believe me."

The girl looked at him, surprise in her blue eyes.

"Tell me," he asked, "What do you see when you look at me."

She considered her answer. She did not want to insult a commanding officer after all.

"I see a knight," she replied, "a noble man likely from Rivain given your skin tone, though from your accent you spent a great deal of time in Orlais in your youth. You barely have any accent, but it is still there."

Duncan was impressed, but also amused at what she had gotten wrong.

"You sit before a common pickpocket my lady," he chuckled, "My parents died when I was young, and I became a thief on the streets of Val Royeaux. I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens after murdering one of their number."

Guy's face danced before Duncan's eyes, his and his fiancée Genevieve, the Commander who had recruited him all those year ago.

He always felt a little sad when he thought of the intense woman commander.

The girl gasped, she could not imagine Duncan being any of those things.

"I am sorry commander I meant no disrespect." She stammered.

"I take no offense," the older man soothed, "the point I have been trying to make is we all began as someone else. In a few years, who knows what people will say about you?

The girl nodded, Duncan made a fair point. She sneezed again.

_Damn you Anders!_

"You should try to get some sleep," Duncan ordered, "I will take the watch; I don't want that sneeze to develop into something worse."

She nodded, securing her furs around her she headed for his tent. She doubted she would get much sleep tonight, she had never slept outdoors before, the noises were….distracting.

The older man sighed, she was not what he had expected from Irving's letters, but he did not doubt her strength or courage, it took someone special to give up everything for a friend.

There would be little sleep for him tonight, the nightmares were getting progressively worse, soon he would here the song, after that, his time in this world would end, but at least he could do something for Alistair, for Solona, for all of them that he had brought into the order over the years.

He still had sometime left.

He would make the best of it.

**Authors note: I have been a little mean to Solona this chapter, but next one I shall introduce the other man in her life. Though it won't be love at first sight I assure you. More on Anders later. Alistair will be with us next chapter. Until then good readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ostagar**

To say that the ruins of Ostagar were not what Solona had expected would have been a gross understatement. At first she had been in awe, she had never seen so many people in one place before. The sights the sounds, the smells after a life in the tower it was almost too much for her eyes and ears to take in. Duncan allowed her to wander the camp; there were so many things she wanted to see. So many amazing things to feed her thirst for knowledge and experience.

She got to see a Mabari war hound for the first time even help one of the poor dears who was sick.

She also got to meet an ash warrior, she had read about them of course, but to meet one of the fearless berserkers in person.

Then there was the Teyrn.

Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir of Gwaren had been coming out of his tent has she had passed by; she had seen pictures of him in books so she recognized the Hero of River Dane immediately. She had fallen to one knee in homage to him.

The Teyrn was likely one of the coldest men she had ever met, but considering the life he had led that did not surprise her. He spoke of how the First Enchanter had spoken very highly of her, a statement not empty words. She beamed under them. He did not think much of her for being a Grey Warden, but he did speak with her plainly and even with a degree of understanding, a commander looking to reassure a young recruit before her first battle, she suspected that that was second nature to the legendary war hero as well.

He left her feeling that she had just spoken with a part of history, her scholar's mind reeled at that.

If only the others in the camp regarded her with as much respect.

The chantry sisters regarded her with disdain, a mage loose in there midst.

King Cailan was not the man she would have expected him to be, many times she had fantasized about meeting him, the wise brave king of Ferelden, every bit his legendary father's son. The man she met seemed to think that he was on some kind of grand adventure. Her attitude on the man soured as she looked upon the injured men who fought here, men and women dying of the taint. The King's attitude suggested that he was only interested in the glory of this moment, his glory, not in the lives of the brave people under his command. It was a fool hardy way to think in her opinion; still she kept such thoughts to herself. He was her king after all.

She even ran into one of her old teachers here, Wynne embraced her when she spotted her former student. The older woman was pleased to see one of their number in the Grey Wardens ranks. Though she gave her a disapproving look when she saw that Solona had lost her staff, Solona winced under that disapproving gaze. Wynne made her feel like she was a ten year old apprentice again.

_Damn you Anders. _

The other recruits were less inviting still.

Daveth regarded her like a piece of meat, being leered at by a common pickpocket was not her idea of a pleasant time. She wondered what in the Maker Duncan had seen in the man, but then she remembered their commander's own history.

_Perhaps you should not judge a book by its cover hmmm?_

Ser Jory, a knight of Redcliffe looked at her was barely disguised fear. He regarded her like she was going to turn into an abomination at the drop of a hat, and he did not even disguise the fact that he believe that a woman did not belong in the legendary Grey Wardens. She did her best to ignore the man, to focus on completing whatever tasks Duncan needed them to complete this afternoon.

Plus she had to admit; she was not entirely certain what kind of Grey warden she would be.

Then there was the warden assigned to watch them, the Templar, no ex-Templar she corrected herself, the one always trying to be funny, the one with the acidic tongue.

Alistair.

IOI

Alistair did not know what to make of the mage.

She was quiet, almost shy in her bearing, not the kind of person that he would expect to find as a grey warden recruit. She did not respond to his jokes, well many people did not respond to his jokes he usually let it roll off of him, but the mage would sigh or roll her eyes. It made him feel like he was travelling with a revered mother. This…what was her name…Solona did not strike him as Grey Warden material.

Part of him feared that she would not survive their first engagement with the darkspawn.

As he led them into the Wilds, he could not shake the feeling that she was odd man, or odd woman in this case out. She was always stopping, picking herbs and flowers and putting them into the small pack she carried with her, a healer then he wondered, such a person would be useful to the wardens, but without the means to defend herself, she would not last long.

Jory did his best to avoid her gaze; he always kept Alistair between himself and the girl. She regarded the knight with a hurt look; they were all fellow grey wardens after all. Alistair would talk to the knight later.

Daveth kept trying to impress her, more likely just trying to get into her small clothes at some point, Alistair thought with a blush. She rebuffed his advances, not interested. Alistair thought of warning the former thief that a mage had all kind of ways of saying no to unwanted advances, painful, permanent ways if a man was not careful.

Alistair felt a cold burning in his blood.

Darkspawn.

The creatures sprang from behind a fallen tree, he counted four genlock archers, two of the larger hurlock warriors, and…oh Maker a hurlock emissary.

Alistair prepared to smite the creature.

Daveth pulled an arrow, but in his panic at seeing the creatures for the first time threw it into the air, cursing he went for another. Jory back pedaled, slipping in the mud and ended up falling on his ass.

Solona…

**KIIIIIIIIYAAAAHHH!**

The girl shrieked her battle cry as she stood her ground, if she was planning on intimidating the darkspawn she would be…

A fireball exploded from her fingertips, it raced to the genlock archers, the ball exploded, burning chunks of Darkspawn flew into the marsh. She shot her left hand forward a blast of cold wind struck one of the hurlocks, it froze solid, Jory, recovered from his little trip into the mud struck the creature shattering it.

The girl had taken out half the darkspawn single handed.

Alistair had to admit it was impressive.

_And kind of hot_, the animal side of his brain chimed in, he dismissed the thought, _stupid brain_.

Daveth and Jory took out the surviving hurlock, Alistair dealt with the emissary.

Alistair came up to Solona, the girl had definitely…

Wait…is she crying?

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she hissed wiping at her tears with the sleeve of her yellow robe, "I…that…I have never done anything like that before."

Daveth chuckled, "Oy I think I will stay behind the little lady, safer back here, and the view is a hundred times better."

Solona glared at him with red teary eyes.

"Joke princess, just a joke." Daveth said suddenly worried.

A near hysterical laugh escaped the mage's throat. She had done it she had survived.

"Funny, but remember what I did to them," she giggled fatalistically pointing at the mess that had been darkspawn only a few moments earlier.

Daveth swallowed hard.

"Crazy woman mage," Jory muttered under his breath, speaking so that the girl would not hear him.

Alistair chuckled, not bad for their first time. He handed the recruits a glass vial, they had darkspawn blood to collect, par Duncan's orders. Now on to the old warden archives, find the treaties abandoned there and then they could get back to camp.

Back to the joining.

Alistair felt a cold tingle run down his spine; he could not help but wonder who they would lose this time.

He tried not to think about it.

IOI

Solona moved with more confidence the longer she was out here. She would not let these monsters stop her; she would survive for herself…and for Cullen.

After their first encounter with the darkspawn, she had snatched up the dead emissary's staff. It felt strange in her hands, but at least she could focus her magic through it. Fighting without one was exhausting, her mind flashed back to her Harrowing, and her encounter with the Pride Demon named mouse.

_Keep your wits about you mage, true tests never end._

The demon had been right on that part. Her whole life was a test now, could she survive?

She intended to find out, and at least she did not cry when attacked anymore.

Alistair led them in circles what seemed like for hours, finally they came to the old archive. The junior warden did not impress her, but even she was hard pressed not to admire his courage, he wasn't her brave Cullen, but he fought without fear.

She could respect him for that, even if he did not impress her with his attitude.

More darkspawn. She threw fire and ice at the creatures, she enchanted Alistair and Jory's blades to burn the beasts. Soon the battle was over, they had prevailed, again.

She entered the old ruin, it was deserted save for a large crow perched on the top of some crumbling steps. The bird squawked at them, she ignored it.

Alistair went for the chest, only to find it empty.

"Bloody waste of time," Daveth cursed under his breath.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

The recruits whirled, where the crow had once perched stood a beautiful pale barely clothed woman, she regarded them with cruel if amused amber eyes.

_Had she actually shape shifted_ Solona wondered?

Solona felt the magic rippling off the girl.

She was a mage, an apostate…

A witch.

Solona stared transfixed, even dressed in feathers and rags the girl moved with the haughtiness of a noble woman. Alistair and the others questioned her but that only amused the young sorceress.

Finally the witch's gaze fell on her fellow mage.

"You there," the witch addressed Solona for the first time, "women don't scare like little boys, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine, let us be civil."

"I am Solona," she replied with a slight bow, never taking her eyes off the witch's staff, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Such a civil greeting even here in the wilds," the witch clucked, she smiled conspiratorially at Solona, "You may call me Morrigan."

Solona felt a tingle go down her spine.

She was definitely not in the tower any more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Night came to Ostagar, torches were lit, soldiers settled in for the night, the scouts had reported in an hour ago, the darkspawn horde was moving; they would reach the ruin early tomorrow evening. There was no turning back now, the war was about to begin in earnest.

King Cailan was in the Grey Warden camp, drinking with the brave warriors, celebrating what very well be the last night of their lives. Teyrn Loghain met with Ser Delance and Uldred, giving his two servants their final marching orders, word had just reached him from the north, Bryce Cousland and his family were dead. Arl Howe had played his part perfectly; the only problem was that Cousland's daughter Elissa had not been there when the attack began. She had been off in Denerim at the time, Loghain's agents had moved quickly, the girl should be on her way to Fort Drakon by now, and she would be executed in the morning, Fergus Cousland, Bryce's eldest should be dead now as well, Loghain had sent assassins with the scouting party the boy was leading, he had also changed the scouting route, Fergus Cousland was heading into an area infested with darkspawn. If they did not get him, Loghain's men would, another stumbling block removed. Loghain was now the only living Teyrn in Ferelden…and natural successor to the throne through his daughter Anora. Loghain would have preferred that Anora had gotten herself with child before they moved; it would have legitimized his claim as regent, to protect an unborn child, unfortunately that had not occurred.

_I'm sorry Maric_, Loghain thought remembering the late King, Cailan's father, and his oldest of friends, _but this is for Ferelden, I cannot allow Cailan to hand it to the Orlesians_.

The Orlesians had enslaved them for almost a century, he would not let Maric's fool son ruin all that he had worked for.

_All that Rowan had worked for._

She would be ashamed with her son, how he had turned his back on his people for glory and the bed of that Harlot Orlesian Empress.

Rowan would have agreed with what he was about to do.

He was sure of it.

The Darkspawn would arrive tomorrow, then Loghain would make his move, Cailan would be dealt with, and the business of protecting the home he so loved would begin.

One day history would remember what he had did here, how he had preserved their way of life. Some would likely call him a villain for what he was about to do, well…

Loghain Mac Tir could live with that.

IOI

Alistair moved quietly through the camp, heading back to the old temple where the joining had taken place an hour ago. He knew she was up there, even though fresh in her veins the taint that burned in the mage girl's blood sang to him….that and he could hear her retching her guts out.

"Solona," he called out into the darkness?

"Go away," she groaned.

Alistair gave the girl a wry smile; _sorry he just could not do that_.

After their confrontation with the witch Morrigan and her mysterious mother Alistair was more than happy to get out of the wilds. Solona had asked Morrigan many questions on their way back to Ostagar, he suspected the witch was glad when they came within sight of the camp and she could melt back into the wilds.

Solona certainly had no shortage of curiosity, Alistair thought with an amused smile, hopefully she remembered what that had done to the cat.

She had chattered excitedly to him Daveth and Jory for the next hour as they awaited Duncan's arrival so that the joining could begin, Morrigan, her mother, the darkspawn, so many exciting topics, the girl was awestruck. Then Duncan came for the joining, after which, Solona had not felt like talking.

Not surprising since she and Alistair were the only ones left of their little group.

_Two more deaths, it never got any easier._

Daveth, the bravest of their recruits, died in the joining. Jory had panicked and tried to run, Duncan had no choice but to cut him down. Solona had been nearly hyperventilating in horror after that.

Then it had been her turn to drink the blood of the darkspawn.

She did it with a nervous sigh.

She had been lucky, she survived…not that she felt very lucky right now he supposed.

He found her kneeling next to the bushes, she had emptied the contents of her stomach by that point and was just sitting there now, kneeling weakly on the stones.

His heart broke, the poor, poor girl.

She looked horrible, her pale skin was clammy and covered with sweat, fever burned in her cheeks, it amazed him that she was still sitting up. As he approached he felt magic, his Templar abilities registered a wave of healing magic wash over the girl. The mage was fighting the fever the only way she knew how, unfortunately she was weakening.

Soon she would sleep, the nightmares would come, and her body would finish the change.

She would be a grey warden.

"Please go," she moaned, "I'm sick."

"You need rest," he replied, "sleep; it will make the change easier."

"Sleep, No!" the girl's eyes widened in panic, "No it is there, waiting for me THE DRAGON! Don't let it get me Alistair! Please don't let it get me! I hear it moving through the trees, if I sleep it will eat me I KNOW IT!"

The poor girl was starting to hallucinate, she needed rest.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she cried as he scooped her up into his arms. Her head fell against his chest; he blushed a bit, but realized that there was nothing romantic about this, his sister, his fellow warden needed to sleep. She beat weakly against his chest, but his splint mail protected him.

Her head spun, the world began to go dark.

"No," she whimpered, finally succumbing to sleep, "help," she moaned weakly, "Cullen…help!"

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she finally succumbed and passed out.

He wondered who Cullen was a friend, a boyfriend.

_None of your business Alistair leave it alone._

Alistair carried her to the tent Duncan had provided her; he carried her inside, wrapping her in her bedroll.

Sleep had begun to do its work, she already looked better, the glow of fever faded from her cheeks, she slept peacefully now.

He had to admit, now that she was sleeping and not chattering his ear off, she was kind of cute.

He removed her spectacles and laid them next to her bedroll.

"Cullen," she moaned in her sleep, "Cullen please…I am yours…have me."

Alistair turned bright red and fled her tent.

_Well that answers the boyfriend question doesn't it?_

Alistair returned to his side of the camp, he knew he should try to get some rest before morning, he also had to remind the girl that she had a meeting with the king tomorrow, to discuss strategy.

Alistair snorted; he knew what kind of strategy his half-brother would have loved to discuss with the girl.

That was not common knowledge of course, that they were brothers, what was common knowledge was Cailan's taste for women who were not their wives.

Like father like son.

Alistair wondered if King Maric had cared at all for his mother, true she had only been a serving girl, but still he liked to think that it wasn't just some random roll in the straw.

Anger flared in the young warden's breast, anger and bitterness.

He would not let Cailan hurt the girl, he swore it.

Part of him wondered why he felt so protective of the mage, she was a little too innocent true, but that did not seem like enough of a reason for his reaction.

_Stop it,_ he thought, _your just tired and cranky, go get some sleep, Duncan will need you at your best tomorrow._

He headed to his tent, pushing thoughts of Solona, Cailan, and his Father from his mind.

He needed to rest.

Tomorrow was a big day.

**Author's note: I'm going to skip over most of the battle of Ostagar because we all know how that turned out, what do you think of Solona's Journey so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it this way. See you all soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Road Ahead**

"_The beacon is over here, I think we missed the signal; let's light it before it is too late."_

_Alistair's words haunted Solona's sleep, she remembered the Tower of Ishal so perfectly. The darkspawn had been brutal to the tower guard; it was amazing that they had been able to reach the top at all. The ogre they had faced there had been a terror. The largest of the darkspawn, the creature had killed the two soldiers that had helped them reach this point._

_Solona had done all she could to distract the beast; finally Alistair had leapt onto its chest driving his blade deep into the monster's heart. Once it had fallen, he drove his blade through its skull ending its foul existence._

_Solona had lit the beacon, in the valley below Teyrn Loghain's men would be charging, the darkspawn would be flanked, the battle would be theirs._

_That did not happen!_

_Dozens of darkspawn broke through the door, Solona was hit with an arrow in the chest and shoulder, and she fell. She remembered Alistair leaping to her aid but it would be too late._

_A roaring filled her ears followed by a blast of intense heat; Solona felt a huge clawed hand close around her…_

Solona woke up.

She opened her eyes, she was laying on her bedroll in her tent, they were finally out of the wilds and about a day's journey from the village of Lothering. Alistair, Solona, and their newest traveling companion Morrigan had been drenched for the last several days; thunder rumbled in the distance, it had stormed every night since Ostagar. A cold sleeting rain cloaked the southern lands in an inky mist.

It was as if nature itself was in mourning, mourning the grey wardens, mourning King Cailan, they were all gone now…thanks to Loghain's treachery.

**Loghain,** Solona's blood burned at the respect she had shown the man, _had he thought it funny? To humor a girl he was planning to murder along with the rest of her brothers?_

If not for Morrigan's mother, he would have succeeded.

A witch with a very old and infamous name.

"Names are pretty but useless," the old witch had said, "the chasind folk call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do."

Solona wasn't sure if this woman was the Flemeth of legends or not, she was a powerful sorceress true. As a girl in the tower, the children had tortured each other with stories of Flemeth that she would come for you if you said her name into a looking glass.

Solona had never done that back then, she had been too scared.

"She is not really the real Flemeth is she?" Alistair had asked her, "I mean she couldn't be, right?"

Solona had sighed.

"If studying magic has taught me anything Alistair, it is that anything is possible." She had replied.

"Well thank you for the reassurance miss," he said rolling his eyes.

What could she say, she hoped that this wasn't the real Flemeth? She certainly hoped that was the case.

_I won't be looking at her through any looking glass that is for sure._

Whatever she was, the old woman had helped them. She had managed to save the Grey warden treaties, and once she had returned them to Alistair and Solona, she sent them on their way, she even ordered Morrigan to accompany them, though neither warden knew why.

Morrigan had not been happy about that.

A whimpering sound outside her tent drew the mage's attention, she opened the tent and saw the most pitiful of sights.

A Mabari war hound soaked to the bone, whimpering for her to let him into her tent.

"Shake off first Binder," she ordered, "I can't have you dripping over these treaties."

Binder, short for Spellbinder, was the Mabari she had helped in Ostagar. Somehow the dog had gotten free of the Kennel, and came looking for her. She had left a scrap of cloth from her robe with the Kennel Master, to see if the dog would imprint on her.

Obviously it had worked, Binder was hers now.

After shaking off he sauntered into her tent, a peel of thunder outside made the dog cringe, it laid down placing its paws over its head.

"It okay you big baby," she said scratching his ear. Binder whined, enjoying the attention. The large dog then rolled over onto his back, demanding a belly rub.

Solona rolled her eyes, for a war dog he was certainly a needy thing. Still she gave him a good hard scratch, he sighed in pleasure.

If only it was this easy to please all her companions.

Alistair had been inconsolable since he had learned of Duncan's death. Solona had done her best to help her fellow warden, but she was kind of out of her element. How did you comfort a broken hearted warrior?

She had no good answers.

Hopefully when they reached Lothering that would help, being around other people.

At least that was what the mage thought, well only one way to find out.

IOI

"Look here men I think we have just been blessed."

Loghain's men had been waiting for almost a week for warden survivors to show up in Lothering, Their orders were clear, take them into custody, and ship them off to Fort Drakon where they could be executed quickly. The girl in the yellow robe and her splintmail wearing boyfriend did not seem like much of a threat.

This should be easy.

Two of Loghain's soldiers were not so certain, they had volunteered for this post for one reason, and it was not to capture grey wardens, Lothering had been their home for almost ten years, and now that Loghain had taken his soldiers away, the spawn were going to destroy it. The two soldiers could not leave their family here to die.

They intended to desert.

The dark haired man and woman watched the confrontation between the wardens at their fellows carefully.

They were waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Sister we should…"

"Not yet brother," the woman said, obviously the eldest of the siblings.

The boy sighed, he hated it when she ordered him around, but he was smart enough to obey.

Sister Leliana, one of the chantry sisters tried to separate the wardens and soldiers, but it was apparently not going to work.

The captain had enough; he ordered Leliana killed and the wardens taken into custody.

"Now," the sister said.

The siblings moved as one, their great swords flashing, they dealt with the archers behind them while, the wardens, Sister Leliana, the barely dressed woman, and the dog dealt with the rest.

It was over almost before it had begun.

The captain glared at the two soon to be deserters.

"This is treason Hawke," he snarled.

The woman glared daggers at him.

"No what we did at Ostagar THAT was treason, this is just plain old desertion, with execution thrown in for flavor."

"Nice moves," Alistair said with a whistle.

"Thanks," the boy said, "I'm Carver, this is my sister Marian."

"A pleasure," Marian said, her eyes never leaving the captain.

The female warden, dressed in yellow robes of the circle was furious; she wanted to kill the captain and the survivors. Fortunately Sister Leliana talked her into releasing them with just a warning to Loghain.

The wardens turned to the brother and sister.

"Thank you," Solona said to the woman.

"No problem, never liked the greasy bastards anyway."

Alistair chuckled, his first since Ostagar.

Leliana went on to invite herself into the wardens company; she claimed to have had a vision. Solona did not know what to make of that, but figured they could use all the help they could get.

"We could come to," Carver offered.

"No," Marian ordered.

"But sister, we could…"

"Mother and Bethany need us Carver, we can't go running off."

The boy snorted, but nodded, his face turning into a sulk.

"If you have family here get them out quickly," Solona warned the two soldiers, "the darkspawn will be here in a matter of days.

Both nodded.

Alistair could not fail to notice the resemblance between the two soldiers and Solona. They had the same dark hair and blue eyes.

He wondered if the mage had any kin around here.

"We're sorry but our family must come first," Marian Hawke apologized, "but if you are looking for help there is something…someone you might want to see outside of town.

Solona was intrigued, "where is this person?" she asked.

"The cage just outside the gates," Marian smirked, "Can't miss it."

"Did you say cage?" Alistair asked, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Yes," Marian said.

Carver gave her a worried look, "Sister I am not sure that is such a good idea."

"Maybe not, but it could not hurt."

Saying good bye to the Hawkes, Solona and her party headed outside of the village.

That is where they found the cage, and the powerful Qunari warrior inside.

That is where they found Sten.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am going to be moving fast through the origins part of story, if you have played the game you are familiar with the choices, of course I have added a few things of my own for flavor. Enjoy**

Part 2: Warden

**Chapter 10: Spiders, Qunari, and Wolves**

They did not stay in Lothering long, after the encounter with Loghain's men Solona did not think it was wise to stay, plus word that a warden was in the village was spreading, a group of starving refugees even tried to collect Loghain's bounty. They had been forced to kill them. Solona had no desire to harm anymore innocent people who were just trying to survive. Once Sister Leliana had convinced the Revered Mother to release the Qunari warrior they were off.

This giant…this Sten…intrigued the mage. Solona had read much about the Qunari while in the tower. The terrors of the north, an unholy flood of infidels who slaughtered all that resisted, and converted the survivors, if the chantry scholars were to be believed they were one step above the darkspawn.

Of course chantry scholars said that about mages too.

He had been arrested for murder, but would not say why he had done it. He simply accepted his punishment. Solona could understand that, she had been willing to accept tranquility for her role in Jowan's escape. She wondered what could have motivated such a powerful creature to commit such a horrible act.

She would just have to find out, Sten did not seem like the murdering type, it was just one question she had for the Qunari, one of many. Solona was curious; she hoped that curiosity did not kill the mage as quickly as it did the cat.

She wanted to ask him so many things. What was Par Vollen like? How did it feel to ride on a Qunari Dreadnaught? Where were his horns, she thought all qunari had horns?

_Okay, maybe she would hold off on the last question, she did not want to insult the large warrior._

From her readings she understood that the qunari respect strength, as a grey warden she should be able to show him that, she had battled darkspawn and prevailed. She would just have to prove to Sten that she was worthy of his respect.

The first battle they were in together did not help.

They were moving east out of Lothering when they were attack again…

By giant spiders.

Solona did not react very well, in fact she shrieked like a little girl and dove behind Leliana, she had been so frightened she could not even summon a cold breeze. Sten and Alistair attacked the spiders mercilessly. Morrigan shape shifted into a bear and tore one of the creatures apart. Even Binder had helped, keeping the arachnids away from the chantry sister and mage.

After the battle Sten turned to Solona who still couldn't stop shrieking.

"Parshara woman," he growled, "stop your screaming."

Solona managed to…just barely.

"Don't like spiders warden," Morrigan taunted, "Tis a strange fear coming from a fearless slayer of darkspawn.

Solona nodded, her face starting to redden, she felt like a foolish child.

"It is okay Lona," Leliana said trying to reassure her, "they are all dead now."

The mage glanced out from behind her companions, the spiders were all dead, but they were still large, hairy and…

She shivered and pushed on ahead, eager to leave the hideous things behind.

Morrigan snickered, enjoying her discomfort.

Alistair stayed close to her, he could see that she was embarrassed and angry with herself, if she needed to talk he would be there.

Not that he had much to say to her mind you, he was still a little uncomfortable talking around women, and he wasn't quite sure how to repair a bruised ego.

He would just try to be there for her that was all he could do.

IOI

Once they had finally stopped for the night, Solona explained her plans to the others, what they were going to do with the Grey Warden treaties.

The three treaties were for the Dalish Elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi, Alistair also suggested going to Arl Eamon of Redcliffe for help, being the late King's Uncle, Eamon had a personal claim in seeing Loghain stopped.

Solona nodded, they had all their cards on the table now, now they had to play the hand they hand been dealt.

She had asked for Alistair's opinion on where they should go first, but he had left the decision to her.

Wonderful, she thought.

The treaties had to come first in her opinion. Starting with the dwarves was out, from her readings of dwarven politics, the King of Orzammar would need more than just a piece of paper before he would commit his forces to the surface. She wanted to have at least one treaty fulfilled before she approached the dwarves. The Circle of Magi was out as well, at least for now. Solona wanted to give Greagoir a little time to cool off, she wanted him to see that they had come with a legitimate mission. Otherwise he might decide to forget her Grey Warden status and give her the right of tranquility that Duncan had saved her from.

Alistair suggested going to see Arl Eamon first, Solona had considered that and overruled him. If the Arl was as dangerous to Loghain as Alistair thought, then it was likely he was being watched. She had no desire to march into a nest of Loghain bounty hunters.

Alistair nodded, seeing the mage's point.

"Stick to jabbing things with your sword fool," Morrigan chuckled at the former Templar, "Let those of us with brains do the thinking."

Alistair glared at the witch but said nothing.

It seemed that they had a course of action now; the Dalish elves would have to be first. Morrigan added that this was a good time to find one of their clans, with winter coming the Dalish would be heading north for warmer climes, between that and the darkspawn threat, they should be able to find at least one of the clans as it headed north out of the Brecillian Forest. Morrigan did advise caution however the Dalish did not like outsiders.

Solona sighed; it seemed that being a grey warden and easy did not go together.

IOI

"Sten?"

The qunari barely noticed Solona as he walked the perimeter of their camp.

"Sten?" she repeated.

The large man stopped, and turned to face the mage.

"Yes," he growled.

She tensed a little, but remained true to her goal, she had questions.

"I was wondering if you could discuss your people with me."

"No."

That surprised her, "really why not?"

The qunari sighed, "Bas Saarebas, people cannot be categorized for easy reference. One cannot simply say the elves are a lithe pointy eared people who excel at poverty. We simply are."

Solona winced, Sten could give Enchanter Wynne a run for her money on putting someone in their place for asking a question, though she likely did deserved that.

Wait what did he call her?

"I am guessing Bas…what was that again?"

"Bas Saarebas."

"I'm guessing that that does not mean cute little mage does it?"

"No," the qunari said blandly, returning to his rounds.

Solona narrowed her eyes, "You are a wonderful conversationalist you know that Sten?" she called after him.

The qunari paused and turned, "thank you." He responded, and returned to his patrol.

Solona rolled her eyes; she guessed they did not have sarcasm in Par Vollen.

At least she knew that now at least.

IOI

Finding the Dalish elves had not been as hard as the group had expected, they came across a group of hunters defending one of their small camps. After a few tense moments Solona had managed to convince the Dalish huntress, an elf name Mithra to grand them an audience with their Keeper, the leader of the clan. Zathrian was his name.

Solona had never met a dalish mage before she was intrigued.

Zathrian however was not interested in meeting them, his clan had come under attack by werewolves and many had been sickened with the creatures' curse.

**Werewolves! **The name bounced through the young mage's mind like a ball, _she couldn't wait to see one._

Zathrian tried to dismiss the warden and her companions, saying they were unable to live up to their obligation under the treaty.

Solona would hear none of that, they needed the elves help, she would have it. Finally she got the Keeper to tell her what needed to be done.

He told her of Witherfang, the great wolf who had spawned the curse, with the creature's heart he could save his people, and provide the wardens with the help they needed.

Solona sighed, it was never easy, but she had no choice but to agree to help.

The fate of Ferelden might depend on it, on her.

_Such a comforting thought, maybe she could go behind one of the trees and have a nice panic attack._

That would be great thanks.

IOI

Alistair watched the exchange between the two mages with great interest. It seemed that Solona was full of surprises, one moment she stared at the world with almost childlike wonder and awe, and the next she stood before him a cold calculating young warden with a spine of steel, determined to do her duty.

Hard.

Powerful.

Unyielding.

She was a wonderfully complex woman.

_Uh oh_, he thought, _don't go there Alistair bad idea, very baaaaaad idea._

She was his fellow warden he needed to focus on that.

She was **just** his fellow warden.

IOI

Solona led them deeper into the Brecillian Forest; she had never seen a place like this one before. Sylvans, demon possessed trees attacked them. Solona and Morrigan met them with fire. Wolves tainted by the darkspawn corruption fell on them, not the wolves they were looking for perhaps, but perhaps they were on the right track.

When they did come across the werewolves they were in for a bit of a shock…the creatures could talk.

Solona tried to keep her inner scholar under control, these were the monsters she was sent to stop. She had to stay focused on that, besides it was not like they could sit down and talk over tea and cakes after all.

Now what an amusing sight that would be, she thought with a slight smile.

Their leader Swiftrunner tried to warn the mage off. She refused.

The creatures attacked.

IOI

"Owww!"

Alistair turned, his blade covered with blood and fur, they had managed to drive the beast off but…

"Solona you alright?" he asked.

The mage rose, one of the werewolves had grabbed her, tried to pull her into the bushes, she had fought it off but…

She was now injured.

"One of them grabbed me," she hissed in pain, "just give me a moment."

He felt healing magic flow as the mage healed her wounded shoulder.

It didn't work; she screamed and fell to the ground.

Alistair was there in a heartbeat.

Leliana was there now too, Binder whimpered, worried about his mistress.

"Lona, what is wrong?" Leliana asked her voice thick with worry.

"Burns," the mage hissed, it felt like the magic had set her on fire, it took all her strength not to pass out, she pulled down her robe to get a look at where the werewolf had grabbed her.

That is when she saw it.

That is when she saw the teeth marks, and saliva.

The werewolf had bitten her.

_Oh Maker_ Alistair thought.

"Lona, oh…oh no!" Leliana covered her hand with her mouth.

Solona gasped, no, oh no!

Morrigan approached cautiously, her normally cruel eyes held…concern or perhaps contempt.

"You do not have much time," she said coldly.

Solona did her best to suppress a whimper; she remembered Zathrian's warning about the curse.

_If you are bitten, your mission will become a great bit more personal._

She needed to find Witherfang, and soon.

If she did not, well…then she would have first-hand experience on how it felt to turn into a werewolf.

She was not looking forward to that, not at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Were warden**

Solona volunteered to take the first watch, there was nothing else she could do, the pain made it almost impossible for her to sleep, she felt feverish, she sweated almost constantly now. Her stomach with flipping like an acrobat, if she had eaten anything it was likely that she would have vomited.

She did her best to remain calm, but her temper seemed to flare at even the littlest of things now. Yesterday they had encountered a magical barrier in the middle of the forest. Solona figured it was here that the werewolves kept their lair.

Unfortunately there was no way to enter.

No spell she knew could counter the magic, she growled angrily. Alistair had been forced to drag her away, lest she continue to throw herself pointlessly against the shield. They went back out into the forest hoping to find some way around the barrier.

This morning it seemed that they got lucky. They encounter a very old sylvan, an elder tree as it called itself. This Grand Oak had offered them the means to penetrate the barrier if they retrieved an acorn stolen from it by a thief several days earlier.

Solona had not wanted to aid the overgrown plant; they had more important things to do then chase down a thief who stole acorns!

Alistair had disagreed, if the Oak could get them past the barrier all the better.

Solona had wanted to snarl at him for usurping her authority, he had made her leader, he should…

_Alistair. _

She regarded her fellow warden with her now yellow lycanthropic eyes. _Alistair_…she had never seen this side of him before, the goof ball was gone, he was all business… a warrior.

_One bite and he is yours forever_, her expanding animal instincts told her_, such a man would make a fine hunter for the pack, a strong mate…he would give her fine strong pups._

Solona shook her head, she…she had to resist these…urges.

She was still Solona Amell; she was still a mage of the circle.

She was trying to still be…human.

They still hunted for the thief; hopefully they could find him before…

A beautiful white wolf leapt into the clearing.

_Witherfang. _

Solona tried to call out to awaken her friends, if they acted quickly, killed the beast then maybe the Dalish could save her, save all of them, maybe…

Witherfang looked into her with his pale yellow eyes.

Solona stood still, her will fading under those strange eyes.

The mage's voice died in her throat. She made a quick gesture, a sleep spell, fell over the rest of her companions, they would not waken until morning.

They would not be able to follow her.

Solona rose, the white wolf's gaze ensnared her soul, she was no longer Solona Amell, she was a werewolf of the Brecillian Forest.

_It was time to join her pack._

Her staff fell from her fingers, she would no longer need it, she left her spectacles where they lay, she would not need them anymore either.

She made out Swiftrunner's tall form waiting for the two of them. She wanted to raise the alarm, but again she no longer felt the need.

_She was going to join her pack, she was going home._

"Yes my lady," she murmured to the white wolf, "I come, I obey."

Swiftrunner regarded her no longer as enemy, "Welcome, sisterrrr," he growled.

The three of the walked off into the woods together.

Solona was going home.

IOI

"Alistairrrr," Solona said in that growling voice of hers.

He stood motionless; the werewolves had brought them to parley with their leader, this lady of the forest. Personally, he had not cared about meeting her at this point; all he had wanted to do was find Solona.

He had not wanted to fail…again.

When he had awakened in the morning and discovered her gone, panic had filled his breast, had the werewolves gotten her? Why had she not raised the alarm?

Morrigan leaned down in the mud looking for tracks, she found Solona's abandoned boots near the camp, the tracks of a barefoot human female led off towards the center of the forest, towards the werewolves lair, of course they were not the prints of a human woman anymore, Morrigan made out the marks of a wolf's hind claws.

"She likely fully turned in the night, and ran off to join the others, tis fortunate that she did not try to attack one of us."

Alistair had nearly throttled the witch for her statement, but he didn't, he had to remain calm for the mage's sake.

I will not fail her like I did Duncan, **I will not fail.**

All they could do was continue on with their mission. They **had** to breech the barrier.

They managed to find the acorn thief, a mage who had gone mad and was now hiding in the woods. Alistair had not been in the mood for the man's riddle games. He had nearly smited him, he wanted to grab the man and demand the acorn, they had no more time for subtlety.

Solona needed them.

Fortunately Leliana was there, The minstrel turned chantry sister was more than a match for the old mage, soon she had the acorn as well as an old Dalish helmet, and all it cost them was an old scarf they took off one of the werewolves and a gemstone they had found.

The acorn was needed, the helm they could likely return to the dalish for some coin she explained.

They returned it to the Grand Oak who gave them one of his branches; it would allow them to pass through the werewolves' barrier unhindered.

Alistair smiled grimly; he was looking forward to meeting the beast again.

_Hang on Solona; just hang on a while longer._

IOI

The oak's branch worked perfectly, Alistair, Sten, Leliana, and Binder breeched the barrier as if it was not there. They made for the old ruin in the center.

_Werewolf central, a flea heaven of sorts,_ Alistair thought with a snarl.

The wolves tried to attack them, but were no match for the party. Though it may have been more appropriate to say they were no match for Alistair. The warden attacked them without mercy, his snarl fiercer than any of theirs. He killed three of the creatures for every one the others killed. Finally Swiftrunner called for a retreat.

They were no match for the angry Templar Warden. He was still careful though, reaching out with his warden senses, if he felt the taint in any of them he would disable it.

He refused to hurt Solona.

Sten watched him with great surprise, here was the wardens he had heard about, the woman may not be very impressive, but this man…this man was a warrior.

Sten could respect that, now only if the man did not whine so much.

The werewolves fled to the lower levels, Alistair roared in frustration when the beats sealed the door behind them.

They ended up having to take the long way round. The crumbling ruin was full of walking corpses and giant spiders.

Alistair found himself a little grateful Solona was not here, with so many spiders here, the poor mage would have died of fright.

Solona, Lona, his sister warden, he would not fail her; he would not lose her like he had lost Duncan.

**He would not!**

IOI

They now stood in the ruins central chamber, the werewolves had brought them here to parley, not wanting to see him kill any more of their number.

Wise of them, he thought angrily.

The lady of the forest was a beautiful woman of greenish hue, a being of magic with tree branches for hands.

But she was not Solona? Where was Solona?

The mage emerged from behind Swiftrunner. Alistair heard Leliana gasp.

He nearly had himself to be honest.

Solona had changed much, her robes were torn where her body had begun to change, fur jutted from the rends in the fabric. Her hair was out of the pony tail and appeared more of a shaggy mane than hair. A black button nose completed her lupine face. Alistair could make out small fangs jutting out from her lower lip.

He wanted to kill the beasts for what they had done to her, what they had done to his friend!

"Alisstairrr pleasssse lissssten," the Solona wolf growled.

"Listen Solona?" he barked a fatalistic laugh, "look at what they have done to you, and you want me to listen!"

"There are things Zathrian has not told you," the Lady said in that serene voice of hers.

"Like what?" Alistair spat, Leliana put a calming hand on his shoulder, it would not do to break the parley before they knew the whole story.

"It was Zathrian who created the curse these creatures now suffer," the Lady said sadly.

"The currrsssse I now sssufferrr," Solona purred, her voice pained.

The Lady told them the story of Zathrian's family, how humans centuries ago had caused the deaths of his children. How they had murdered his son, and raped his daughter. Zathrian had cursed them for the act. The Lady recognized that the crimes had been grave, but those that had done it were long dead.

The werewolves now wished to end the curse.

Alistair felt his hands form angry fists, that lying bastard, he could have ended the curse anytime, instead he chose to let his people suffer!

To let Solona suffer!

Alistair consented to bring the Dalish Keeper back here, even if he had to drag the elf kicking and screaming. He would end the curse.

**Whether he wanted to or not!**

IOI

It turned out that they did not have to go far to find Zathrian.

The Keeper was in the ruin already.

Alistair tried to be diplomatic, to convince the keeper to come along quietly.

Zathrian listened, but did not truly hear them.

He said he was sorry for what had happened to Solona, but that Alistair should give her the gift of peace once the heart had been taken from Witherfang.

He claimed that she was beyond help now.

Alistair nearly sprang at the old elf, if it wasn't for Leliana he likely would have.

It was she that finally convinced Zathrian to speak with the wolves, Alistair was grateful for that.

They journeyed back to the wolves, Solona growled as fiercely as any of her cursed kin at the elf, but held her temper.

He was their only hope.

Zathrian was unmoved; he would not lift the curse. It would mean his death if he did.

Alistair had heard enough. He ordered the stubborn old elf to end the curse.

A fight broke out.

IOI

Solona howled in fury.

The Dalish Keeper trapped her fellow werewolves in a stasis field, only she with her magical training avoided it. She leapt at the elf.

"Zathrrrrian!" she howled.

"Away worthless dog," the elf gestured, Solona flew back with a yelp.

Alistair dispelled the elf's magic with his Templar abilities, he smited the keeper, taking satisfaction in the old mage's pain. Swiftrunner and his fellows attacked the sylvan that the keeper had summoned. Morrigan burned them with fire, while Binder and Sten fought as one.

Leliana went to Solona, the were woman whimpered pathetically.

Alistair flew at the elf; he had blood in his eyes.

**For Solona!** The thought repeated over and over in the warden's mind.

**For Solona!**

Alistair was a man possessed; he attacked the keeper viciously, never giving the Dalish mage time to breathe.

Finally exhaustion set it, Zathrian collapsed to his knees, Alistair kicked the staff away from the mage.

He was ready to kill.

"Noooo," only Leliana's impassioned plea saved the Keepers life.

The Lady of the Forest kept the werewolves back, Alistair never took his eyes off of the elf, if he even looked at them funny…

The Lady made one final plea for mercy from Zathrian. Alistair could see the elf was frightened; he did not want to die.

"It was Leliana who finally got through to him though.

"Are you not tired of this Zathrian?" she asked the keeper, "Don't you want to see your children again?"

The Keeper slumped in surrender.

He would do it, for his clan, for his children, and for the man he had been before all this had happened.

He took his staff in hand, and after one final nod from the Lady of the Forest, his creation, in a way his own daughter, he ended the curse.

Zathrian fell dead, his body turned to ash, the magic preserving him for so long finally undone.

The Lady of the Forest vanished in a flash of light. It penetrated the werewolves. When it faded where the beasts once stood, now stood only humans and elves.

Finally free of the curse.

Alistair rand to Solona, the mage was back to her old self, he cradled her in his arms.

"Lona? Can you hear me?" he pleaded.

The mage opened her blue eyes.

"Hi Alistair," she said weakly, her eyes looked around questing for something, "Have you seen my specs lying around?"

A nervous laugh fled his throat as he embraced his sister warden.

_She was safe! He had not failed her! Praise the Maker she was __**Safe!**_

Leliana handed Solona her spectacles, the mage nodded in thanks. She looked around curiously.

"So…um… what did I miss," she asked her friends.

**Author's Note: Next chapter Zevran and Alistair meets his future wife for the first time. See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: From A to C**

"WHAT! We're bringing the assassin along now?"

Zevran Aranai could not help, but chuckle at the young warden's reaction, of course if he was in the same place he might react the same way.

_I came here to die and now I find myself in the company of a beautiful woman and a handsome man, funny how fate works sometimes._

The woman, Solona was her name, did her best to calm Alistair.

"If Loghain has the Crows after us Alistair having one of them with us makes sense, he knows how they work, and what kind of traps they might employ."

A wise woman to be sure, Zevran thought.

Two weeks ago Zevran had been in Denerim, when his cell had taken this contract from Arl Rendon Howe, Loghain's right hand man; it seemed like the perfect mission for Zev. He had of course killed mages before. Loghain's people had supplied him with names and descriptions of the wardens from the patrol the two had spared in Lothering. The only thing that had saved that unfortunate captain life is that he took note of the direction the wardens had headed out of the doomed little village.

It had been child's play to set a trap along the road leading out of the Brecillian forest.

Of course Zev had made the trap as obvious to spot as possible. He had also brought no mage bane poison along to counter the girl's magic, nor had the men he had hired to aid him been the best he could find. Zevran Aranai had done this for one very specific reason.

He had wanted to die, after Rinna, he had felt that he had deserved too.

"But he is an assassin," her fellow warden hissed, "what if he tries to kill us in our sleep?"

"He will be watched closely," Solona turned to him, her blue eyes promising a painful death if Zev betrayed them, "do not mistake pragmatism for stupidity Zevran," her voice turned cruel, "if I suspect you are playing us in any way…"

Zevran laughed dismissively, "My dear Warden I have no doubt that my life would end quite quickly if I betrayed you now. Believe me, as I said I like living a little too much to take that chance."

Solona was not what Zevran had expected, he had expected an overly muscled, unfeminine battle ax, the type of woman who was all mission and no charm.

He was blissfully mistaken; the dark haired girl with her cute little glasses was alluring and very fetching. She reminded him a bit of one of the girl's in the brothel where he grew up, she played the role of a disapproving governess to her clients, she was very popular with the nobles in Antiva City.

This Solona carried herself with the same illusion of righteousness, Zevran smirked, this one could discipline him any time she wanted.

Of course he did not underestimate her; she had killed five men with a single fireball during his failed trap. She had skills, and he did not wish to see them inflicted on him.

It was strange, death was now blissfully in reach, yet in the face of this beautiful refined creature, he found that he was suddenly not in a hurry to be taken into death's loving arms just yet.

Of course the odds were not it the warden's favor, he may yet die at their side for helping them.

_That would be a better death no? Better than letting the crows decide I have outlived my usefulness, and die as an example._

Just like Rinna.

Whatever happened Zevran had made his choice, he would help these wardens, and if he found a little pleasure along the way so much the better.

He kneeled before Solona his hands across his heart.

"I pledge myself to your service until I am no longer needed or you release me from it. I'm your man without question, this I swear."

Solona nodded accepting his oath and motioned for him to rise.

_One thing was for certain; whatever happened this could be fun._

IOI

They made their way northwest across the Bannorn, cold weather was already starting to set in, Solona wanted to be in Orzammar before the snow buried the mountain paths.

Despite being turned into a werewolf, she had been pleased with how the Dalish treaty had gone. They had rested for several days before returning to the Dalish camp with the news. The humans who had been werewolves fled after the first night, the Dalish who had become werewolves agreed to stay, and return to their clan with the wardens.

Solona had ached to explore these ruins. Her first night she spent hours going through the ruins lower levels, she saw such amazing things. There was so much history here. She found it hard not to stay for a while longer and explore further.

It was Sten who changed her mind.

"There are spiders here human, large ones."

Solona visibly paled.

That knowledge had killed her desire to explore.

They returned to find the hunters afflicted by the curse recovering. Lanaya, the new Keeper of the clan, embraced Solona and her friends as heroes, and pledged to honor the treaty.

Lanaya had also provided Solona with a new staff and robes. The Dalish staff was a thing of beauty iron bark, equipped with a sword blade on one end. The Keeper said it had belonged to a First taken by the Grey Wardens during the last blight.

The new robes were an improvement as well; her circle robes were almost falling off after being so damaged by her changing body.

Solona had accepted both gifts gratefully.

There encounter with Zevran outside of the forest was not really a surprise, still she did not wish to repeat it. She tried to cut across country as much as they could, trying to avoid any patrols along the roads.

She heard Zevran and Leliana gossiping in their native tongues about the party.

Solona rolled her eyes.

"I speak both Orlesian and Antivan," she informed Leliana in flawless Orlesian.

Then she turned to Zevran.

"So stick to the King's tongue please," she ordered in Antivan, "And no I don't think these robes I wear make me look heavier."

She turned from them with an amused snort. Leliana turned bright red with embarrassment. Zevran chuckled.

"A mistake to underestimate our fearless leader no?" he asked the bard.

Leliana nodded.

IOI

They were south of Amaranthine when the riders came across them. Solona counted at least forty knights in heavy plate. Solona brought the group to a stop. The knights turned moving to surround them.

Solona was no fool, even with the powers at her and Morrigan's command it was unlikely they could confront such a force.

However, she did not see any Loghain heraldry on any of the Knights.

Did that make them friendly? Perhaps?

Solona said nothing as she and her friends formed a protective square.

Once they were properly surrounded, a elven rider came forward, a herald Solona figured.

"Who is in charge here," the young blonde elven woman asked. She wore a set of leather armor and a pair of daggers on her back. She would have been beautiful except for the sword scar that ran from her forehead down her right cheek.

Solona stepped forward.

The elf regarded her curiously.

"I am Solona of the Grey Wardens," she said with a slight bow.

"A likely story," the scarred elf snorted, "you're all Loghain spies I'd wager."

"Such a hostile attitude for such a beautiful woman," Zevran clucked behind Solona, "surely spies would not be moving so openly through these lands no?"

The woman gave him a very acidic smile, "things have become more dangerous of late. Say someone might just cut off someone's head for making a stupid comment."

Leliana's bow was on the elf in a blink, "Or shot by an arrow," she countered.

The soldiers tensed.

The air was thick with tension.

"Enough," an armored figure in the center of the column ordered. Both Leliana and the elf lowered their weapons.

Solona took a better look at the figure in the armor, smaller than the others, that suggested a boy or perhaps a young woman. She tried to remember all the nobles from her studies who might be in a position to command such respect.

"Wouldst be appreciated if you kept your dog on her leash," Morrigan said to the knight motioning to the elf.

The elf tensed.

"I said enough Kallian!" the knight barked.

Kallian stood down, barely, "As you command… My Teyrna." She said with a slight bow.

Teyrna? Solona now knew who they had found. She dropped to one knee.

"My Lady Cousland, it is an honor."

The knight tilted her head, "You know me?"

"Unless Loghain has died, which would help greatly," she admitted, "the only other Teynir in Ferelden is Highever, and if my memory serves me the Teyrn did have a daughter."

"He did." The woman said sadly.

She dismounted and approached Solona, taking off her helmet.

Solona heard Alistair take in a slight gasp.

Elissa Cousland was an attractive young woman, about eighteen or nineteen, her dark auburn locks were stuck to her head with sweat from her helmet but it did nothing to affect her beauty. Her gray eyes were stormy and full of pain; grief warred with anger on the young woman's face.

"Rendon Howe now rules these lands," She motioned around her, "He seized Highever Castle and murdered my family in Loghain's name. If I had not been delayed in Denerim, I would likely be with them at the Maker's side."

"I'm sorry your grace," Solona bowed respectfully.

The young teyrna nodded.

"Loghain is a treacherous bastard," Elissa hissed, "many of the men you see here lost their lords when Loghain called them to parley and murdered them. I have tried to unify the Banns under me, but many feel that Loghain cannot be defeated."

"My a-apologizes your grace," Alistair spoke up nervously, "but if the d-darkspawn are not stopped, Loghain will be the least of our worries."

Solona regarded Alistair curiously; she had never heard him stutter before.

"You are right noble ser." Elissa responded; she smiled slightly at him.

Alistair blushed slightly.

Solona rolled her eyes.

"We are gathering allies to oppose the Blight," Solona admitted, "The Dalish elves have already agreed to aid us. We are on our way to Orzammar to speak with their King to see if they will do the same."

"If the wardens supported you My Teyrna," Kallian suggested, "that would go a long way to sway certain Banns."

Elissa considered this.

"Someone needs to be fighting the Blight Kallian," she responded, "plus the wardens do not get caught up in politics."

"I am sorry Teyrna." Solona offered.

"Don't be," the noble woman replied, "And please don't call me Teyrna, my brother Fergus holds that title until I confirm he is dead. I regret to inform you that I cannot aid you wardens, at least not yet. I can however offer you my escort as far as Lake Calenhad. We are familiar with Loghain's troop movements. I can even provide you with maps to help you avoid them."

"M-many t-thanks." Alistair smiled.

Elissa returned it, her cheeks a little pink.

"I can also promise to keep Loghain busy," she flashed the wardens a wolfish grin, "If we can draw his troops farther north, that should make your job easier."

"Plus it will give the bastard a bloody nose," Kallian sneered.

"That is without saying Kallian." Elissa replied.

Solona watched the noble woman carefully, if the Calenhad line, the blood of kings in Ferelden, was truly gone, then Elissa Cousland maybe exactly what Ferelden needed.

**A rebel queen reborn.**

Alistair seemed to agree he could not take his eyes off the beautiful knight. Even as she turned away from them to find horses to carry the wardens and their companions.

"Alistair," she giggled, "put your tongue back in your mouth before you trip.

Her fellow warden snorted and turned away. Solona flashed him an amused smile.

In that moment he had reminded her so much of her Cullen.

That was not a bad thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Slight Detour**

"You use to bring home stray animals as a child didn't you," Alistair chuckled.

Morrigan snorted from her position behind them, "Well that would explain your presence here, would it not Alistair?"

"Heeeeey," the ex-Templar whined.

Solona giggled.

Their path to Orzammar had taken a little longer than expected; shortly after they left the safety of Lady Cousland's soldiers they had encountered a merchant along the mountain paths. The man had gotten lost in the mountains, and being eager to make a quick escape from Ferelden, he had offered Solona a gift.

A golem control rod.

A golem that had now joined their party, though it did not sound too happy about it.

"If the other warden is unhappy with my presence, then the other warden is welcome to leave. I am here at its request."

Solona was not quite sure to make of the golem, Shale was its name. After fighting through a large brood of darkspawn, and then saving the life of an innocent little girl. The girl's father, apparently the son of the legendary free mage Wilhelm, had offered Solona the correct code phrase to activate Shale.

Solona had been sorry to hear that Wilhelm had died. She had always thought to follow in his footsteps, become a free mage. Unfortunately she discovered that when granted his freedom Wilhelm took to studying demonology. He had imprisoned a desire demon in his lab in order to study the creature, and before he could send it back, his tinkering with the golem cost the man his life.

If the Templars ever found out about this, the concept of the free mage would be denied forever.

Solona intended never to tell them.

Plus, there was the matter of Shale itself, the control rod meant to guarantee the golems loyalty no longer functioned. Solona had been worried at first that the massive creature would go on a killing rampage. Fortunately that concern proved to be unfounded; the golem had little or no memory of its past life, and therefore had no purpose. Shale professed to be lost.

It was for this reason that Shale had volunteered to follow them about, saying that since it had no purpose then it might as well go with them.

Not that it stopped the creature's complaining.

The golem sighed heavily.

"What is the matter Shale," Solona had asked?

"I was just reflecting on the hopeless nature of the task in front of it," the golem replied.

Solona sighed, the golem had yet to call her by name, it preferred to simply refer to her as it.

"Most likely it and its companions will end up as a stain upon some rock for the darkspawn to tread upon. I fear I will be moved to tears by the tragedy."

Solona's eyes narrowed, she did not think their chances were that bad…well not really that bad.

Surprisingly, Morrigan came to her defense.

"Do you hear that warden," the witch purred to her, "Tis a flock of birds I think, likely coming to find our large stony friend."

Shale looked skyward, looking for any sign of her mortal enemy, the feathered fiends.

Solona smiled, it seemed that Shale had a fear of birds on par with her fear of spiders.

It was nice to know they had something in common.

"I do not fear an attack by the winged vermin," Shale growled, "I will crush them all if they attack."

"Oh I do not believe they will attack golem," Morrigan clarified, "I think they shall stay above us, hovering just out of range, hovering and hovering and hovering until…"

"Enough," Shale hissed, "I shall be silent."

"Tis a wise choice golem," Morrigan snickered.

Shale sighed, "I hate the swamp witch." It muttered quietly.

Solona shook her head; these would be the people who would save all of Thedas?

The thought did not inspire confidence.

Never the less she pushed on, they could not afford to be daunted in their journey.

IOI

They were attack several times as they proceeded up Gherlen's Pass, more Loghain bounty hunters. When they reached the gates to the great dwarven city, they found that it was sealed to outsiders.

Outsiders except Grey Wardens.

After dispatching several more Loghain hirelings, they entered the city, a city in chaos.

The King had passed away several weeks earlier, now his son Bhelen and his chief advisor Lord Pyral Harrowmont had divided the city into two polarized camps.

The city of Orzammar was on the verge of a civil war.

Solona had tried to speak with the Assembly about the treaty, but they refused to hear her until they had a king on the throne.

Though it was against the policy of the Grey Wardens to involve themselves in politics, Solona feared she would have no choice.

If they were to gain the support of the dwarves then they would need the help of one the contenders for the throne ascend to it.

They would have to make a king.

Once they had settled in the Grey Warden quarters in the diamond quarter of Orzammar, Solona had got to work. She needed more information than what the city criers shouted at the passing populace. She needed to research how these affairs were best handled. She needed to think.

She found herself in the most comfortable place she knew for such pursuits.

The warden library, she would go to the Dwarven Shaperate tomorrow, but for tonight this would have to do.

Solona had to something she was extremely comfortable with…she had to study.

IOI

"Lona?"

Solona looked up from the tome she was reading, Alistair knocked lightly on the open door.

The mage smiled, "Come in Alistair."

The warden looked around nervously, though no stranger to academia he had never felt comfortable in such places. He kept imagining that some angry revered mother would spring out of the shadow and tell him he was not welcome.

_Not that the chance of that was that great here._

Solona did not seem to have that problem. The mage was surrounded by open books; slips of vellum were slid between certain pages marking the mage's place. She had to be reading at least twelve if not fifteen books at once.

The thought made Alistair's head spin.

"Um…any luck," he asked?

"Not really," the mage confessed with a snort, "dwarven politics is so complex, I'm not even certain how they keep it all straight."

"Don't suppose we could just throw Bhelen and Harrowmont in the proving arena? That would make it all simple."

"It could not hurt," Solona laughed.

A hint of a smile tugged at his lips, Solona had a beautiful laugh, it was a shame she did not use it more often. During his Templar training he had been taught to regard mages with a sense of suspicion and dread. Mages were damned souls who could not help themselves when it came to doing evil.

Solona did not fit that view at all; she was a caring lovely woman. Even when she had been turned into a werewolf, she had done all she could to avoid hurting them. She was ravishing, resourceful and…

_Uh oh._

Alistair did not like where his mind was going, true Solona was as cute as a kitten, but she was also his fellow warden. He couldn't, he shouldn't even start thinking of her in that way.

I have a duty beyond that, Duncan would have said.

She picked up the book and began to read, pausing when a thought occurred to her.

"Alistair," she asked, "You haven't seen my specs have you? I seem to have…"

The former Templar chuckled; he plucked the spectacles from the girl's forehead and slid them on her nose.

She blushed slightly.

"Oh there they are?" she giggled.

_She was so…adorable._

"Always happy to be of service to a beautiful woman," he bowed slightly.

Her blush darkened, "you…you think I'm… beautiful?"

_Had he said that out loud? Maker! How stupid could I be?"_

"Oh…I…Solona I didn't mean to embarrass you. That just came out, I didn't mean…"

"It is alright Alistair," she said dismissively, "It was just kind of a surprise and…"

She stopped before she said something they would both regret.

_He thinks I'm beautiful_, she thought_, no one had said she was beautiful before, Cullen had hinted that he thought she was, but he had never said it. There were too many listening ears in the tower._

It was nice to hear it.

Alistair laughed nervously; he hoped he would not stick his foot in his mouth again tonight. "So…um…any ideas what we are going to do tomorrow?"

She shook her head, "Sadly we don't seem to have any recourse but to involve ourselves here. I want to see about tracking down this Lord Harrowmont tomorrow. After seeing Bhelen's men kill a man in cold blood in the commons here, I'm not sure I would want to support him."

Alistair agreed.

"See that is why I asked you to lead, you are the smart adorable one after all."

Solona smiled, he felt his body warm.

_Oh Maker! He had done it again!_

He had to get out of here…**NOW!**

"I…I think I better go, early morning tomorrow."

Solona nodded, but watched him as he went.

_Stop staring at his butt_, she chided herself.

Unfortunately, that thought just made her do it.

Solona shook her head.

Ever since the Brecilian Forest she could not get the thoughts she had had about Alistair while in her werewolf form out of her head.

_A strong hunter, fine mate, he would give her fine strong pups._

Solona's heart quickened slightly.

She knew this wasn't real, it was just from being in such close proximity to him these past few weeks.

What she was feeling was not real attraction, she would not just toss aside her feelings for Cullen. He was a fine man.

Yet, as she tried to draw his face in her mind, only Alistair's seemed to be there.

_He was a good man too after all._

Solona tried to return to her studies, she had to focus, she had to stay focused on the future, saving Thedas from the Blight.

She did not have time for Alistair.

She just did not have the time.

As for getting him out of her thoughts…well that was another matter entirely.

And far more difficult.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Proving**

Zevran was impressed.

Not that this was any big surprise, beautiful strong women had always impressed him, but what had intrigued him most about Solona is that she did not carry herself like the powerful woman that she was. She was simply a quiet, gentle, and intelligent young flower.

Until it was time to be something more.

When they had approached Lord Harrowmont to try and win his support, Alistair had been shocked when Harrowmont's man asked Solona to fight in the grand proving to show her loyalty. The young warden had been equally shocked when Solona had agreed. He had tried to talk her out of it, but the mage was stubborn, this is what was needed to be done then so be it.

She had investigated why Harrowmont's fighters had decided to withdraw from the proving, but in the end she had decided to let the two warriors sit it out. The mage understood dwarven politics, she wanted the glory for the wardens, she would be Harrowmont's true champion.

_She wants Harrowmont to beholden to her and no one else, clever girl._

The first fighter, a warrior named Seweryn was completely out classed, dwarves maybe more resistant to hostile magic, but fire and ice worked just fine. Plus the dwarven lad had perhaps underestimated how good Solona was with her staff. He found himself unconscious only a few minutes into the bout.

The second fight was a little harder; Myaja and her twin brother Lucjan got to fight together. Solona summoned a wall of icicles to keep the male rogue away. Her staff clanged loudly against Myaja's hammer, Solona's style was simple yet effective, she twirled her staff defensively either to parry or redirect the force of the blow, drawing an enemy in, when they tired or grew frustrated she would make them pay.

The female dwarf made a mistake, and found herself unconscious on the ground. Lucjan seemed lost without his sister. Solona trapped him in a cone of cold, the dwarf's magical resistance saved him, but the air around him froze solid leaving him trapped in a block of ice up to the neck. He struggled impotently against it.

Solona walked up and cracked him in the jaw, the battle was hers.

Zevran whistled appreciatively, the mage was aggressively ruthless on the battlefield. He could not help but wonder if she would be as wonderfully aggressive in the bedroom?

Who knows he might get to find out before this journey was done.

_To be a slave to such a beautiful and dangerous sex goddess._

The assassin smiled.

Zevran could think of worse fates.

The proving continued, Solona and her friends were eventually victorious…

But not without cost.

IOI

"Alistair?"

_He thought someone was calling his name, wasn't strange?_

"Alistair can you hear me?"

_No wait, someone was calling his name, the voice was familiar, did he know it, it was a woman's voice._

"Alistair please," the voice sounded more concerned, "Maker please, let him be alright."

He did know that voice; it was her, his fellow warden.

_It was Lona._

He opened his eyes; he was lying in his bed in the warden quarter. He looked up at Solona, the mage looked haggard. He could feel the bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs. He tried to remember what happened.

_He was in the proving finals. Solona, Sten, Zevran and himself, they were facing Piotin Aeducan, the Prince's cousin, and they had been doing well. Piotin had managed to get passed Sten, he charged Solona, a dagger in hand._

_His team had lost, he knew it, so he decided that the wardens should lose something as well._

_He was going to kill Lona. _

Alistair remembered shoving her out of the way; he remembered the feeling of cold steel going into his back. He had looked down to see a steel blade emerge from beneath his splintmail chest plate.

Then…darkness.

"Lona," he croaked.

The mage started, "Alistair," she asked?

"Yeah I'm here, what…"

The mage threw her arms around him, a croaking squeal escaped her lips, he felt her trembling, and he thought he could hear sniffles.

_Had she been crying? Crying for him?_

"Don't scare me like that again," she snarled, but there was little heat in her words, her eyes were red and puffy behind her glasses. Still she was just grateful he was alive.

Her magic had saved him, but it had been a close call. Any higher and the blade would have hit his vitals, and it was unlikely that, after fighting four grueling matches in the proving, that she would have had the power to heal such an injury.

She would have to see about purchasing the lyrium, she would not find herself in such a weakened state again, not when someone needed her.

Not if it meant losing Alistair, her friend, her fellow warden.

Alistair looked around, they had brought him back to his room, he saw the bloody broken remnant of his splintmail armor lying in the corner.

That is when he realized something.

Someone had removed his clothes when they were tending to his injuries.

All of them.

"Um…Solona. Ahhh, why am I naked?"

"You…oh," the mage blushed, "the blade was caught in your armor we had to remove it, also I needed to apply healing salves to your wound, it was easier if you were undressed, not that I was staring, not that I wouldn't have wanted to, which I didn't but…you shouldn't worry that I was, not that a woman would not want to just…just…I…I think I'll just shut up now before I say something I will regret later."

Alistair had never seen Solona like this, nervously babbling. Normally the girl was the picture of poise and self-control.

He guessed they had something else in common; he was pretty sure given her reaction that Solona Amell was a virgin.

Well at least he wasn't alone in that club he thought.

Then a disturbing thought crossed his mind.

"Solona?"

"Yes."

"Zevran did not help you undress me did he?"

The mage laughed.

"No Alistair, the dwarven servants here did, not that Zev did not volunteer his services, but I decided to respect your privacy."

Alistair sighed in relief; he really did not like how the elf looked at him sometimes.

Or at Solona for that matter.

"Did we win the proving," he asked?

She nodded, "yes, I have an audience with Lord Harrowmont tomorrow, hopefully he can get us the support we need for our treaty."

Alistair smiled; at least it had not been for nothing.

"You should try and get some rest," she said backing out of the room trying very hard not to stare at him, she wished he would not have brought up the whole naked thing. She had been able to ignore it for the most part…well mostly anyway.

**Fine mate…strong pups.**

She killed that thought before it could begin.

Alistair pulled the blanket over himself. Solona sighed, out of sight out of mind.

She extinguished the lanterns, and let herself out of Alistair's room.

She sighed heavily. Maker save her. She had been so frightened, she knew that she could not do this alone; Alistair was all she had left now.

She returned to her room, she was exhausted from the heavy use of magic today. Tomorrow she would meet with Harrowmont, tomorrow they could finish up here in Orzammar.

It would all be done tomorrow.

She hoped.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Not a Hero**_

Tapsters Tavern was busy by the time Solona had plopped down in a booth at the back. Cora, the hostess, had expected the mage to order water as he had the first time, or some surfacer white wine.

She was not expecting the girl to order the Antivan brandy, straight, and asked that she leave the bottle.

Cora complied; the mage downed her first drink in almost one gulp. She nearly vomited, but by some miracle she kept it down. The brandy lit a fire in her belly; she poured herself a second glass then a third.

Solona had just wanted to get drunk.

She had never been drunk before, typically mages avoided it because they needed constant vigilance to defend against demons and to control their magic.

Solona knew all these things, but tonight she did not care.

She wanted to forget what she had done today.

She wanted to forget dust town.

The request, or as Morrigan had called it yet another hoop to jump through, had come from Harrowmont a day after the proving. He had wanted to prove that he had the strength to defend Orzammar, so he had asked the warden and her companions to end Jarvia, the leader of the carta, a criminal gang in dust town.

Solona had not seen a problem with that; they had encountered several carta thugs since arriving in the dwarven city. She saw removing them as a public service.

She was prepared to deal with them.

What she had not been prepared for was the squalor that the casteless in dust town had to deal with; it did not seem that they were in Orzammar anymore. The starvation, the beggars, a whole generation of people sentenced to live like this because who their ancestors had been.

It was sickening.

They were not able to locate Jarvia that first night, Solona had gone straight back to the Harrowmont estate. She had to know how such a polite and honorable man as the dwarven Lord could endorse such cruelty.

Harrowmont had…disappointed her.

He told her this was simply the way things were; these people were nothing, worthless. It was in their blood. Tradition dictated that they should not even exist.

Solona had held her temper…barely, as a mage she had heard this rant before. There had always been Templars in the tower who shared a similar viewpoint about mages in general. Solona could not believe that just because you were born a certain way that you would turn out bad automatically.

She had left the Harrowmont estate in a state of fury. She wanted to do something drastic.

That night she found herself hooded and cloaked as she moved through Orzammar, a masking spell assured she would not be seen. She found her way to the Assembly, where another late night shouting match was underway. The assembly remained deadlocked.

She spotted Vartag Gavorn, Prince Bhelen's man almost immediately, she was a bit ashamed about what she was about to do, but she saw no other choice.

She approached the man.

IOI

She hiccupped loudly, barely stifling a giggle, so this is what drunk felt like, it was…interesting.

"Hello my dear warden, enjoying the evening?"

She looked up to see Zevran standing there, the assassin slid into the booth next to her, a cheery smile on his lips.

Solona felt as if she had been caught doing something dirty. Well she had in Jarvia's hideout, but that was another story entirely.

She wobbled in her seat her eyes filled with troubles.

"Zevvvv," she slurred, "am I a bad persssson?"

Zevran gave her a knowing look, "Ah I think I know what this about now. Is this about those papers you planted in the carta woman's office?"

Solona nearly spit her drink into the air. He had seen that?

"Hooow do you knoooow that?" she asked.

"I must confess dear warden that I followed you the night you met with the Prince's man, I was worried that you might get into trouble. You did not, but I did hear your conversation."

Solona slumped down in her chair.

That had been the moment.

She had betrayed both Harrowmont and her conscience.

IOI

The carta base had been a nightmare, carta thugs leaping out of dark corners, and long passages that had been trapped to oblivion. Solona, Morrigan, Zevran, Shale, and Sten were covered in blood by the time they reached the end.

Jarvia had not been impressed by that, the vicious little woman had attacked them.

Solona and Morrigan kept their distance choosing to send fireballs and lightning at the carta dwarves. The blasts ignited the explosive barrels the carta had used to try and trap them; they exploded harming the carta more than Solona and her friends.

Shale had laughed merrily as he waded into them, "Her battle cries of "Squissssssh," and "Death to all Pigeons," would have been amusing if she had not been flattening people while she used them.

Zevran had engaged Jarvia directly, the criminal was good no mistaking that, but the Crow had been better. Soon her headless body lay on the ground at his feet. They had won.

Solona ordered them to search the bodies; she slipped into Jarvia's office claiming to be looking for extra coin.

The papers Gavorn had given her, the one's linking House Harrowmont with the Carta were slipped into the dead criminal's desk.

That had been the deal; Bhelen helped the casteless in exchange for her support, and her willingness to spy on his rival.

Solona felt bad about doing this, but if Bhelen could help the casteless, give them a better life, wasn't that worth a little guilty conscience.

_I'm just doing what a warden should_, she thought, trying to justify her actions_, I should support both, be neutral, exactly like a good warden should_.

She wished that she could accept that.

IOI

She confessed all this to Zev in hushed tones. She needed to tell someone to unburden her soul.

Zevran listened, he was not taken aback by her confession, if anything he had to admit, he had heard far less good reasons for betraying someone.

The mage was a good person, a noble person, a person who had chosen to perform an ignoble act for the greater good.

The fact that she felt bad about the act was proof of that.

"Harrowmont trussst me Zev," she mumbled face down into the table, "And I did ssssomething like thisss."

Zevran had never been one to judge people; he was an executioner after all, not a judge.

"You have performed your duty with the best of intentions warden. Try to take solace in that."

She looked up at him; a red crease from the table decorated her cheek. Zevran suppressed a smile. The mage was a very cute drunk.

"But he is innoooocent," she slurred.

"Innocent, now there is an interesting word," Zevran sighed, he was quite familiar with it after all, "is there anyone you know who is truly innocent. As a crow I tried to avoid harming innocents: family members, bystanders, children, but sometimes they did get in the way."

"But yoooou couldn't alwayssss," the mage asked putting a caring hand on his.

"No," Zevran said uncomfortably, "wha trying to say warden is that death happens, and when I am getting paid for it, it happens more often," a hint of a smile tugged at his lips, "I want you to ask yourself something, is this Lord Harrowmont truly innocent? He is willing to use us to get what he wants. WE did not destroy the carta out of a sense of justice. He did that for personal gain."

Solona considered that, Zevran was not wrong. Harrowmont had his own men. He could have dealt with the carta himself.

Her mind may have been alcohol addled, but Zevran had a point.

A warden does what she must; Duncan had told her that on the way to Ostagar.

Wardens were not heroes; they did what needed to be done. People may hate them for it, but they were grateful that they did not have to make the decision that the wardens had made. Glad not to have been in the wardens' place.

Solona was no hero.

She was a Grey Warden.

She gave Zevran a smile.

"See," he chuckled, "you just needed someone to talk to…"

Solona reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

Zevran was speechless.

"Thanks Zev," she murmured, she rose a bit unsteadily, making it back to the warden quarters would likely be a little bit difficult.

Zevran took her arm; he would make sure she got home safely.

He would treat her like glass tonight; he would help her to her room and leave it like that. He had known Crows who might have taken advantage of a woman in such a condition, but he was not one of them.

They were not heroes, but they both had a code.

Zevran and Solona.

They had a lot more in common than he realized.

That worried him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Deeper**

The Deep Roads were like nothing she ever could have imagined. She had tried to imagine what it was like when they were still in Orzammar, the crumbling grandeur, the darkened tunnels, and the darkspawn always on the prowl for the unwary.

The deep roads were nothing like that…they were far, far worse.

This place was worse than Ostagar, it was worse than Honnleath, the taint was everywhere here, in the ground they tread upon, and in the air they breathed.

It was also inside of her.

Solona could feel it, the taint boiling in her blood; she had only just begun to sense the darkspawn, to feel their presence after the last three months.

She wished that she couldn't now.

The darkspawn were everywhere down here. The y had been attacked several times already, Solona and her party; they did their best to push forward, but no matter where they turned the darkspawn were there.

She wondered how long they had been down here, traveling deeper down towards the dead trenches, how long had it been since they left the Ortan Thaig. They had found Branka's old camp, along with a poor tainted dwarf named Ruck who had fled Orzammar. Ruck had led them to Branka's old journal which told that she had made for the dead trenches.

He had also led them to a Spider Queen the size of a large horse. Solona had nearly fainted during that fight, and not from magical exhaustion. Maker how she hated spiders, she would rather face the darkspawn horde alone then have to deal with those accursed arachnids.

_Well if she wanted to fight darkspawn, she had certainly come to the right place._

Solona's warden senses were in a constant state of buzzing, there was no escaping the darkspawn down here.

"Hey legs," the dwarf called to her crudely, "if you're gonna puke do it away from the fire eh, place smells bad enough as it is."

Solona glared at Oghren, the dwarf had offered to help them find his lost paragon wife. She was starting to doubt if he even knew where he was going.

"Or you could always throw up on the dwarf my dear," Zevran offered, "It might improve his smell."

"I don't smell you little fart," Oghren snorted, sniffing under his arms, "this is all manly musk."

"Tis something," Morrigan offered with a cruel glare, "manly would not be the word I would use."

Solona did her best to ignore her friends sniping.

"Shall I crush the crow and the drunken dwarf," Shale offered, "it would likely cut down on all the noise."

Solona had to admit, she was tempted.

They had encountered Oghren the first time they come out of the Assembly. Two years ago, Branka, the paragon smith, had decided to seek the Anvil of the Void in the deep roads. The anvil was said to contain the secret of creating Golem warriors.

Golems like Shale.

Solona could definitely see the appeal of having such an army. Branka had taken her whole house along for protection on this quest, all but one.

Her husband Oghren, after almost a week of travelling with the drunken dwarven berserker, the mage was beginning to understand why.

_That is not fair_, her conscience chided_, he is a man in pain, a man who misses his wife._

Part of her just wished that he would have taken a bath recently, he smelled like a brewery.

They had left Orzammar…what one maybe two weeks ago. Both Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont had thought it wise to journey into the deep roads in search of the paragon Branka. Her vote could outweigh any others in the assembly, it was for this reason that she needed to be found.

_Tis a suicide mission_, Morrigan had complained, and Solona was hard pressed to deny that, but they still needed a king's support for the treaty.

Branka could give them that, even if all they found was a body. The dwarves could claim that Branka had drawn Solona to her corpse from her place at the ancestors' side.

Bhelen had hinted that a body would be preferable, given Branka's harsh demeanor.

Solona swore she would not kill the woman; it was unlikely that she needed to worry about that though; the paragon was likely already dead.

The mage realized how unlikely it was that they would find the dwarven smith alive, she had been down here for two years. The thought that anyone, even a paragon could survive this place…deep stalkers, cave-ins, darkspawn…and of course the giant spiders. Solona could not hope to forget them.

She had done her best not to scream and hide behind Shale.

She had actually managed to help in the fight, Alistair would have been proud of her.

_Alistair_, she thought with a sigh.

She missed Alistair; she could be braver if her fellow warden was here.

Unfortunately he was not with her now.

She had left Alistair behind in Orzammar, Leliana and Binder too, if they failed in this mission, then someone had to remain to stop the Blight. He had protested saying that his place was at her side.

It was sweet of him to offer, but her mind had been made up.

So here they were Morrigan, Shale, Zevran, Sten, and Oghren too, they were traveling deeper underground, and the taint grew stronger the deeper they went.

They decided to make camp for the night, everyone could likely use a little sleep, not that Solona expected to get much, every time she closed her eyes the archdemon and its many darkspawn friends awaited her.

She sighed; part of her wondered if tranquility really would have been that bad.

She did not even bother with her tent, just pulled out her bed roll and lay down close to the fire.

"Hey warden," Oghren slurred, "did you hear the one about the human and the elf in the Tavern?"

She shook her head, trying to ignore him.

"Well there is this human in this tavern, and then an elf come there see," Oghren was chuckling so loud she could barely understand him," and the elf says….he says…he says."

The dwarf laughed so hard he could hardly stand up right, Solona was about to ask him what the elf said, when the dwarf keeled over with a loud belch. He had passed out, and was now snoring loudly.

Solona hated to admit it, but she was actually a little envious of him. He would likely sleep through the night.

She would be lucky to get a good three hours.

A shadow covered her forcing her to awaken from her comfortable stupor, it was Sten standing there…he looked…confused.

"You fought well today," he said.

She nodded, accepting the compliment.

"But I don't understand…you look like a woman."

That woke the mage up fully.

_What was this now?_

"Why thank you Sten," she smirked, "I do try."

"But women don't fight, so you can't be one."

_What?_

Solona sat up, she was a little bit insulted, "Excuse me," she asked the Qunari?

"Women are priests, artisans, shopkeepers, and farmers. They don't fight."

"Then I must not be a woman then," she snorted sarcastically.

"Exactly," the Qunari replied.

Solona's eyes narrowed, right she had forgotten the Qunari lack of sarcasm.

"Well I am a woman and I am fighting Sten," she yawned, "I am also very tired, so please take the first watch and let me sleep." She lay back down, slipping her spectacles into her robes.

He watched her for about a minute before taking the watch.

Solona sighed; she would never understand the qunari.

IOI

She was never so glad when they came to the vast chamber that signaled their arrival at the ancient dwarven fortress of Bownammar, also known as the dead trenches. The place was so desolate save for the river of lava running at the bottom of the chasm and that strange humming noise, almost like bees, she thought, one of the Enchanters kept a small bee hive for honey on the shore of Kinloch Hold. He had…

_Wait that was not…_

Solona visibly paled, her warden senses were going wild.

She found herself looking down into the deep chasm before the fortress, that was where the humming was coming from, that and the lava.

That is when she realized her mistake.

Solona gasped.

That was no river of lava, it was no natural occurrence.

It was torches.

Torches carried by darkspawn…perhaps the entire horde.

Solona's eyes widened in shock and fear.

There were thousands of them, maybe even tens of thousands. Genlocks, hurlocks, shrieks and Ogres, all milling around down there. She found herself wondering what they were all doing down there, why gather and not move.

That was when she saw it.

Something large moved in the darkness, the darkspawn all turned their heads, admiring its brilliance.

Solona's head turned, she was dreaming, Maker help her she had to be! This could not be real!

But it was real…it was really the dragon from her nightmares.

**Thee dragon.**

The archdemon stood before her.

The creature was larger than anything she had ever seen before, a great rotted dragon with dark purple scales dripping with darkspawn corruption. This creature was not just diseased however…it was the disease; it was a plague on the entire world.

The death of mankind.

Solona could not breath, those baleful milky eyes held her, she felt her soul dying as the creature roared to its slaves far below. Her blood sang, the corruption drawing her deeper into its depth.

**To the surface, to the surface, destroy, destroy OBEY!**

The darkspawn horde moved as one, the archdemon took flight; it dropped in low over its tainted followers, roaring in pleasure, savoring the deaths to come.

Solona was horror struck.

_I can't do this!_

_I can't defeat that! No one could!_

_**NO ONE!**_

"Solona?"

Zevran's voice drew her out of her panic, the stupor brought on by the taint. The normally unflappable assassin looked concerned.

"It is okay now," he soothed, "it is gone."

Solona's eyes followed where the archdemon had gone. Could she have done something here? Could they have dealt with the archdemon here?

_No, it is not yet time_, the voice inside her sounded like Duncan, she drew strength from it.

_When you ready, you will face this evil, and you __**will**__ defeat it._

Her eyes found Zev's and the others; she gave them a curt nod. She was alright, at least as much as one could have expected after facing that.

How could anyone emerge victorious against something like that?

She would just have to find out, didn't she?

The golem pounded up next to her, it was clearly annoyed.

"We should have crushed, the great tainted bird," Shale snorted in irritation.

Solona knew it wasn't that easy. Even if they had tried, the Archdemon would have fled, but not before bringing the entire might of the horde down upon their heads.

"Our time will come Shale," she said, her fear of the archdemon turning to the blackest anger.

_I will be seeing you again._

First thing was first however, Branka, the treaties, Loghain, then it would be the archdemon's turn.

They made their way down the rock face to the bridge of Bownammar. They needed all the allies they could get; they would meet the archdemon again and hopefully…

Solona shuddered.

_Hopefully there would be enough left of Ferelden to save by then._

Hopefully.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Sins of a Paragon**

"Heh, heh, hey elf, think I found a gal for ya," Oghren chortled drawing his beloved battle ax, "whatcha' say Laryn?"

The Broodmother shrieked.

Darkspawn poured into the chamber.

"Morrigan with me," Solona ordered, "fire, lightning, and ice on this thing now. The rest of you, keep the spawn and tentacles off of us!"

Fire and arcane bolts flew from the former circle mage's staff. Morrigan summoned lightning bringing it crashing down on the Broodmother's bloated body.

Sten, Oghren, and Shale attacked the darkspawn, and the Broodmother's tentacles with reckless abandoned.

An arrow struck the Broodmother's throat, another in its eye. The creature bellowed in pain.

Solona turned shocked, Zevran?

"What," the elf laughed as he dodged a genlock who had snuck passed the others and gutted it with one of his daggers, "Just because I am good with a blade doesn't meant I can't be good with a bow too?" He fired again from his short bow.

Solona said nothing she just tried to focus on staying alive.

The creature was more monstrous than anything she had seen since coming down here. She could hardly believe that this…this creature had once been a dwarven woman.

_So this is where little darkspawn come from_, Solona thought grimly. This was one secret that she could have avoided knowing.

Solona began to cast, it was a long spell, but it would serve its purpose.

_**You won't get us. I will burn you, I will burn you ALL!**_

Solona finished her spell. A swirling vortex of flame covered the broodmother. The creature shrieked; burning tentacles reached for the mage and her party.

Sten and Oghren cut them away. Shale fell back, crushing any darkspawn who threatened the mages.

The stench of burning darkspawn filled the chamber. It was all Solona could do to keep from vomiting.

Finally the burned creature succumbed to its injuries. It slumped down with a disgusting spluttering sound.

The chamber fell silent, for a moment you could hear if a pin dropped.

That is when they heard it.

"_That is where they come from,"_ a haunted voice called from the darkness, the voice of Hespith, one of Branka's captains. The woman was tainted, horribly so, Solona could not imagine what the poor woman had seen. Her friends forced to eat their own men. To be fed by the darkspawn, fed… and raped. The mage could not imagine why the spawn would perpetrate such a horror. Now she knew…knew why women were taken by the darkspawn…

The Broodmothers.

The mage shuddered; she wished that Alistair was here.

"_That's why they need us, that is why they feed us, that is why they hate us, but the true abomination is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka…my love, the stone has cursed me dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death betrayal."_ There was a shuddering breath in the darkness, and the sound of a body falling. She was dead…Hespith was now dead.

At least Solona hoped she was.

She wanted to be out of here, to be far away from this place, away from the stench, away from the taint.

She also wanted blood…paragon blood.

Branka…the woman had left her house to…this. She knew that this was Oghren's wife that he hoped to bring her home, but after this…

The mage's tainted blood burned with fury and hate.

Solona was going to kill the bitch.

IOI

They travelled past the Dead Trenches, finally coming on yet another old dwarven fortress. It was here that they found their prize.

Branka was here…alive.

She was also quite insane; the search for her beloved anvil had consumed her. She cared about nothing but it, not Oghren, not her people, nothing, only the power then anvil of the void could give her.

Solona glared up at the dwarf, she longed to throw a fire ball down her throat.

Oghren tried to calm the mage, to get her to give his wife a chance to explain, but how could she explain away what they saw around them.

Bodies…the bodies of her house, dwarves sworn to protect her. Solona realized that there were no women among the dead; she could guess what had happened to them.

_The broodmother._

The mage's eyes narrowed with hate.

Branka drew them into a maze of traps built by the paragon Caridin, traps designed to defend the anvil, to protect it from thieves.

_Thieves like Branka._

Solona felt the crushing weight of hopelessness in this place. Branka was right in this; there was something wrong about this place…something that made a person despair.

She pushed it aside…fury burned in her breast. She would avenge these poor people, tossed aside for Branka's madness.

_I'm sorry Oghren, but I can't let her get away with this!_

They made their way to the anvil. They made it past the traps finally coming to a beautiful chamber of following lava. The anvil sat on a great ledge, surrounded by golem warriors.

One of them approached them. It had once been the legendary paragon Caridin. It told them the history of the anvil, of the deaths caused by the infernal device. Of the living souls poured into it, and then bound into bodies of steel and stone.

The process was horrifying; Solona now knew why Caridin had sealed it away.

_No one should have this kind of power._

Solona could not allow the dwarves to gain control of it. Neither Bhelen nor Harrimont could be trusted to use it wisely.

She had to destroy it.

"NOOOO!"

Branka wailed; she had been listening to the conversation, "THE ANVIL IS MINE! NO ONE WILL TAKE IT FROM ME!"

Solona turned; the dwarf was no longer hiding behind a wall of traps. The mage smiled. She had blood in her eyes.

"Warden Wait," Oghren pleaded.

"I'm sorry Oghren," her voice was as cold as iron. The bitch had gone too far.

She put her specs in her pocket, and drew her Dalish staff; she dropped into a fighting crouch. The staff's sword blade pointed at the paragon's heart.

"If you want it," she hissed, her eyes blazing with magic, "COME AND CLAIM IT!"

Branka drew a golem control rod; half of Caridin's defenders obeyed its call.

Solona would not let the madwoman have the anvil. She ordered the others to keep the golems off her. Caridin's loyal aided them. Oghren stayed away, he would deal with the golems, but he wouldn't help kill his wife.

Solona respected that, besides… she wanted the bitch all to herself.

She smiled at the dwarf, her smile as feral as any darkspawn; she gave the madwoman an impish wink.

It infuriating the mad paragon.

Branka charged…the battle was joined…and it was brutal.

Then it was done.

IOI

"Oghren?"

Solona could barely make out the ginger haired dwarf in the darkness. He sat as far away from their fire as was safe.

He had said nothing to her since they had left Caridin's fortress. No lewd jokes, or off color comments, only the occasional belch, she was sorry for what had happened, what Branka had forced her to do, but she stood by her decision.

_It had been necessary._

This was not how she had thought their mission here would end. Branka dead, slain by her own hand. The Anvil destroyed, safely out of the hands of those who would abuse its power. She carried in her pack the crown of the next King, Caridin's reward to them for destroying the anvil; with this she could break the deadlock.

Orzammar would have a new king.

_Thank you Caridin_ she thought.

Sadly, Caridin himself dead, he had leapt into the great river of lava that flowed beneath his forge, but not before revealing something interesting about Shale.

Once the golem had been a dwarf, a warrior in the king's service, Shayle of House Kadash, and Shayle had also been a woman.

Solona had giggled about that when she finally had a chance to think about it. It was hard to think of Shale as a she.

Zevran had teased her constantly on the way back; the golem had threatened several times to throttle him.

_The assassin did have a death wish._

They were still about two weeks away from Orzammar. Oghren had been true to his word and helped them find a safer path back to the dwarven city. Three days into their trip back Shale had come to Solona with a request.

She had wanted to go home.

What Caridin said had allowed her to remember where her home Thaig was, she needed to go there, to see if Caridin had been right about her.

Solona had agreed, Morrigan had bitched a bit, but eventually relented.

It was on the way back after all.

Kadash Thaig had been abandoned of course and over run by darkspawn. Solona and her allies quickly dispatched them. Eventually they came to a great statue. The statue had been erected to honor those who had become golems. Their names carved into a great tablet at the base.

Shale, or rather Shayle's name was on it.

She had indeed been a woman.

"I was a…a squishy creature of flesh," the golem stammered, "That…that is disgusting."

"Is it wrong that I think she is cuter now," Zevran said.

"Don't make me squish the crow," the golem glared.

Solona did her best not to laugh.

They were now camped in the remains of Kadash Thaig. It was here that Solona finally decided to talk to Oghren.

She needed to apologize.

She thought she heard him sniffle. Her heart broke.

"Oghren are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine warden," he snorted taking a good hard pull on his water skin…she suspected it did not contain any water, "something in my eye is all."

What could she say; I'm sorry your wife is dead. I'm sorry I could not let her get away with what she had done.

They stood there for a moment. They had been through a lot together these past few weeks.

After all that, what could she say to him?

Finally she turned to go back to the others.

"Warden," he said.

She stopped, but didn't turn.

"You…you were right. I…I understand that," the dwarf said sadly, "Just…don't expect me to like it okay."

She nodded.

She waited, curious to see if he would say more…he did not.

She returned to the others. Her heart heavy, her mind busy with what she could have done differently.

No matter what she tried, she could not think of a single thing.

_It had been necessary._

She wanted to get back to the surface as soon as possible.

She was tired of this place.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Finally getting out of Orzammar, Circle tower up next after a brief stop at camp. Solona is going home, and she is not going to like what she finds there. Also her reunion with Cullen…Maker help them both "Chuckles" Enjoy 18! **

**Chapter 18: To Hate and Desire**

Solona did not wish to be disturbed.

They had made it back to Orzammar early that morning, at least Solona thought it was morning, she could smell cooking food that smelled like breakfast.

They were exhausted covered in dirt and darkspawn blood. The way back had been safer than the way there, but it had still been dangerous. They were nearly out of food and medical supplies.

Solona prayed that she would not see the Deep Roads again for a very long time.

They went to the warden quarter, surrounded by an army of curious dwarves.

_What had happened?_

_Where was Branka?_

_Did you find her body?_

Solona could not bring herself to answer them, not yet…

_**I AM A PARAGON! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!**_

Those had been Branka's last words to her. Right before Solona had taken the mad woman's head with her bladed staff. It was strange; she could not seem to get Branka's face out of her mind. It was different then killing darkspawn. Branka had been a person, she had loved, had desires…

And Solona had killed her.

Until that moment it had never been personal, killing was just something she had done to survive, it had always been self-defense.

Branka had been different.

Solona had wanted the dwarf dead. After what she had seen, there was no way that she could allow the mad woman to live.

She had hated Branka. Hated her for what she had done to her house. Hated her for forcing them to go into the deep roads to find her, hated her for making her feel this way.

Irving had told her once, if she was to travel in noble circles she would have to learn to hate. If not to feel it herself than at the very least understand what it was to hate someone? It was the only way to survive in any royal court in Thedas.

If that was true, then Irving would be very proud of her.

She now knew how to hate.

How very lucky she felt.

There was not time for self-reflection now though, she needed to get cleaned up and get to the Assembly.

She had a King to crown.

IOI

Alistair felt like an ass.

That was nothing new, many times he had many Duncan roll his eyes and give him that stern _hmm_ he was so famous for, but this time he really felt like one.

He needed to apologize to Solona.

He approached the door to her room. Binder sprang up from where he had been laying, he growled at Alistair, showing his white fangs.

"Easy boy," Alistair said backing up, the Mabari continued to advance. His mistress had said she was not to be disturbed.

"Lona!" he cried, the mage's door did not open, "LONA! Makers breath girl may I speak with you. Hopefully, before your dog eats me!"

The door opened and Lona poked her head out, there was Alistair backed right up against the wall, and there was Binder holding him there.

It would have been funny if Alistair did not look so scared; he was not very good with dogs.

"Binder!" her voice was a sharp bark, "Heel!"

The dog stood down, he barked happily and went to his mistress's side. She gave his ears a good hard scratch. He sighed happily.

Alistair sighed with relief, sometimes he forgot Binder was a war dog that would teach him.

Solona motioned Alistair to follow her, he complied.

The mage's room was controlled chaos. Dozens of books from the warden library were scattered on the table and bed. Pieces of vellum shoved in between…marking pages the mage wanted to come back to later.

_Then there was Lona._

Lona herself was vision; Alistair blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She was dressed in a simple silk bath robe; she had been soaking since her return from the assembly. Her short black hair was stuck to her slender neck. She must have not been fully dry when he arrived; the robe fit her like a second skin. He could smell the perfumed soaps she had used as she brushed passed him. Part of him wanted to be closer to her, to smell her pale clean skin, to taste it.

_Stop it fool, she is a fellow Grey Warden!_

Alistair felt a little self-conscious; Solona's time in the deeps had not dulled her beauty. If anything she looked better after the month of fighting. Any traces of baby fat her frame had once possessed was now gone, her body was now all slender muscle, not overly masculine, just athletically perfect. She lifted one bare, pale, slender leg, rubbing a bit of elfroot cream into the skin

He was trying veeeery hard not to stare.

"So," she asked switching legs, "did you enjoy your visit to Dust Town?"

His brain was no longer working right, Solona was no seductress, but Maker help him this was the most sensuous thing he had ever seen. He had interrupted her personal time, and she was making him pay for it, at least he thought she was.

"Alistair?" she asked.

**Say something idiot!**

"Nice legs."

She turned her eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

_Oh Maker had he really said that! __**Kill me now!**_

"I…I mean it was nice what you did for the casteless. I wasn't staring at your legs… honest."

Solona's lip quirked into an amused smirk.

_Smooth Alistair…very smooth._

IOI

They had had a horrible fight after Solona had made Bhelen king. Harrowmont had just stood there, a shocked look on his face.

Then King Bhelen called for his execution.

Alistair had held his tongue…at least until he had gotten back to the warden quarter.

Then he had let her have it.

"You want to know why," she snarled, "Go to Dust Town. Go right now, look those poor people in the eye. People that Harrowmont would have let rot. Then come back here and tell me I was wrong!"

She had stomped off to her room then, saying that unless the Archdemon attacked Orzammar she was not to be disturbed for at least an hour.

It could have been worse he supposed, she could have turned him into a frog.

He went to Dust Town; he had still been hurt when the others had been here searching for Jarvia. Despite the poverty and the squalor their seemed to be hope in the air. Bhelen had been king less than a day and he already had recruiters in Dust Town, military service in exchange for food and medical supplies.

The casteless jumped at the chance, for the first time in a long time the casteless had something to hold onto.

Hope.

Hope was the result of Solona choosing Bhelen.

Alistair felt like a complete idiot.

IOI

Solona blushed, Alistair had been…

_No, change the subject before this goes somewhere you really don't want it too._

"I have to ask you something," she said ignoring his little slip, "and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Oh…um…of course," he replied.

"What changes about you after the joining…physically I mean."

Alistair sighed; here was a topic he was on safer ground with.

"Besides becoming a Grey Warden?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I asked Duncan about this myself," he answered her, "all I got was a 'you'll see."

Her eyes narrowed, "Just try using that line on me."

"Oh I have other lines for you."

"Really," she said coyly, "then why don't you use…them."

Alistair's blush darkened.

_Oh Maker…was she flirting with him. What in Andraste's name was wrong with her?_

She tried to bring Cullen's face into her mind... but she couldn't.

**Fine mate, Strong pups.**

She cursed herself, would she never be free of that…thought.

"So what changes…please tell me?"

He sighed, gathering his thoughts, also trying to resist the arousal the pretty little mage was causing in him.

_Joining, changes… __**FOCUS.**_

"There is the increase in appetite."

"I've noticed," she shook her head, "I feel like a pig these days, I surprised I haven't put on weight."

If she had, it was in all the right places, Alistair thought.

Stupid brain, stop that.

"The joining also makes having children difficult," he admitted, "It is not impossible, but it is very, very rare."

Solona nodded, "anything else?'

He scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

"Then there are the nightmares."

"Yes," she said, she knew those well too, they had been far worse in the deep roads.

"We can block them out, but…." He did not want to tell her the next part, he had been furious with Duncan when he had learned It himself. "When you reach a certain age, the real nightmares come. That is how a Grey Warden knows his time has …come."

Solona looked a little sick, "Time has…um…what does…that mean?"

"Well," he shifted his feet nervously, "Along with all the other wonderful things about being a Grey Warden, you don't have to worry about dying of old age. You have thirty years to live…give or take."

Solona's face fell.

"The taint…it…it is a death sentence," he continued, "Most of us choose to come here, to the deep roads to die in battle rather than…waiting. When the time comes, it is tradition."

Solona sat down on the bed, she stared down at her hands, suddenly they seemed very precious to her.

"I'm going to die," she whispered.

Alistair sat down on the bed next to her, "We all are. When Duncan told me I was…angry, I destroyed his study at the compound. He didn't try to stop me, he just let me vent. When it was over, he put his arm around my shoulder and said: 'It is not how we die, it is how we live,' I know I should have told you this sooner, but there wasn't time. I am sorry."

Solona said nothing, she just sat there staring at the floor, flexing and unflexing her fingers.

"Lona?" he asked.

She was silent…so very still.

"Lona I…"

She threw her arms around him, she was trembling violently. He said nothing more he just held her. They were like this for a long time. He tried not to enjoy the feel of her in his arms, the clean soapy smell of her skin.

He tried not to think on how much he wanted this. How much he wanted her. He had been heartsick with worry during the month she had been gone. When she had returned, he felt…complete, for the first time in a month, he was whole again.

Solona was back, and now she was here, in his arms, needing him.

It took all his strength not to press his lips to hers, to kiss away her pain.

Solona, this strange, beautiful, wonderful woman.

The woman he was falling in love with.

_No he could not have __**that!**__ She was his fellow warden nothing more._

He tried to remember his Templar training; he needed to be a gentleman now.

He wasn't sure how long it was before she recovered enough to break their hug, but when it does she seemed better.

"Are you okay," he knew it was a dumb question as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"No," she said, "I am furious. I wish…I almost wish the darkspawn would try to attack Orzammar. I want to hurt them…I want to hurt them so bad."

He nodded; he knew what that was like. She was too smart to lash out him, but he pitied the poor fool that attacked her in the future.

"We're leaving tomorrow," she said coolly, "please inform the others,"

He nodded, and got up to leave.

_Wait…he still had something to give to her._

"Solona," his voice sounded so small, so young.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you?"

She turned curiously.

He brought it out from behind his back; he had sat it on her bed during their little hugging session.

"Alistair," she gasped as she looked at him with shiny tears in her eyes, "It is beautiful."

He had picked the rose back in Lothering, it was strange that it had not wilted yet, but the stubborn little thing remained beautiful, unbroken.

_Much like his beautiful Solona._

"I am glad you like it," he laughed nervously; he really had not been sure how she would react from his little gift.

She laughed lightly. His heart skipped a beat.

"Does this mean we are betrothed now?"

Alistair's heart leapt into his throat.

"What! No! I just thought…"

The warm smirk on her face stopped him in his tracks.

She was teasing him… again.

"You are an evil, eviiiill woman." He laughed.

"Of course," she laughed shyly. She popped up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

His body warmed…it felt like it was on fire.

"Thank you Alistair," she said quietly, "good night."

He nodded dumbly, walking to the door; somehow he made it without tripping over Binder.

The dog sighed heavily as he stepped past him. _He would never understand humans, this strange human that wanted to mate with his mistress most of all._

Alistair didn't walk back to his room he floated; he felt…he had never felt so happy before.

Solona had liked it.

Let the Archdemon come he thought, it would be no match for him tonight. Tonight he was invincible, immortal, and deliriously happy.

Solona had like it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Changing**

Five months had passed since the defeat at Ostagar.

The civil war continued to rage, Lady Elissa Cousland continued to try and keep Loghain's forces in the north busy. Even as the snow flew, she continued to launch lightning fast raids: destroying granaries, armories, and any other target that would aid the Loghain war machine. Arl Howe, now referring to himself as the Teyrn of Highever, issued larger and larger bounties for the girl's head. Loghain continued to supply his advisor with more troops, but they met with little success.

Elissa was proving to be too smart for Howe. Loghain would likely have to come himself to deal with her. Of course he would have to be careful, the youngest Cousland seemed adept at detecting traps, and equally adept at setting them.

Many a Loghain patrol was found dead after pursueing the young noble into the wrong place at the wrong time.

In the southern bannorn, Loghain was having an easier time, The Banns were mostly disorganized, and Loghain whenever possible forced them to retreat south.

He continued to drive the rebels closer and closer to the advancing darkspawn horde.

The move sickened Solona; it was not only evil but overly wasteful. They would likely need every man who could hold a sword if they were to end the blight, but Loghain continued to ignore the horde's advance.

The man did not seem to care that he was feeding his fellow countrymen to the darkspawn.

The Hero of Riverdane was gone it seemed, and in his place a mad man who saw only his paranoia, and cared nothing for the people he had sworn to protect.

Solona feared for Ferelden, she found herself grateful that only one treaty remained.

Of course, this one would be the most difficult.

The Circle of Magi should have been easy for a mage to convince of the righteousness of their cause, but Solona still worried. The Chantry had yet to make a public statement of where they stood in the civil war. If the chantry supported Loghain, they may just order Greagoir to arrest her when she arrived.

She had no desire to be killed or made tranquil because the clerics believed that Loghain was right.

Of course it was not like she was going into the tower alone.

Their little group had continued to grow since Orzammar. Oghren had joined them now… fully, plus Dagna, the daughter of one of the Orzammar smith caste. The dwarven woman wanted to study magic, Solona promised that she would speak on the girl's behalf with the First Enchanter.

Irving was going to be very intrigued about this she thought, the chance to teach a dwarf about magic would be just interesting enough to catch his attention.

They slowly made their way back towards Lake Calenhad. They had once again linked up with Bodahn Feddic and his son Sandal. Solona and friends had protected dwarven traders as they fled from Lothering almost four months ago. It was through Bodahn and his merchant contacts that Solona kept appraised about the civil war and the slowly approaching Blight.

Solona's nervousness grew as they approached the tower. She was going home, and she had no idea what to expect when she got there. She thought that she would be able to convince Irving of the righteousness of their cause, but if Greagoir chose not to listen.

Well…she would just have to **make** him listen wouldn't she?

Then there was Cullen.

Solona was…confused. She wanted to see Cullen again, to let him know she was alright, but what could she say to him?

How could she tell him about Alistair?

Ever since Alistair had given her that rose, it felt like her heart was being pulled two directions at once. There was still a part of her that desired Cullen, that part of her that held out hope for the honeyed daydreams of her last years in the tower. The Grey Warden part of her now scoffed at those dreams, this was her life now, fighting darkspawn, not being some advisor to royalty, and certainly not the type of woman who would share her bed with such a shy and good man like Cullen.

Those had been the dreams of a naïve and innocent girl.

Solona of the Grey Wardens was no longer either of those things.

Alistair knew that, and he wasn't afraid of what she was becoming. He stood by her these past few months, protecting her, laughing with her, and comforting her when she needed it. She knew that she was attracted to him; the rose had just dragged those feelings into the light. It was still with her, sitting atop her belongings in her pack. It would never wilt now, she had enchanted it the night Alistair had given it to her, it would remain in bloom despite the ravages of time.

_Alistair…Maker help her, what was she going to do?_

She found herself watching him when he was looking; she did her best to hide it. Trying not to acknowledge how her body warmed in his presence. How the sight and smell of him made her think impure thoughts about how they could keep warm on these cold winter nights.

No, she had to focus on her duty, the treaty and the Archdemon, those were her concerns now.

She needed allies and needed to become more powerful for when the fight with the Archdemon came.

She had an idea how to gain both.

IOI

"You wish to become a shape shifter?"

Morrigan looked at her like she had sprouted horns or something, was it really so hard to believe.

"Tis not a simple thing you ask warden," Morrigan shook her head, "tis not something that your circle mentors would approve of either. Are you ready to take the first steps on becoming a true maleficar?"

Morrigan smiled wickedly at her. If she thought that that little jibe would stop her she was sadly mistaken.

"I have seen you fight Morrigan, both as a wolf and a bear. Such power could be useful to me in my work. I'm immune to the taint so I can bite darkspawn without fear in an animal form. Plus, it is a magic that Templars and circle mages will be ill prepared against if it comes to that. If you were to teach me, you would be cementing a legacy outside of your mother's. The one who taught one of the Enders of the Blight."

The witch snorted, "Playing to my vanity Warden," the witch sneered, "your request is…interesting, but I will require more than simple recognition if I do this for you."

Solona's brow furrowed, there was no going back now, "name your price."

"To the point then," the witch smiled, "my mother was once divested of her grimoire by a most annoying Templar hunter. It happened long before I was born, but even today Flemeth speaks of the loss with great rage. I am certain it ended up in your circle of oppre…pardon me…your circle of magi. I think that this is the perfect opportunity to retrieve the tome from their hands."

Solona considered this, a book in exchange for the power to shape shift at will. She had made darker deals since joining the order.

"If the book does not still exist then at least I know," Morrigan continued, "But if it does exist, then it will no doubt make me more powerful. Power that I can share with you… if you desire."

Solona had to give the witch credit; she knew exactly what levers to pull to get the mage's cooperation.

The mage nodded in agreement.

"I will search for the book when we return to the circle, you have my word."

"Excellent," Morrigan said happily, "the book is leather bound and covered with the symbol of a leafless tree. I trust you have an idea where such a tome might be kept?"

Solona had a few ideas, but it would require a little finesse on her part to search them, but it was possible to find it, she was certain of this.

"So how do we start my training," Solona asked?

"I see no reason to delay," the witch shrugged, "sit warden and we shall begin."

Solona obeyed, it had been a long time since she had been able to explore a new form of magic, her heart beat a little faster. The thought of gaining knowledge always made her giddy.

The witch rolled her eyes, the mage could tell what she was thinking, wondering if this was a mistake, sharing her power with a mage of the circle. A woman who was a bit overeager to learn.

Solona was determined to surprise her. She had always been an excellent student.

Morrigan paced before her, considering how best to begin. She tapped her chin lightly, her eyes fell on an old log near her tent, and an idea came to her.

The witch smiled.

"Shape shifting," she began, "is not just changing into the form of an animal. It is knowing the creature, copying its soul. The way it moves, the way it lives, and feeds. You must let go of all your human conceptions and explore what it means to hold this form, to…in short, be the creature."

Solona nodded, she was so looking forward to gaining this ability. She imagined being a hawk soaring over the landscape, or even a cat prowling the shadows of dark corridors.

Her eagerness made Morrigan sigh, why did the warden's over eager attitude grate on her nerves so much?

"We shall start with a creature that has a strong emotional attachment to you," Morrigan said approaching the log, "One whose movements already hold a strong emotional response for you.

Solona tried to imagine what the witch had in mind. Binder was the most logical she supposed, the Mabari was an animal that she had come to care for, her first friend in her new life.

Morrigan had other ideas; the old log likely contained what she needed.

The witch placed a hand inside, the warm moisture from the afternoon sun and allowed several of the creatures she sought to survive in there.

She found one and drew it into the open.

Solona tensed.

Morrigan held out her hand, a small brown spider moved carefully up her hand. Morrigan sent soothing thoughts to the creature, she had disturbed it rest, and felt it deserving of at least some comfort.

Solona paled with fear, her breathing quickened.

"You fear this," she held out the spider, "it is this connection that you must master. A spider can be a deadly combatant as we have both seen. See how he moves; watch his legs, as he explores my hand. Imagine yourself moving as he does the click of mandibles in your ears, the sensation of venom filling your fangs, and feeling the breeze as you lower yourself on a strand of spider silk.

The witch's words made the warden mage sick, the world begin to spin, she tried to stay focused tried to master her fear.

_It was just a spider._

"Now look for yourself warden," the witch said approaching her. Gently she placed the spider on Solona's knee, "See how he moves, this is the first step, understanding his soul."

Solona was almost hyperventilating now.

"Tell me warden," Morrigan asked, "how do you feel as you look at him?"

The mage's heart pounded in her ears. Still, she did try to respond.

"I….I…I…EEP!"

Solona's world went dark.

IOI

Solona's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell face first in the dirt.

Morrigan shook her head, the witch snickered in amusement, the warden, their fearless leader had fainted.

T'would be an interesting challenge training Solona the witch thought, she picked the little spider up from the cold ground and deposited him back in the log. She returned to her now unconscious _student._

"Tis important that you do not panic warden," she giggled.

Of course Solona was in no shape to answer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Homecoming**

"You there you are not trying to get over to the tower are you?"

Solona cringed, "Maker no," she mumbled to Alistair, "Carroll."

"Carroll?" he asked.

Solona sighed, trying very hard not to be over heard by said Templar, "Imagine a wealthy noble man has a son who is not very bright, and become hopelessly addicted to lyrium after spending time with Templar recruits. Since it is illegal for someone outside the chantry to purchase the high grade lyrium his son needs now, the father decides to cut his losses, and bribes the chantry into taking his son. Now the son is not completely useless with a blade, so he actually survives Templar training. Father throws a little more coin around, and his son gets a post inside the circle of magi, where it is less likely he will be eaten by an abomination, or killed hunting apostates**. That** is Carroll.

"Riiiight," Alistair nodded, "And who said coin can't by happiness."

"Certainly not Carroll's father," Solona giggled, "it got his son out of his hair didn't it?"

"Maker that is horrible," Alistair chuckled.

When the group encountered the ferryman Kester inside _the Spoiled Princess_ Solona began to get worried. It was unusual for the Templars to stop all traffic to and from the tower, yet that is what had happened. Stacks of supplies waited on shore to be delivered, guarded by Carroll and two other Templar recruits. With the Blight and civil war Solona was surprised no one had tried to steal the supplies. Of course, most people she had encountered were leery of stealing from mages.

Solona's nervousness increased as they approached the tower, she could feel the magics that had been unleashed here recently, they felt warped… wrong. Whatever was happening on the tower must be pretty serious if she could sense it from across the lake.

_What is going on? What is wrong in my home?_

Alistair suggested that they catch the last ferry before sunset that way the Knight-Commander could not refused to admit them. Templar courtesy would demand that he would have to let them spend the night. That would give them to morning to convince the First Enchanter to honor the treaty the Circle had signed.

Solona agreed, it was a good plan, and just sneaky enough to work.

It seemed that Alistair was more than just a pretty face after all.

So now they stood on the docks before the distant tower, Solona's Dalish robes had been an absolute mess after her month in the deep roads. They were no longer viable for mingling with knights and royalty. Fortunately, Leliana had come to the rescue. During her month waiting in the warden quarter she had actually located a set of Grey Warden Mage robes in the Warden quarter that would fit Solona. She was wearing them now. The mage wore her shoulder length black hair up, Morrigan style, the blue and silver robes with leather breeches, and chain shirt fit her snuggly. The white Griffon emblazoned across her chest and shoulders made little doubt who and what she was.

Solona barely recognized the woman she saw in the mirror, she had been transformed. The woman before her was lethal, her icy gaze promising protection for her friends and swift death to her enemies.

If only Cullen could see her now.

She was a far cry from the scared girl wallowing in self-pity she had been the last time she set foot on these docks.

_Well no point in wasting any more time_, she thought.

She and her companions approached Ser Carroll.

IOI

The boat trip across Lake Calenhad was far from an easy ride. Carroll was not a skilled ferryman and the stories that Leliana were telling him would have distracted an Antivan sailor.

_Debauchery and excess indeed?_

"Can you repeat that again Leliana," Oghren grinned, he was enjoying the stories almost as much as poor Carroll, "only slower, heh heh probably have to go off myself for a while when we reach shore.

_Maker help us,_ Solona thought, _sometimes Oghren could be a real pig._

Leliana had the poor Templar wrapped around her little finger.

Alistair was at least trying to remain a gentleman and ignore Leliana's rather risqué tales. Zevran just sat there enjoying the ride; she figured he had heard worse during his time as a crow. The bard continued to surprise her; just yesterday she had confessed to Solona that she had been one of the legendary bards of Orlais, a spy and assassin working under the cover of being a travelling minstrel. Solona should have expected as much. Leliana's fighting skills went beyond what a minstrel would pick up in taverns across the Orlesian Empire.

There group was a little more than heavily armed for a simple discussion with the First Enchanter. Solona had decided to use caution; she had no intention of being arrested by Greagoir when she stepped into the tower.

Morrigan and Sten had elected to stay and guard the camp with Binder. Shale had wanted to go, but the ferry would never have fit her. She had offered to walk across the bottom of the lake, but Solona had asked her not to, they did not want to lose her if she got stuck somewhere on the bottom of Lake Calenhad.

"Hmph," the golem had pouted, "at least there would be no birds down there," after which she had trumped off in a huff.

Solona had suppressed the urge to laugh.

The mage tried to remain focused on the mission in hand. She took this brief time to focus on the spells that would eventually allow her to shape shift. She had spent the last three days watching a spider as it scurried around its web. She fought against the panic that tried to rise. Morrigan had said that she would teach her no more forms until she had mastered the form of the spider.

Solona would not admit defeat.

She would master her fear. If she could face darkspawn in the depth of the deep roads, than a simple spider would not frighten her off.

Of course the magics of change as Morrigan called them refused to answer her call.

Solona was frustrated, normally magic came so easy to her, it had been a long time since she had to struggle with anything magical.

Of course that just motivated her to try harder.

The other day Shale had asked her why she was so afraid of spiders.

Part of her had not wanted to talk about, but Shale had openly discussed her bird issues with the mage, it was only fair to be as honest.

The only other person she had told this story had been Jowan, she found herself missing her old friend, despite what he had done to her.

"When I was eight," she told the golem, "there was a girl in the tower, Sera I think her name was, she was bigger than the rest of the girl apprentices and became something of a bully. One day, I got sick of her stealing my books and hit her. Not very hard mind you, but she still went running to the Templars. I had to spend a night locked in one of the guest rooms as punishment." Even Greagoir would not have put an eight year old girl in quarantine. "A few nights later, Sera put a spider egg sack under my pillow. The eggs hatched, I awoke to what felt like hundreds of little spiders crawling all over me."

Solona shuddered; the memory was far from pleasant.

"The hag," Shale proclaimed.

Solona giggled, she could not have said it better herself.

"After that…spiders and I, well, we don't get along," Solona shrugged, "I know it sounds ridiculous now, but you never forget something like that."

"I wish I could forget the birds, miserable feathered fiends," Shale snorted in disgust, "What became of the hag, did it take revenge on her?"

"No," Solona admitted, "Sera disappeared one night, the Templars had taken her for her harrowing. I guess she failed."

"Harrowing," the golem had asked?

"A ritual that you either pass or die," Solona shuddered; she still had nightmares about the pride demon mouse, at least when the Archdemon was not playing in them.

"Good riddens," the golem proclaimed, "it should have squashed the hag."

Solona smiled, at eight years old she could barely squash a fly. She had always wondered if thing had been different, what might Sera have become if she had passed her Harrowing.

Sadly, they would never know.

The tower of Kinloch Hold rose up before them, Solona and her allies prepared themselves to face whatever awaited them. The heroes mustered their courage.

They would need it before the night was over.

IOI

Cullen wailed in fear and agony, the blood mages' magic tore at his mind and body. The last of his fellows were now gone. Uldred had either killed them or gave them to the demons now loose in the tower to play with.

He was the only one left.

He could hear the blood mages talking, even as he prayed loudly to the Maker, prayed for deliverance.

"Why won't he break?"

"Let me have a turn, Uldred showed me this great new spell!"

"No me! I want to turn him inside out!"

Cullen said nothing, he fought against his fear. How long had he been here now, a day, a week, a year? He had lost all concept of time.

_Cullen?_

He tried to ignore it, the voice so like his beloved, it wasn't real! She was gone killed with her fellows at Ostagar!

"_Cullen… I want you," _the voice murmured seductively, _"Cullen look at me."_

He wanted to see her again, his beloved Lona. Despite knowing what it would bring he could not help himself.

He looked up.

Solona was there, but she was now a rotting corpse, her specs clung to the end of a nose almost picked off by crows. Her belly had been ripped open, insects and snakes nested there. Her eyes were gone, taken by darkspawn or other carrion eaters.

The corpse smiled at him, as a snake slithered out of her ravaged mouth.

Cullen screamed.

The blood mages cackled in pleasure.

Cullen turned away; he repeated the chant of light, fighting against the madness trying to claim him.

_He would not break. He would not break. He would not…_

One of the blood mages came up with a new idea. He cast a new spell.

Cullen wailed anew.

A new vision of Solona danced before him.

His torture continued.

A new game had begun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Best of Enemies**

It had all gone to the void.

Knight-Lieutenant Gaston Delance cursed as he fled to the lowest levels of the circle tower. There were no demons or abominations down here, at least not yet.

He cursed Loghain for his stupidity, it had all gone wrong, Ferelden should be theirs right now, instead his enemies' waged war while the darkspawn advanced slowly towards the northern bannorn, and all because Loghain had failed to kill one stupid teenage girl! Elissa Cousland was gathering more and more support, and then there were the Grey Wardens. Word had reached them that at least a few wardens had survived Ostagar and were now building an army of their own.

It was only a matter of time before the wardens' army crushed Loghain between themselves and the darkspawn horde.

Delance cursed angrily, why couldn't the wardens have all died like they were supposed to!

Now the circle was lost as well, despite all his talk about patriotism and saving Ferelden, Uldred had betrayed them. He and his "young patriots" had panicked when Irving had discovered them. Now, instead of seizing control of the circle Uldred was destroying it, the pride demon he had summoned to aid him against Irving had consumed Uldred.

Now they had a pride abomination loose in the tower.

The Uldred-creature had torn the veil wide open, most of his followers had joined their idiot master as abominations. The few that remained demon free would be used as pawns, thrown at Greagoir and the Templars, when they had been exhausted, and the Templars weakened, only then would the demons attack.

Delance snarled, this was not how it was supposed to be.

He could not get out of the tower, the Knight-Commander had sealed the main door. Delance would not have been surprised if Greagoir had called for the Rite of Annulment. If the Rite arrived, then the tower would be purged, bewitched Templars, blood mages, and abominations would all be put to the sword.

Then Greagoir would turn on the one responsible for watching Uldred. Delance had no desire to be here when Greagoir came after him.

He had to escape.

There was only one way out of the tower now, twenty years ago there had been a deep roads entrance attached to the tower that the Templars had sealed. When things had first started to go bad here, Delance had stolen the key from Greagoir's office.

It would be dangerous, even with most of the darkspawn attacking the surface. Delance was not sure what he would do if he encountered any. He also had absolutely no idea how he would find his way out.

He would just have to put his faith in the Maker. He was a man of destiny, the Maker would protect him, he would one day rule all of Thedas as the Maker's chosen champion.

Andraste had revealed this to him in a vision, it would be so.

He came upon the barrier door the chantry had installed to protect the Circle tower from the darkspawn.

He could still hear the screams for the floors above, he had no choice.

The door slid aside as he used the key, the smell of the deep roads turned his stomach, never the less he started forward. He sealed the doors behind him, whatever happened to him down here he would never see the tower again.

At least one good thing had come out of this mess.

Delance pulled his sword, he needed to get going.

The Templar wandered out into the deep roads, he was looking to find a way out.

He would find his destiny instead.

IOI

The tower was in chaos.

It was all Solona could do to keep from bursting into tears, she knew many mages looked at the circle as a prison, but to her it had been a home, a place to learn, to study magic without fear.

Her home had now been violated.

"Try to stay focused my dear," Wynne warned, "I have no idea how many fiends wait for us up ahead."

Solona had been grateful to find Wynne still alive, despite her injuries. The elder mage had always been the scrappiest of her teachers, Wynne had always had a reputation for being tough, surviving in the darkest of places. In her youth, Wynne had often sought adventure beyond the tower walls.

Solona could not think of a better companion.

"Uldred will pay for this Wynne," Solona growled, "I swear it!"

Wynne gave her former student a strange look, Solona knew what she was thinking. That this was not the girl she had taught all these years.

She had changed; she knew that she had changed. After the werewolves, the broodmother, and Branka how could she remain the same old girl she had been before.

She could not say if that was a good or bad thing.

"Heh, heh," Oghren chuckled, "sounds like somebody has gone and pissed off the boss. Do what you want to him Legs, just give the rest of us time to get out of the way first."

"I am certain our lovely leader has many things in mind for this Uldred," Zevran added, "Perhaps I could interest him in a quick death. It would be better than what our dear warden would grant him I'm sure."

Wynne shook her head.

The elder mage had not been entirely sure what to make of her former student's companions. They were…interesting to be sure, Solona had to admit it herself. Zevran darted forward, scouting ahead, keeping to the shadows. Leliana kept her bow nocked and ready, Oghren twitched nervously, complaining that he had not killed someone in far too long. Alistair stayed close to her; his Templar abilities would be useful against any of Uldred's followers.

_Uldred_, Solona's blood burned at the mention the man. The fact that he had likely joined Loghain before all this had begun made eager to confront him.

_Uldred needs to answer for this_, the warden mage thought; _he needs to pay for doing this to the tower_.

They had encountered several abominations already, and they had to kill the creatures quickly. Solona tried not to think on the fact that these monsters had likely been friends and classmates once. She pushed such thoughts aside, whatever they had been they were monsters now.

She needed to deal with them as such.

They had found the bodies of several Templars as well, Solona checked each one. She examined their faces and barring that they could not be identified that way, she checked their wrist gauntlets for a blue scarf bearing the crest of her family.

So far she had found none.

Cullen was hopefully still alive in here somewhere.

They found themselves in the library, Solona whimpered at the sight before her, books, some of them hundreds of years old burning in the middle of the room.

Solona's eyes narrowed in hate, Uldred would pay for this.

_I hope Morrigan's book wasn't in there_, she thought.

A rage demon and more Abominations assaulted them. Solona lashed out viciously, she froze the demon in a cone of cold, as Zev, Leliana, and Oghren dealt with the others. Alistair bashed the frozen demon with his shield shattering it.

Solona smiled grimly, it was a small revenge, but she drank it in gladly.

They needed to find Irving, only he could save the circle now, Greagoir had said so. If he was dead…then the Templars would have to annul the entire circle.

Solona would not let that happen.

IOI

They found the tranquil Owain one floor up; he told them about how the mage Niall had come and took the Litany of Adralla.

If Solona remembered correctly the Litany was to protect against mind domination spells. That meant blood magic, Solona's thoughts immediately returned to Jowan, perhaps he had not been the only one dabbling in the forbidden arts. Perhaps…he had help.

Poor Jowan, she did not know if he was alive or dead. She no longer blamed him for what had happened to her, but that did not mean that she would not punish those who had given him such knowledge.

She found herself looking forward to it in fact.

She only barely heard Wynne explaining what the Litany was to the others when she heard voices.

She nodded to Zevran who snuck quietly into the next room. He returned shortly holding up three fingers.

Three of them then, blood mages or perhaps simply possessed, well there was only one way to find out.

She entered the room, the three were still arguing amongst themselves.

Solona loudly cleared her throat.

The three turned, staves at the ready.

She knew them, or at the very least had seen them before. The two men were Randolf and Tristan; they had played cards with Jowan sometimes before lights out. The girl she thought was named Nora; she remembered her always following in Uldred's wake. When Solona had been reading while walking, it was she who would tell her to watch where she was going when Uldred passed.

Solona wasn't surprised to see her here.

"Well look what we have here," Tristan sneered, "the Sensational Solona has returned to the tower."

The warden mage gritted her teeth; she had always hated that nickname. Tristan had made it up for her when Irving had picked her to be his apprentice over him.

She guessed he was still holding a grudge.

"Look at her," Randolf snickered, "all pretty in her grey warden garb, didn't realize the wardens were desperate enough to pick you."

She felt the old insecurities starting to rise; she pushed them back with effort.

"Surrender," Solona ordered, "Before this gets ugly."

"With that hairdo," Nora laughed "I say it already has!"

The three laughed like the bullies they were. Alistair she saw tensed, it was nice that he thought he needed to defend her honor, but it was unnecessary.

She was quite capable of doing that all by herself.

Solona gave them a predatory smile.

The three blood mages tensed.

"You think you can scare us little girl," Tristan snarled, "You think that warden uniform scares us!"

"Oh this is not a scare uniform. Oh wait…," Solona said, drawing her staff, she brought the blade close to her head, let the blood mages see the ichor that stained it. "Now…it is a scare uniform," she grinned.

She could smell their fear, good maybe they could end this without bloodshed.

"We will tear your mind apart little girl," Nora snarled, "Just like we did your little plaything Cullen."

Solona's eyes flashed, "What did you say," she whispered, her voice silky and dangerous.

"We turned his mind inside out," Tristan laughed, "There is nothing left to…"

Solona growled.

A fireball exploded from the warden's hand, it detonated right in the blood mage's face.

Tristan now coated the walls.

Nora shrieked. She dropped her staff in panic.

Randolf was far braver.

He slit his hand, the blood began to rise.

Alistair cleansed him of mana.

The blood mage gasped, as the blood magic faded

"Noooo!" Nora wailed.

"A Templar!" Randolf shrieked, "She has a Templar…"

Solona fell on him like a storm. She didn't bother with magic. Their staves met with a resounding clang. She pushed him back.

Nora tried to help him, but Alistair smited her, throwing her against the wall.

Randolf was good. He had always excelled in staff practice.

Solona however had been fighting for months, and her staff had a sword blade on one end.

Randolf was outmatched.

Her blade sliced across his belly, spilling what was inside. He gasped as he tried to hold his insides inside. Solona had never been that skilled before, and she had never been that vicious.

**It was impossible. Solona was a weak bookish little fool!**

He should not have forgotten he was dealing with a grey warden.

He tried to heal himself, but he was still drained from Alistair's earlier attack. Solona swung her staff in a wicked arc, severing the blood mage's head.

His blood geysered, dampening her face and spectacles, she did not even bother to wipe it away.

She turned to Nora.

"No," Nora whimpered, she tried to reach her staff, but Alistair scooped it up, snapping it over his knee.

The blood mage sobbed, "Randolf, Tristan, oh noooo."

Solona came closer.

"Sol…Solona p-p-please no," Nora blubbered, "P-P-PLEASE D-D-DON'T KILL ME!"

The warden mage's eyes were dead, cold as stone.

"Where?" she hissed.

"WH-What?" Nora cringed.

Solona pulled the girl to her feet. Nora tried not to stare at the remains of Tristan and Randolf.

**This could not be happening!**

Solona slammed her hard against a bookshelf, stars exploded before Nora's eyes.

"**WHERE IS CULLEN YOU BITCH?"** Solona shouted in her face.

"Please," Nora begged, "we were just trying to free ourselves. Uldred said…"

Solona kneed the girl in the stomach; she vomited on the floor as she fell. She lay there sobbing in her own waste.

Oghren whooped.

"That's it legs," Oghren cheered, "show that…"

Solona's cold gaze stopped the dwarf; the mage was not in the mood.

Wynne and Leliana cringed. Zevran watched with clinical detachment, he guessed this Cullen was important to Lona; he filed that information for later use.

Alistair stood at her side, if the blood mage tried anything.

"Last chance," Solona hissed, she pulled the girl to her feet again, resting her blade against her throat, "Where. Is. Cullen."

Nora whimpered something through blubbery tears, she couldn't cast, she had no staff.

**Crazy Solona was going to kill her.**

"What," Solona snarled, "speak up while you still can draw breath?"

"Harrowing…" the mage blubbered, "harrowing chamber."

Solona threw her to the ground. She glared down at the surviving blood mage.

The girl wasn't a threat anymore. She was a scared cringing animal.

It made Solona sick.

"Get out of here." She ordered.

"You…you aren't going… to kill me." Nora said in a small voice.

"Do you want me to?" the warden mage started to raise he staff.

"No," Nora cried, a mad giggle of relief escaped her lips, "Thank you. Maker bless you. You…you won't regret this, I…I will do something good with my life. I swear it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…it was all Uldred's idea he…"

Solona stopped her with a deathly glare.

The blood mage squeaked and fled towards the entrance.

Solona sighed tiredly.

She would not get far; Petra and Kinnon were guarding the door. Solona hoped that her threats were enough to scare the girl away from blood magic forever. If not her fate was sealed.

Solona would see to that.

_Cullen_…worry ate at her resolve.

_We turned his mind inside out._

No, she couldn't think about that right now.

"Are you alright my dear, "Wynne asked, Solona was deathly still, and she was drenched in Randolf's blood.

She must look like a maniac.

"We must find Niall," she ordered, "We have wasted enough time."

The others followed her.

Wynne turned regarding the mess that had been two people moments before.

She shook her head.

_What had happened to the poor girl?_

The answer was easy the elder mage had supposed.

_She had become a Grey Warden._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Things Lost**

More floors up…more abominations, demons, and blood mages, Solona was beginning to fear that there would be nothing left of the circle after all, despite their efforts.

She found herself drawn to her old haunts, certain corners in the libraries, the dining hall, and the chapel. All these places of comfort were corrupted now. Magic corruption left by the demons stained the walls; it reminded her of the deep roads in some ways.

She should not have been surprised, did the chantry not teach that the darkspawn had begun as mages who had travelled into the Black City. The darkspawn were not of the fade no, but they were as corrupt as any demon.

Much like Solona herself was.

She found herself approaching the western reading room. The place where Cullen had saved her from a spider shortly after they first met. The memory made her smile now; she missed the lost innocence of her youth.

_She was just about to move on when she noticed the voices, the voices of children._

_Will you read to us tonight Papa?_

Please Papa tell us the story about the dragons.

Solona shuddered she was afraid to open the door.

Staff in hand she reached up and opened the doors.

A lone Templar stood staring off into space; he smiled and addressed children and a wife who was not there. Before him stood a desire demon. The creature may have worn the form of a woman, but the evil radiating offset any of the beauty it possessed.

Solona gasped, she knew the Templar!

"Ser Drass," she cried, "get away from it!"

The Templars brow furrowed, as if he was confused, "Do you hear something love?" he asked the demon.

"It is nothing my darling," the demon purred, "just the door, I will get it. The children have finished supper; tuck them into bed while I see who it is."

Ser Drass smiled blissfully.

The Desire demon turned, glaring a Solona and her friends.

"You are intruding on a loving and intimate moment and I dislike disruptions." The demon snarled.

Solona's eyes narrowed in hate, Ser Drass had always been kind to her, always joking and laughing despite the loneliness he had come to feel serving in the tower. The desire demon would not have had to work hard to ensnare the poor man.

Solona had to help him.

"Let him go," she ordered the demon.

"I can't," the demon laughed, "we are bonded now…partners. I give him the family he always wanted, and through him I get to see what it means to be mortal. The death of one would kill the other. Are you that in a hurry to murder him?"

The warden mage hesitated; poor Ser Drass there must be some way to free him.

"She is feeding off his desires and taken away his will," Leliana gasped in shock, "This…this is unholy."

"Of course," the demon purred, "I am always willing to make a deal," the creature gave Solona a lazy sexy smile, "You desire too little mage. Let us explore that together."

Solona swooned, images flowed before her eyes. She saw her wedding day, her husband…sometimes Cullen, sometimes Alistair, taking her into his arms. She saw herself laying in bed, a mewling newborn in her arms, a beautiful healthy child…her child. She saw her child growing tall…strong. She felt pride swelling in her breast.

Solona smiled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Alistair roared smiting the creature.

The demon howled; Solona shook her head… free of its grip. Oh Maker another minute and she would have been lost to it.

The creature roared corpses of slain mages and Templars answered its call. Her friends engaged the corpses while Alistair focused on the demon.

Drass charged; Solona met his sword with her staff. She called his name to no avail, there was nothing left to appeal to, no reason, or compassion. The poor man's soul was gone, only the demon remained.

He cleansed her of mana.

She gasped as she fell to her knees.

Drass raised his sword, his eyes flashing with rage, ready to kill the one trying to harm his "family."

Solona's eyes widened in fear.

The demon shrieked as Alistair drove his sword through its middle.

The demon fell.

Drass froze, the light faded from his eyes. The man was a puppet with his strings cut.

He fell dead at her feet.

Solona gasped for breath, all she could only just sit there, staring at the man's corpse.

_A bit of light reading tonight miss?_

The poor man, she thought, there was nothing to stop him from leaving the tower. Why didn't he just leave the order? Find the life he had craved?

Solona had no answers.

"Lona?"

Alistair's voice penetrated her musings.

"Lona are you alright?"

"Yes," she said smiling weakly. Wynne and Leliana gave her pitying looks; they knew that she had been only trying to save the poor Templar.

She had failed.

"There is nothing more we can do here my dear," Zevran reminded her, "Best to move on, make sure this poor man did not die in vain, yes?"

Solona nodded.

Yes, they had no time to waste.

They proceeded deeper into the tower.

IOI

"Blessed art thou who stand in the sight of the Maker. Blessed art thou who seeks his forgiveness."

Cullen refused to look up, his hands clasped in prayer. Every time he looked up there was a new horror waiting for him. Maker save him, he could feel the Blood Mages reaching into his thoughts, torturing him with images of her.

_Lona! Oh my poor Lona!_

The sound of fighting outside his cell barely registered. They had played this trick upon him before too, offering rescue, and then dashing his hopes.

Oh how Cecily had laughed.

"Cullen?"

Oh Maker! Not Again!

"Cullen look at me."

Cullen shuddered as he looked up into Solona's eyes. She looked different, her hair was shorter pulled up into a braid and pinned up. Her spectacles were speckled with blood and demonic ichor. Robes with an armored shirt covered her lovely frame, robes of silver and blue, the white griffon standard blazed upon her chest.

The garb of a grey warden.

There were others with her too, one of the senior enchanters, a man, an elf, a dwarf, and a woman with red hair.

_Perhaps she really was…_

_No, he had to stay strong, damn the mages, DAMN THE FILTHY MAGES!_

Cullen prayed for deliverance.

A deliverance he feared would never come.

IOI

Solona had never been happier in her life.

Cullen was safe, he was alive, he had been caged and tortured, but at least he was alive.

She had nearly lost hope after the sloth demon. The creature had trapped them all in the fade, just as it had done poor Niall. Solona had been alone, forced to fight and free her comrades. She saw their fears and desires.

Leliana's fear that leaving the cloister was a mistake.

Zevran's fear that he was unworthy to have survived his life as a crow.

Oghren's shame at becoming drunk and denied weapons after Branka had left.

Wynne's fear of not be able to save the circle.

Alistair's longing for his sister and a family that would love him.

She had felt like an intruder, seeing their souls laid bare.

They were too late to save Niall, but at least they had gained the Litany of Adralla.

They managed to fight their way to the Harrowing Chamber; it was here that they found Cullen; he was trapped in a cage of magical energy...

_Her dear sweet Cullen._

"Cullen it is me," she purred happily, "It is Solona."

"It is always you," he whimpered, "Maker save me, forgive my sin. Forgive my… infatuation with her, a mage of all things. I see the truth now. It was the naïve dreams of a boy…do not hold it against me oh Maker Please!"

The mage's face fell; he had never talked this way around her before.

Solona looked like he had punched her in the stomach, surely he did not mean this, she…she had loved him. He…he had loved her.

"Where are the others," Wynne asked.

"What others, what are you talking about?" Cullen snarled, his shame turning to rage, the hate in his eyes shocked her.

_Cullen….what did they do to you?_

"Irving and the other mages, the ones who fought Uldred," Wynne repeated "where are they?"

"They are in the Harrowing chamber, the noises coming from up there…Oh Maker!"

Cullen fell to his knees sobbing pathetically.

Solona reached out, she wished the magical cage wasn't here. Cullen needed her.

She wanted to pull him into her arms.

She wanted to sooth him, to love him…

She wanted him to feel her needing him.

Though she could not reach him he still shied from her touch, like a dog beaten too many times by his master.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME MAGE!" he growled angrily, "I can't believe I once felt sorry for them. Mages are too dangerous; they should be wiped from the face of Thedas!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Cullen," she whimpered, "I'm a mage too… remember?"

"I know," his voice was so cold, so frigid, "and may the Maker forgive me for forgetting what you were."

Solona felt tears coming to her eyes,

He hated her now.

Solona whimpered; she could feel her heart breaking. No! Not Cullen…no please…no!

"Solona we must hurry," Wynne said placing a hand on her shoulder, "they are in grave danger I'm sure of it."

"No!" Cullen cried, "You must end it now! To ensure that this horror is ended, to ensure that no abominations and blood mages live, **you must kill everyone up there!"**

Madness flashed in his eyes, Solona could barely bring herself to look into them anymore, Cullen had gone to a place that she could never go. She would always be a mage to him now.

She would always be the problem…never the solution.

It was just another thing that Uldred had taken from her, the circle, her friends…now…now he had even taken Cullen.

She took a deep breath, she steeled her resolve, Niall had said it best before he had died.

The circle was all that mattered now. She needed them to fight the blight

It was more important than friendship, trust, even…even love.

'Rest easy Cullen," she said coolly, trying to wall her heart up against the pain he had caused, to pull it back together with her cold resolve. "This will all be over soon."

He snorted at her resolve…her arrogance.

"No one ever listens," he shook his head, "not until it is far too late."

"Good bye Cullen," Solona said, fighting back tears, "I need to go help the others."

"**Then go,"** he snarled angrily, glaring into her back, "Maker turn his gaze on you. I pray your compassion has not doomed us all."

Solona led them up the steps to the Harrowing Chamber; she could feel Cullen's cold hate-filled eyes boring into her back.

She knew in that moment that he was lost to her.

She bit back tears that wanted to flow.

This was all Uldred's fault, she thought grimly, her hand tightening around her staff.

As the Maker was her witness, she swore he would suffer for this.

_They should be wiped from the face of Thedas!_

He would suffer greatly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Random Tasks**

"Well," Zevran whistled, "Look like someone decided to have a party while we were away, how rude that they didn't invite us."

Solona was not in the mood for Zev's quips, in fact, the only thing she had wanted to do was to crawl into her tent and sleep for the next week, but instead…she returned to find this.

The camp had been ransacked, supplies and tents burning. Shale was carrying bodies over towards a bonfire that Sten and Morrigan had built. Dagna, Bodahn, and Sandal sorted through the armor and weapons that the others had salvaged from the dead, seeing what was worth keeping or selling. There were three strangers in the camp as well: a human man, an elf wearing a hooded cloak, and a man in a suit of heavy chainmail bound hand and foot.

Solona really did not need this right now. They had completed the final treaty, the circle would stand with them when the battle to end the Blight began, but much had been lost. There had been about two hundred mages living and working in Kinloch Hold, now there was barely a hundred. The rest had been slain, corrupted, or transformed by Uldred's vile magics. Solona had managed to stop him, and in the process actually gaining the ability to shape shift, during the final battle she had changed into a giant spider queen, much like the one they had faced in Ortan Thaig. She had torn out the Uldred abomination's throat while Wynne used the Litany if Adralla, to keep the creature from destroying anymore of the mages.

She knew she should be pleased, but she couldn't…not after what she found after the battle.

They had all been leaving the Harrowing chamber, Uldred, and the last of his followers lay dead within. Leliana was helping Irving down the stairs, while Solona ran to check on Cullen.

_He had to be alright, Maker please, he had to be._

The cage that had held the Templar had dissolved once the Pride Abomination had been defeated. Cullen must have fled after that, but not before leaving her something.

Solona had looked down in one of the piles of demonic filth, it was there that she found a small blue scarf, stained with blood…yet the symbol of the family that bore it still was visible.

Her family.

She began to shake, to find her favor… discarded like a piece of refuse.

Her control had nearly failed, and she had nearly broken, staring at that simple piece of cloth.

_No, she could not fall apart, not with so much riding on her success. If her first love had decided to cast her aside then so be it. _

_She could live perfectly well without love._

Duty is all she required now.

Duty endured.

They headed back down to tell the Knight-Commander that all was well. Solona did break away for a moment; she went back to Irving's study and retrieved Flemeth's grimoire from Irving's private collection. As far as anyone would ever know, it had likely been destroyed by Uldred and his servants.

Cullen had beaten them there; he had been nearly hysterical at that point… trying to convince the Knight-Commander to annul the circle anyway. Fortunately, Greagoir disagreed with him.

He looked at her with a mixture of terror and hate. She glared right back; she refused to let him see how much this had hurt her.

Finally the thing that had been the man she had loved scuttled away. She did her best to steel her heart against the pain.

_He is gone, deal with it. Only the Blight matters now._

Irving agreed to aid them against the Darkspawn, Greagoir… grateful for her assistance even offered to speak to the Grand Cleric on their behalf. As far as the chantry was concerned Solona Amell was not a threat to Ferelden. No matter what Teyrn Loghain said?

Solona wished that she had the strength to care.

Wynne offered to join them on their quest. Solona was grateful for that; she was at her best only a mediocre healer. Wynne's skill would be invaluable.

After that they had left the tower, and had returned to find this!

Solona was not in the mood for niceties; who ever had attacked them would likely find no mercy from her.

Maker help them all.

IOI

"If you tell us what we want to know," Solona said to the bound mercenary, "I promise you my friends will not kill you."

"Awww," Shale complained, "it is no fun."

"Alright! Alright!" the mercenary shouted, he had seen what the golem had done to his friends, "It was supposed to be an easy job, kill the little red-haired girl. Do with the others as we pleased."

"Kill the…" Leliana's eyes widened, "you came to kill me?"

Solona's already icy blue eyes turned colder.

"Why?" Solona asked coldly.

"Didn't ask, didn't care, got a name, a description, and the address where to pick up our reward" the merc shrugged, "I can tell you where to find the house, it is in Denerim."

The mercenary told them, Leliana grew pale, she…she knew that address.

"Marjolaine," she whispered.

"Who is Marjolaine?" Solona asked.

"I…" Leliana stammered, "I promise to tell you Lona," the bard sounded pained, "Please just not now."

The mage nodded, "Very well, but since we have what we need there is no reason to keep this one around anymore."

"WAIT!" the merc shrieked, "You said you would let me live!"

"I said my friends would not kill you," Solona clarified.

She transformed, the spider queen hissed, venom dripping from its fangs.

"Nooo!" Leliana cried, but it was too late.

The spider had finished with the man.

"It seems you have been practicing warden," Morrigan smirked.

Solona changed back; she felt little shame for this.

The man had been trying to kill one of her friends.

"Solona," Leliana looked heart-sick, her blue eyes pained, the man had not needed to die. She had too much blood on her conscience from her days with Marjolaine, her bard master…and lover.

"This way he will not tell this Marjolaine what happened;" Solona explained, "Besides he was of no further use to us."

The human waiting for an audience with her paled, the elf just shook her head.

"Cold warden," the hooded elf said, "very cold."

The mage glared at her, "And who might you be?"

The elf removed her hood revealing a familiar blonde haired elf.

Solona was surprised.

"You're Kallian right," she asked, "Lady Cousland's servant?"

"Yes," the elf sighed, "though I would prefer not to be called her servant, I am here as her grace's emissary. She wishes to speak with you Warden-Commander."

Solona looked shocked…Commander?

"Guess you just got promoted Legs," Oghren chuckled.

Solona glared at him.

"You should inform the Teyrna that our armies must be reserved for the darkspawn," Solona told Kallian, "Our troops cannot support her at this time."

"She figured you would say that," the elf shrugged, "that is not why I'm here, the Teyrna needs a favor, something about Ostagar."

Solona sighed, that was one name she really had not needed to hear again.

Still there was no harm in listening, and Solona was hoping to get some time with the nobles of Ferelden, see who would support them against the Blight.

This would be as good a time as any.

"I would prefer to rest first, if you don't mind." Solona said with a tired sigh, "we can head out in the morning."

Kallian nodded.

Solona shook her hand, pleased with the outcome.

She turned to their final visitor, "and you are?"

"Oh," the man stammered, "WH-where are my manners, I-uh…I'm a merchant me self…the name is Levi…Levi Dryden."

Solona nodded, curious to see what a merchant needed her for.

She was intrigued after he had told her…very intrigued.

IOI

Gaston Delance was lost.

He had been wondering these dark tunnels for what felt like days, the food and water he had taken from the tower was almost gone, as well as his lyrium supply.

He was likely going to die down here.

He shrugged off his despair; he could not die down here. The Maker would never allow it.

He had a destiny.

Andraste had visited him in a vision, she had told him it was his destiny to conquer all of Thedas in her name, to cast down the chantry and put a new one in its place.

All he had to do was look into her amber colored eyes and he knew it was so.

No…he could not die here. Though he was weakening.

He had not slept for at least two days now; it was safe to say he was not at his best.

Still he had been able to parry the attack when it came, even from behind.

It had been sudden, the attack was as ruthless as it was brutal, he fell back, using his shield to drive his enemy back.

The ghoul hissed in frustration.

He glared down at the creature that had attacked him. It was a dwarf, or at least it had been one once. The dwarf's eyes were milky with the taint, black weeping sores covered its face, wisps of graying copper colored hair were matted on its head.

The dwarf hissed, its long sword drawn ready for the next attack.

Delance dropped into a fighting crouch, he would not die easily…not to this…ghoul.

"Enough," a hissing voice commanded.

The dwarf sighed, though it did not leave its fighting crouch, it did not continue its attack.

Delance was grateful for that.

The person that had spoken only then stepped into the light.

Delance gasped.

It was a darkspawn, an emissary to be exact; the creature's large head gave it the look of one wearing a helmet. Its tattered, ragged robes held together with simple leather straps.

It was by no means an attractive creature.

"I apologize to you on Utha's behalf human," the darkspawn growled, "she is very… overprotective of me."

The dwarf, Utha snorted, moving to the darkspawn's side.

"You should not be down here human;" the creature said softly, "these roads of ours are not safe for your kind, even during a blight."

"I am trying to reach the surface," Delance informed him, he prepared himself to smite the creature if it was needed.

"I see," the darkspawn said scratching its chin thoughtfully, "perhaps we can be of service to each other then?"

"Kind of you," Delance said never taking his eyes off the creature, "what is the catch?"

"Merely that you listen to me as we make our way to the surface," the darkspawn shrugged, "if you do not agree with what I have to say, then you will be allowed to leave unharmed."

"And if I agree with what you have to say?" Delance asked.

"Then we shall discuss other matters of… mutual benefit," the darkspawn smiled, it was an ugly thing all fangs.

Still…Delance had no choice, either trust the creature, or suffer the effects of lyrium withdrawal, starvation, or dehydration. It seemed that the Maker still favored him.

These two were his way out.

Utha watched him closely from behind as he walked beside the creature. He found himself growing curious, what kind of Darkspawn could talk.

"I am Ser Gaston Delance," the Templar introduced himself, "And you are?"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," the creature hissed softly, "You may refer to me as the Architect."

"An interesting title," Delance smiled, "Are you a builder then?"

The Architect nodded as it looked out into the greater darkness.

"I seek to build a new future…for my brethren, and the world."

The Templar smiled…he could see the Maker's hand at work.

"Intriguing," Delance purred, "I seek the same thing, perhaps we can… discuss it at further length."

The darkspawn nodded, "so we shall human…so we shall."

He followed them then…into the blackness of the Deep Roads.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Cold Winter Nights**

The weather prevented the wardens and their companions from leaving Lake Calenhad anytime soon, a fierce winter storm battered the area, pinning the wardens in their camp. Also, word had come from West Hill, Lady Cousland's army had been thrown into disarray, they had been attacked by Loghain himself, his army had scattered hers. Kallian was greatly worried about her friend and Lady, but there was nothing that could be done until the noble woman emerged from hiding.

Solona hated simply sitting, but there was little to be done. To pass the time, she spent more time with her companions, getting to know them a little better.

Morrigan had been ecstatic about the retrieval of her Mother's Grimoire. She intensified Solona's training. After a week Solona had mastered two more animal forms: a wolf and a great grey owl. She avoided Shale while in owl form for obvious reasons.

Wynne tutored her in improving her healing spells, when not criticizing her about her decisions in leading the group. Solona did not hold that against the old woman though. Wynne was used to be a teacher to Solona as an apprentice. She tried not to let the elder mage's attitude grate to highly on her nerves.

Leliana had finally told her the story about Marjolaine. The events that had led Leliana to her life in the chantry, part of Solona wanted to head to Denerim immediately and deal with the problem, but she suspected that that would not be very wise with Loghain out on the prowl with his army.

Leliana had also begun spending time with Kallian, the elf was a skilled rogue herself and Leliana drew comfort from her company. Solona saw no harm in the two women's friendship, but advised the bard to be careful, and not forget who the elf served. She had no desire to see Leliana turning spy for the Teyrna.

Sten was also finally beginning to open up to her. He told her of the events that led him to being caged in Lothering. How the farmers had been returning from a trading trip and found him injured very near here. How he had awoken to find his sword missing and killed them in a panic.

Solona did not entirely understand how such a loss could cause such frenzy, but from what she remembered in her reading about the Qunari, she knew that one did not separate a Qunari from his weapon.

The two of them journeyed to the spot where Sten had been injured fighting the darkspawn. Though they found no sword, a salvager picking through the remains informed them how one of his contacts had beaten him here, and had left for Orzammar with everything he could salvage.

Sten wanted to head there immediately. Solona, however, did not want him to go alone, and there was still the business of both the Teyrna and Levi Dryden. She convinced him to take Shale and Morrigan along, the witch would complain, but this would give her a chance to study the grimoire in peace, she would likely agree. It would take him two weeks to travel to Orzammar and back again, weather permitting. That way she would have time to travel with Levi to this Soldier's Peak place he had mentioned. She made the Qunari give her his word that he would rendezvous with them back here then.

The Qunari agreed… grateful for the opportunity.

She, Zevran, and Alistair spent their evening's playing cards in _the Spoiled Princess_. Alistair seemed to think that she shouldn't being spending time alone with Zev. She knew that he was concerned; perhaps he thought she was emotionally vulnerable …since Cullen had…

_She did not want to think about that now. _

Regardless, Zev would never take advantage of her in that way. Though she was angry at Cullen, part of her wished that Alistair would open up to her a bit more. He had backed off from their usual flirting since they had found Cullen in the tower. Was he trying to give her some space to think?

She appreciated that, but a small part of her wished he would make a move…any move would be nice. She was tired of being alone.

Oghren had been the biggest surprise for her during this downtime. He had not gone back to _The Spoiled Princess_ since their first night at Lake Calenhad; he had also started drinking more, which was hard to believe considering how much he drank already.

It had taken a bit of work, and bribery with better booze, but he finally opened up to her. Apparently, the dwarven waitress at the Princess, Felsi, was an old girlfriend of his. He convinced Solona to join him when he met up with her…to talk, their first since she had left Orzammar.

Felsi was a bit abrasive, but that did not seem to bother her dwarven friend in the least, and despite everything the woman said about Oghren, she seemed to legitimately care for his feelings. The two dwarves spent their evenings talking.

At least Oghren could find a little companionship on this journey.

They had been snowed in for about a week, when the storm broke enough for Sten and his party to leave. Solona prepared the others to leave for Soldier's Peak the next morning. She was more than a little excited to explore the abandoned warden base; it would be nice to feel like a scholar again for a little while, and a nice break from washing blood off her hands.

IOI

Despite the temperature drop after nightfall, Alistair was sweating. He stood outside Solona's tent, trying to muster up the courage to talk to her. Binder had left ten minutes earlier; the dog often went off to hunt rabbits in the snow.

Hopefully he would not hurry back.

"Lona," Alistair called out, cursing how squeaky his voice sounded.

There was a pause, then she spoke.

"Yes Alistair," the mage responded.

"Could I…um…come in," he asked.

"I don't know," she chuckled, "Can you?"

Alistair sighed; he thought he was supposed to be the funny one.

"Come in Alistair," the mage offered.

He entered her tent.

Solona's tent was the usual controlled chaos he had come to expect from the mage. Three books lay around her bed roll. Her staff, always in reach was to her right. It pleased him to see the rose he had given her sitting atop her pack, safe from being crushed.

"Hi…um…hello," he said taking a seat next to her, "Um…ah…how are you doing?"

Solona frowned.

"Leliana put you up to this didn't she?"

"No…um…why would you think that?"

"Because she is worried," Solona sighed, "she was bothered by how I dealt with that mercenary a week ago. You can tell her I'm fine."

It had worried Alistair too, truth be told, but he kept his mouth shut, Solona had needed to let off steam. That poor bastard had just got in the way.

"Leliana did not send me." He said quickly.

"Really," she said adjusting her specs, "Alistair…are…you sweating?"

"No…I mean yes…but that is not the point. I need to talk to you."

Nodding the mage set down her book, she focused all her attention on him.

_Wonderful _he thought, praying to the Maker he did not screw this up.

"I was just thinking, after everything we have been through, the brushes with death, the constant fighting. I was curious… if you would miss it when it was all over?"

"There will always be someone to fight Alistair," the mage said pragmatically.

"But we wouldn't necessarily be fighting together then."

Solona paused, she had not thought of that.

"It is…just," Alistair took a deep breath, trying to muster his courage. Fighting an ogre no problem, telling a certain mage how he felt…biiiiiig problem.

"It is just I have come…to care about you these past months," he shifted nervously blushing, "Maybe I am fooling myself, but…I can't help but wonder if you…if you might come to care…to feel the same way…about me."

The mage's eyes turned panicked, he had only seen her look that way around a spider before.

_Nice Alistair, real nice._

"It is alright if you don't," he said quickly, trying to defuse the situation, "It is just…"

"Alistair," she said quietly.

"I mean…I know I shouldn't ask after that Templar…"

"Alistair," she repeated.

"I understand why you can't," he continued to babble, "I mean…"

"Alistair," she snapped.

His mouth snapped shut with a click "Yes," he was really sweating now.

"Hush," she said warmly.

Before he could back away she made her move. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise. Deciding that she liked kissing him, she did it again, this time letting her tongue lick his lower lip. He stifled a small gasp but it was enough, she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Alistair sighed, his hands coming up to caress her neck.

Solona whimpered softly.

She slipped out of her bedroll; he could see that the mage was wearing just a wool shirt over her small clothes, his hand drifted down to caress one creamy long leg. The mage sighed, lost in her desire.

She gently removed Alistair's shirt, pausing to admire his well-muscled chest, before, she could never have done this, her feelings for Cullen would have gotten in the way, but now…now.

She was so weary of being alone.

"Lona," he moaned as she kissed and nipped at his shoulders and neck, "I…we...I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not," the mage purred, "Ali…I have…I have wanted this for a while now. I will always care for Cullen, but you…I want you now. Please do not turn me away," the mage begged, " Please."

_Ali_, he liked the sound of that.

"I'm…I'm not very good at…this," the mage blushed, "Don't hold that against me okay?"

"I won't say a word," Alistair smiled pulling her into a passionate kiss. Solona moaned, as she pulled her shirt over her head. She slipped back into her bedroll.

"Take those off and come to bed," she said referring to his trousers.

"Is that an order _Commander_?" he smirked.

"Yes," she said playfully, her eyes darkening with lust.

Alistair nodded, this was one order he would enjoy fulfilling.

He blew out the lantern Solona was reading by, she would not be reading anymore tonight.

He would just have to find other ways to keep her occupied.

He looked forward to that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Not Alone**

Alone.

It had been Alistair's one fear as he had journeyed through his life. He had always been separated because of who his Father had been. Maric the Savior, Alistair had never understood how a man who had saved an entire nation could be so distant from his own flesh and blood.

He had no home with his father.

Arl Eamon had given him a place to call home for a while, and even that had been taken away. Isolde would never have accepted him in their world, not after little Connor had been born.

He had no home in Redcliffe.

To the chantry he was just another orphan, he was skilled in battle and advanced in his Templar training quickly, but he lacked the faith that they required in their soldiers. He resigned himself to that life, a life enslaved to lyrium, a life devoid of nothing but cold duty.

He had no home there either.

Then Duncan had come.

For the first time Alistair had a place to belong. He was grateful for Duncan's recruitment, he accepted the darker side of being a warden, it was just the price to be paid for belonging somewhere. He had never been a burden to Duncan. Yes, the warden commander had kept him out of the thickest fighting, but Alistair had always accepted that Duncan had his reasons for doing so.

In the Grey Wardens, Alistair was home.

The wardens were all gone now, thanks to Loghain's treachery, but it seems that Duncan had had one last gift to give Alistair besides his freedom from the Chantry.

That gift was sleeping soundly in his arms right now.

His beloved Solona.

She smiled sweetly in her sleep, no darkspawn dreams had come to either of them tonight. Their minds had been far too busy for that…lost in the first fires of love and lust.

_Last night…it had been amazing…just…WOW!_

Solona…this beautiful woman who had stolen his heart.

Alistair worried about her sometimes, the life of a grey warden required many hard choices, and so far she had not shirked her duty for a minute, but he was afraid what those choices would do to the beautiful woman's heart and soul.

They still had so much to do together; he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

He prayed that it would be enough.

Lona opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning," she murmured happily, her chin resting on his bare chest.

"Morning," he smiled, gently stroking her cheek, "You know we are likely going to be struck by lightning for what we did last night?"

"Really," she grinned.

"Lightning and then eternal damnation, we are bad… bad… bad."

Solona laughed how he loved that sound.

"I'm a mage Alistair. The chantry says that I am damned already," she said with a shrug. "At least I will have company now."

In that she was not wrong, he would stand by her forever if needs be.

Of course there was still the matter of their companions; it was a small camp after all. It would be very hard to keep their relationship under wraps.

"You know the others are likely going to start talking about this?" he reminded her, "about us."

Solona shrugged.

"First smart comment and I feed them to the darkspawn," she promised him.

"See," he laughed, "this is why I love you I…"

"Love?" she asked innocently.

_Oh Maker had he really said that out loud?_

He couldn't deny it though, he loved Solona, she was a beautiful, ravishing, and resourceful young woman. How could he not have fallen in love with her?

She buried her face in his chest, he could feel her trembling. He felt moisture.

_Was she crying?_

"Lona…I'm sorry…I."

"No," she looked up, her eyes shiny with tears, "You have nothing to apologize for. I…I never thought…I always hoped that I would hear someone say those words to me someday. That…I would find someone who could say… that without fear…that he didn't care that I was a mage…a damned soul."

She sat up, letting the bed roll fall away, she hugged herself for nervously. He found himself admiring her bare back, the way her spine curved gently to her hips. He could feel his arousal returning. He did his best to hold that in check.

"I…what I'm trying to say is," she cursed under her breath, why was this so damn hard, "for the first time… I'm truly grateful to Duncan for conscripting me, because he brought me to you."

He took her into his arms then, pulling her against his chest. She sighed, his heartbeat soothing her troubled mind.

"I…I…I love you to Alistair," she murmured softly.

He pressed his lips to her forehead; Lona was so much more than just a mage, so much more than just a Grey Warden.

If it took the rest of his life he would prove that to her.

She was the first woman he had ever spent the night with, he intended to see that she was the only one he ever did.

He wanted to be her's forever.

IOI

Soldier's Peak was not what any of them had expected.

The old fortress nestled in the mountains of northern Ferelden was a foreboding place, a place of great memory and pain.

Solona shuddered; she could feel how badly the veil had been sundered here. Visions of the past rose before their eyes, the spirits here revealing the deaths that had occurred almost two hundred years ago. The King's men laying siege to the great fortress, starving out the wardens inside, Solona shuddered at this…what could those wardens had done to bring such a punishment down upon themselves.

The skeletons of the dead rose to stop them, wardens and king's soldiers alike. Levy Dryden hid behind Wynne as Solona and the others engaged the creatures.

Then the demons came. Solona hated the foul creatures; it was the circle tower all over again.

Alistair's Templar abilities were extremely useful here. He swept away undead mages and arcane horrors alike.

Solona smiled fondly at him, he blushed when he caught her glance.

They entered the peak proper.

There was so much history here; she hoped that when all this was over that they would have time to study this place in greater detail. Provided the veil could be strengthened enough to keep the demons from entering this world here.

They fought their way through the tower quickly, more demons, and more visions. The spirits showing them the truth about what had happened in the wardens' final hours here, how and why so many had died here.

It was not what any of them had expected.

Sophia Dryden, Warden Commander of Ferelden, had summoned the demons to this place. Avernus, her mage lieutenant had intentionally sundered the veil in an attempt to stop the King's soldiers. Dryden had betrayed her oath to the wardens, being of noble blood she had tried to unseat the king, and use her wardens to seize the crown for herself.

Solona shook her head, the woman should have known better. Wardens were neutral for a reason, the darkspawn threat never ended.

"How is that different from what you are doing with Teyrn Loghain?" Levi had asked her.

"The Blight changes things Levi," she responded with a frown, "Loghain is aiding the darkspawn by distracting us with his political games. He must be stopped in order to end the Blight. If my actions here hurt the order then that is something I must live with."

"You live a harder life than I warden." The man said sadly.

They came upon Sophia's corpse in her office, unlike the others this demon possessed corpse could talk. It offered them a deal to help seal the veil.

Solona placed the creature in a crushing prison, and then took its head. Sophia Dryden had at last found peace.

They ascended to the highest tower; it was there that they found the cause of all the trouble. Avernus was still alive. The ancient warden mage had learned how to use his tainted blood to extend his life beyond any natural limits. He had…experimented on his acolytes, to gain this knowledge.

It was grotesque, but the mage was non-repentant.

"A warden does what he must," he proclaimed.

Solona agreed to ally with him… for the time being, they needed to close the tears in the veil. Avernus had made the summoning circles, he could close them.

The battle was horrific; demons charged through the sundered veil, they were trying to stop Avernus. Alistair, Oghren, and Binder tore into the demons like a terror. Leliana, Zevran, and Kallian, took on any of the creatures that slipped past the warriors, dispatching them before they could reach Avernus. Wynne and Solona kept the party healed as best they could.

A desire demon did manage to breech their defenses, Solona transformed into her spider form; she caught the creature in a web and leapt upon it, tearing into it with her fangs.

Avernus unraveled the last of the summoning circles, the veil closed.

Exhausted the mage slumped against the wall. He looked at Solona with red rimmed eyes.

"I will… submit to your judgment… in this matter… Commander," Avernus wheezed.

Solona regarded the man thoughtfully. As a circle mage she was horrified at what he had done here. A Templar would not hesitate to see him executed, but…that would be a waste of everything the old man had learned.

She had seen some of his research notes, his work was…insightful. She was hesitant to kill him when the wardens could gain much from his research. The deaths Avernus had been caused were regrettable, but they would be pointless if she just executed the man.

She banished him back to his tower for now. Sadly, there was nothing she could give Levi to show that Sophia Dryden had been a hero, but the man did seem to find some closure by coming here.

He offered to bring his family here, to secure the peak for the wardens, and to keep an eye on Avernus.

She had readily agreed, having access to the Drydens' supply of trade goods would be useful.

The sun was setting by the time they emerged; they would have to camp here for the night.

IOI

After the rest of the party had gone asleep, Solona got moving. She found herself climbing the steps to Avernus's tower alone.

_Alone._

She was always alone now; a leader had to distance herself somewhat from those she commanded. Both Irving and Duncan had taught that, a leader must sometimes do unsavory thing for the good of the group, they did this because they were strong enough to take on that burden. She was grateful for Alistair and the others, but there was something's she had to do alone.

Avernus laboratory was creepy to say the least; she tried not to think of the people who had died here for his… experiments.

"Have you come to sentence me then?"

The ancient mage was pouring over some beakers on his desk, pausing only to scribble a note or two in his journals. Solona approached him carefully, the man's body may have been frail but his magic was as strong as ever. She had no intentions of becoming his next test subject.

"I have," she informed him.

The old man nodded, he had been expecting this.

"You are to turn over copies of all of your research notes to the wardens of Weisshaupt," she said coolly, "I know that it will take time, but it is necessary. Then… you will return to your research."

The mage looked up, a surprised look on his face, this…this he had not expected.

"The Blight requires us to do whatever is necessary to stop it," she shrugged, "what you have done here…it is…impressive. All wardens must benefit from your work. I do not agree with your methods, but I understand the value of your work."

Avernus smiled.

"I can see now why you were made Commander."

"It was a battlefield promotion, Weisshaupt know nothing of it."

"But they will agree once you have stopped the Blight. They are certain to honor you, should you survive."

Solona sighed; she wished that she shared the old man's confidence. Surviving would also be nice.

"The wardens will provide you with what you need to continue your research. You will conduct these experiments under their oversight, no killing or torture."

Avernus frowned disgustedly.

"I moved beyond the necessity of that stage some sixty years ago child," Avernus snorted, "I shall do as you ask."

"Excellent," she said curtly, turning sharply on her heel preparing to leave.

"Wait," he said quietly.

She turned back.

He went to small shelf in the corner, and returned with a vial of black, bubbling liquid.

Solona regarded it curiously.

"This," he said motioning to the vial, "represents the sum of my research up to this point, it is part of what has made me what I am today. I will make detailed records of the rest of the process for you, but for now…this is yours… to use against the Blight."

She took the vial from his aged hand, it felt like darkspawn blood, but…different…changed.

"It will alter the taint in your blood;" Avernus said proudly, "your powers will be increased. Your life span increased, but the nightmares," the old man shuddered, "those will be more intense as well. I am sorry, but a warden does what she must. The Blight must end."

Solona nodded, she would gladly shoulder this burden, for the others, for Alistair.

"I do what I must." She whispered.

She drank the contents of the vial.

**PAIN!**

She doubled over gasping for breath.

Avernus watched clinically. The young warden's eyes changed milky white, black, and finally blood red. Magic crackled from her slight frame.

Then…it was done.

Gasping she looked up at Avernus, her eyes back to normal, the old man nodded grimly.

He understood the price that had to be paid.

Solona straightened, she…she had to return to the others.

"If I discover anything else," Avernus called after her, "I will send word."

She nodded.

It was time to return to the others.

To not be alone again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Ghosts of the Past**

Solona and her companions made their way back to Lake Calenhad. They returned to find a full brigade camped near _the Spoiled Princess;_ the bulk of the men's shields bore the laurels of Highever.

Lady Cousland had arrived.

Kallian embraced her friend, The Teyrna looked tired, and she had clearly lost weight since the war had begun. She nodded to the Wardens and their companions. She asked them to follow her; the one they had to see did not have much time left.

His name was Elric Maraigne; once upon a time he had been a member of King Cailan's honor guard. He was badly wounded and clearly infected with the taint. He gasped as he clung to the last embers of life. Upon seeing the wardens, he forced himself into a sitting position, they needed to know what he knew and quickly.

He spoke of King Cailan's royal arms chest, the one abandoned in Ostagar. It was said to contain the missives between Cailan and Empress Celene of Orlais. It was important that those missives found their way back into the hands of those still loyal to Cailan here in Ferelden.

The poor man held on just long enough to tell Solona where he had hidden the key in Ostagar, to force a crudely drawn map into her hands.

Then he collapsed and breathed his last breath.

Solona closed the poor man's eyes.

"We need those documents," Elissa told them, "with luck; they might give us what we need to get the Orlesian wardens here. The blight continues to grow. If it is not stopped, we won't need Loghain to destroy us, that sodding dragon will do it for him."

"Agreed," Solona nodded, "Lord Urthemiel has used his puppet Loghain to weaken us. Any advantage we can claim at this point is needed."

"Urthemiel?" Alistair asked with a raised eyebrow.

""The Archdemon Alistair," Solona shuddered, thanks to Avernus's _'gift' _she heard the Archdemon's call so clearly now. Not that she doubted the value of what the ancient warden mage had given her. There seemed to be no limit to her powers now, in giving up a piece of her humanity, she had gained yet another weapon against the Blight.

She hoped it would be enough.

"Urthemiel was the dragon of beauty, the patron deity of Tevinter artists and craftsmen," She said coldly, "but he was also the dragon of cunning and intelligence. The smartest of the seven…the taint may have driven him mad, but he is no less dangerous."

"Lovely," Elissa scoffed, shaking her head, "an intelligent monster."

"He will not fall easily," Solona shrugged, "but he will fall."

Solona rose, she was starving, it was hard to believe that she was hungrier since Avernus had altered her, but she was. She hoped that the soldiers had left something to eat in _the Princess. _

Elissa regarded the retreating mage curiously, "She has become more…intense, hasn't she?" the noble woman asked him.

He nodded, he wasn't sure exactly what had happened to his lover in Soldier's Peak, but it was clear something had changed.

He was not sure if he liked it.

IOI

"Warden may we speak."

Morrigan's words stopped her in her tracks. Solona turned to find the witch looking…upset? It was not something she was used to seeing; Morrigan was unflappable most of the time.

"Of course Morrigan," she said, "what do you…"

"Not here," the witch's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Follow me."

Solona followed, she found herself growing curious about what had worried the witch.

She was not pleased when she found out.

IOI

"Kill Flemeth?" Solona shook her head; she could not believe what she was hearing, "Isn't that a little extreme."

"Should I sit idly by and wait to be filled like sack," The witch growled, "I have told you why this must be done. Do you wish to see Flemeth steal my body for her own?"

Solona shuddered, the Tevinter mages had studied the art of essence transfer, with little success, it seemed that Flemeth, with her many years of life, had perfected the art.

The Grimoire she had recovered in the tower had in actually been the witch's ledger; it contained a list of her daughters that had come before. It was a record of their preparation, as Flemeth readied them to be her newest host.

Morrigan had not been born yet when it had been stolen, or she would likely have found herself in those pages as well.

The witch was clearly frightened.

"Tis not like you are actually murdering her warden," Morrigan reminded her, "I doubt anything could kill Flemeth forever, but it will delay her. If you do this t'will give me valuable time, time to learn to defend myself against her. You will also need to retrieve her true Grimoire for me."

Solona considered this carefully; they were on their way back to Ostagar anyway. Stopping by Flemeth's hut would not be that far out of their way. Still she doubted that the witch would fall easily.

"You are certain of this?" she asked Morrigan.

"Yes."

"There is no other way."

"Tis not, I assure you."

Solona cursed under her breath, kill the witch of the wilds, a monster of myth.

_No problem._

She nodded.

"Thank you," the witch said gratefully, "Tis no easy thing I ask, but it must be done. I am in your debt war…I mean Solona."

Solona sighed; first Flemeth, then Ostagar, and try to slip passed the horde while they were at it.

_They lived such boring lives._

She returned to her tent.

Suddenly, she was not very hungry anymore.

IOI

After a brief rest, she joined her companions by the fire, Binder slept peacefully, while Kallian stroked his coarse fur. Leliana told stories while Alistair sharpened his blade. Wynne sat quietly reading some trashy romance novel. Oghren played cards with Zevran and Shale stood watching and chuckling on how bad the dwarf was doing. Morrigan had gone for a run in wolf form, Solona had been tempted to join her, but it was clear the witch needed some time to herself.

Sten was off in his own little world again; his sword had not been in Orzammar. The trader had apparently sold a Qunari sword to a dwarven merchant in Redcliffe.

Solona had to talk fast to keep the giant Qunari from striking out on his own. They would likely need him in Ostagar. He complained how he did not see how this helped them defeat the Blight.

"We will need all the weapons we can when we face the Archdemon," she reminded him, "You would not go to war without your armor and weapons would you?"

The Qunari flinched and the mention of a lost weapon, but he did heed her words.

She noticed Lady Elissa sitting apart from the group, her eyes drawn to distant Kinloch Hold. It was strange for Solona to be so close to the tower and not a part of it anymore.

She dismissed those feelings, the grey wardens were her life now, Alistair was her life now.

She found that she was pleased with that fact.

She joined the noble near the icy lake.

'You have done something few would have thought possible warden," Elissa said, her manner suggested that she was impressed, "Alistair speaks highly of your skills, as do the rest of your companion, not bad for a girl who spent years locked in that tower."

The familiarity in which the noble had used Alistair's name made the mage bristle. Solona was not a jealous person by nature, but for the first time she had someone to love her. She was understandingly protective of him.

She remembered how Alistair had blushed under the lady's gaze the first time they had met. That memory now made her uncomfortable.

"Alistair is very special to me," the mage confessed, "It has been a lonely time for me these past few months, Alistair has changed all that."

"I understand," Elissa nodded, "I remember the first time I met Dairren, he and I…"

The woman stopped, grief shone in her gray eyes.

Solona cursed under her breath, she had not wanted to hurt the woman.

"Was Dairren your betrothed?" Solona asked.

Elissa shook her head.

"My Mother hoped that might have happen," Elissa sighed, "Dairren was the son of Bann Loren; his wife Landra was a close friend of my Mother's. I had been…resisting choosing a suitor for some time. Dairren was someone I could have fun with, be myself."

"But you cared for him?"

The Teyrna nodded.

"Yes, we had been lovers for about three months, not that we saw each other much mind you. Dairren was always busy on his Father's lands, and I had hoped for an opportunity to win honor on the battlefield before I settled down," Elissa laughed fatalistically at her younger self's desires. "I guess I got my wish."

"What became of Dairren, if you don't mind me asking?"

Elissa's eyes turned glacially cold.

"His Father supported Loghain and Howe," she said grimly, "he had apparently taken a young lover, who was now with child. She convinced him to rid them of his wife and eldest son, to protect their new child's noble claim."

Solona gasped, that was horrible.

"Landra died with my family in Highever," Elissa spat angrily, "Dairren had come to Denerim to escort me home, we heard about Highever when we were half way there, when Loghain's men attacked us. Dairren…he…he was…he died in my arms."

The noble woman's eyes darkened with hate. She wiped away tears she refused to let fall.

There would be time for crying later.

"Bann Loren tried to trap us shortly after you met me." the Teyrna said coldly, "We were able to turn the tables. He was defeated and my men captured him. He begged me to spare his life, claimed that it wasn't his fault, that Dairren and my family had died under Loghain and Howe's orders, that it was all Howe's idea."

Solona shook her head. Did the man not care that he had helped murder his own family.

"I killed him with my own two hands. I wished it were Loghain and Howe there, but that is simply not to be, at least not yet." The noble woman frowned, "I will not let them live warden, too many good people have died by their hands."

"Loghain and his allies will answer for their crimes your grace. You have my word on that."

Elissa nodded, she didn't care about what Loghain had done during the Orlesian Wars.

All that mattered to her now was her dead family and lover.

She would see the old bastard pay.

Solona moved to leave; clearly the Teyrna had a lot on her mind.

"Kallian has asked my permission to join your little group warden," Elissa said stopping her, "I told her that I would leave it up to you."

Solona nodded, the elf would be an asset in the battles ahead, plus she was a link to the Teyrna once they had conferred with Arl Eamon.

"She is welcome to come, but we are going into some dangerous places soon. You should let her know."

"I shall," Elissa promised her.

The mage felt sorry for the poor woman, to lose not only her family but her young man in almost the same breath, Solona did not understand how the Teyrna continued on.

_Because she has to,_ a cold voice In the back of her head reminded her. It sounded a bit like Duncan's, that little grey warden voice.

The Blight required hard choices from all. Many had sacrificed so much already.

In the Teyrna's case, she had sacrificed everything, and now she was giving up a friend to aid in Solona's cause.

Solona hoped to prove herself worthy of what had been given to her, and what had been lost.

Tomorrow they would head south to Ostagar, and Flemeth.

Their work was far from done.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Faith**

The journey south had not been an easy one, the darkspawn were all over the southern bannorn now, it was impossible to go more than a few hours without attracting one of their raiding parties.

Solona welcomed their attacks. She was still learning to control her now enhanced strength, her will had to be iron if she was to keep her Avernus enhanced magic under control. A spell which had once given her only a few sparks of flame would now grow into an inferno if she let it go unchecked.

Her companions had all stepped up as well. Kallian, Zevran, and Leliana kept the way clear of traps. Alistair had begun tutoring Oghren in Templar disciplines, the dwarf was having trouble, but he had actually managed to cleanse a spell off Sten during the last fight. Sten refused to train with Alistair saying that it would go against the will of the Qun. He kept mostly to Shale's side, helping to keep the darkspawn from overwhelming her.

Wynne and Morrigan kept the group healed and healthy the best they could, Morrigan provided the potions and poultices. Wynne supplied the magic when needed. Solona and Binder fought as one, the war dog was fierce some, keeping any who would threaten his mistress away.

It took several weeks, but eventually they arrived in Lothering…or what was left of Lothering anyway.

Leliana fought the desire to weep at what the darkspawn had done to her home. Kallian was there, comforting the bard and helping her through the worst of it. Ghouls attacked them as they tried to pass by. People that Leliana had once knew.

There was no help for them now, their minds were gone, and they were simply weapons in the service of the Archdemon now.

Solona made sure they died quickly.

It was during that battle that Wynne collapsed.

Solona ran to her old mentor, fearing that she had been injured in some way.

Wynne rose, unsteady at first, but then it happened: Solona felt it; it felt like the veil shifted. She felt energies of the fade flow into the real world.

Into Wynne's body.

The elder mage promised to explain this once they we're safe in camp for the night, now was not the time.

They entered the Korcari Wilds again, Maker help them all.

IOI

"I think it is a spirit of faith,' Wynne mused thoughtfully, "They have never been seen before, but somehow I believe I am right."

Solona had not been sure what her former teacher would tell her when they made camp for the night; this was definitely not what she had expected.

Wynne had died in the tower, and the only thing keeping the elder mage here now was a spirit that had possessed her while she lay dying.

She had become the oddest kind of abomination, one who had remained sane and human.

Solona felt a surge of old excitement, this should be studied by the circle, and they knew so little about the benevolent spirits of the fade. Of course, the Templar would never have allowed it. Wynne would likely have been put to the sword if Greagoir knew this before they had left the tower.

_Well, she would not tell the Templars if Wynne did not._

It was almost too hard to believe, but after everything the warden mage had seen these last few months she was willing to have faith, pun intended.

"How long will it last? She asked curiously.

"I cannot say," Wynne shrugged, "I feel the spirit weaken sometimes, but I…I believe that I will have fair warning. In the mean time I shall make the best of the time I have left," The elder mage said bravely.

"Are you sure you want to spend your time here?" Solona asked.

"Of course not I'm old and unsure," Wynne snorted, "I would much rather spend my time sitting in a warm chair being served pudding or other easily digestible food."

"Oh Maker I'm sorry!" Solona gasped her hand going to her mouth; she had not wanted to insult Wynne.

The elder mage chuckled.

"I was just teasing you my dear," Wynne clucked, "The ability to laugh at myself was a skill I picked up too late in life, but seriously, this is what I want I am sure."

"Good," Solona smiled, managing a weak laugh of her own, _evil old woman_, she was grateful for Wynne's help and her counsel.

She would need Wynne's help tomorrow. Morrigan had told them how to find Flemeth's hut, and she had showed Solona how to see through the glamours the witch used to hide it from prying eyes.

"_Do not underestimate my Mother Solona," Morrigan warned, "she has powers beyond anything you have faced before."_

Wynne's healing would likely be needed.

IOI

The party set out at first light, Morrigan remained behind with Binder, she had complained about this at first, citing she did not need the protection of Solona's domesticated wolf.

Still, she could not deny that it was nice to have someone to wait with.

The dog stayed close. His head resting on his front paws. He looked up at her with those sappy brown eyes of his.

The witch rolled her eyes, did the beast have to look at her like that.

Morrigan tossed him a piece of jerky, Binder leapt, catching it in his mouth.

She tried to stay busy to focus on preparing new poultices and remedies.

The others would likely need them before the day was out.

The witch paused, musing on the sad state of her beloved home.

The wilds had changed much since she had left them; the darkspawn had left their mark on her here. The taint transforming the trees and animals into something more deadly than they had been before, monsters now haunted the mists of the Korcari Wilds. Monsters that would hunt even a witch who was born here.

She felt a shudder go down her spine.

Morrigan doubted that she would ever be able to return here after this, even if Flemeth was slain. She would continue the plan that her Mother had given her, but it would not end in the result Flemeth had foreseen.

It was Morrigan's plan now, and the young witch would see it through.

An ear splitting roar sounded in the distance, birds took flight squawking in fear.

Binder looked at Morrigan and whimpered.

The sound had come from the direction of Flemeth's hut.

Morrigan bit her lip nervously.

She liked to think that she did not need anyone, that she was blissfully self sufficient

Yet, she worried about Solona now; the mage had surprised her these many weeks. She had evolved into a wise and talented leader, and a friend of sorts, or at least a good companion.

The only mistake Morrigan could see was her affection for that fool Alistair, but then no one was perfect.

She could only guess what Flemeth had in store for the others.

"Tis begun," the witch murmured.

IOI

Flemeth had become a dragon!

"Rogues use your bows, target the eyes and neck" Solona ordered, warriors flank her, Wynne with me keep the others alive!"

Solona rained ice and lightning down upon the Flemeth dragon, it roared in fury, spitting fire at the dodging rogues. The poisons that Zev supplied for their arrows were having little or no effect.

Oghren, Sten, Shale and Alistair attacked the dragon's legs. Flemeth beat her wings sending rushes of air that threatened to knock the warriors off their feet.

Solona tried a crushing prison, but to no avail, even with her enhanced magic Flemeth was too powerful.

Morrigan had said nothing to prepare them for this!

Of course it was likely the younger witch had not known, if Flemeth had been planning to seize her daughter's body, it was likely that she would not have shared all her secrets with the girl.

Solona switched to ice and anything else that might slow the dragon.

"I thought that killing the elder swamp witch would be boring," Shale laughed, "but now…now I get to crush a great scaly bird…GLORIOUS!"

Solona shook her head; at least someone was having fun.

Flemeth swept out with her tail, knocking Alistair to the ground. The witch leapt forward before he could recover, stomping on the fallen warden.

The dragon made a noise that sounded a lot like laughter.

Alistair lay there like a broken doll. The dragon lowered preparing to take him into her mouth.

Solona's eyes widened in fear.

_Alistair NO!_

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM!**" Solona roared; she sent a lightning bolt down the dragon's gullet.

Flemeth turned glaring hatefully at the girl. She lowered her mouth to snap at the warden mage.

Solona had hoped that she would try something like that.

The mage transformed, she was a great tainted bear now, covered in boney poisoned spines she charged into the battle, catching the dragon's neck in two powerful paws. She bit down behind the creature's neck.

Sten, Oghren, and Shale took the opportunity; they swarmed Flemeth's exposed neck. Chopping and hacking with their weapons.

Flemeth through them off her in a panic, blood drained out of gaping wounds in her flesh.

Solona returned to human form, she sent great shafts of ice into those wounds sinking them in deeply.

Flemeth tried to rear back, but it was clear that the dragon was weakening.

Solona cast, the skies above darkened with storm clouds, lighting crashed down on the transformed witch of the wilds. The wounds held open by the eyes allowed the lightning to breech her tough scales.

Electricity crackled around Flemeth as the dragon was slowly being electrocuted.

Flemeth let out one final impotent roar, and then…she collapsed on her side. Oghren and Shale barely had time to get clear.

The Flemeth dragon breathed its last…it was dead.

Solona ran to Alistair's side, Wynne was already there, pumping healing magic into his broken body.

_Please be alright_, Solona sobbed, _please Maker don't take him! I cannot do this alone!_

The plate armor Alistair had gotten in Orzammar was ruined; they had to peel him out of it. Fortunately the dwarven plate had one its work, Alistair was badly bruised, he likely had some broken ribs, but beyond that he, didn't look in too bad of shape.

Solona aided Wynne, casting spells to bolster her mana and magic.

Alistair opened his eyes with a groan.

"Alistair!" Solona was almost in tears now.

"Ow!" her fellow warden groaned, "No more dragon fighting for me I think."

"We still have the Archdemon to face," Sten said drily.

Alistair really groaned at that realization.

"Stay awake, Alistair," Solona ordered, "Eyes on me."

"That has never been a problem for me my love," he murmured warmly.

"Heh!" Oghren sounded almost jubilant, "That was a sodding good fight warden! Oghren the Magnificent versus the dragon witch! Felsi will hardly believe it."

"Neither would I," Zev chuckled, "Oghren the Magnificent indeed!"

"Why not elf," the dwarf grumbled, "think of the glory, and the Ladies Aye! Heh heh, they all love a hero!"

Solona was barely listening; she only had eyes for Alistair.

"He needs rest my dear," Wynne said, "I don't think it would be wise to move him until morning however. Perhaps we should camp here for the night?"

Solona nodded, Wynne was the healer after all, not her.

She went into Flemeth's hut, searching for any supplies they could use.She found an old iron key on the mantelpiece; she tried it in an old chest next to the witch's bed. From inside Solona pulled the heavy, black leather bound book from the chest.

Flemeth's true grimoire was now hers.

She had to trust that Morrigan had not been lying to her about this, that she had not risked all their lives fulfilling a personal vendetta between the two witches.

Solona had to have faith in her witch friend.

She sent Shale, Kallian and Leliana back to their old camp to retrieve Binder and Morrigan.

As soon as Alistair had recovered and was fit enough to fight she wanted to be off towards Ostagar.

The sooner they were out of this tainted swamp the better.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Return to Ostagar**

Heavy snow still buried the fortress of Ostagar. The marshlands farther south were a bit warmer than here, not that it did anything for the stench of the place.

For months now the bodies had remained, the darkspawn still moved among them feeding where they could. The creatures even began fortifying the old fortress. Their master suspected that someone might return to try and punish the darkspawn for their victory here.

The genlock necromancer that the archdemon had left in charge here moved silently among the dead, taking what he needed to practice his craft.

**NEW WEAPONS MUST BE PREPARED! THE ENEMY MUST BE CRUSHED…OBEY!**

The creatures heard the orders of their master, and did as he desired.

An explosion at the old gates drew the necromancer's attention, through the taint it could see what its brothers close to there had seen.

A party of mortal creatures, the necromancer sent others to engage them.

The woman leading the party threw a fireball at the defenders, many died in that first strike.

She stood over a dying hurlock; the necromancer could see her through the dying one's eyes.

"Hello you bastards," the mage woman hissed, "We're back."

She drove her staff through the hurlock's head, ending the necromancers view, but it had been enough.

The woman was one of the grey ones, one of the enemy.

**SLAY THE WARDENS! SLAY THEIR ALLIES! DESTROY! DESTROY! OBEY!**

The necromancer shuddered, Urthemiel's will be done!

IOI

Solona did her best to forget what had happened here, so many had died because of Loghain's treachery.

There would be time for revenge later however, now they had a mission to complete.

The darkspawn threw themselves at their group. Solona could hear the Archdemon calling them to battle.

Let them come, let them all come.

They would slay them all.

They emerged close to the old temple where she had taken her joining almost seven months ago.

It was there that she retrieved the joining chalice, it was still grey warden property, it did not belong in darkspawn hands.

"What is that?" Kallian had asked.

"A reminder of those who came before," the mage said cryptically.

"Whatever," the elf shrugged, and went off to join the others.

The darkspawn swarmed them like angry bees. Solona and Morrigan blasted at them with fire and ice. Tainted animals like wolves and bears came as well, drawn by the calling in their blood.

Morrigan blasted the creatures mercilessly, granting them the peace of death, rather than to live under the slavery of the taint.

Zevran seemed to appear out of nowhere, he had retrieved the key, slicing the throat of a Hurlock Alpha while he was at it. They moved quickly, they needed to reach the chest, the sooner that was done; the sooner they could be away from this place.

They managed to find Cailan's chest, the darkspawn had clearly been trying to open it, but had no success between the lock, and the wards placed upon it by the circle.

Solona used the key, grabbing the small pouch of letters bound with the royal seal, and that was not all.

She had also found a sword.

It was beautiful, dragon bone, unless she was mistaken, the runes woven into the blade seemed to push away the darkspawn taint around the chest.

This was savior, the sword of Maric, the liberator of Ferelden.

"We should bring it with us," she told Alistair.

Alistair regarded the sword like it might turn into a serpent and bite him. The sword of King's, Cailan had preferred the great sword over it and so never used it. He knew that he should take it; it would be a fitting weapon against the darkspawn, but to hold his father's sword?

No he was unworthy, the son of a commoner and a grey warden to boot.

He put its sheath on his back, but did not draw it.

He was unworthy of such a weapon.

IOI

The necromancer decided to change tactics; so far its fellows had been unable to stop the wardens and its allies.

Through the taint it offered a plan to the archdemon.

Urthemiel agreed.

**ENTRAP THE WARDENS! LURE THEM TO THEIR DOOM! DESTROY DESTROY! OBEY!**

The necromancer intended to do just that.

IOI

They fought their way to the old bridge, just before the Tower of Ishal.

It was there that the wardens made a horrific discovery.

A body, badly broken and brutalized, the spawn had lashed it to one of the old torch posts, it dangled there like a puppet on its strings.

They had found the body of King Cailan.

Solona grimaced, the King had not impressed her with his attitude, he seemed to view this war as a boy would.

All he saw was the battle and his own glory, not the blood and suffering of his own men.

Alistair growled fiercely, how dare these creatures profane his brother's body in such a way.

"Forgive us my King," he said glancing up, "once we have forced the darkspawn from their holes and bought ourselves some time. We will be back to see you to the Maker."

The bodies of two slain ash warriors opened their eyes and lunged at Alistair. Oghren and Solona drove them off the bridge. Another skeleton, this one wearing the tattered remains of circle robes, tried to blast them with fire. Alistair smited the creature and beheaded it.

Solona shuddered, hoping it wasn't someone she had known well.

She spotted the culprit, a chubby genlock emissary; it waved at them cheerily and ran.

_So it wants to play tag huh_, Solona thought grimly, _fine, but I will do more than touch it when I catch it._

They pursued the creature, not surprising; it was leading them to one place, the one place that Solona had never wanted to see again.

The Tower of Ishal.

IOI

They chased the foul creature through the lower chambers of the tower; great tainted spiders attacked them from the ceiling.

Solona winced, she still hated the bloody things, but at least she no longer screamed like a little girl at the sight of them. Her friends dispatched them quickly.

They could see light at the end of the tunnel; the necromancer was apparently leading them outside.

With any luck they would catch him before he could escape back into the deep roads.

Solona wanted the little runt dead.

He deserved it after what he had done to the unfortunate souls that had died here.

IOI

The Necromancer had arrived; the wardens were right where he wanted them to be.

**NOW MY SERVANT! SPRING THE TRAP NOW! OBEY!**

The necromancer obeyed.

The dead stirred after their frozen sleep.

They began to rise.

IOI

They emerged on the main battlefield where the other grey wardens had died months ago.

The necromancer was standing there, laughing that phlegmy darkspawn laugh of his.

Solona readied another fireball, but that is when she heard the sound, movement beneath the snow.

_No! Maker no! They had been fooled!_

She cursed under her breath; they should never have chased the thing here, now they were trapped.

The dead wardens rose, and not just them, but darkspawn corpses as well, even an ogre with a sword and dagger buried in its chest.

It must have snowed pretty early after the battle here months ago; the wardens' bodies were still mostly intact.

They advanced on Solona and the others.

The necromancer cheered merrily.

IOI

Alistair stared in horror. This was something out of his worst nightmares.

His brothers had returned; they wanted him to join them in death…

And Duncan was with them.

He saw his old mentor hissing and growling like only an undead could. He had a huge tear in his chest, but that did not stop him.

It did not stop any of them.

Alistair could hear Solona screaming at him, but he was too much in shock to hear.

Duncan picked up a rusty Ferelden sword and advanced towards him. Duncan raised the sword high…

Alistair felt himself be flipped up onto a pair of large shoulders, he tried to struggle, but it was to no avail.

He could not harm Shale with his fists after all.

Solona blasted fire into Duncan's face. While Zevran, Ogrhen, and Sten engaged the ogre. The Duncan undead did not seem to mind that it was burning, it just kept lurching forward.

Solona brought down a firestorm on the battlefield. The stench of burning corpses stung her nostrils.

The ogre fell when Oghren chopped its legs out from underneath it; Zevran leapt onto its chest and drove both his daggers into its eyes.

"STEN!" Solona called out to the Qunari, "The necromancer, kill the necromancer!"

The large warrior lunged forward, chopping several burning corpses out of his path.

The necromancer tried to run, but its escape was limited by the amount of undead it had risen.

Sten cornered it, its back pinned against one of the barricades Cailan's men had built months ago.

The necromancer was trapped.

Sten brought his great sword down in a vicious vertical strike. The Necromancer raised his staff to block.

The sword cleaved right through the staff and the necromancer both.

Its final thoughts were of Urthemiel's displeasure, the Archdemon was furious at his failure.

Fortunately he would not be alive to suffer for it.

IOI

The corpses collapsed, they were but puppets that no longer were control by their puppeteer.

They fell burning into the snow.

Solona gasped, this…this had been beyond ghastly.

She turned to find Alistair. He sat slumped at Shale's feet staring at the burning husk which had once been his mentor and friend.

_Duncan was dead again._

Solona took her lover into her arms, he sobbed quietly against her shoulder. For once, even Morrigan could not find a snide comment about his crying.

That was wise; Solona would likely have punched her if she did.

They just sat there for a long time, surrounded by their friends and the dead.

Peace had once again returned to Ostagar, the peace of the grave.

IOI

The flames rose into the night sky, it had taken almost an hour to gather up enough wood for Cailan and Duncan' funeral pyres. The other warden bodies unfortunately had to be piled and burned as one. Sadly, there was no easy way to identify them.

Sten and Shale had torn down the post holding the late King's body, after that it was child's play getting it down to the valley.

There the funeral could begin.

Alistair stood at Solona's side, as they watched the King and the Commander of the Grey begin their path to the Maker's side. He still seemed to be in shock, not that she could blame him.

She had known none of these men; Alistair had likely known them all.

She wanted to say something, anything to help take away his pain.

"Give him time kadan," a quiet voice said behind her, "let him deal with the loss of his brothers."

It took her a moment to realize that it had been Sten who had been talking.

Who would have figured that the Qunari had a heart?

They returned to their camp in the wilds, it was not far, and between Morrigan and Solona's noses in their wolf forms they found the camp quickly.

Solona led Alistair to their tent and helped him to bed; she promised him she would join him soon, once she had seen to the others safety.

Ostagar was left quiet once again, the wind whistling through the empty towers. Only the ghosts of the past left to bear witness.

The battle was done.

The war would continue.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: No Sleep**

After Alistair had finally drifted off, Solona found that she couldn't sleep herself, her mind was too busy.

They were finally back on the Imperial Highway, leaving the path of the Horde behind them, They were to meet an emissary of Lady Cousland's, who would take the letters to his mistress, from there, they would head on into Redcliffe, to see if Arl Eamon would be able to aid them.

Solona had hoped that the King's documents would have given her some means of contacting the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but that information was not contained in these letters.

Not that they were useless however, in fact, they provided her with great insight on why Cailan had been slain.

She sat by the fire, dressed in one of Alistair's wool shirts. Shale was walking the perimeter tonight. She could just make out Zevran, keeping watch as well by an old gnarled tree.

The rest of the camp was mostly asleep, not surprising considering it was after midnight.

Minus a few exceptions of course, she could make out Morrigan by her tent, lost in the secrets of her mother's grimoire. The witch had been grateful for Solona's help. Flemeth had tried to convince Solona to betray her daughter, but the mage had refused. Morrigan may have been a pain at times, but she had never lied to them. Besides the witch had willingly shared her shape shifting abilities with Solona, if that did not count for something, then Solona did not know what did?

Then there was Leliana and Kallian.

IOI

Solona had been understandably concerned about the two women's' friendship, but Leliana had assured her that she would not be manipulated by the elven rogue.

A few nights ago, Solona had taken the form of a cat, to watch the two women while they were on watch. She was worried that Leliana had been left vulnerable since Marjolaine's threat and the destruction of Lothering. She was afraid the bard had lost her focus.

The two women had talked about their lives before the Blight. Kallian was to have been married months ago, but she had ended up being kidnapped by the Arl of Denerim's son. Some of the men from the Alienage had broken into the Arl's estate to try and free them.

Kallian's fiancé had died during that attempt; Kallian still wore the poor boy's ring.

Though she blamed herself for his death, she was ashamed that she did not mourn him properly, their marriage had been arranged after all, and they had only known each other a few minutes before everything had fallen apart.

The elf sobbed, Leliana took her into her arms, she did her best to sooth the poor girl.

She lifted the girl's chin, to stare into the elf's wounded eyes.

That is when Kallian had kissed Leliana.

The bard gasped in shock as the girl pulled away.

The elf blushed, she tried to apologize, but Leliana would not here of it.

Leliana hushed her, a contented smile on her face.

She kissed the girl again.

Solona left them after that, where the two women found comfort in this life was their own business.

IOI

She could hear the two of them in their tent, not that she was trying mind you.

Solona was not surprised; Leliana had told them before that she had been lovers with her female bard master after all.

It was not surprising then that she was attracted to the elf.

Solona was happy for them; they had both lost so much these past few months. If being together made them happy, then more power to them.

She was not about to judge them, as a mage people had judged her, her whole life.

She tried to stay focused on the documents in front of her.

It seemed that Cailan had been exchanging letters with the Orlesian Empress for quite some time; most of the letters were about setting up this visit or that in the coming months.

_Nothing out of the ordinary, just two leaders exchanging missives nothing… _

Solona had found the last two letters in the stack; the first was dated only two weeks before the darkspawn surfaced in the Korcari Wilds.

It was a letter form Arl Eamon to Cailan; it suggested that it was time for Cailan to start thinking very carefully about his marriage to Loghain's daughter. Cailan and Anora had been married for almost five years at that point, and still no heirs had been produced. Eamon had advised his nephew to start thinking about what was good for the nation.

_Interesting,_ Solona thought, _it was no secret that many were beginning to question the viability of Cailan's marriage to Anora. Five years and still no babies, it was not hard to see that the nobility were getting concerned. If Eamon had questioned Anora's commitment to the royal line…?_

The next letter proved more interesting still, not just its contents, but its condition.

It was a letter from Empress Celene to Cailan; it had arrived just before the King had left for Ostagar. It spoke of an alliance between Ferelden and Orlais, and it was worded different than the others, this was not just a discussion between two rulers of neighboring nations.

It read like the missives between two lovers.

The note had been badly crumpled up, like someone had tried to dispose of it, but then had thought better of it and, straightened it out the best they could.

A likely scenario began to play in the mage's mind.

_Teyrn Loghain had likely heard all the whispers about his daughter's failure to produce an heir; he would likely have become concerned for her safety. He had been a fixture in the royal court for over thirty years; it would have been easy for him to find a spy in the royal palace. It was likely, thanks to this spy, that Loghain had been reading Cailan's mail before the King himself ever received it. When he saw this letter between the King and the Empress…_

Solona shuddered, it made perfect sense.

Loghain would never allow Cailan to have his marriage to Anora annulled, especially if the only other candidate for queen was the Orlesian Empress. Celene likely had offered Cailan the position of Emperor, to rule at her side. Given the King's boyish nature he would have been flattered; he might even have seen this as a good thing for Ferelden.

Solona saw otherwise, and she was willing to bet Loghain did too.

_It was a good plan, Cailan would get to call himself Emperor, a figure head position only, if the rumors she had heard about the Empress were true, while his new "queen" moved her knights into Ferelden. Orlais would reclaim Ferelden without the loss of a single life, and if Celene and Cailan produced a child together, that child would bind Ferelden and Orlais together forever._

_The nobles would have resisted of course, but without Cailan to unify them, or worse if he had the support of Eamon, Bryce Cousland and others? _

Cailan in his arrogance would have given their homeland back to the Orlesians who had oppressed them all decades ago.

Solona shook her head, no wonder Loghain had acted in this way. Cailan would never have listened to him; he would have thought that Loghain was simply looking out for his daughter's interests.

She remembered the King's arguments with Loghain in Ostagar. Cailan was a very stubborn man, if Loghain had told him the sky was blue, he would likely say it was green just to dispute Loghain for challenging his power, and because he was the King of Ferelden.

She suspected the Empress knew all this, and had used it.

Celene had spent months, if not years, getting into Cailan's head, the Empress likely knew all this, had probably worked to widen the rift between the two nobles.

Solona had to give Celene her due, the Empress of Orlais was far more cunning then most gave her credit for.

_A shame that she did not realize that Loghain was on to her, or how far he was prepared to go, that she did not realize that Loghain would use the darkspawn to assassinate Cailan for him._

Unfortunately… none of this mattered now.

It was not Solona's place to dictate politics, stopping Urthemiel was her mandate. Elissa could use these letters to prove…what? All Solona had was a theory to support the limited facts in hand.

Loghain had to be stopped however, he was weakening their position against the blight, his ambitions had blinded him to all else.

If there was another heir to Maric's throne then that would be different. A child of Maric could reunify Ferelden and bring Loghain to heel.

Sadly, Cailan had been an only child.

Solona cursed, Elissa was their best hope now. A Cousland queen could unify the land. The nobles trusted her, Solona would speak with Eamon about this convince him of the righteousness of this plan.

Ferelden needed a new ruler, **NOW**, one who would stand firm against the darkspawn.

With no Theirin heir…Elissa was their one best choice.

**Their only choice.**

IOI

Alistair couldn't sleep; he just kept staring at the damned sword.

Solona intended to present Elissa with Maric's sword the next time they met up with her. Alistair supported the plan; Elissa would make a fine queen, but…

_It was still __**his **__sword, his father's sword. _

Alistair hated this, his whole life he had been told that there was no room for him on the throne. He had always been fine with that, and yet he worried.

If Solona knew who he was, who he truly was?

He knew what she would ask of him.

And that terrified him.

No, he would not do it! He had never wanted to be King. Why would he want to rule the kingdom his father had abandoned him for? Besides he would make a horrible King. He knew nothing about ruling a country…

And he would lose Solona.

That bothered him the most, as King; he would never be allowed to be with a mage. The Chantry would never stand for it. _Magic is meant to serve man never rule over him._ No, he would rather remain a Grey Warden; he would stand by Solona, and help her rebuild the order once the Blight was defeated.

_If the Blight could be defeated?_

No, he had faith; Solona had done the impossible already. She had fulfilled the treaties, destroyed Flemeth, and successfully invaded Ostagar.

Solona Amell would lead them to victory, just as Cailan had dreamed, just as Duncan would have wanted.

He would have to tell her, she would find out for herself when they reached Redcliffe. If that happened, if she had to find out on her own, she would likely never forgive him for keeping this from her.

He had sworn once that he would never hurt her.

He intended to remain true to that promise.

Solona slipped into their tent, the mage sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Love," he murmured sleepily.

"Just me," she cooed softly, "go back to sleep."

He opened up the bedroll and allowed her inside; she took off her specs, and slipped into his arms. She was so warm, her breath warm against his bare chest. She nuzzled against his neck. He lightly kissed her forehead.

_This was nice, to feel her warmth against him, to sooth her, to comfort her._

"Good night Alistair," she murmured already slipping off into the fade.

_To love her._

"Good night, Lona," he purred softly, "I…I love you."

"Love you… too," she sighed, she was asleep a few seconds later.

_Solona. His dear Solona._

Solona was the most important thing in his life now, far more valuable than any crown.

Yet, to keep her, he would have to risk what they had.

They would leave for Redcliffe tomorrow.

He would have to tell her then.

For the first time in months, he felt fear.

He could not lose her.

He did not want to be alone again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Royal Secrets**

The group was just starting to enter the mountain paths, when Alistair finally pulled Solona aside. They were only about an hour away from Redcliffe now. The mage had noticed how more and more distracted her fellow warden was becoming the closer they got to his former home.

Finally he could not take it anymore, better she hear it from him then some gossip in Redcliffe Castle

He asked that the others go on without them; they would catch up in a few moments. Soon it was just the two of them; the only other sign of life was a lone black crow.

It was here that Alistair told Solona who his father had been, and why he had kept it secret for so long.

IOI

Solona stared at him; her mind spun trying to digest what her love had told her. It seemed so ridiculous, but at the same time it made perfect sense.

_Sweet Maker…why had she not seen it before! Alistair had an uncanny resemblance to Cailan. His hair was a little darker, and his bearing was more that of a professional soldier, but beyond that…_

_It was not hard to believe at all._

"Solona?" Alistair asked.

The mage just stared back at him.

"Love please say something," Alistair pleaded, "Anything."

The mage sighed, she removed her spectacles, cleaning them on the sleeve of her robe, the simple act calmed her mind and gave her a chance to refocus.

She needed that chance.

"Okay," she said, "let me get this straight. Your Father was Maric Theirin?"

"Yes," Alistair replied.

"As in King Maric, the King of Ferelden, Maric the Savior was your Father?"

Alistair nodded.

"Oh Maker," Solona buried her face in her hands, she started to pace in front of him, Alistair wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.

"I had to tell you before we got to Redcliffe. Growing up I was considered a possible threat to Cailan's rule, so they kept me secret…here." He said motioning to the ground at his feet. "I didn't want someone else to tell you. Duncan was the only Grey Warden who knew, and I doubted he had time to share that secret."

"Alistair," Solona stopped him, "Don't you understand what this means? Do you have any idea?"

"It means we are not only travelling with a fool, but the prince of fools."

Both wardens spun, Morrigan was sitting on the rock that had held the crow not a second earlier. The witch glared at Alistair, clearly not pleased with this turn of events.

"It isn't nice to eavesdrop," Alistair glared angrily at the witch.

"Tis not," Morrigan snorted coldly, "Nor is keeping such a secret from your fellows. Did you think we would not need to know this, hmmm? That you are the Prince of Ferelden?"

"ALISTAIR IS PRINCE OF FERELDEN!"

Alistair spun again to find Kallian standing there, the elf ha came back to make sure the two wardens had not fallen too far behind.

She wasn't expecting what she had just heard.

"Yes," Alistair stammered, "I mean NO! Maric was my father, but I am not…"

"I got to tell Leli," the elf grinned, "she is never going to believe this."

"KALLIAN WAIT!" Alistair cried, "COME BACK! I DON'T WANT…"

But it was too late.

The former Templar through up his hands, so much for keeping his big secret, Solona placed a warm hand on his shoulder, he wished there was an easy way to explain all this. Sadly only one word came to mind.

"SHIT!"

IOI

Alistair was quiet the rest of the trip, he found himself not looking forward to seeing Arl Eamon again. True he had come to terms with being sent away all those years ago, but that didn't mean he had let it go entirely.

Plus, the thought of seeing Lady Isolde again made him nervous.

She had convinced Eamon to send him away because she did not like the rumors that pegged him as Eamon's bastard. What if she convinced him that the Grey Wardens were responsible for the King's death? What if she convinced him to support Loghain?

No he refused to believe that! Eamon was Cailan's Uncle; he would never ally himself with the man who had murdered the King. The Arl loved his wife dearly, but there were some things that a person could not forget.

Solona kept shooting him worried looks over her shoulder. It was good to know that she was concerned about his well-being, but he still could not stop thinking about the look on her face when he had told her.

He knew that look. He could almost imagine the wheels turning in that pretty little head of hers. Solona would do what needed to be done to end the Blight, and she would use whatever tools were available to her.

Including Alistair, he could almost hear what she was thinking in that moment.

_Alistair is a Theirin. He is likely the only living Theirin now that Cailan has died. Which means…?_

_Oh Maker!_

No. He would not go that far. It had been made abundantly clear over the years that he was never meant to be, nor never would be the King. He was fine with that let Eamon do it, or better yet Elissa. Neither of them were Theirins but Eamon was very popular with the people, and the Couslands were as well known and loved as Theirins had been.

Either of them would be better rulers than Alistair would ever be.

The smells of Lake Calenhad greeted them as they came in sight of Redcliffe Bridge, he could see the castle in the distance, the windmill turning in the village below.

He had not been back here in almost ten years, now that he was…

There was a man standing guard on the bridge, when he sighted them he ran forward eager to greet them.

What is this now? Alistair thought.

"I…I thought I saw travelers on the road," the man gasped out of breath from running, "Ha…have you come to help us?"

"I need to speak with Arl Eamon," Solona ordered.

"The…the Arl? Then you don't know…hasn't anyone out there heard?"

"Heard what?" Wynne answered, "Please speak up young man?"

"The Arl…he…he may be dead for all we know!" the man sobbed, he had prayed that these people had come to help… that the nightmare would finally be over.

He was wrong.

"You must help us," the man begged, "We are under attack!"

IOI

Undead.

After Ostagar and Soldier's Peak she was starting to get sick of sodding undead. Undead also meant possible demon involvement, after what happened in the Tower, after what had happened with Cullen, Solona was sick to death of demons as well.

The man at the bridge brought them to Bann Teagan, the Arl's brother, he welcomed Alistair home with open arms, but that did not stopping him from asking for their help. He told them what had happened the past few months. Eamon had first begun to sicken months ago, the apothecaries could find no cause for the illness, even the mage Lady Isolde had hired was unable to find the source. Finally, Eamon had collapsed, shortly before the final battle of Ostagar. Isolde, Eamon's wife, had dispatched the knights of Redcliffe throughout Ferelden in hopes of finding a cure. When news of the defeat at Ostagar had reached Teagan's ears he journeyed to Denerim to hear what Loghain had to say about the loss.

He left Denerim with more than strong doubts about what Loghain had claimed, and given the timing of Eamon's sickness, and the murder of the Couslands, began to see the Teyrn in a much darker light.

All Teagan could do was hold Redcliffe and hope for a miracle.

He journeyed to Redcliffe to try and rally Eamon's allies. Two weeks ago, undead appeared out of nowhere in the castle. They slaughtered the guards and castle staff adding them to their ranks. If Teagan had not been speaking with Murdoch, the village Mayor, at the time he might have died as well.

The undead were merciless; they had attacked night after night, always adding more to their numbers as the villagers fell. Teagan doubted that the poor people had the strength to face one more night's attack.

Solona rolled her eyes, _here we go again_.

She volunteered to aid the people of Redcliffe; they needed to resolve this undead business quickly.

The southern bannorn and the hinterlands now belonged to Urthemiel and the darkspawn horde. Ferelden had to unite before it was too late. Every night now the Archdemon taunted her, whispering in her mind.

_You have failed little one_, the dragon laughed_, you have all __**FAILED!**_

Solona would not stop.

She did not have the luxury of accepting failure.

IOI

They kept busy as sundown approached.

Solona had managed to convince Redcliffe's drunken blacksmith to make repairs to the militias' armor and weapons. While Alistair, searched the tavern and village for recruits to help fend off the coming night's assault.

Despite what he thought, Alistair was a skilled leader when he needed to be.

Solona was grateful for that.

It also gave her a chance to solve Sten's sword problem. They tracked down the dwarf who had bought the Qunari's blade. He sold it back to them for six sovereigns, robbery to be sure, but it allowed them to convince the dwarf to aid them in the defense of the village.

Plus, this way Sten did not have to rip the dwarf's arms off.

The Qunari looked like he might cry as he gazed at his blade once more. _Asala_, he called it. If Solona remembered her readings on the Qunari dialect, that meant the soul.

Which made sense, the Qunari believed that they found their soul in the purpose they served for the Qun. At least that is what the scholars had written about the Qunari. For Sten to finally regain his sword…it must have been like finding the meaning of his life again.

Solona was happy for him.

As dusk approached, the mage found herself sitting near the windmill with the remaining Redcliffe knights.

_The oil drums are ready_, she thought, _I will throw a fireball lighting them, then Ser Perth, Dwyn and the others will deal with any stragglers that make it through the fire._

Alistair plopped down next to her. He gave her his most reassuring smile.

"Why can't it ever be easy," Solona sighed, "Why can't I just sit down, and discuss what we need with tea and cakes? Why does it always have to turn to violence?"

"I don't think you would want to have tea and cakes with undead dear," Alistair quipped.

The mage snickered.

"Probably not," Solona laughed, "horrible table manners from what I hear. They don't even say 'pass the host' when they try to eat you."

Alistair laughed; normally he was the joking one.

His smile suddenly turned sad.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you about my Father," he said humbly.

The mage snorted.

"It would have been nice to know," she shrugged.

"If it helps," he offered, "just go back to thinking I'm some nobody who was too lucky not to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"So what does that make me?" she asked wryly.

Alistair smiled.

"The one reason why we might win this," he said warmly.

The mage blushed. Why did he do that? One minute he annoyed her, the next he was making her laugh.

It amazed her how much she had come to need him.

Not that she was above teasing him however.

"Your still not touching me tonight." She said with mock anger.

"Ouch, so I am cast from your chambers," Alistair said pathetically, he grasped his heard dramatically, "whatever shall I do?"

Solona laughed.

_It was strange; she really could not stay mad at this man for long. Not that she had been mad in the first place mind you; in fact he had put her mind at ease._

Alistair is the heir to the Theirin throne.

Alistair could unite the land.

She finally had a weapon they could use against Loghain.

As the last of the sun's light fell behind the mountains, that is when they heard it.

A strange growling emerged from the castle, an unholy mist poured across the bridge; it moved towards the village, towards the defenders positions.

Solona drew her staff. Her eyes grim and merciless, no monster would pass this night.

She turned to Alistair.

"It looks like you are going to have to spend your night killing undead," she growled, gathering her power.

The undead began to emerge from the mists.

Alistair drew his sword, dropping into a fighting crouch.

"Stay close to me," he ordered.

"As you command," Solona smirked, "My Prince."

Alistair shot her a look, then shook his head.

He was likely going to regret this.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Old Friends**

Jowan was ready to die.

At least that is what he told himself; it had gone so wrong…everything he had done of late.

He wondered how Lady Isolde would do it. Would she cut off his head, or simply hang him? He had already confessed to poisoning the Arl, all that was left now was to accept his punishment.

The cold damp cells beneath Redcliffe Castle had taken away any of the arrogance he had possessed since fleeing the tower. Poor Lily, poor Solona, he hoped that the Templars had not made them suffer much. If only he had a chance to make it right…if only…

He prayed to the Maker that they had not suffered.

He did not understand completely what had happened; surely Loghain would not have abandoned him here? Surely the Teyrn would have had time to square things with the circle by now?

_You are dreaming and you know it_, the cold voice of his conscience reminded him. _Loghain used you, and now that you have served your purpose he has discarded you. Just like you discarded Solona, just as you discarded Lily. _

_No…that was not true…I loved Lily…I never would have hurt her!_

Yet, he had done nothing to save her from the Templars had he? No…he had fled like a thief in the night. He deserved whatever cruel punishment Lady Isolde could dream up for him.

The sound of movement on the stairs drew him out of his stupor. It had been almost three days since he had seen anyone. He was starving, the last of the food he had saved had been consumed a day and a half ago. Isolde had come to him that morning demanding that he undo what he had done.

He had told her he could not undo the poison in the Arl's bloodstream.

She struck him then.

"The corpses you foul creature," she wailed, "And Connor, YOUN MUST RELEASE MY SON!"

That is when Jowan realized how bad things had gotten.

He could hear voices now…no…not voices, but hissing…growling, it sounded so…unnatural.

One of the guards who had burned him with a red-hot brand a week ago shambled in front of his cell. The man was missing his lower jaw, he hissed out the hole in his throat.

The undead lunged at Jowan, the mage shrieked.

Two more undead appeared outside the cell; they threw themselves at the bars. They were hungry for Jowan, hungry for his living flesh.

_This is what you deserve_, his conscience repeated, _here is your death._

**NO!**

"**Get away from me!"** Jowan screamed, he raised his hands to cast, but they were so tightly bound he could not gesture, even if he used a vocal spell, it would not work without hands to direct it.

The cell door rattled, the undead were literally ripping it off the hinges.

_You are going to die! Accept that!_

A jet of flame struck the undead. The guard hissed, turning his burning body he tried to reach the one who had burned him. Its head flew from its body, removed by the swing of a great ax. A bottle of flammable liquids fell at the creatures' feet; their dry undead flesh went up like a candle. A blinding light filled the dungeon, followed by a woman's voice.

"Oghren, Zev clear those bastards away from the cells, Shale block the entrance, make sure nothing gets down… turn it back or squish it flat!"

"I like how it thinks," a tinny voice replied.

Jowan made out three shapes in the blinding light, an elf, a dwarf, and what appeared to be a miniature golem moved passed his cell. They did not look like the Arlessa's guard, but he remained quiet none the less.

The source of the light was coming from the crystal atop a bladed mage staff. Jowan could just make out a figure in leather breeches, wearing a long armored tunic, along with a hooded cloak.

This was likely the woman whose voice he had heard. She turned the light on his cell illuminating it.

Jowan winced in the brightness.

"Hello?" he asked, "Can…can you help me?"

The figure gasped.

It sounded somehow familiar.

He heard the sound of creaking leather; the woman's gloved hands twisting into angry fists.

He wondered who it could be. A Templar, not likely, not using a mage's staff.

When the woman finally spoke her voice was dripping with venom, whatever he had done, she must have been extremely angry with him.

"I often wondered what I would say to you if I saw you again," she said coldly.

The light dimmed, he finally got a good look at his rescuer.

It was a woman alright, a woman clad in silver and blue robes with leather armor, he could make out the white griffon emblazoned on her chest.

_So she was a grey warden, how interesting. _

The mage staff she carried was beautifully crafted, with a sword blade on one end, that blade was thick with undead ichor now. Her shoulder length black hair was done up in a tight bun. She had a muscular frame, with pale skin; a slight scar marred her right cheek. The spectacles she wore…

Wait…Spectacles?

Yes she wore a set of dwarven spectacles on the end of her nose; she glared over them like an angry governess.

If not for the specs…he…he likely never would have recognized her.

"S…S…Solona?" he stammered.

The woman nodded grimly.

It was Solona all right, and she looked like she was ready to kill him.

Oh Maker, he thought, he was in serious trouble.

Perhaps it would have been better if Isolde had executed him.

It would likely have been less painful.

IOI

Solona was shaking, Maker help her, she had never…NEVER been so angry!

Jowan was here. Jowan was right before her.

Jowan…was at her mercy.

The Maker it seems was not without a sense of humor.

The battle the night before had been horrifying, but they had been victorious. This morning, Bann Teagan had revealed the existence of the secret door into the castle, the tunnel under the lake, the tunnel that opened up inside the dungeons. It was at that moment that Lady Isolde, the Arl's wife, had emerged from the castle, the lady had convinced Teagan to follower her back, but not before he had given Solona the means to enter through the secret passage.

Alistair had wanted to accompany her, but Solona had refused. These people were like family to him, he knew them, and …it was unlikely he would be able to do what needed to be done. So he had remained, Solona did not want him to have what she did on his conscience, but it seemed that she had a more personal problem now.

Jowan was the mage…Jowan had poisoned the Arl…at Loghain's request.

Jowan, her friend, was now her enemy.

It hurt…it legitimately hurt her.

She needed to….she needed to tell him, before she did…whatever needed to be done!

"Do you have…any idea what I have been through because of you," she asked, her voice was a low dangerous purr. She was the lioness, he the helpless little calf, "Do you have any idea what I have lost because of you."

"I…I am sorry Lona. I didn't mean…"

Her eyes blazed with fury.

He shut up instantly.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She snarled, "Lona is what a friend calls me, you have proven that you aren't one of those."

Jowan grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the blood magic. I was only trying to free myself. All I wanted was to make a life… with Lily."

"Lily," Solona spat her name, "I had almost forgotten about her. The Templars sent her away Jowan, maybe even to Aeonar! Did she deserve that? They were going to make me tranquil after you fled. I would have been…if the grey wardens hadn't conscripted me," Solona's expression turned pained. "Part of me wishes they had made me tranquil."

"You don't mean that Lo…I mean Solona," Jowan stammered, "To be tranquil is to be…"

"WHAT" she snarled, "to be tranquil is what! Do you want to hear what has happened to me over the past few months? Do you want to know what it feels like to go through the warden's joining ritual? Do you want to know what it feels like to have an Ogre grab you, to feel your ribs splinter? Do you want to know what it feels like to have werewolf venom in your veins, to feel your body change…?"

"You were turned into a werewolf? What was it…?"

"SHUT UP!" she growled, "you have no ideas the sacrifices I have had to make since becoming a Grey Warden. I have sacrificed my honor, my body, Maker even a part of my soul to try and end this Blight!"

"Now I find you…another Loghain stooge, if Isolde is to be believed. Why Jowan? Why didn't you just flee and live your life? Why did you have to hurt all these people?"

"I DIDN'T!" he cried," I swear I didn't. You know me Solona. Loghain promised that he would square things with the circle if I helped him, but he's abandoned me hasn't he. I know I'm responsible for poisoning the Arl, but not this…never this! Solona please, you have to believe me."

She glared angrily at him, part of her wanted to hurt him for what he had done.

But part of her…part of her still saw her friend. He had been like a brother to her once. She had loved him like a brother. Could she do it? Could she end him right here…right now?

She thought about it.

"I need you," she said calmly, "To tell me everything you know. I need to know why you're here. What Loghain told you, everything?"

Jowan nodded.

He told her about Connor, the Arl's son, how the boy had magic, how Isolde had brought him in to help the boy hide his talent. Loghain had found him for her. He had rescued Jowan from the Templars, and sent him here because Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden.

Solona remembered the letter Eamon wrote to Cailan. If Loghain had read it…then it would have been enough to seal the Arl's death warrant.

"How much magic did you teach Connor?" she asked.

"Some," he replied, "But he is still very young, he can barely cast a minor spell, much less something more powerful."

"He may have accidently sundered the veil," Solona mused, "but that doesn't explain how he could control these undead."

"He…" Jowan shifted nervously.

"Yes?"

"He may have become possessed Lona, a demon could be behind all this."

The warden mage scowled, if the boy had given himself over to the demons, then there was only one answer now. She didn't like it…but it was perhaps the only alternative.

"So what of me?" Jowan asked sitting down on his cot, "Will you kill me for what I have done, or turn me over to the Templars?"

Solona knew her duty, but at the same time…

If Jowan had begged it would have been different, but he had not. He was resigned to his fate. She understood what that was like.

She touched the bars. She summoned fire and melted the locks off the door. She glared up at Jowan with tears in her eyes.

"Go," she ordered, freeing his hands.

"Go…go where?"

"Anywhere but here," she hissed, "Go and live your life Jowan, but do not trouble me anymore."

"After…after everything I have done…that is it?"

"I love you Jowan," she sighed, "killing you will not undue this, I will deal with Connor. You will try to build a life for yourself, but you will always remember what you did here, the deaths you have caused. That will be your punishment, you will have to live with it, Just as I live with what I have done."

He rose as she swung the door open, part of him wanted to embrace her, but that time had passed.

"Wait in the tunnels for at least an hour," she said motioning to the tunnel entrance, "by then we should have the castle gates open, and every ones attention will be there. You should be able to escape then."

He nodded as he headed for the tunnel…and freedom.

"Lona," he asked, " I know I have no right to ask, but…if you find out anything about Lily, if she still lives, please tell her…"

" I will Jowan… now go."

He turned to flee, but her hand stopped him.

"Live a good life Jowan," she said coolly, "because if you don't. If you turn up in my way again, if you hurt innocent people with your bungling, I will do what I should have done here. I will kill you, never doubt that."

He nodded, he understood.

"Wait," she said, "You might want this."

She pressed something into his hand. AT first he thought it might be a blade, but when he looked at it…

It was an apple, his favorite.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Lona…I…"

"I never could stay mad at you," she whispered sadly, "now go Jowan run…I…I still have a job to do."

He left her then running down through the tunnels. He hid there, the only one he saw was the smith's daughter Velena slipping by; he hid until she had passed.

He managed to steal some clothes and vanish before anyone was the wiser.

Solona had saved his life.

He would never forget that.

One day he would repay that debt.

As it turned out…one day… he did.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: No Regrets**

The others were not happy with her, Solona knew that, and accepted it.

She sat by her own fire, a short distance away from the others, she could not bear their looks tonight. Her only company was Binder, the hound loved her unconditionally, she patted his course fur-covered head. She was grateful for his presence.

He was likely the only one now, even Alistair had not agreed with her…

She stopped that thought where it was, it was not helping.

They had finally made it out of Redcliffe, and found themselves travelling east, on the road to Denerim, The Warden Mage was still not sure how they would slip into the city undetected, but she had a few ideas. Hopefully she would have a plan finalized before they reached the city.

Provided her companions didn't mutiny first.

Leliana and Kallian were not speaking to her, they obeyed orders, but that was it. Wynne kept glaring at her, if the old woman expected an apology she would not get it. Solona stood by her decisions. Morrigan was ignoring her, but she doubted that the witch cared much about her choices. It was far more likely that she was simply too engrossed in her mother's grimoire to care. Morrigan had been true to her word however. Yesterday morning, Solona found several spells written on vellum in front of her tent. Morrigan must have copied them and left them for her to learn and use.

The witch had promised to share her powers with Solona after all; it was nice that she had kept her word.

Oghren, Zevran and Shale gave her the space she needed, they had helped her after all in Castle Redcliffe, there were no judgments there. Zev had even offered to listen if she needed to talk. Of all of her companions, it seemed that he alone understood the choice she had made.

She could still hear Lady Isolde's wailing, her cries filling the darkened corridors of the castle.

_My son…my Connor…NO!_

Solona's eyes narrowed, she felt sorry for the woman, but in the end Isolde only had herself to blame.

The mage found her mind drifting back to her travels with Duncan, and to the night before they had arrived at Ostagar. The Commander of the Grey had seen it as his mission to prepare her for the choices that a Grey Warden must be prepared to make.

_Sometimes they will hate you_, Duncan had said, his eyes glittering in the firelight. _Grey Wardens make the choices that others are unwilling to make. We do the things others are unprepared to do. We do them because they are the right thing…even though they can be extremely unpleasant. So…people hate us, but they are glad as well, glad that they have us to make those decisions. Their consciences remain clean, while ours are stained. That is why the world needs us; the Blight asks much of those who oppose it. We are the scapegoats for the sins of the mortal races. We fight for them. We die for them, but in the end you must accept the truth…_

_**We are nor heroes.**_

Solona understood the wisdom of those words now. Connor's blood stained her hands, her friends may very well hate her, but she knew that what she had done was right.

For Connor and for Redcliffe.

She was no hero.

Her tainted blood sang, not the ringing pain signaling darkspawn, but a warm quiet hum.

The presence of her fellow warden.

"Hello my love." She murmured.

Alistair stepped out of the shadows; she could see the conflict in his eyes. His love for her at war with his anger at what she had done.

She had done all she could to preserve Alistair's goodness, the gentle kind man who had captured her heart was needed. Ferelden would need him, to unite the land. Solona would gladly stain her soul if it meant Ferelden had a good and honest man as its king.

It was a sacrifice she was willing to accept.

"I need to talk to you about what happened," he said cryptically, "in Redcliffe."

"I did what was necessary," she said grimly.

"Necessary," he spat the word, his anger boiling to the surface, "Relieving yourself after an eight hour ride that is necessary! Solona! He…Connor was a victim…a child! The demon made him do the things he did! How can you justify….how could you do it?"

Solona sighed, this is why Duncan kept Alistair out of the fighting, He would need that innocence to save Ferelden, but in a warden…in a warden, it just got in the way.

"Let us play a game Alistair," she said coldly, "I ask a question, you answer it honestly."

"This really isn't the…"

Her blue eyes turned frigid.

"WE… will make time," she scowled.

Alistair was silent; her tone was exactly like Duncan's when he was cross with him.

He knew enough to be silent.

She took a breath, calmed herself, then she began.

"First question, what could I have done to save Connor?" she asked.

"We could have gone to the circle; it was only a few days ride on fast horses."

"And in that time," Solona answered, "the demon could have fully manifested itself in the boy and killed everyone in Redcliffe, the Arl included. Those people are now safe because of me."

"You don't know that!" he complained.

"I couldn't take the chance," she growled, "people's lives are at stake. I don't have time to gamble with them."

Alistair growled he paced in front of her, but was silent. Did he agree? She hoped he did.

"Question two: What kind of life would Connor have in the circle? Answer the way that a Templar would. What a Templar would say having read the Redcliffe reports."

Alistair shook his head he did not see where this was going.

"He would have been taken to the circle." He answered.

"And," she asked.

"And…" Alistair frowned, "And what? I don't know what you want to hear."

"I want you to remember your Templar training. I want you to answer as a Templar. Not as Alistair, not as the boy who was raised by Arl Eamon, I want a Templar answer."

"I…I don't know what you mean?"

Solona sighed heavily. It seemed that she would have to spell it out for him.

It was disappointing.

"Let say we killed the demon without harming the boy. We went on and ended the Blight. Once it ended Connor would have been sent to the circle. Knight-Commander Greagoir would have read the reports about what happened in Redcliffe. How many died because the Arl's son had given himself to a demon? He would pause for a moment, and then come to a decision. He would then post two letters. The first would be a transfer request to move the boy out of Ferelden…"

She paused for a more dramatic effect.

"The second letter would be an authorization form for the rite of tranquility. The First Enchanter would sign it willingly, after it was agreed to move the boy far from his family."

Alistair's eyes widened.

"That would not have happened!" he shouted.

Really," she asked, quirking one eyebrow, "I grew up in the circle Alistair. We both grew up under the chantry's shadow. You know how they feel about my kind…Connor's kind. Mages who are weak before demons are either killed or made tranquil. Connor had already proven his weakness when he took the demon's bargain. His fate was sealed in the eyes of the chantry the moment he did that! How would your Arl Eamon feel then hmm? To see his son a walking talking piece of furniture. Let him hate me for killing his boy, it is better than not knowing where he is, it is better than knowing his son is an empty shell incapable of loving his father. I would rather die than be made tranquil. Sometimes I may think otherwise, but I know in my heart that I fear it. I…I would not want to spend the rest of my days not being to appreciate the world around me. I would rather be dead than live in a world that I knew I could not feel my love for you."

Alistair was shocked; Solona had tears in her eyes. She…she regretted killing Connor, but she saw herself justified.

She had done it to spare Connor a worse fate…at least that was how she saw it.

"The chantry hates us Alistair, we are tolerated only because our magic is useful," she said grimly, "one day they may even decide we are not worth the trouble to keep alive, but until then we have to look out for our own. The zealots within the Chantry would use Redcliffe as an excuse to take away more of what we have. Now… Redcliffe will be just a footnote in the Blight story. It is better for Connor, for all mages that way. I have to live with what I have done, but weighing one boy's life against all of Redcliffe and the mages too." Solona nodded grimly, "I would do it again…in a heartbeat."

Alistair just stood there; he didn't know what to say.

Solona turned away, she could no longer bear looking at him, seeing the anger and shock in his eyes.

Better they end this now.

"It is all right if you want nothing more to do with me," Solona sighed, "I did what I had to…if I lose your love over this than so be it."

She was shaking now, fighting against the tears. She would remain strong. She had made the hard call, but it had been the right one.

_For everyone._

She got up to leave, but Alistair did not let her, he took her by the hand and pulled her into his arms. He felt her cry then, her shoulders shook with sobs.

He held her close, his anger fading in the face of her tears.

"It is okay," he said softly, "I'm here."

She whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Please don't leave," she begged, "please don't leave me…not tonight."

"You don't get rid of me that easily," he murmured into her hair, "I just wish you would have told me what you were planning."

"I didn't know myself," she sobbed, "not until I saw…him…Con…the demon, I could not let it live, not after what it had done."

"You could have trusted me," he sighed, he was crying now too, "I could have helped."

"No," she said, "Eamon had to see you as blameless. It is better I took the full weight of this, this is my responsibility."

Alistair shook his head; she always did that, thought that she had to carry the world on her slender shoulders. She bore it well…but still…

Duncan would have been proud of her today. She had become a true Grey Warden.

Maker save her soul.

They stood there, just holding each other for a long time. Finally he led her back to their tent. Solona needed him tonight; she needed to see that she was not alone.

He took her fiercely, burning away the guilt and doubt in the flames of passion. He would not let her face such things alone again.

He would have her back.

She was not alone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Scholar and the Bard Master**

Denerim.

Many times had Solona dreamed of visiting the city, exploring the wonders of Ferelden's capitol, of course being wanted by the crown tended to make site-seeing a little bit difficult, not that they did not have legitimate business here.

Bann Teagan had directive to a Brother Genitivi, the scholar who had been researching the Urn for Arl Eamon. At first the Arl's interest had been purely academic, but now it's healing powers were needed if the Arl was going to be restored to health.

Leliana grew increasingly more agitated as the group drew closer to Denerim, the thought that Marjolaine was still there filled her with dread, she knew what she should do to deal with her former mentor, but at the same time she wondered if she had the strength to do it. Fortunately she had Kallian now to offer her strength.

Kallian originally was not going to enter the city with the rest of them. The elf suspected that there were still warrants out for her arrest.

"What did you do my dear," Zevran purred, "murder the captain of the guard?"

Kallian shifted uncomfortably. She knew that she had to tell them, it was bound to come up in Denerim.

"No," the elf said shyly, "the son of the Arl of Denerim."

That stopped everyone in their tracks.

Kallian's ears twitched nervously, "it's a long story, and you don't want to hear it, trust me."

Solona put her arm around her, "you grew up here, and you know the city better than us. I would appreciate your help, but I will understand if you don't want to come."

Kallian smiled weakly, she appreciated the mage's offer, but Solona was right, she did know the city better than any of them.

"I'll come," the elf agreed, "I'll help you find this Genitivi, but then I'll go with Leli, she is going to need back up when she confronts this Marjolaine woman."

Leliana's eyes lit up, she was touched, by Kallian's offer.

"Thank you love," Leliana smiled.

The elven rogue blushed.

"So how are we going to get past the city guard," Alistair asked, "We can't just walk down the street right?"

"I have an idea about that," Solona grinned wolfishly, she turned to Wynne, "You don't have a problem with cats do you Wynne."

Wynne gave her former student an odd look.

"No…not really," the elder mage replied, "Why do you ask dear?"

The warden mage smiled.

Solona told them her plan.

IOI

It was an odd group that moved through the Denerim market the next afternoon, a senior enchanter of the circle of magi, accompanied by a Templar. A pair of body guards trailed in their wake, an elven man with bronzed skin, and a ginger haired dwarf. In the old woman's arms rested a small black cat. The only other color the cat possessed was three white spots of fur on its face, one over each of its blue eyes, and across the bridge of its nose. If someone did not know better it looked as if the cat were wearing spectacles.

Solona was pleased.

It was not a bad disguise, except for the hairballs.

"I can't believe we're doing this my dear," Wynne frowned down at the cat, "why do I have to play the old cat lady?"

Solona, in her cat form mewed apologetically.

"Because you're old," Alistair quipped, he was dressed in a set of Templar armor they had found in Redcliffe, his features hidden behind the helmet.

The elder mage glared at him.

"With lip like that son," Wynne hissed, "you will be lucky to live to be have my age."

Alistair shifted uncomfortably, that was how it started, first a mage threat, then **ZAP**…frog time.

Solona snorted, though it may have been a laugh Wynne couldn't be sure.

"Hey Alistair," Oghren chuckled, "Wynne just picked up your girl," the dwarf snorted in amusement, "Heh, heh, the boss gives new meaning to getting some pus…"

Solona stopped the dwarf with an angry hiss.

"I would not advise insulting our fearless leader my fine dwarven friend," Zevran reminded him, "She might do something ruthless, like turning all your booze into water back at camp."

Oghren tightened his grip over his water skin, thinking on the alcohol contained within, "oh she wouldn't do that…" He looked nervously at his companions, they gave him no support what so ever, "Would she?" he asked nervously.

The cat mage purred; she would have to remember that, next time Oghren annoyed her.

Kallian, Leliana, Sten, and Morrigan were off to find Marjolaine. The elf had been a treasure; it took her only an hour to locate Brother Gentivi's home. The wardens were going to rendezvous with the others outside the Alienage, once they had spoken with the scholar.

Hopefully the man would be able to point them in the right direction, a life was at stake.

IOI

Leliana was trying not to panic.

She should have known; the house that Marjolaine was staying in was the same one from two years ago. From the time when she had brought, Leliana, Tug, and Sketch here for a little fun.

_Now we shall show these Fereldan dogs how Orlais commands the game._

_Hush now pretty thing…you were perfect._

_If we are nothing alike, than why face me with a weapon in hand?_

_We're the same._

Marjolaine's words still haunted her after all this time, what had started out as mindless fun had turned deadly serious.

She remembered it all. Marjolaine's dagger in her ribs, Raleigh's torture, the beatings, the branding, and then the rape…

Leliana shuddered, she had spent all her time in Lothering trying to forget this place, and now she had to walk into it willingly.

It was cruel, but what else could she expect from Marjolaine?

Her former lover's relationship with the sadistic Commander Raleigh had nearly destroyed her two years ago, but with the help of Mother Dorothea and the Maker himself, Leliana had been reborn.

At least that is what she told herself.

"You should remain here," she cautioned her companions, "I won't be long."

"I'm not letting you face her alone," Kallian proclaimed.

"You are tedious," Morrigan sighed, "But Solona values your skills, and t'would not be useful if you were to die in there."

"I was ordered to stand by you," Sten said drawing his sword, "so if you are to enter, then so shall I."

Leliana nodded, it seems that she had no choice.

She was about to use her lock picks on the door, but then she realized that it was likely that her old mentor already knew they were here.

She turned the knob, the door opened easily.

"Come in my pretty thing," a familiar voice sang out.

Leliana tensed.

Kallian took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

This is trap, Leliana thought, I know it.

But there was no choice anymore.

They entered the house.

IOI

Something was wrong.

Solona could sense it the moment they stepped into Brother Genitivi's home, his assistant Weylon was nice enough, but something still did not feel right.

For starters the man didn't even blink when Solona had turned back into her human form. Shape shifting was illegal in the eyes of the chantry after all, she at least expected some reaction, beyond the simple _Maker's Breath_ she had heard the man utter.

Then there was the smell.

She detected it while in her cat form, the sickening sweet smell of rot and death. It seemed to becoming from the room behind the scholars assistant.

Solona suddenly wanted to take a look in that room.

The man was nervous, first he said one thing, and then changed his story. For a trusted assistant he didn't seem to care much for his employer's welfare. Plus, when he mentioned that the Knights from Redcliffe had visited him, he said that they had vanished just like Gentivi.

_How would he know that? It wasn't like they would report to him of their whereabouts._

Solona smelled a rat.

"ENOUGH," she growled, she drew her staff, bringing it to the man's throat, "No more lies, who are you? Where is Brother Genitivi?

"Weylon" sighed, grateful to end this charade.

"I am a true believer," he said serenely, "Andraste watches over me and guides me. May she take my soul into her arms, and cast yours into oblivion," the man raised his hands.

"**FOR ANDRASTE!"** he shouted.

Lightning flew from the man's hands, it struck Solona. The shock nearly stopped her heart, the warden mage fell.

Alistair snarled in fury, he acted without thinking.

He smited the mage.

Weylon flew back, he tried to recover, but Alistair was too fast for him.

He took the false assistant's head off.

Solona gasped, her whole body tingled. Then Wynne was there, she felt the elder mage's healing magic. The burns left by Weylon's lightning faded almost instantly.

Solona was never so grateful for Wynne's presence.

"We…" she gasped, she was having trouble talking, "We…don't have much… time. Search the house; we need to find some clue where…Genitivi has gone."

Wynne stayed with her, the elder mage's powers restoring Solona's strength.

Oghren, Zev, and Alistair searched the house, searching through the many bookshelves and the desk. When Solona was strong enough she transformed into a wolf. She followed the smell she had detected earlier. It led to a large chest in what must have been Genitivi's study. Transforming back to a human, she melted the heavy lock off with her magic. And flung open the chest.

The stench that struck her made her wretch on the floor…

She had found the real Weylon.

IOI

"Ataash Qunari!"

Sten threw himself at Marjolaine's body guards; the _bas-ra vashedan_ had hired Tal-Vashoth to defend her. The Qun demanded their deaths.

Morrigan threw lightning at the two mages that had emerged from the bard master's bedroom; it struck one and leapt to one of Sten's opponents. The man straightened, paralyzed momentarily by the current.

Sten cut him down with Asala before he could recover.

Kallian and Leliana danced around Marjolaine, even unarmored and armed only with a dagger the dark haired woman was deadly. Every attack seemed to have a purpose, to draw her two opponents into making a mistake. If either of them did…

Marjolaine would certainly slay them.

"The elf fancies you doesn't she my pretty thing," Marjolaine taunted her former student, "Tell me does she enjoy the little cooing sounds you make while you lay together? I know I always did."

Leliana snarled; she jabbed at the woman with her short sword. Marjolaine kicked it away; she slashed the red-haired bard on the arm.

She smiled triumphantly.

"Too slow my dear." The older woman laughed, "You have lost a step or two I see."

Kallian roared with fury, seeing her lover bleed enraged the elf. Marjolaine's cruel taunts reminded her too much of that bastard Vaughan.

She swore she would send this Orlesian bitch to meet him.

The elder bard kicked Leliana over a small love seat, her former student rose unsteadily. Sweat beaded the red-haired woman's forehead, her breathing became labored. She shook her head; the room was getting very dark, and two Marjolaine's advance on her.

"Ooh, my pretty thing," Marjolaine cooed, "you look exhausted sweating, out of breath, and I imagine you are starting to see double," the elder bard smirked, "maybe you should just lay down and die, no?"

Leliana glanced at her former master's dagger. Even in her weakening state she could see the gold-colored substance now mixing with her own blood.

**Poison!**

"You were right My Leliana," both Marjolaine's sneered, "this does end here!"

Kallian who had been distracted until only a second ago by the last of the woman's bodyguards turned to see her ready to plunge her dagger into Leliana's chest.

The elf lost it, much as she had done when she had found her cousin brutalized on the floor of the Arl of Denerim's estate.

_Shianni._

Kallian growled.

She had blood in her eyes; it stole away all her reason.

She leapt on Marjolaine's back; the elf throttled the woman with her fists, her daggers forgotten.

She wanted to kill her with her bare hands.

"**JUST DIE YOU BITCH!"** Kallian howled.

Marjolaine managed to roll over onto her back, she punched and kicked Kallian in the side, but the elf would not release her grip. Her fingers tightened on the bard master's neck.

"Kallian!"

Though weakening by Marjolaine's poison, Leliana still managed to kick her short sword into the elf's reach.

The elf took it in hand, Marolaine's eyes widened, it couldn't end! Not like this! Not at the hands of some…some elven whore of her Leliana's!

_She had been right, they were the same._

The bard master struggled, trying to keep the short sword from descending on her throat, but Kallian's strength was being fueled by her rage.

Marjolaine weakened, finally her strength failed.

The blade, denied the traitorous bard for so long, finally came down on her neck.

Marjolaine was dead.

Kallian straddled the body gasping for breath; Leliana had sunk to the floor, her own breathing coming in pained wheezes.

She tried to crawl over to her lover.

That was when Kallian looked down.

Blood ran freely from the wounds in her side, Marjolaine had not been punching her during their fight, but stabbing her with her poisoned blade.

It was still buried to the hilt in the elf's side.

"Ma…ker," Kallian murmured before falling to the ground.

She could see Morrigan standing over her, could hear the witch's voice at a distance but…

It seemed that everything was fading away.

It felt like slipping into a warm bath, peace after a life time of pain, first in the Alienage, and then now on the road.

She wondered if Leli would be waiting for her on the other side.

As she fell into darkness, her last sight was of her Leli's bright red hair, red hair…so much like Shianni's.

No wonder she had been so attracted to her.

_I'm coming Leli,_ she thought, _please wait for me_.

The elf closed her eyes.

Kallian Tabris fell into darkness.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Not the Same**

Blue light washed over Leliana, cleansing her of the cold clammy feeling that had been constricting her heart. She could still hear Marjolaine's cruel words taunting her from beyond the veil.

_No one will understand you the way I do, because we are one and the same._

_You enjoyed the game; you reveled in the power it gave you._

_You see a girl before you, trusting and warm…it is an act._

_I made you Leliana; I can destroy you just as easily._

Kallian's face came into her mind, the elf looked down at her belly, her blood flowed freely from several stab wounds. The dagger still was buried to the hilt in her side.

The elf's face paled.

She looked into the bard's eyes.

"Lel-li," she murmured.

She fell to the ground so still…deathly still.

Leliana screamed.

IOI

"Kalli!"

Solona seized the bard's shoulders, it was unwise for her to move yet, the antidote in her body needed time to work. She forced the woman to lie back down.

"Lona," Leliana gasped," Kalli is she…"

"She is alive," Solona said quietly.

"I have to go to her…" Leliana tried to rise only to be forced back down by Solona, the taint gave the mage strength she could not believe.

"No…please," the bard begged, "I have to go to her…I have"

"**STAY STILL**!" Solona's command was a whip crack.

The bard ceased her struggling.

Solona sighed gratefully; the others didn't need Leliana interrupting them right now.

Sten had ran and got them from the rendezvous point. They arrived at Marjolaine's home to find a total disaster area, dead mercenaries, dead mages, and a dead bard master. Leliana had been raving mad at that point, and Kallian had been non-responsive. It took the combined power of Solona and Wynne to just keep the elf's heart beating. Zev had ended up having to knock out Leliana; it was the only way to keep her from attacking them in her feverish state.

They had needed to wait until dark to smuggle the two rogues out of the city, and back to their camp. Morrigan had needed herbs from her pack that she could not get in the city. They had arrived safely just before midnight. Solona was actually surprised that it had worked.

Leliana regarded her with terrified eyes.

How is she?" the bard pleaded.

Solona frowned.

"Not good," the mage admitted, "but she has Morrigan, Wynne, and Zevran aiding her, if anyone can pull her through this it is them."

"Zevran," Leliana asked, the assassin did not strike her as a healer.

"He recognized the substance the woman used. It is nasty stuff apparently. Slow acting, you go mad with fever, then it paralyzes your muscles and then the real fun begins. Hallucinations, agonizing pain, and vomiting, death can take days so Zev tells me."

Leliana's lip quivered, a single tear ran down her face.

Solona had perhaps made a mistake telling her all that.

"We have the antidote," she said trying to reassure the wounded bard. You need to remain still for it to work however. It has to cleanse your body, before you start feeling better."

Leliana's eyes were haunted. If Kallie died, if she died because of her?

_You enjoyed the game; you reveled in the power it gave you._

_We're the same._

"Lona," Leliana whimpered, "it is all my fault."

"No," the mage said calmly.

"But it is," the bard whimpered, "if I had not gone there. If I had not wanted revenge."

"She would have just come after you again," Solona frowned, "Marjolaine did not sound like the kind of woman to let something like this go."

"Neither am I," the bard admitted, "what if it is true? What if we are the same? I…I…should have just stayed in the chantry."

"What about your vision?"

"What if it was wrong? I could have been wrong about the Maker! What if my faith has all been a lie? What if…?"

"STOP IT!"

Leliana was silent, the warden mage could be very intense when she wanted to be.

Solona sighed; the bard's self-pity was not helping any of them.

"You are nothing like that woman," she growled, "You are a good person. Evil people do not spend their time worrying about not being good. NEVER FORGET THAT!"

"But Kallian," Leliana whimpered.

"Kallian would never have let you go in there alone, you know that." She said coolly, "She felt you were worth the chance. Do not cheapen her sacrifice if it comes to that."

"But…how…how will I live with it," the bard asked, "If she dies…"

"Then you will live with it," Solona admitted with a pained grimace, "just as I do with Connor."

Leliana was shocked; she had thought the boy's death had not bothered the mage. That the warden had let her heart grow cold to all but Alistair. She had done what was necessary, but seeing the hurt in the mage's eyes, she…she knew that she had been wrong.

_Solona regretted harming the boy._

_She had literally seen no other choice, one boy or all of Redcliffe, there had been no choice in that situation._

_Connor had to die._

Solona tried to be the hard strong leader all the time now, the only one she let her guard down around anymore was Alistair, and she had started to distance herself from him now that she knew his birthright.

_Solona was alone. It was how it was meant to be._

She needed to make Leliana understand what that meant, whether she believed it or not.

"Would you willingly give your life to end this Blight," Solona asked her.

Leliana nodded.

"What if ending it required you to let someone else die? Would you let Kallian go if her death would save the whole world? Would you deny her that sacrifice?"

Leliana pursed her lip, that wasn't a fair question, but it was realistic.

That was when something occurred to the bard.

"What if it was Alistair?" Leliana asked, "Could you let Alistair die? How would you deal with that?"

The mage flinched.

That particular scenario had been playing out in her mind on a nightly basis. The Archdemon whispered to her as she dreamt. The beast was trying to break her, to destroy her resolve.

_He will die. I will rip him apart before your eyes little warden. I will devour him, and you will not be able to do a thing to save him._

_Flee little warden, your world is __**doomed.**_

Solona tried to remain strong; she intended to never give Urthemiel the chance to carry out that threat.

She also realized that she had not answered Leliana.

The mage sighed.

"That is an excellent question," she admitted, "I would fight like an archdemon to keep him alive, never doubt that. But if he were to die…I…I don't know if I would be able to forgive myself. But I would have to learn to move on. He…he would want that."

Leliana had not seen this side of Solona before she was used to seeing the scholar, or the cold warden mage. To see the woman's vulnerable side was a bit of a shock.

Solona slumped back, she was exhausted, and everything she had gone through the past months was finally catching up to her.

She was weary…so very weary, but she could not stop. Urthemiel had to fall, and she may be the only one who could do it.

It was her destiny.

She _**was**_ the warden.

"My dear," Wynne's voice interrupted Solona's musing. Both women turned to the opening of Leliana's tent.

"Yes Wynne," she replied.

Leliana took a deep breath bracing for bad news.

"Is Kallian?" the mage asked.

"She will live," Wynne said with an exhausted sigh, "it was hard to say for a while, but she is a very strong willed young woman. She will recover."

Solona let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding.

Leliana almost squealed with relief.

_Kallie would live. Kallie would be fine._

"I'm happy for you," Solona smiled, adjusting her spectacles.

Leliana shook her head, the mage before her was far different from the shy girl that she had met in Lothering over half a year ago. She had grown so much over the course of their journey.

If anyone could stop this Blight, then it would be Solona.

Leliana was sure of that.

"Can I see Kallian," she asked Solona, but it was the elder mage who answered.

"Let her sleep child," Wynne said sternly. "Do not worry she already asked after you, she sends her warmest wishes for your recovery."

Leliana felt grateful for Kallian's concern, she had…she had feared that the elf might blame her for her injuries.

It was good that this was not so.

"Get some rest," Solona ordered, "tomorrow you can see Kallian."

The bard nodded. Freed of her worry, exhaustion struck her like a tidal wave.

She closed her eyes and was almost immediately asleep.

Solona shook her head; she wished that she could sleep like that.

It was likely they would not be able to move their camp for at least a few days. The two rogues needed time to recover. She was uncomfortable staying this close to Denerim, but they had no choice.

They did however have their next destination.

Solona had learned of it while going through Genitivi's notes.

A village nestled deep in the Frostback Mountains, a village no one in Denerim had even heard of before.

A village…called Haven.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Prince and the Lady**

Solona would have preferred to give her companions time to heal.

Leliana recovered relatively quickly once the antidote had purged the poison in her blood. Kallian, however, would take longer to heal. The poor elf had been viciously stabbed multiple times. Magic had saved her life, but time was still required to make her recovery.

Time was something they no longer had.

Arl Howe had found them.

They lost much of their supplies when the new Arl of Denerim's men attacked them. Solona had summoned a firestorm which separated them from the bulk of Howe's knights, but still the damage had been done.

There were too many knights and not enough of her companions.

So the wardens had fled.

For almost two full days Howe's men pursued them west across the lake country. Kallian could barely walk so Shale had been forced to carry her, the golem grumbled, but Solona promised her new enhancement crystals if she carried out her orders.

The golem had agreed.

By the end of the second day, exhaustion was beginning to set in. They had no food left and very little water. Summer was now in full bloom and the heat of the day drained the strength of the party.

It seemed unlikely that they would be able to lose their pursuers, and that the quest to save Arl Eamon and end the Blight would end here.

By the start of the third day they finally caught a break.

They were somewhere in the northern bannorn when they came across a bann and his hunting party.

Howe's men arrived a few moments after introductions had been made.

The Bann glared at the symbol of Amaranthine on the men's shields.

"Get your arses off my land," the Bann growled, "I bend no knee to Loghain."

"Loghain is your Regent," the Captain pursuing them said arrogantly, "these wardens and their men are traitors to Ferelden, you will swear allegiance to our lord and turn them over to us."

"I OWE NO MAN MY ALLEGIANCE!" The Bann shouted angrily, "I said leave….NOW!"

"Kill the wardens and this fool," the Captain ordered his fellows, "These lands now belong to the Regent!"

The Bann glared angrily at the captain. Two full squads of knights were approaching from the west. Solona feared they were Loghain reinforcements…

At least until she saw their shields.

The Laurels of House Cousland.

"FOR THE TEYRNA!" the knights exclaimed.

The wardens and their allies joined with the Bann's men.

They joined in on the attack.

Solona threw fire at Howe's soldiers as the Bann's men and Cousland knights ran the invaders down. The Captain who had been threatening them only moments before tried to strike her down. Solona struck him with an arcane bolt flinging him to the ground. She spun her bladed staff…

The Captain fell dead, his head rolling from his body.

With their leader dead, the remaining Howe knights retreated. Solona and her allies slumped to the ground, the exhaustion of the last few days finally catching up with them.

The knights formed a defensive ring around the wardens.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," a familiar voice called out from the Cousland ranks, "tongues will wag."

"Lis!" Kallian squealed with delight.

Under her helmet, Elissa Cousland smiled.

IOI

The Teyrna's men had gotten word of Loghain's pursuit of the wardens only yesterday. Elissa had figured that the mage and her allies would retreat back to Lake Calenhad, back to where the Circle of Magi and Redcliffe forces could defend them.

She was glad to see she had managed to intercept them before Loghain's men could do any lasting damage.

It was the first good news the rebels had in weeks.

The war was not going well for them. Loghain and Howe were tightening the noose. The only option for the rebels was to flee was farther and farther south…straight into the waiting arms of the darkspawn horde.

Many Banns had already surrendered, submitting to Loghain rule. Elissa refused, she would not allow the murderers of her family to gain control of their homeland.

She would die first; she only wished that her loyal men did not have to join her.

Her men were exhausted, many wounded, but still they did not falter. What they needed most right now was time, time to rest and recover.

Solona had an idea on that point.

Seeing no other option, the Teyrna agreed.

IOI

Soldiers Peak had changed much over the past two months, the snow had melted, and the eager Dryden family, had all but converted the vacant fortress into the perfect warehouse to store their trade goods.

The warden's and their allies were welcomed with open arms. Levi Dryden invited them to rest and promised to resupply them with whatever they needed. Elissa had been surprised by this, growing up she had always been told that the Drydens were untrustworthy, that they had betrayed Ferelden.

She was not so stubborn to admit that she had been taught wrong.

It was unlikely that Loghain's men would be able to find their way through the tunnels that led to the peak. This would give the wardens and the Teyrna time to rest and recover.

Time that they all desperately needed.

Solona slipped away, she needed to converse with the mage Avernus. She left Alistair and Sten with the duty of resupplying for their journey to Haven.

The Drydens were incredibly generous; they even supplied Alistair with a fine set of Warden Plate armor. In no time at all they would be ready to proceed south towards the village of Haven.

Alistair was grateful for that; it was not certain how much time Arl Eamon had left.

He prayed to the Maker it would be enough.

IOI

As her men bedded down for the night, Elissa Cousland found herself sitting quietly on the wall overlooking the mountain path leading to the valley. Solona had told her of peoples' earlier adventure here, it hardly seemed possible now. Soldier's Peak would be forever known now as the place that shielded the rebellion in its darkest hour. How such a place could have been overrun by demons only months earlier seemed impossible?

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Alistair asked.

The noble woman turned, Alistair was in just a shirt, cloak, and trousers now, it was the first time she had seen him out of armor. She tried to ignore how good he looked.

Of course she was not the only one who was distracted, it was the first time he had seen her out of her armor. Levi Dryden's wife had offered her one of her old dresses; she had been lucky to find one that fit. It had been too long since Elissa had worn a simple dress.

She found that she had missed it.

Alistair tried not to gawk; the noble woman was quite beautiful.

It was Elisa that finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Not at all," she replied, "please sit," she said motioning to a place across from her.

Alistair joined her.

The normal night sounds of the forest soothed their troubled minds. It was easy to forget the Blight and the civil war here.

Sadly, this moment could not last, they both knew that.

Elissa sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he shrugged.

"Is it true?"

Alistair's brow furrowed, "Is what true?"

"Are you really Maric's son?"

Alistair shifted uncomfortably; this was not really a conversation he wanted to have with the noble woman.

"I am the son of a star struck maid and an indiscreet man," Alistair replied, "a man who just happened to be King."

The Teyrna brightened, "So it is true," she smiled, "you _**are**_ our King."

"Maker's Breath I hope not," Alistair gasped, "I spent my whole life trying to forget my blood. I never had any desire to sit on Cailan's throne."

Elissa flashed him an amused smile.

"My Father used to say that the wisdom to not want power is the sign of a true ruler."

"Sounds like a wise man," Alistair said quietly.

"He was," Solona murmured, her gray eyes filling with pain.

"Oh…oh Maker my lady I'm so sorry," Alistair cursed himself, how could he be so stupid.

"No…it…it is alright," Solona shuddered, "I…I miss them, but I try not to let my grief guide me anymore. I will see Howe and Loghain brought to justice for what they have done, but first we…we have to have something left of our country to save."

"If anyone can do it your Grace," Alistair said proudly, "It is Solona."

Elissa gave him an amused look.

"It is just Elissa please, or Lis to my friends," she said self-consciously, "The mage is fortunate to have such a loyal companion. She is lucky to have you at her side." She said smiling.

Alistair blushed.

"I'm not that special," he shrugged, "I'm simply here to deliver bad news and witty one liners."

"I'm sure there is more to you then that my lord." Elissa said warmly.

"It is Alistair actually;" he said nervously, "Calling me 'my lord' doesn't seem to fit me very well."

Elissa chuckled.

"Now you know how I feel when someone calls me Teyrna."

"You never thought about it," Alistair sounded surprised, "never thought about ruling your family's lands."

Elissa sighed.

"All I ever wanted was to prove myself worthy of the Cousland name, to leave my mark on history." The noble shook her head, "Well I have certainly done that. I am likely the last of my line. The end of hundreds of year of power and tradition…My parents would be disappointed I think, I…I can't even save my own people."

The woman shivered. Alistair removed his cloak; he draped it over her shoulder.

Elissa blushed at his simple act of kindness.

"You have done the best you could your Gra…I mean Elissa," Alistair said shyly, "I'm sure your father would be proud of you for that."

"I can only hope so Alistair," Elissa sighed, her thoughts troubled with memories of her slain family, "I can only hope."

Despite the nervousness he felt, his hand found hers in the darkness, she glanced down, surprised at the gesture, but accepted it in the spirit in which it was given.

They sat that way for a long time.

Forgetting, for just a moment, the darkness in the world, such moments could not last, but that did not mean that they should not be enjoyed.

These two warriors, these two orphans found peace in that moment…

And in each other.

IOI

Neither Alistair nor Elissa noticed the small black she-cat that watched them from hiding.

It was in this form that Solona retreated to when she saw Alistair approaching the Teyrna, and it was in this form that she heard everything that they said.

The cat hissed.

The mage was not happy.

Part of her wanted to chase the Teyrna away, to turn into a mighty Bereskarn, to punish the woman for making time with her lover.

Jealously coiled in the mage's breast and in that moment she could hear the demons oh so clearly. They offered her anything she desired, any punishment that would keep the woman away from Alistair.

All she had to do was let them in.

She rejected those offers… every one.

But they were still very…very…tempting.

She did not like seeing them together like that, but part of her knew she could not interfere. Shortly after joining their group Wynne had pulled her aside, reminded her of her duties, and warning her of the dangers of her relationship with her fellow warden.

_You are both Grey Wardens, your duty supersedes your personal desires._

Solona had been angry then, but now, now that she could look at it with an ice cold eye, she could see the elder mage's point.

_Magic was to serve man and never to rule over him._

Solona understood the truth in those words.

The time would come that Alistair, if he became King would need a queen, a queen both the people and the chantry would accept.

Would that Queen be Elissa?

Solona could not say.

All she knew that it could not be her.

It was unlikely that she and Alistair could even have a child; the taint had made sure of that. Even if the people of Ferelden would accept a Mage as their queen the Divine and the Chantry would never agree to it. Ferelden would likely find itself the center of a new Exalted March.

Solona could not allow that to happen.

So she continue to watch from hiding.

It was punishment, but it was punishment she knew that she must endure.

The cat mewed pathetically.

She allowed herself only a few moments of self-pity, and then…she let it go.

The cat straightened.

There was still time…she would enjoy what time she had left with Alistair. If duty parted them then so be it.

She did not like it, but she could come to live with it, much like everything else in her life.

For a grey warden life _**is**_ sacrifice.

Duncan had understood that, and so did she.

She had to admit, Elissa would be a good queen for Alistair. She was smart, driven, and unless Solona was mistaken, she had feelings for Alistair.

That was good, if she could not have him, she at least wanted him to be happy.

The cat vanished back down the steps, back to the tent she and Alistair shared. He would come to bed soon. She would be there waiting.

They would likely have to leave tomorrow.

She would make the best of the time she had left with Alistair.

It was the only thing she could do.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Haven**

**Creepy.**

That was the one word that came to mind as Solona and her companions made their way down the streets of Haven. The villagers were beyond isolationists, most refused to even emerge from their houses, except to say that they had nothing any lowlander would want.

The warden mage could not shake the feeling that they were being watched; she felt a strange stirring in her blood. It wasn't darkspawn; she had come to know that sense pretty well over the last few months. No, there was something else here, something the villagers were going out of their way to keep secret.

_These people were definitely hiding something._

They found a little boy outside his home and he at least would talk to them a little. He told them about the village's revered father, something that was unheard of elsewhere in Thedas. He also mentioned something about going up the mountain. What that was about… Solona had no idea. He then proceeded to show Solona his secret, his very own lucky charm; it was a bleached human finger bone.

"It is lucky," the boy said with a strange gleam in his eyes, "I keep it with me."

Solona shuddered, something in the child's eyes struck her as disturbing.

That only reinforced her initial opinion of this place.

_Creepy._

She wished that she had taken the Teyrna up on her offer now. Elissa had offered them a company of her best men. Though she had been flattered, the mage thought it best that the Teyrna keep her soldiers. Elissa intended to continue her hit and run attacks against Loghain and Howe and would likely need every man she had left.

Even Kallian had agreed to return to her service, much to the regret of Leliana.

The elf was still weak; it would take time for her to recover fully from her injuries. Elissa intended to send her to Redcliffe, to await the wardens' return. Leliana was saddened to see her lover go, but the elf assured her that she would be alright.

"We will see each other again soon," Kallian smiled as she lightly kissed the bard's lips, "Go and find the ashes, Ferelden needs them."

Leliana smiled. She would miss having Kallian at her side, not to mention in her bedroll, but their mission still took precedence.

_The Blight __**had**__ to be stopped. _

IOI

Their meeting with Father Eirik of Haven did not go very well, in fact it as not much of a meeting at all.

The man was another blood mage, and he and his guards attacked them.

Solona snarled, just once she would like to enter a place, any place, where someone's first reaction to her was not to try and kill them.

Alistair made short work of the blood mage; the others took down Eirik guards with ease.

Solona sighed, she suspected that this would not appeal very well to the rest of the people of Haven, but if she was being truly honest with herself that didn't bother her very much. Whatever evil that had taken root here needed to be purged if they were to find the ashes.

How many innocent travelers had these people murdered over the years to protect…whatever it was…that was going on here?

The warden mage couldn't even begin to guess.

A search of the chantry revealed a hidden room, inside they found the missing Brother Genitivi. The scholar was certain that the Ashes of Andraste were indeed here. After a brief bit of healing, Genitivi was back on his feet and ready to lead them to this mountain temple he described, but before they could go one piece of business had to be dealt with. Leliana and Wynne remained behind to protect the Brother.

Genitivi called the people of Haven the Disciples of Andraste. These disciples had split off from the chantry proper long ago, and now their views no longer allowed any outside view. They killed any who opposed them.

These people were a cult, and a dangerous one.

Solona knew that they had to be dealt with.

She led the rest of her party back outside; the villagers were waiting, they had gathered weapons, their eyes crazed as they attempted to destroy Solona and her friends.

The Wardens and their allies waded into the fanatics.

The purging of Haven had begun.

IOI

Villagers emerged from their houses wielding knives and pitchforks.

They were hopelessly outmatched.

"Flee," Solona ordered, "Your lives mean nothing to us! Run and you will be spared!"

The villagers shrieked their war cries and charged.

Solona and her allies cut them all down.

A fireball exploded from Solona's fingertips, scattering a large mob of the villagers. The mage felt dirty.

_This is ridiculous._

She hated this, it was one thing to defend herself, it was another to slaughter someone when they had no chance of stopping you.

The few soldiers that Haven possessed were Reavers, Solona knew about them from her readings in the tower. Reavers were warriors that drew strength from physical pain, both from others and their own. They also were said to possess other strange abilities like being able to scare someone dead with a look.

They would not get close enough to use such ability.

Solona made sure of that.

The few mages here were all blood mages and poorly trained. Brother Genitivi suspected that these people had lived here in isolation for hundreds if not thousands of years with no real knowledge of the modern chantry and the circle.

There mages had no defense against Alistair and his abilities.

The battle ended almost before they even got started.

Finally… the villagers took the hint, the few survivors fled into the wilderness. Solona stopped Binder from pursuing. Her eyes wandered over her companions, all seemed to be well despite the ferocity of the fighting.

That pleased her, this way, she could feel justified letting at least some of the villagers go.

_She was tired of killing these fools._

Solona shook her head, she was pleased that none of her companions had come to harm, but still…

"The bas-ra gave you no choice kadan," Sten had approached her with barely a sound, she could understand now how truly great a warrior he was, "they should have known better than to challenge a superior force."

She knew Sten was right; these people were not simply innocent victims.

She would try to remain focused on that.

"They were fools to stand in our way," Morrigan sneered, "So much trouble for the burnt bones of a madwoman. Are you certain this is the only way, Lona?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow; he had never heard Morrigan speak with any of her companions with such familiarity.

Solona smiled slightly, Morrigan had been many things to her on this journey a companion, a teacher, a sounding board when she needed one. Somewhere along the line, the witch had become soothing more, more than the complete and utter bitch that Alistair referred to her as.

Morrigan had become her friend.

She finally came to this realization a couple days ago. Solona had presented Morrigan with a gift, a hand mirror she had purchased in Orzammar months ago. Morrigan had told her once how she had 'acquired' such a mirror when she was still a child. How that child had had her heart broken when Flemeth had smashed it.

At the time, Solona had bought it expecting to reward the witch for sharing her knowledge with her, but then the business with Flemeth had occurred, and Solona had forgotten all about the mirror…until that moment.

The gift, as well as recovering Flemeth's grimoire, had been enough to break through the witch's armor of hostility.

Morrigan had been… moved by Solona's gesture. She had almost been in tears. Morrigan did not see herself as the type to make friends.

The fact that she had made one shocked her.

"Of all things I thought I would find on this journey," the witch had said with a wistful smile, "I never expected to find a friend…much less…a sister."

Solona had smiled at that, Morrigan was not the easiest person to get to know, but despite her rather prickly demeanor, there was a good person within her.

Solona had finally seen that side of the witch.

As she had been walking away, Morrigan had stopped her.

There was something the witch had to tell her friend.

"Though I may not always prove worthy of your friendship Lona," the witch had said sadly, "know…know that I will always treasure it."

Solona did not know what Morrigan meant, but let it go when Morrigan suggested a run in the woods.

The two of them had transformed into wolves and spent the rest of the evening enjoying the summer night.

It had been peaceful, a night Solona would always remember.

A night with a good friend, she had been grateful for that.

"We have no choice Morrigan," she shrugged.

The witch nodded, she would back the warden's decisions.

Zevran ran back to bring the rest of their party up. Now that the way was clear, it was time to enter this temple the scholar had mentioned.

No more villagers assaulted them, but Solona doubted that this was not all of these Disciples of Andraste; she suspected more awaited them in the temple.

As it turned out…she was right.

IOI

Solona stared up at her surroundings in awe. This temple…built so long ago to honor their prophet was still beautiful despite time and the cold. She wondered how it was built, had many of Andraste's followers labored here over a few short years, or had the construction of this place taken decades.

She hoped that when all of this was done they would be able to return here, that she would be able to explore the wonders of this place for herself.

A person could spend the rest of their days studying such a place and still never find all the answers, but it would be worth the search. She was sure of that.

Genitivi agreed to stay behind as the rest of them moved on. Solona left Binder with him, just in case.

The rest of the party proceeded onward; more fanatics attacked them as they penetrated deeper into the temple. The structure eventually opened up into a series of caves that led up to the mountain's summit.

The fighting was very fierce in these close quarters. Reavers and their mage allies leapt out at the wardens from behind closed doors. The warriors engaged the Reavers while the mages dealt with any magic users they encountered. Zevran and Leliana disarmed any traps blocking their path.

Everything seemed to be going their way.

That is when they saw the first of the dragons.

Solona was shocked, she had never seen dragons fight alongside allies before, but the various dragonlings and drakes they encountered did not even try to attack the cultists they encountered.

Apparently the dragons viewed these humans as guardians.

_How very lucky for them._

Alistair, Sten, Oghren, and Shale dealt with them the best they could. Occasionally a reaver would slip past and try to ambush the m from behind, the mages and rogues dealt with them as quick as they could. Soon, blood coated the chambers of the mountain. Dragons and cultists alike lay slain at the wardens' feet.

It was only when they neared the summit of the mountain that the leader of these fanatics finally revealed himself.

Father Kolgrim struck Solona as the worst kind of fanatic, one who believed his own raving. The man claimed that Andraste had been reborn as a high dragon, a counter point to the ancient dragons of Tevinter. He made no mention of the Maker in his ranting; in Kolgrim's eyes the Maker had abandoned mankind long ago.

_Andraste, __**his Andraste**__ was all._

Solona had decided to play along for a bit, the man and his remaining followers had them a disadvantage, they knew the terrain, and had her companions surrounded in the main chamber.

Solona listened to his ranting; let him think she was willing to help him.

The man wanted her to corrupt the ashes with the blood of a high dragon.

Alistair, Wynne, and Leliana regarded her nervously; did they honestly think she was going to help this mad man? It was possible, she supposed, helping the man would gain them access to the ashes quicker.

She shot her allies a _trust me_ look, hopefully they would understand.

Kolgrim led them to the mountain top, to the upper temple that held the ashes, the High Dragon he called Andraste blocked their passing. The cult leader pleaded with the beast to let them pass by.

Solona and her friends stood ready, if Kolgrim did not live up to his promise…

The dragon finally listened; it withdrew to a ledge over the temple entrance.

The way to the Ashes was now clear.

Solona, Alistair, Wynne, and Leliana entered the upper temple.

The warden mage could feel the change in the air; this place was infused with very old, very powerful magic.

One thing was for certain she thought.

The Ashes were here.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Faith**

The Guardian of the Ashes had not been wrong.

He had warned them that the Gauntlet, a series of ordeals that protected the ashes, would test them. He had warned them they had to prove themselves worthy of entering the chamber that housed the ashes. That to save the Arl's life they would have to put their faith in the Maker and his bride.

He had not lied to them about that.

The first test was of cleverness, spirits of Andraste's disciples and enemies challenged them with riddles relating to her life. Solona was glad that she had brought Leliana and Alistair with them, both of them having either lived or served in the chantry. They were a great help deciphering the riddles and opening the door to the next chamber.

The next chamber was filled with mist, once they entered it they were confronted by people from their past some living some dead.

Solona was confronted by Jowan, he was pleased that she had finally let go of her anger involving himself and Lily, that she had embraced her new life without fear or reservation.

Alistair was confronted by a vision of Duncan, the elder warden tried to convince Alistair that the defeat at Ostagar was not his fault, that he had to let go of his past and embrace the future if they were to stop the Blight.

"We must do whatever we can to defeat the darkspawn," Duncan reminded him, "Never forget that Alistair. You must press forward…always press forward."

Solona had tried to get her lover to accept that from the very beginning, but he never could, the specter of Duncan had always stood in the way.

Alistair sighed; he had needed this, a chance to see Duncan, the true Duncan one last time.

_To truly say good bye to his old friend, _Alistair had needed that, it was the only way to truly let go.

Wynne was confronted by an old Templar, her eyes filled with tears at seeing the man. Solona had never seen her old mentor like this.

"Is he well?" Wynne asked the spirit.

The old Templar nodded.

"You would be proud of him love," the Templar said warmly, "he has grown into his own man; he is an enchanter now in the circle of Orlais. Our Rhys has done us very proud, though he is a stubborn as you are." The Templar chuckled, "like mother like son."

Wynne laughed at that.

"Would you have cared for me if I was not as stubborn as I am?"

"No," the Templar admitted, "You are perfect just the way you are."

Solona was shocked, Wynne had loved a Templar, and if she had heard correctly…Wynne had a child…a son.

Solona remembered her feelings for Cullen, if she had not been taken from the tower, could they have not ended up having the same story?

It was definitely possible.

_Perhaps they were not as different as she thought._

Leliana was faced by a woman in chantry robes. They spoke in rapid Orlesian, almost too fast for Solona to follow.

From what she did understand, Leliana was asking the woman if she had failed as a servant of the Maker, if she had done everything she had done for the attention, like the Guardian had claimed moments ago.

The chantry woman sighed.

"The Maker works in mysterious ways child. Never doubt that his hand is on your heart. Trust in your faith, it will save your life, and your soul."

The woman vanished.

The door to the next chamber opened.

Inside were ghostly versions of themselves. A Solona covered in blood driven mad by her magic, an Alistair who had remained in the Chantry, one who had become a cold and empty Templar. The Wynne was an abomination, twisted by the magic of her spirit of faith. The Leliana was the bard she had been, the one before she had found faith.

These spectral doppelgangers attacked them.

The false Alistair smited Solona, the real one dove to her defense. Leliana faced herself, meeting her counterpart blade upon blade. Wynne traded spells with her double.

The false Solona transformed into a Bereskarn, it tried to devour the warden mage.

Solona unleashed a wall of flame, it drove her double back.

She cast _crushing prison_ on the false Leliana; it gave the real bard a chance to slit her throat.

The spirit vanished.

"Switch opponents," Solona ordered.

Alistair cleansed the mana of the false Solona; before it could recover he ran it through. Wynne and Solona battered the false Alistair; the ghostly Templar could not fight them both, every time he engaged one the other struck from behind.

It took some time…but they eventually overwhelmed him.

Leliana backstabbed the false Wynne. It tried to heal itself only to find its mana cleansed by Alistair. Solona destroyed it with a well-placed lightning bolt.

The next door opened.

They moved on.

The next step involved, them working together. The room contained a deep chasm, by stepping on certain panels on the floor, a bridge piece would appear.

"You see those thingies on the floor; I think we have to step on them to move on." Alistair suggested.

"Alistair," Leliana sighed, "Most people tend to avoid stage looking sections of floor, thingies as you say, they tend to be traps."

Alistair gave her a sheepish grin.

Still they had no choice and Solona tended to agree with Alistair. They would try the floor panels.

They needed to stand on certain panels at certain times. Solona crossed the bridge while the others handled the panels. Soon the bridge was solid and allowed all of them to cross.

"I guess Andraste favored only the clever," Alistair sighed.

Solona shook her head, she tended to agree.

IOI

Zevran and the others waited outside, he flipped his dagger over and over in his hand.

He didn't like this…the waiting. As a crow he could usually be infinitely patient, but he found that he was worried about the others.

No…not the others, one other….he was worried about Solona.

He was always an openly flirty person, it was his nature, but…but over the last few weeks he had come to see the warden in a new light.

He understood what she was, he understood why she did the things she had done. He knew she cared for Alistair, but she could also see that the man could not readily accept what she was becoming; Zevran suspected that the two were drifting apart.

The assassin sighed, he knew how foolish this was, had he not learned his lesson with Rinna? Still it was hard not to feel desire for their beautiful leader.

Now…Alistair was in line to be King, the warden may not want to admit it to himself, but Zev had heard the Teyrna's men talking in Soldier' Peak, he had heard the Teyrna herself talking…

Alistair would likely find himself on the throne, whether he wanted it or not.

Then…then what would become of Solona?

It was a very good question.

Zev would not leave her, she had saved his life after all, he had sworn an oath to protect her, and he, much to his surprise, had meant it.

Father Kolgrim paced nervously, Zev watched the man closely, and his guards were spread out farther apart than they should have been.

Zevran pulled a small flask from his pouch; it contained a rather nasty soldier's bane concoction. He let it drip on the blade.

He had a feeling he would need it.

He motioned to Oghren and the others, pointing to their weapons. He had come to know Solona very well over the last few months. HE serious doubted she would do as the cult leader asked.

They needed to be ready when the others returned. They needed…

The door to the temple opened. Solona and the others emerged; the mage had a small, yet satisfied smile on her face.

Zev shot her a glance. He motioned at Kolgrim who was now walking towards her and the others.

After months of fighting together, he had come to be able to anticipate the mage woman's whims.

She nodded.

_The cult leader had outlived his usefulness._

"Our Andraste has not been freed," The cult leader hissed, "What treach…"

He never got the chance to finish.

Zevran struck.

Solona blasted a young drake with ice. Morrigan transformed into a spider leaping on the cultist mage who was tending to it. Shale crushed one of Kolgrim's bodyguards. Oghren cut down the other with his battle ax.

Kolgrim lay dead on the ground, his throat slashed by Zevran, the Reaver had tried to kill Solona before he had died, but the poison robbed him of the last of his will. He had died powerless before the warden mage.

The confrontation was over before it had even begun.

Solona nodded to the elf. She held up the pouch of Ashes they had retrieved from the temple.

Mission accomplished.

They were free to leave this place.

They could save the Arl now, and hopefully the rest of Ferelden.

IOI

They made camp for the night in the lower Temple, it was dark by the time they had rejoined Brother Genitivi and a fast moving snow storm had blocked the path to Haven.

They would have to wait until morning.

They stood watch for any surviving cultists, but none appeared. Solona kept staring at the bag containing the remains of the long dead prophet.

She had literally had to walk through fire to get it.

The cleansing flames of Andraste had given her a new respect for the words of the Chant of Light. She wondered if the priests that would come to this place would understand the difference between what the chantry teaches and the truth.

Mages were not the problem, the chantry continued to see them as one though. Fear and ambition had replaced love and forgiveness in the hearts of Chantry leaders.

_They needed to come here; they needed to understand the truth._

Solona knew she would have to do something drastic in the morning.

She could not leave the ashes surrounded by these cultists; one might eventually come up with a plan to reach the ashes.

Solona could not allow that. There was only one option here; she had to take away the reason for the cultists being here.

They had to remove their precious dragon.

She told the others about her plan. Leliana agreed to help, Zevran to, Shale wanted a chance to crush another giant scaly bird.

Alistair didn't like the thought of her risking herself, but he agreed to help. Morrigan rolled her eyes, but said that if Solona insisted on throwing herself into danger she would help. Wynne promised to keep everyone healed. Oghren was itching for a fight, eager for the glory of killing another dragon. Sten nodded, she was lead, and he would follow.

Binder stayed behind to watch Genitivi and the camp. When the sun rose, they followed an old livestock path Zev had found the night before. It allowed them to by-pass the caves and reach the summit more quickly.

The dragon slumbered above.

Solona approached the gong, the one the cultist had used to summon their Andraste to feed. The dragon rose from where it had been dosing…the battle began.

"Face me creature!" Leliana shouted putting arrows into the beast's eye. The dragon bellowed in agony.

Shale charged the dragon from behind, her fists hammering its hind leg.

"Squish," the golem laughed as its shin bone shattered under her assault, the dragon pushed the golem away with a flap of its mighty wings. Wynne summoned lightning down upon the creature while Morrigan hit it with ice and Solona with fire.

The creature reared crazily, shooting flame blindly at its many enemies.

Sten drove Asala deep into the dragon's side; he leapt back as the lightning Wynne had summoned struck the hilt of his sword, channeling the blast beneath its scales.

Crazed the beast snapped viciously at Alistair, who grabbed the dragon by the horns and was hoisted into the air.

Solona watched as he sank his sword deep into the base of the creature's skull. The dragon tried to fight on, but is strength was waning.

One final roar later, the dragon collapsed.

The false Andraste, goddess of the Cult of the Disciples of Andraste was now dead.

Solona smiled grimly. This had been good practice for when they finally faced Urthemiel.

Of course she doubted that the Archdemon would fall as easily as a high dragon. It was far more cunning.

The snow had finally stopped; it was time to begin their journey aback to Redcliffe. Solona would stop in the nearest village; send missives to both First Enchanter Irving and King Bhelen in Orzammar.

It was time for the army to begin to assemble.

It was time to make ready to end the Blight.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Archdemons and Arls**

_She knew she was dreaming._

_Solona found herself walking down the halls of the tower, her nose buried in a book. Fellow apprentices and Templars moved out of her way to let her pass._

_This was how she knew that she was dreaming; no one had ever gotten out of her way in the tower before. She had always needed Jowan to clear a path for her._

_She caught her reflection in one of the suits of armor. Apprentice robes, long unruly hair hiding her features. She knew the face was hers, but it almost seemed like it belonged in another life now. The Grey Wardens had replaced everything she had been with what she was now._

_She was simply not that shy little bookworm anymore._

_There were two people standing at the end of the hall, she couldn't recognize them at first, but she could see that one was a woman in fine robes and a man in plate armor. The man headed upstairs vanishing from her view. The woman…the woman turned and approached her, a welcoming smile on her face._

_It took Solona a moment, but she realized that she knew who the woman was. She had seen paintings of her before, both in books and in portraits marking famous occasions._

_She was looking and Queen Rowan Theirin of Ferelden, King Cailan's Mother._

_What an odd thing to dream about she thought, Queen Rowan had died several years before Solona had even been born._

_Why in Andraste's name would she be dreaming about her and here in the tower?_

_The Queen smiled warmly._

"_It is good to meet you at last Warden," the queen said, "but to be honest…I was expecting something…well…more."_

_Solona's eyes narrowed, even though she knew this was a dream, and she was in the fade, she could feel her Warden sense burning, this wasn't like it did when there were darkspawn about, but something far, far worse._

_It wasn't hard to guess what was talking to her, and it wasn't the ghost of the Queen of Ferelden._

_Solona smiled wanly._

"_I don't think the Queen would have appreciated you wearing her form Lord Urthemiel."_

_The Archdemon smiled._

"_Well done Warden," the creature smiled with a dead woman's face, "It seems you are wiser than I have given you credit for. Which is why I am here, I have an offer for you."_

"_Oh…this should be good," Solona quipped._

_The creature's eyes turned cold._

"_I would not be so arrogant Warden. My patience is not infinite; you would be wise to hear me out."_

_Solona nodded in apology. She wanted to drive her staff through the creatures leering mouth, but that would do nothing here._

_She couldn't kill the Archdemon in the fade._

"_I am offering you a chance to flee Warden, run to your fellows. Tell them I am not without mercy. Your Ferelden is already lost; your enemies cannot hope to stand against me. Let them die, you can live and your revenge against them will be assured."_

"_And what of the innocent people of Ferelden?" Solona responded._

"_Is anyone truly innocent warden?" the Archdemon asked, "Are you?"_

"_There is no reason for you to die here, none." The Archdemon smiled, "You cannot end me by yourself. Your boy King cannot end me. There will be other battles. If we fight, I will kill you both."_

"_So I should just run away?" Solona shook her head, "I have a counter proposal my lord."_

_The Archdemon raised an eyebrow it was curious._

"_Let's meet, just you and I," Solona smiled sweetly, "no armies, no innocent people need die. We battle…I kill you…the Blight ends."_

"_You can't kill me child," the creature laughed, "I'm a god."_

"_No," she said coldly, "You're just another darkspawn, and when we finally meet, only one of us will walk away alive."_

_The monster growled it began to change, skin darkened, becoming scales; wings began to sprout from its back._

"_Foolish child," the archdemon shook its head, "you think you will survive an encounter with me? You know nothing."_

_Solona regarded the creature coldly, she was through talking._

"_I offered you a chance and you spit in my face. Fine. Do your duty, but you will never face me, you see I know where you are," the archdemon smiled, "good bye little warden."_

Solona woke.

"Alistair," she said, but there was no need. He was already awake. Her lover looked into her eyes.

"It saw us," he said in horror.

Solona nodded.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

She heard and she could feel it.

"Darkspawn!" she cried, Solona and Alistair leapt from their tent. Shrieks swarmed the camp. Shale crushed one, only to have a second one leap onto her back. Oghren had been on watch, the dwarf roared, frenzying with rage. He lashed out at the invaders.

"EVERYBODY UP!" Solona cried, "WE"RE UNDER ATTACK!"

The mage transformed, her spider form leapt onto a shriek alpha.

Leliana, Zevran and Wynne were still in their nightclothes. Zev only in a pair of trousers battled the creatures bare chested. Leliana in her boots and a nightgown. The bard fired arrows at the invading assassins.

A roar shook the ground.

An ogre had arrived.

Solona in her spider form leapt onto the creatures back, she plunged her venomous fangs into its back.

The creature roared with fury.

A bereskarn appeared, Alistair was about to attack it but stopped when it plowed into the Ogre.

Morrigan had just joined the fight.

The element of surprise was lost, without it, the shrieks found themselves outmatched.

The Ogre fell under the assault of the two shape shifters.

Silence returned to the camp.

"Fortifications should be built as soon as possible," Sten offered.

Solona transformed back, her arm was broken, her night shirt torn and bloodied...

The mage collapsed to her knees.

She could hear a voice in her head.

"_You had your chance,"_ the Archdemon hissed, "_Now die with the rest of them."_

She glared with both anger and determination, she would not die easily.

Morrigan came up next to her, the witch's hair was down for once, she regarded her friend with a shake of her head.

"What is next hmm Warden," the witch sighed, "Darkspawn tax collectors?"

Solona chuckled grimly.

"No Morrigan," Solona said grimly, "Next we kill the Archdemon."

The witch let healing energy flow into Solona's arm.

"We shall see to it my friend," The witch clucked softly, "We shall see."

IOI

They managed to reach Redcliffe without further attacks.

They brought the ashes to Arl Eamon's bedside. Solona was surprised to see First Enchanter Irving there already, as well as her old classmate Alim Surana.

Solona had always liked the elf, like her he had also been a contender to become Irving's apprentice.

Who knew, if he had maybe he would be leading the charge against the Archdemon now.

Irving and Alim sprinkled the ashes over the ill nobleman, Isolde and Teagan watched from a corner. As the Revered Mother read a prayer over the Arl's bed.

Solona felt it when the magic began to work; she could sense the power, cleansing the Arl's body, just as the flames in the temple had cleansed her.

The Arl stirred…

His eyes opened.

"Wh…where am I?" the nobleman asked.

Isolde fell crying at her husband's side.

Eamon brushed his wife's face with his hand.

It had been a hard road, but it had been worth it in the end.

The Arl of Redcliffe was back.

IOI

Solona had to admit, the Arl impressed her.

Though he clearly mourned his son's passing, the first thing he did when he awoke was to dispatch riders into the Bannorn. They would have to be wary to avoid the horde, but their mission was necessary. The nobles needed to meet in Denerim; it was time for a Landsmeet.

Ferelden need a new King to defend against the Blight.

Eamon intended it to be Alistair.

Solona could tell that Alistair hated the idea, but she, like Eamon, reminded him of his duties. That if Loghain was to be stopped, they needed someone whose claim to the throne was stronger than Teyrn's daughter.

Anora's claim was through marriage, Alistair through blood…royal blood.

The importance of that could not be understated.

Kallian arrived two days later. She brought word from the Teyrna, promises of support when it came time to end the Blight.

"My Lady will help in whatever way she can Wardens," Kallian said proudly, "But sadly she will not be able to attend this Landsmeet."

Eamon's brow furrowed.

"Doesn't Elissa know that we need her voice," Eamon asked, "Highever could do much…"

"My Lady does not rule Highever," Kallian said flatly, "Rendon Howe does, and as long as that man and Loghain control the capitol, my lady will not set foot with in a league of the city. Too many of her allies have died responding to Loghain's false calls of parlay. What if the nobles arrive for the Landsmeet and Loghain arrests and executes them all. The Teyrna cannot afford to take that chance."

"Elissa is right," Solona nodded, "if we fail Ferelden will fall, if Loghain manages to seize the throne, there will be no one to stop the Archdemon before it destroys all of Ferelden. We may need her to lead the survivors out."

Both Alistair and Eamon shot the mage a dirty look.

"I am merely being realistic your grace." The mage offered.

Eamon sighed.

He hoped it would not come to that.

Solona did not entirely trust in this Landsmeet idea. Loghain could use it as a trap, and if he did not, it could still fail if the nobles voted to make him King.

It was a matter of who they believed now, Eamon or Loghain.

It was not the best of situations.

The strategy session broke up. Kallian and Leliana went off to spend some time together. Solona and Sten went to go and check on their allies who were now starting to trickle in. The first dwarven units had arrived yesterday, and Dalish hunters representing two of their clans arrived this morning.

The army that Solona had spent the last eight months building was finally forming up.

It would be several weeks before the Lands meet would be set to begin.

_If she was going to spend any time with Alistair, now would be the best._

The warden mage feared her time with her lover was ending; she fought against the urge to rage against that injustice.

_Enjoy the time you have with him, and then let it pass._

Late summer would bring an intense dry heat into Ferelden; it would also favor the darkspawn, the plagues the creatures spread would flow unchecked as they attacked refugees fleeing the south.

Solona could not help but wonder if the Archdemon was right. Should she have left Ferelden to its fate?

NO!

She could not afford to think like that, they had come too far to stop now.

She would have to put her faith in Alistair… that he could rise to the occasion.

There was one other thing she could give him however.

She sent word to Levi Dryden at Soldiers Peak, there was something there that Alistair would need.

_A symbol that the nobles could rally around._

She only hoped that when all was said and done at the Landsmeet, that there was still enough left of Ferelden to be saved.

THAT was her greatest hope…and fear.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Return to Denerim

Solona was grateful when the time came to return to Denerim.

It had taken almost two weeks for word to reach Redcliffe that the Landsmeet was going to take place, and it would take at least another week to reach the city, and begin preparations.

Solona had not been sleeping well, every time she closed her eyes the Archdemon was there, taunting her for choosing not to flee. Slowly the army she had gathered began to take shape. Dwarven soldiers arrived from Orzammar, mages, accompanied by Templars to watch over them, came from the tower, Dalish landships approached from the north and the west, the clans responding to the wardens' call for aid.

Yet still…Solona remained uneasy.

She half expected for Loghain to lead his army into to Redcliffe and try to stop them. She did not for one moment believe that Loghain would allow an army to gather right on his very doorstep. They had heard little from Elissa, the Teyrna had fled north to the coastlands, trying to keep Loghain's eyes fixed on her.

The warden was grateful for the woman's aid, more and more she began to see that Elissa had a major part to play in ending this Blight.

_Now she just had to convince Elissa and Alistair…and try not to fall apart in the process._

The last part would be the hardest she feared.

She was grateful when Arl Eamon informed them that they were leaving for the Capitol. Lady Isolde elected to remain behind with Teagan. The woman glared at Solona whenever she set eyes on her, if you could kill with a look, Isolde would have gladly killed the warden mage.

Arl Eamon was more diplomatic then his wife, he mourned the passing of his son, but his gaze remained fixed on who had sent the mage who had poisoned him. If not for Loghain's desire to seize the throne, both Cailan and Connor may have still been alive.

Alistair was understandably nervous, all his life he had been told that he would never sit on his Father's throne, he had been tossed about like an old rag, from Redcliffe, to the Chantry, and then finally to the Grey Wardens. Now, all those who had told him he would never be King now wanted him on the Throne.

Solona had done her best to comfort him. The night before they left for Denerim, they lay in bed together…perhaps for the last time Solona feared.

_Don't think about that fool,_ she chided herself, _and smile damn it, for Alistair's sake._

She smiled the best she could.

"No matter what happens love," she purred, her hand gently touching his cheek, "know that I will always be there for you."

"I should hope so," Alistair laughed, "I would rather not go back to sleeping alone."

Solona frowned.

Alistair's brow furrowed, he could see something was bothering her.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"It is nothing," she smiled wanly.

_Enjoy this as long as I can, then let it pass._

The trip to Denerim was quieter then she expected, the Darkspawn horde had turned south in seemed, dealing with the last pockets of survivors that had survived the horde's initial onslaught. Yet, Urthemiel remained elusive; no dragons had been sighted in the air around the horde.

What was the monster playing at, Solona wondered, was it waiting to see if Loghain would do its work for it?

Solona feared what the final answer would be.

She suspected that they would get that answer soon…perhaps…

Too soon.

IOI

They arrived to find Denerim in an uproar, nobles from all across Ferelden were gathering for the approaching Landsmeet. Tensions were high in the city, many of these people had been enemies for months now, divided between the rebels and Loghain, now they would come together and settle the right of succession once and for all.

Elven servants scurried around the estate; they had been unprepared for so many guests arriving at once. Kallian was familiar with some of them; she hoped to get word of how her family was faring in these difficult times.

The news was not good.

Arl Howe was now Arl of Denerim, upon taking control of the city his men had purged the Alienage, punishment for the death of the previous Arl's son, many elves were slain. Now there were reports of pestilence in the Alienage, Howe had sealed it for public good.

Of Kallian's Father and her cousins…there was no news.

The elf whimpered; she fell to knees sobbing.

"For nothing," she wailed, "I left the city and they still suffered, it was all for nothing!"

Leliana did her best to comfort her poor elven lover.

Solona wished that she could comfort her friend, but what could she say.

She, Alistair, and Binder had just settled into their room when they received word from the Arl.

Loghain was here.

Alistair bristled, she could almost see the fury radiating off of him.

Duncan's murderer was here.

They journeyed down to stand with the Arl.

Solona was eager to see the Teyrn of Gwaren again.

IOI

They met in the grand hall of the Arl's estate, Eamon, Solona, Alistair, and Kallian who was represented Elissa in this meeting.

Loghain strode in like he owned the place; his silverite battle armored polished to a bright blinding shine, at his left was his Ser Cauthrien, his lieutenant and the Commander of Maric's Shield, the Teyrn's arm of the royal army.

On his right stood Rendon Howe, the butcher of the Couslands, the man who had seized the Teynir of Highever for himself.

Solona regarded the arrivals with cold disdain, she remembered how she had kneeled when she had first met Loghain in Ostagar, she felt ashamed of that now. Howe was just how Elissa had described him, graying hair with shifty nervous eyes, the man radiated arrogance, and why not, thanks to Loghain he now ruled the entire northern coastlands, Highever, Amaranthine, and Denerim now answered to his orders.

Cauthrien was the cold image of a perfect soldier, she obeyed her Lord's orders without question, though Solona could swear that she could a moment of doubt in the woman's eyes.

She would watch the knight closely.

"Loghain," Eamon greeted the Teyrn, "how pleasant it is to have the Regent as a guest in my home."

Loghain ignored the scorn and sarcasm in the Arl's voice.

"How could I ignore your presence Eamon," he snorted, "when you summon every lord in Ferelden away from their holdings while a Blight claws at our lands."

_So now it was a Blight,_ Solona shook her head, how times had changed. Loghain had all, but called Duncan a liar in Ostagar, swearing that there was no Blight.

"It is the Blight that concerns me," Eamon informed Loghain, "With Cailan dead, we need a strong leader to stand against the Blight."

"Ferelden has a strong leader," Loghain said with a dismissive wave, "its queen…and **I **lead her armies."

"If Anora rules here," Solona offered, "then let us speak with her. We still have a Blight to stop."

Loghain regarded her for the first time; his icy blue gaze met her's.

She glared right back; she would not be intimidated by the tyrant.

"Grey Warden recruit," he snorted, "I thought we might meet again."

"You address Warden Commander Solona Amell…Regent," Kallian spat the man's title, "respect is required."

Howe chuckled.

"Call off your dog warden," Howe sneered, "before someone muzzles her for you."

Anger flashed in Kallian eyes.

"So…" she growled at the man, "you are the one who butchered my kin."

"Sometimes it is necessary for elves to be taught there place," he shrugged, "on their knees like the filth they are."

Kallian's eyes widened in fury, if not for Alistair she would have leapt on the man.

"COME OUT FROM BEHIND LOGHAIN AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE SHEM!" Kallian roared.

"Kallie," Solona snapped, "enough."

Solona's cold gaze stopped her in her tracks.

The elven rogue fell silent.

Howe sneered, but took a step back farther behind his master.

Wise of him, Solona thought.

Loghain regarded the warden with new respect; the girl had become a woman it seemed.

"You have my sympathies Warden," Loghain said blandly, "it is a shame your fellows turned against Ferelden."

Solona did not rise to the bait; they both knew what had happened at Ostagar.

Loghain shook his head.

"They say your illness left you feeble Eamon, I would have thought that Rowan's brother would understand that I am simply trying to protect our home."

"Illness," Eamon spat, "Why don't you call your poison by its true name?"

"Everything I have done is to secure Ferelden's independence; we shall defeat this Blight as we have every enemy that had stood against us."

"You will need the Grey Wardens then," Solona reminded him.

"Do not interrupt your better's churl," Cauthrien growled, "perhaps we should fetch the Templars and have you put back in your tower where you belong."

Solona smiled at the knight, she was welcome to try.

"Enough Cauthrien," Loghain sighed, "we have better things to do that banter words with these fools."

He regarded Solona coldly, Loghain still did not understand, he thought the Blight was an army one could just defeat. The Archdemon was like no enemy that Ferelden had ever faced before.

_The Teyrn did not understand that, he did not want to understand._

Loghain sneered, "I am not Cailan, I am not fooled by your false promises, you failed at Ostagar and our King died because of it." he turned to the Arl, he regarded Eamon coldly, "and you would see our homeland destroyed, over your careless ambitions for the throne. Your own sister fought tirelessly to have Ferelden restored to its glory, and now **you would see her work destroyed!"**

Eamon's eyes narrowed in anger. How could Loghain think to use Rowan against them, especially after he left her beloved son to die?

_The Teyrn of Gwaren had truly gone mad._

"I cannot forgive what you have done Loghain," he shook his head sadly, "Perhaps the Maker can, but not I. We need a King of the Theirin Bloodline to lead us, Alistair with aid us in stopping this Blight."

"Oh is that all I have to do?" Alistair quipped, "no pressure."

Loghain regarded Alistair like he was bug to be stepped on.

"The Emperor of Orlais believed he could bring me down too Eamon," the Teyrn smiled evilly, "expect no more mercy than I showed him… or his sycophants. Your **Puppet **will never sit on Maric's throne!"

Loghain spun on his heel and left the chamber Howe and Cauthrien following in his wake.

The doors slammed behind them.

Eamon turned to Solona, "Well that was bracing wasn't it?"

The mage shook her head, "Does he honestly believe that…everything he said?"

"I fear he does," Eamon sighed, "there was time the Loghain would do anything for Maric and Rowan, he loved them both."

"And now he murders their son and steals his throne."

The Arl winced, but…finally nodded.

"Power corrupts they say. I suppose that the Loghain Mac Tir who helped free our country died long ago. Who that man is…I cannot say any longer."

"It doesn't matter what he is," Solona reminded the Arl, "Urthemiel doesn't care, the beast will burn Ferelden down around Loghain's ears if it isn't stopped."

"Then here is where we must start," the Arl reminded her, "we need to test the waters before the Landsmeet, find out who will support us, and try to convince those who won't. It will not be easy, Loghain has had month to spin his webs here."

"The right thing is rarely easy," Solona sighed, "but it must be done."

IOI

Another night began in the Arl's estate, but upstairs…one was still awake.

Alistair could not sleep, his mind was too busy, plus, someone had come to see Solona, he now awaited her return. He hated when she wasn't near him. She had become more than his leader and fellow warden.

_She was his world. _

He sighed heavily; this was not his first time here at the estate, though his sleeping accommodations as a boy had been far less comfortable. Their room looked down upon the Kennels here in the estate. As a boy he had slept there when the Arl would come for the Landsmeet.

The Kennels here, the stables in Redcliffe, he had never been more than a burden to Eamon…

_And now I'm here,_ he thought miserably, _for years no one wanted me anywhere, and now their world will stop spinning without me._

Alistair hated that, _when had he lost control of his own destiny._

All around him things were spinning beyond his control, he didn't like it one bit.

_They wanted to make him __**King**__; they actually wanted him to be __**King.**_

Could he think of a worse idea…not really?

Solona returned to their room, the mage had a large wrapped object in her hands. He tried to focus on that, but his eyes kept returning to the long pale legs that emerged from her robe as she walked

He tried not to stare but it was impossible, she was… _**Solona.**_

"I have something for you, well… two things… actually."

Alistair smiled; it was rare that the shy little mage he had met months ago came out.

He missed her.

She held up her first gift.

A simple metal medallion, bearing the holy symbol of Andraste, it showed signs of being broken, but had been repaired.

He recognized it!

Alistair's eyes widened.

"That…that is my Mother's amulet isn't it?"

Solona nodded.

He had told her about it before they had entered Redcliffe, it was the only thing he had had of his Mother's. He had shattered it in a fit of rage when Eamon had told him he was going to the Chantry.

Yet… here it was.

"Eamon kept it for you," Solona offered, "he fixed it, I found it when I went to face Con…well when we were in Castle Redcliffe the first time.

Alistair's eyes filled with tears. Solona draped it over his neck, planting a quick kiss on his lips as she sealed the clasp.

"Love…I…how…how can I thank you?"

She smiled, "By not yelling at me when you see my next gift."

She opened the package.

Alistair gasped.

He should have known.

_It would be __**that**__…wouldn't it._

It was a sword, the sword they had found in Ostagar.

It was Maric's sword.

"Levi Dryden kept it for me," she said grimly, "I intended to give it to Elissa. A symbol of her royalty, a symbol she could use when she tried to take the throne, but I think it is better in your hands.

"Lona," Alistair backed away, he looked at the sword if it was some dangerous animal, "I…I can't."

"Yes you can," she said.

"I'm not worthy," he shook his head, "Lona I am nothing, no one even wanted me I'm…"

"You're the man I love," she said firmly, "and you are the rightful King of Ferelden. Never let anyone convince you otherwise, or I swear I will turn you into a toad."

Alistair laughed, "frog time already, and it isn't even Tuesday."

The mage laughed.

He approached her; his shaking hand went down and took his Father's blade from her hands. The runes flared to life. He felt a strange humming in his blood.

He could feel the power in this blade.

"You swore to do anything to stop the Blight," she reminded him, "I…I know I ask much of you my love, but this is necessary. It is your duty."

He looked down at the sword, his gift…his curse, much like the royal blood that flowed through his veins.

It was a grim responsibility…but….it was his.

Alistair sighed wearily, if Solona was at his side, he could do this, but…he had…one piece of business he needed to attend to.

"I need to do something first," he said sheathing the sword, "Can I count on your help."

She nodded, "anything for you, you know that."

He had hid this until this moment, waiting for the right time, but when would there ever be a right time.

If he was going to do this, if he was going to embrace this future, he needed to deal with his past first.

He needed to talk to his sister.

This was what he asked of Solona, he needed her at his side when he went to see her.

He needed her to be there when he met her.

His sister.

Goldanna.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The Crow and the Pirate**

_Hearts and Minds_

That was the tool Solona intended to win the Landsmeet over with. The Arl had been right, Loghain has been here for months, his schemes ran deepest here, removing them would be difficult, but there was also a chance to unmask the Hero of Riverdane for the traitorous bastard that he was.

Solona was looking forward to that.

But first…she had a promise to fulfill to Alistair.

Wynne, Oghren, and Zevran agreed to wait outside while Alistair met with his sister. She had figured he would want to go alone, but he asked her to accompany him.

Solona smiled, it was so cute seeing her lover so nervous and flustered.

Sadly, the happy reunion did not go quite as well as planned. Goldanna despised Alistair, she still blamed him for the death of their mother, and she wanted nothing to do with him, since it could do nothing for her family.

Alistair was troubled and Solona was angry, what kind of person did this to their own flesh and blood?

She found herself wondering if her homecoming would be like this, if she ever found her parents, her siblings, if she had any, would they resent her? Would they blame her for the troubles in their lives?

They fled the shrew's house, not left… fled.

"Is…is this the family I have wondered about all my life?" Alistair asked in a small voice, he sounded so lost.

Solona wrapped her arms around his neck; she kissed him softly on the lips. "You don't need her love," she cooed, "You still have me."

"I know," he smiled wanly, "And I thank the Maker for you."

Oghren rolled his eyes and snorted, "Come on legs, no one knows more about family betrayal than old Oghren, let's find something to kill eh? It will make you both feel better."

Solona shook her head, you had to love Oghren's take on the world, if you couldn't drink it…kill it.

"Yes…let's go," Alistair said grimly, shooting one final look at his sister's home. "I'm done talking."

Solona nodded, they did have work to do.

IOI

Their first mission of mercy in the City took them to a place called the Pearl. Sergeant Kylon, the officer of the watch for the area told them that mercenaries had invaded. Sanga, the Madame in charge wanted them removed with as little blood as impossible.

It surprised the mage that a brothel could be so important, but according to Kylon the place catered to many wealthy patrons, including nobles who would be at the Landsmeet, nobles that could support them if Sanga asked them to.

It was a start Solona supposed.

They were making their way along the old dock road when Zev reached out and stopped her with a firm hand.

"Not another step my dear," he warned, leaning down, he disabled a tripwire. The dart launcher was cleverly hidden; another step and its bolt would have caught Solona in the neck.

Zev examined the trap, he put the bolt to his nose, he recognized the scent of mage bane, a cruel substance that left a mage powerless and paralyzed for hours.

Not that Solona would have lived that long.

That was when they realized they were surrounded, olive skinned men and women in leather armor.

"And so we have the mighty Grey Warden, the crows send their greetings once again." a cruel voice called out, the hint of an Antivan accent was clear, though the man had tried to lose it over the years Zevran knew. He should have realized that you were never able to leave home completely behind.

_Taliesin._

Zev's eyes narrowed, he had not missed his old friend.

"Tell me Taliesin," Zev asked, "were you sent, or did you volunteer for the job?"

"I volunteered of course," His old friend laughed, "When I heard that the great Zevran had gone rogue, I just had to see for myself."

"Well here I am," Zev responded.

"Come back with me now Zev, it is not too late." Taliesin purred, "We'll make up some kind of story."

Make up a story, it would be easy, he had joined the wardens simply to get close to his target, Solona's mistake for trusting him. The crows would buy it, they liked such stories.

Just like with Rinna.

Zev flinched; it would be exactly like with Rinna.

Solona's glared at the assassin, "Zevran doesn't need the crows anymore!"

Taliesin sneered at the mage.

"Does he no longer need to live then?" Taliesin growled at her.

"I'm sorry my old friend," Zevran sighed, "I am not going back, and you should have stayed in Antiva."

The fight was swift and brutal, Taliesin engaged Zev in swift combat while Solona and the others dealt with his back up. Taliesin was good, he had always been a close match for Zevran, but this time the elf had an advantage.

He had Solona.

When it looked like he was going to lose. The mage struck, she drove the bladed end of her staff through the crow's back.

Taliesin looked down in horror, he…he couldn't believe it, who would risk their lives for Zev?

He left the world of the living pondering that question.

Zev regarded his old colleague dead on the ground, part of him mourned Taliesin's passing, they had been friends for a long time…

But then he thought of Rinna, and that made everything better,

"Are you okay," Solona asked him.

The assassin sighed.

"Taliesin is dead, and I am free of the Crows, they will likely believe I died with Taliesin."

"That is a good thing, yes?"

"A very good thing," Zev said, with a wan smile, "It is what I hoped since the moment you chose not to kill me, but I wonder if it is not time to part company. I have enjoyed our company, but part of me wonders if it is not time to leave. There is a freedom waiting for me that I have never known."

He met her gaze steady and resolutely.

"Will you let me go?"

The mage considered his request. She didn't want Zev to go, she had…come to depend on his counsel, but at the same time she did not want to bind him to her either, Zev was a free spirit, she did not want to take that away from him.

"You could go if you wanted," she offered, "but I figured you would want to stay and take your share of the honor and treasure waiting at the end of our journey."

The elf considered this.

"Hmmm, all right," he smiled merrily, "You have talked me into it. You do seem to find treasure quite often, and who wouldn't want to be one of the heroes of the Blight?"

"Thank you Zev," Solona smiled, "I am happy to have you with us."

"And I am just happy to be had," the assassin laughed, "come…we still have an appointment at the Pearl I believe."

IOI

Isabela had come to know two things about this journey.

The first was that she would miss the Pearl, she had spent many a night here seeking her various pleasures, both as a duelist and as a customer. She had always enjoyed the Pearl's…services; they always seemed to have exactly what she needed.

With the Blight moving ever closer to Denerim she feared the old girl was seeing her final nights.

Not that she would be around when the spawn arrived; she intended to be gone long before that.

By weeks end, she would be sailing towards Orlais; the ship carrying a certain item was scheduled to meet a Qunari dreadnaught off the coast of Cumberland. Castillion wanted the item very badly; badly enough to offer to square the debt Isabela owed him after freeing his latest slave shipment two month ago. Hopefully the Call would be able to intercept the Orlesians before the Qunari even arrived.

Then, Isabela would be free again to go about her business, without Castillion breathing down her neck.

The second thing she had come to realize is that she hated the White Falcon mercenary company; they disrupted everything here in the Pearl. They were crude arrogant, and more than once she had considered stabbing one for mistreating one of the girls. The mercenaries had not hurt anyone yet, but it was building to that.

Isabela figured she would have to get involved sooner or later.

"By order of the guard you are to vacate these premises…NOW!"

Isabela looked up at the guard who would dare threaten the mercenaries. A young woman, lightly armored with a blue and silver robe over her leathers, a staff rested in her hands.

A mage then, Isabela figured; she had never heard of one serving in a city guard before.

She glanced over the mage's companions, a man with spikey blonde hair, a red haired dwarf, an old woman, and…

Isabela's eyebrows went up in surprise.

_Zevran._

The mage put the fear of the Maker into the arrogant mercs; she was pretty to say the least with her toned body and cute little glasses. Isabela certainly would not have kicked her out of bed, and the fact that she had Zev with her made things more interesting.

Putting on her most winning smile, the pirate queen sauntered lazily up to the girl.

It was time to introduce herself.

IOI

Sergeant Kylon headed to the Pearl, two of his more capable guardsmen accompanied him, not that that said too much. None of the bastard noble sons that served in the guard were very useful. The tradition continued and the law in Denerim suffered for it.

The fight outside the Pearl had been brutal, Solona tended to a wounded Alistair, while Wynne tended to a swearing Oghren, he had still been lost in a frenzy when the fight ended, they had needed to restrain him less her accidentally hurt one of them. Solona had ended up knocking him out with her magic. The dwarf had fell and cut his head.

He was still cussing about that.

Zevran and Isabela had been leaving as well; they had been on their way to her ship the Siren's Call.

"I've had the Captain's cabin completely redone," She purred with a grin," You should come see it, the new bed looks perfect in there…and it is oh so soft."

Zevran smirked, Isabela was not the most subtle of women, but Maker help him, she was great in bed.

"We should be going Zev," She purred, "I'm sure your warden friend has this all in hand, unless you and your friend would like to join us sweet thing?"

Both Solona and Alistair had declined, both blushing spectacularly.

Wynne simply shook he head…young people.

They made their way back to the Arl's estate, they stopped along the way and dealt with several gangs that had been plaguing the market place, it had almost been dark by the time they had arrived.

And…it seems they had a visitor.

Her name was Erlina; she was a small Orlesian elf who claimed to be the queen's handmaiden.

Solona was suspicious, why would the queen send her maid here?

"My lady is in trouble," the elf informed them, "She asks for your help."

The Queen it seems had grown tired of her Father's assurances that everything was fine; she had gone to Rendon Howe, demanding answers. The Arl was not in a talking mood however, he had the Queen locked in a guest room contemplating how best to use her.

Debating if she was more useful dead than alive?

Solona sighed, she had little use for the woman who had allowed her father to run wild the past year, but then again, what was the Queen to do?

They would likely have to save her. Would Loghain allow Howe to murder his daughter if they could profit from it? Solona could not say that he wouldn't.

Alistair would remain behind, in case something went wrong. Oghren, Morrigan, and Leliana also agreed to go. Kallian agreed as well, but she was clearly not happy with the idea of returning to the Arl of Denerim's estate.

She had too many bad memories of the place.

First thing the next morning the group set out, Erlina had found them some spare guard uniforms, with luck they could walk into the estate free Anora and be home in time for breakfast.

Sadly, the plan did not work out quite as well as they had hoped.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Prisoner**

Alistair paced the floor of the Arl's study nervously, he felt like a caged jungle cat.

Why had he needed to stay behind? He wanted to be there, fighting a Solona's side.

Eamon had tried to calm him, but it was no use. The first news they received was from a man named Riordan. Alistair recognized him immediately, the man was a Grey Warden from Orlais, he had been a prisoner in Howe's dungeons until Solona had freed him.

But she had not come back with him; she had still needed to rescue the Queen.

Another hour past, followed by another, it was all Alistair could do not to run for the Arl of Denerim's estate himself.

He should have been there, Solona needed him, he could not lose her.

_He couldn't lose her the way that he lost Duncan._

When the elven maid finally announced that the others had returned he run downstairs, thanking the Maker that she…

The others were there, they were bruised and bloodied, but they were there. Queen Anora sighed heavily, removing a guard's helmet, her disguise as one of the Arl's soldiers no longer necessary.

Alistair's heart fell…Solona was not with them.

The Queen glanced up at Arl, "Eamon we have a problem."

"Maker protect Lona," Leliana prayed, "may he watch over her in that dark place."

"What happened," Alistair demanded in a panicked voice.

The others told him: they had found Anora, but were unable to free her, a mage in Howe's employ had sealed her room by magic, and Solona had been unable to break the spell.

The only one who could remove the spell was the one that cast it, that meant finding the mage… and Arl Howe as well.

No one expected him to release the Queen willingly.

They had pursued him down into the dungeons. They discovered many high ranking prisoners there, people who should have been above the Arl of Denerim's reach, people who had been tortured brutally to feed the mad man's vanity. Riordan, a Templar, even Kallian's cousin Soris, Solona had freed them all.

She would leave no one to suffer at Howe's hands.

Finally… they found Howe himself, shielded by several bodyguards, two of them mages. The man had been unrepentant, he laughed at their attempt to free the queen.

Solona had heard enough, the bastard had gone too far.

A fight had broken out, Solona had killed the mage that had imprisoned the queen, but was grievously wounded fighting Howe, the man was a better fighter than any of them had expected. He moved with the skill of a skilled assassin, he likely would have given Zevran difficulty; none of their party could touch the mad nobleman.

Until Kallian succeeded, the bastard had purged her home, imprisoned her cousin, and threatened them all with death.

The elf would not let that pass.

Kallian had managed to reach Howe before he could do any real damage to Solona. She buried her blades deep into the butcher's back.

Arl Howe fell; he crawled into an upright position, his eyes a fire with cruelty and evil.

The man had been defiant even in the face of death.

"Maker spit on you!" he snarled angrily, a dying predator still dangerous, "I…I deserved…more."

Then he gasped, and fell back, a death rattled emerged from his throat. Rendon Howe, the butcher of the Couslands, was now dead.

Solona prayed that it would give Elissa some peace.

After a quick healing, Solona had led them back to the gates of the estate. They were eager to leave before Loghain's men arrived. Sadly… they were too late; one of Howe's men must have raised the alarm.

Ser Cauthrien, the Teyrn's right hand, was in the main hall waiting for them, a full of company of men with her.

They… were trapped.

Solona had seen no other choice; they had to get the Queen to safety.

The mage had surrendered herself.

Her companions stared at her in disbelief; they would have preferred to fight, but Solona would not allow that, she would not let Loghain paint her as a criminal.

"What about them ser?" the guard shackling Solona had said motioning to the rest of her companions.

The warden mage had to act quickly.

"I'm your prisoner," Solona said to the knight, "let the others go… and I…I will come willingly."

Cauthrien considered this, if they fought, her forces would likely win, but a lot of blood would be spilled.

Cauthrien didn't want that.

Too many Fereldans had died today.

"Loghain only requires the Warden," Cauthrien said dismissively, "the others may go."

They had left quickly…leaving the warden to her fate.

They had left Solona.

Alistair's couldn't breathe, Solona was Loghain's prisoner.

_No…not her…not my Lona!_

"Cauthrien will take her to Fort Drakon," Anora said, "We must make plans to rescue her quickly."

Alistair glared at the woman; he did not need the bitch's permission to do that.

He was going to get her out of there.

"I know someone who might help us," Leliana offered.

Alistair regarded the bard coolly; who could they turn to in Loghain's city?

"Can we trust this person," Alistair asked.

"She saved my life and my soul," Leliana said with a wan smile, "we can trust her."

Leliana's word was good enough for Alistair.

They would do this…one way or the other.

_Hang on Solona_, he thought, _we are coming_.

IOI

The sun had set over Denerim; the last rays of its light touched the city…a light that never seemed to touch the vast fortress carved into the mountains.

_Fort Drakon._

Fort Drakon was a dark and terrifying place, a place of death and torment. The Orlesian usurper Meghren had sent many of his enemies to die here, before he finally met his own death on its roof. It was to this place that Teyrn Loghain had sent many of his political rivals in the past few months. Some who had even dared say that Loghain had become as mad as the Orlesian.

Those men had died screaming, Loghain had made sure of that.

_How dare they accuse him of being like Meghren!_

It was to the lower levels of the Fort that the Warden was sent.

It was here that her breaking had begun.

They shaved her head, stripped her of her nude, and lashed her viciously. A branding iron was applied to her flesh, and her head plunged into ice cold water.

Solona screamed, in a matter of hours…pain had become like an old friend.

They asked her no questions…this was not about anything the warden may or may not know.

This was about dominance.

**This**… was about power.

Finally they threw her into a cell, gasping for breath, writhing in pain. The prison guard Loghain assigned to watch her was a former Templar, one removed from the order for excessive brutality. He prevented the woman from using her magic…healing her injuries.

Loghain could find no better jailor for a renegade mage.

Cauthrien stood watch silently near the warden's cell, this…this display sickened her, but what was she to do?

She owed Loghain everything; he had taken her from the farm as a girl and forged her into a great soldier.

She had to trust, he knew what was best for their homeland.

She had…to trust him.

Solona whimpered; the cold stone was torture to her burned and welted skin. She could sense the taint in this place, was their some poor blighted soul imprisoned here with her?

She could not say.

The pain made it almost impossible to care.

The sound of armored feet entering her cell drew her attention; she looked up into a pair of icy blue eyes.

The face of her tormentor.

"I do not approve of what happens here warden," Loghain shook his head dismissively.

Solona shook her head, she giggled fatalistically.

The Teyrn ignored her, pain made people do strange things…he knew that from experience.

"You are going to die here warden," Loghain sighed, "but you can choose to make that death painless. I understand you have gathered an army in the west. Those troops are now mine, you will inform their commanders. I shall use them to end this destructive civil war. Then I will end your Blight, I will save our home, and it will be all thanks… to you."

Solona giggled, she had never heard such nonsense, such complete and utter bullshit.

"No," Solona laughed.

Loghain kicked her, all the wind went out of her…

It just made her laugh harder, she finally understood.

She wondered if Loghain did.

"Did you not hear my offer Warden?" the Teyrn growled, "you can still do your duty to Ferelden."

She heard him, but she now understood that he couldn't save Fereden, if what she suspected was true…

Loghain could not even save himself…still she needed to answer him.

"Go…jump…go jump into the Deep Roads…Loghain," she laughed.

Cauthrien regarded with pity, she wondered if the warden had lost her mind.

"BEHOLD," Solona shouted, "The mighty Hero of Riverdane, beating a defenseless woman in a jail cell."

The Teyrn's eyes turned cold as a glacier.

"Oh how the historians will remember this moment," Solona glowered.

Loghain snorted, the girl did not understand him at all.

"I am no hero Warden," he growled menacingly, "do you know what I had to do to gain that title? What I sacrificed along the way? Be grateful that you will die before you find yourself becoming the villain in your own story… too many see me that way now, they are all blind fools. Everything…EVERYTHING…I have done had been to protect my beloved Ferelden. I sold my heart and soul to this land long ago, all I have left is my duty to protect it! I will not allow your Orlesian friends to enslave us again."

Solona watched the man rant through swollen eyes. She knew that he expected some kind of response…

She said nothing.

He turned sharply on his heel, preparing to leave. Solona would not let him, not yet; she had a question for him.

"When were you in the deep roads?"

The Teyrn paused.

The question shocked Loghain, beyond the dwarves that was not common knowledge. Maric, Rowan and he had been lost in the deep roads almost forty years ago, lost with that elven spy Katriel?

_How had the warden known that?_

"When?" the warden repeated.

"Only once," he hissed, "long before you were born girl."

""I see," Solona smiled, though the bruises made it most painful, "one final question…then," she tried to sit up, but her chains pulled her back down, that was okay though, they had not bound her mouth.

"What has the Queen been telling you?"

Loghain snorted, "My daughter knows I do what is best for her."

"Not Anora," Solona said coldly, "Rowan?"

Loghain blanched, had the warden read his mind? How did she know he had been dreaming about Rowan?"

He tried to ignore her.

Solona remembered the dream, in that dream Queen Rowan had been talking to someone, someone in heavy armor.

She had finally discovered who that had been.

"What has Queen Rowan told you Loghain?" Solona asked, "Has she told you we are all your enemies? Has she told you we mean to see Ferelden destroyed?"

Loghain did not answer her, but his silence was answer enough, that and the look in his eyes.

Solona laughed mirthlessly.

The Teyrn grew angry.

"Don't you dare laugh at me you little harlot," Loghain growled, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"URTHEMIEL FOOLED YOU!" Solona roared, her eyes glowing with hate, "The archdemon has disguised himself as the queen, she has been visiting you in your dreams… yes."

The Teyrn did not answer, but he didn't need to, Solona could feel the corruption in his blood.

She had not felt it earlier, Alistair had been too close to her then, and the taint too weak in Loghain, but it was there, and now, after years of dormancy…

_It was growing_…Solona could feel it.

"You must have been tainted years ago," she hissed, "it must have been very slight or you would have become a ghoul long ago. It was just enough though, just enough for Urthemiel to touch your mind. You are a fool Loghain," Solona laughed, "you are not a King at all…you are just another ghoul…you are a pawn in the Archdemon's games!"

The mage laughed hysterically.

The Teyrn watched her, his hands flexing and unflexing in rage. He wanted to strangle the girl with his bare hands, but…

But what if she was right?

_No…no he could not believe it, He had to trust Rowan. He had to trust her for the sake of Ferelden._

_Rowan…his queen…his first love, she would not lie to him._

The Warden was lying; it was a trick, an Orlesian trick to distract him.

He fled her cell, Cauthrien following close behind him. He would not let the warden distract him from his mission.

In the back of his mind, in a place he barely acknowledged, he could hear Rowan singing to him, her song soothed his mind, and strengthened his resolve.

No one else understood what he was trying to do. He would save Ferelden without their help. Even if he had to kill every traitor in the Landsmeet.

_Ferelden would be safe._

In the song he could feel Rowan's agreement…it warmed what was left of his dead heart and frozen soul.

_Rowan…had agreed. _


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 Rescue**

**Pain.**

That was all Solona's world had become a place of agony.

How long had she been here in Fort Drakon, it seemed like an eternity. It was so strange, what must have been only a few hours here seemed like an eternity, yet when she was with Alistair, when he held her, when he made love to her, that time passed so quickly.

Her poor wonderful Alistair.

She was sad, she would die here and he would be left with so much on his shoulders. She realized then that she would die; Loghain would never gain control of the armies she had gathered. Alistair was strong, stronger than even he realized.

He would end the Blight, she was sure of it.

Her injuries soon brought fever, and with it hallucinations and nightmares. Urthemiel invaded her mind, the Archdemon shape shifted before her: it was Queen Rowan, then it was Cullen, and then it became Connor.

The creature laughed at her suffering, she who had rejected its offer to flee.

Her cell door opened, through the haze she saw her guard, the former Templar, and he looked down at her hungrily.

He must really be desperate; she thought to find a dying mage attractive.

He kneeled down; his hand cupped her breast, while another stroked her thigh. She moaned 'no' but he struck her for it.

_Maybe I will get lucky and he will kill me right now_, she thought, it would be better than Loghain breaking her.

The sound of a heavy door opening stopped the man; he rose, going to see who was coming. Had the Teyrn returned?

Five figures stood at the entrance to the cell, a revered mother, three chantry sisters, and their Templar guard.

"No one sent for priests," the guard snarled, "This one isn't…"

The Templar's eyes fell on Solona's brutalized body.

He roared with fury, his sword cleared its sheath before the guard could react.

The man's head bounced across the cell, his body toppled over.

"T'was very subtle Alistair," the dark haired sister clucked, she and the oldest of the sisters went to the warden's side.

Alistair wanted to go as well, but the Revered Mother stopped him.

"Let the mages do their work child," she requested.

He nodded; they could help Solona more than he could now.

The red haired sister gave the Mother a grateful look.

"Bless you Dorothea," Leliana said gratefully, "without you we could have never…"

"Hush child," the woman smiled, the mother had risen quickly in the last two years, now she sat at Divine Beatrix's side, but she never forgot what Leliana had done for her, how the bard had retrieved the documents stolen by Marjolaine years ago. That was why she had come, to make sure the scheming bard master was truly dead, now that it was done, they were free, "I owed you for your help with Marjolaine, and this one who aided us in ending the threat of her. How could I not aid you?"

Leliana was grateful for the woman's help.

It seemed that she had saved her life and her world yet again.

IOI

Morrigan shook her head, the damage done to Lona was bad…very bad.

Wynne pumped healing magic into her, they needed to stabilize her condition if she was to be moved.

They needed to make haste, the distractions Leliana had provided would not last long.

"Solona," Morrigan purred, "Sister can you hear me, tis Morrigan."

The mage opened her swollen eyes, the sight of Morrigan in chantry robes made her giggle, despite the pain.

"Tis important that you transform," Morrigan said, "Something small, something we can carry out past the guard."

"So weak," The warden moaned, "don't know if…I…can."

"Take power from me," the witch offered, her hand glowing, she rested it on Solona's forehead, even with the healing magic, it still burned with fever.

The mage sighed, feeling the power grow, it wasn't lyrium, but it would do.

_Something small, something insignificant._

The mage transformed.

A small black cat lay in the middle of the cell, its fur matted with blood, its legs and tail stiff. Morrigan winced at the sight of the badly wounded animal, realizing it was her friend, perhaps the first true friend the witch had ever had.

It mewed weakly.

"Good girl," Wynne offered, "she removed her cloak, wrapping the injured animal in it. The elder mage nodded to Alistair, it was time to go.

The Revered Mother and her party slipped past the guards as they rushed to the various distractions Leliana had provided, by the time they realized that the mage had vanished from her cell it would be too late.

The group slipped out of Fort Drakon, the small cat sleeping fitfully in Wynne's arms.

The elder mage knew she could heal the girl, but it would not be easy.

The next couple of hours would be very difficult.

IOI

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE DONE IT!"

Alistair, Mother Dorothea, and Riordan were in the Arl's study, they had just finished taking Solona back to her room, the Arl was furious that Alistair had accompanied the others to Fort Drakon. Dorothea and Riordan were silent; this was between the Arl and Alistair.

The young warden stood calmly before Arl Eamon, letting the older man vent, for a moment he was that scared little boy again, so frightened that Eamon would cast him out.

Those feelings faded quickly. All he had to think of was Solona laying in her own filth, bloodied, bruised, and nearly broken. When he thought of that, all thoughts of the fears of a little boy faded away.

Rage replaced them.

"You think I would leave the woman I love to be dishonored and die in Fort Drakon, would you have done that, if it was Isolde, would you have left her there!"

Eamon's eyes widened, Alistair had never talked back to him before.

"You have an obligation beyond your feelings for this woman, the others could have…"

"I could not leave her there," Alistair repeated, "she is my fellow warden, and the reason we have gotten this far."

"She is not perfect Alistair," Eamon reminded her, "it was her decision to go into Fort Drakon, she would not have wished for you to jeopardize yourself."

"Perhaps," Alistair nodded, "But if the situation were reversed she would come for me."

"Would she," Eamon frowned, "she has never gone out of her way to help before. Look what she did to Conn…"

"SHE FOUND THE SACRED ASHES FOR YOU!" Alistair snarled, "If that is not going out of the way for someone I do not know what is, and as for Connor, Solona made one of the hardest decisions of her life, one boy against all of Redcliffe, perhaps all of Ferelden. I don't envy her choice, and thank the Maker I did not have to make it myself, but I understand her reasons."

"He was my son Alistair!" the older man spat.

"Then blame Loghain for sending his assassin, blame Loghain for murdering Cailan in the first place!" Alistair's eyes flashed with fury, "I was not with Solona when Connor died, but after hearing her reasons I understand, and am grateful she had the strength to do what I would have not been able to."

Eamon rose from his chair, fury lit hit features, Alistair did not budge, he was sorry for the Arl's loss, but there would be time to mourn the dead later.

The living are what mattered now.

Eamon turned to the Mother and the senior Warden for help. He found none there.

"We need as many Wardens as we can if we are to face the Archdemon;" Riordan said calmly, "Alistair made the right call to insure the girl's freedom."

"It is not my place to involve myself in this matter," Dorothea added, "But the Maker needs the boy at his strongest if you are to succeed. If he needs this mage girl to be strong then that is what needed to happen."

Eamon shook his head, "I'm…I'm only trying to prepare you for what you need to do Alistair. If you are to become King…"

"If I am to become King than I will need to do what is right for my people, Solona is needed if we are going to defeat the Blight. I stand by my decision to help her, if you do not like it, than you can go to the void!"

Alistair stormed out of the study, leaving Eamon just standing there, slack jawed.

By the time he reached Solona and his room his temper had cooled considerably.

_Maker where had that come from? He had never been able to talk to Eamon that way, and he had never acknowledged his duties as King?_

It seemed that his loves pragmatism was starting to rub off on him.

"Heh, not bad lad, not bad at all!"

He turned to see Oghren standing guard outside of Solona's room. The dwarf had insisted since they had returned. If Loghain tried to storm the Arl's estate, Oghren would hold the mage's doo as long as he could.

It was the least he could do for her.

Alistair paled, "Maker I can't believe I just said that! Eamon was like a Father to me!"

"So you have daddy issues, big deal," Oghren said dismissively, "Everyone does," the dwarf paused then, his eyes turned troubled, he glanced down at his ever present hip flask, but did not drink.

Solona needed him sober if trouble started.

Alistair tilted his head; he had never seen the dwarf look so…concerned.

"Something the matter Oghren?" he asked.

"I would rather talk to legs about this," the dwarf snorted, "she's a better listener than you…no offense."

"None taken," Alistair said with a slight smile, "still if there is something you need to get off your chest, I would be happy to…"

"Felsi is with child."

Alistair's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting the dwarf to just blurt it out.

"Got a letter from the Princess, she…she found out shortly after we left Lake Cleanbad. She wasn't sure how to tell me."

Alistair grimaced; Oghren was going to be a Father? He couldn't believe it.

"It is yours I take it." The warden asked.

"She wouldn't write me if it wasn't you little fart," Oghren growled, "Stone protect me, what am I going to do now?"

Alistair's thoughts turned to King Maric, the man who had abandoned so long ago.

"You be the child's Father Oghren," he said calmly, "You have the honor of preparing your child for the world. It is a terrible responsibility, but that is all you can do."

Oghren's brow furrowed, he considered what Alistair had said.

"Honor, responsibility," the dwarf snorted, "I thought I lost all that stuff when Branka left. She had left me with nothing…but now, now I have something to fight for. If it wasn't for legs I would never have believed it possible."

The dwarf did something then, something that Alistair couldn't believe; he actually…smiled.

"Take care of her lad;" Oghren said seriously, "she is better than all the deep lords of Orzammar put together."

Alistair nodded, for the first time, he and Oghren agreed on something.

They sat quietly then, waiting for Wynne and Morrigan to emerge from Solona's room, an hour passed, then two.

Finally the door opened, both Wynne and Morrigan looked very pale.

Wynne smiled at Alistair.

"She is sleeping now," the elder mage said, "but she will likely want to see you when she wakes up."

"Though I cannot imagine why," Morrigan yawned, "tis been a long night, if anyone else needs me I shall be in my room…asleep."

The witch left them with an exaggerated sigh.

Alistair smiled; Solona was going to be all right.

"Want me to stand guard out here kid?" Oghren offered, "Just in case?"

"If you want to Oghren, but I don't think anyone is getting in here tonight. Not with Sten and Shale watching the door."

The dwarf nodded still he stayed where he was.

Alistair slipped quietly into the room he and Solona had shared.

He silently shut the door behind him.

IOI

Alistair spent most of the night watching his lover sleep, the rise and fall of her chest, the scars that now decorated her bald head. Her eyes moving rapidly behind her lids…

Dreaming of the Darkspawn no doubt, Alistair thought, he wished he could free her from such things, but there was nothing he could do.

Solona was still a warden after all.

He must have dozed off sometime after midnight, because it was still dark when he was awoken by a hand gently caressing his face.

He looked up; Solona was watching him, a contented smile on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he inquired.

"For saving me, you took a great risk coming there."

Alistair shrugged, "I couldn't leave you there Lona, not when…"

She rose up then, kissing him deeply on the lips, the covers fell away revealing the many scars that now decorated her body.

Seeing those wounds filled him with fury, he wanted Loghain dead more than ever!

Fury brought passion, though he knew that he should stop. Lona was not well.

He broke the kiss breathlessly, "Lona…your still hurt…we shouldn't…"

Her lips interrupted him, all thought fled from the fire of her kiss.

She kissed him again, her fingers tugging at his shirt, freeing it from his trousers, they found their way under the light garment, her fingers traced lazy lines on his heavily muscled chest.

Alistair groaned, his heart was racing, his head spinning; only Solona could do this to him.

_Maker's Breath that felt so good!_

He tried to back away, but the mage would not have it, her arms ensnared his neck while she kissed him again and again filling him with her fire.

"Lona," he begged weakly, "please…"

"Stay with me Alistair," the mage gasped, "Lay with me, love me! This maybe our last night and I don't want to waste it. Please love, be mine one more time."

His body and mind were at war, but it was a battle that was over quickly.

His body won.

He let her pull him into their bed, stripping off his trousers, she growled fiercely, licking and biting his neck.

Alistair surrendered, he would always surrender to her.

The landsmeet was less than a week away, soon she would have to offer her Alistair to Ferelden, but not tonight, tonight he was hers and hers alone.

No, not tonight.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Going into the Alienage**

Solona woke up sore, but for once it felt good.

This was not the soreness of a woman who had been tortured, oh no. This was the soreness of a woman who had spent her night lost in the throes of passion.

Alistair slept deeply, his strength exhausted from their revels. Three times he had taken her during the night; if there had been any doubt in her mid about grey warden stamina, his performance last night had laid those fears to rest.

Her beloved Alistair, he had been _**magnificent!**_

She slipped quietly out of their bed, kissing him lightly on the lips; he smiled in his sleep, murmuring her name.

"Sleep well, my beloved," she whispered, wrapping herself in a robe, she left their chambers, and nearly tripped over the guard.

"Morning legs," Oghren smiled.

"Morning ser dwarf," she answered.

"You and the lad done greasing the ole bronto eh? Heh-heh, never figured the lad had that in him."

Solona blushed, "sorry," she murmured shyly.

"No problem Legs," Oghren shrugged, "ole Oghren isn't some doe eyed innocent after all."

The mage smiled, despite everything, she had actually come to like the drunken little berserker.

"That chantry mom got your things back," Oghren informed," they're in the arl's study."

She smiled, "Don't suppose they found my specs?"

"I think they're there yeah."

"We're they broke?" the mage asked.

"Not as bad as your face Legs," the dwarf shrugged.

She caught her reflection in one of the hall mirrors, Sweet Maker, she did look bad, still she was mostly recovered from her wounds.

She needed to get dressed, and then she needed to find the arl and the queen. They had work to do. The landsmeet was only days away.

They did not have much time.

IOI

"It pleases me to see you so recovered warden," Anora said with a slight nod.

Solona returned it, despite the punishment she had taken, she was back. Her specs once again rested on her nose, her Dalish war staff gripped in her hands. She hid her now bald head beneath a heavy hood and cloak. Her armor had been a loss, but that was alright, she had commissioned a new set from Master Wade in the Denerim market. She had managed to salvage some drake scales from the cultists in the Frostbacks, once fashioned into a new suit of armor; she would be better protected from fire attacks.

She would need that when they finally faced the archdemon.

Anora Mac Tir-Theirin was not what she expected; the Queen had made good use of her time during Solona's absence. The woman expected that they would help her retain the throne, once she had aided them against her Father.

Solona was not so sure about that, she remembered the letters she found at Ostagar. She could not allow her home to be handed over to an infertile queen. Plus, there was the matter of the fact that she had allow Loghain and Howe to tear Ferelden apart. Surely there was something she could have done to rein in the two madmen.

_Solona did not need her; she already had an eye on the next queen of Ferelden._

A queen who had apparently been busy.

Apparently all of Northern Ferelden was now under the control of Elissa Cousland and her spitfire brigade.

With so many noblemen tied up in Denerim for the Landsmeet, the citizens had begun rioting. Rendon Howe son, Thomas had been charged with putting down these riots.

He arrived in Highever expecting an unorganized mob, what he found was a trap.

Thomas Howe's head now decorated the gate of Highever castle.

With the heir to the arling dead, the Teyrna had struck again; she moved her forces east, striking at the Howe stronghold of Vigil's Keep. Elissa had seized the keep, but had been unable to capture the Arlessa, who had fled to Amaranthine, of Howe's two remaining children there was little news.

The nobles who had allied themselves with the Teyrna were already referring to the young noblewoman as Queen Elissa.

_It seemed that the people had spoken._

Alistair arrived a few minutes later; he blushed when she smiled at him. He was apparently still recovering from their little romp last night to.

One thing Anora did have for them was their next target. She mentioned the troubles in the Alienage. It had been sealed for weeks following the purge, but now…the elves were slowly starting to emerged, and they were angry about something.

Anora suggested starting their investigation there.

Solona agreed; she would bring Alistair, Wynne, Leliana, and Kallian with her. The elf would be invaluable getting information out of her people, people who would likely not trust just another shem.

When their strategy session broke up, Anora requested to speak with Solona privately. The mage found herself intrigued, was it to be threat or bribe? She was eager to find out.

Anora was feeling generous, in exchange for the throne, she was prepared to name Solona to the royal court, she would serve as high adviser to the throne. She would also be granted free mage status.

So bribe it was then.

Solona almost laughed, here it was, her little girl dreams, everything she had ever wanted offered up on a silver platter.

Sadly, the girl who had desired those things was now dead. Solona's life belonged to the wardens now; she would not turn her back on her duty…

And she would not betray Alistair. She had believed Mac Tir promises at Ostagar, she would never trust them again.

So she did something that the old Solona would never have done…she lied to queen.

Her support, in exchange for the throne, it was an easy promise to make, because she had no intention of honoring it.

She left to gather her allies, whatever Loghain was up to in Alienage, she intended to stop it, and with luck gain what she needed to put the last log on the Teyrn of Gwaren's funeral pyre.

Whatever happened next, one thing was certain, Loghain's time on the throne was ending.

Solona would see to that herself.

IOI

"What's the matter shem," the cute little elf with the short red braids clucked, "came here to watch the elves die of plague?"

Solona rolled her eyes, she understood the hostility that the elves felt, but it was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Cousin?" Kallian's voice was small, shy even; it was something Solona had never seen out of the fearless elven rogue.

The red headed elf's eyes widened, "Kallie?"

"Shianni!" Kallian swallowed the little elf girl in a massive bear hug.

"Cousin…please," Shianni gasped, "I…need …air."

The rogue released her cousin, a shining smile now plastering both girls faces.

Shianni explained to them about the plague that had fallen over the Alienage and how a group of Tevinter Mages had arrived promising to cure it. Many of the elves had vanished into quarantine, many who were not even sick. Shianni had grown suspicious; their elder had been taken yesterday.

A week before that…Kallian's Father.

The elven rogue's face turned red, her eyes flashed with fury. It was all Leliana could do to calm her lover.

Solona had never heard of this, why had the chantry allowed Tevinter mages into Denerim?

There was only one way to find out.

There was a back door to the Quarantine, they would start there.

IOI

It did not take them long to figure out the truth about the Tevinter intervention. It had nothing to do with treating any kind of plague.

These men were slavers, and they had come to turn a tidy profit here in the Alienage.

Solona and company engaged the slavers in brutal combat. Alistair dealt with any Blood mages they encountered, while the others dealt with the guards.

Kallian was a woman possessed; these…shem-bastards had taken her Father! They would set him free or she would kill each and every one of them.

They chased the Tevinters from building to building, finally coming to the warehouse that the slavers were using as their staging area.

Solona regarded the building with an icy eye, they were going to save the elves inside, and if anyone got in there way…

Solona glanced at Kallian; she had never seen the elf so angry.

She could almost pity the Tevinters…

Almost.

IOI

"ENOUGH," the lead Tevinter cried, he was bloodied and broken, Alistair had broken his arm with a smite, and then Kallian had slashed him across the belly. He was trying to heal himself, but Alistair was keeping the air cleansed of magic.

"Enough," the man begged weakly.

Kallian advanced towards him, her daggers dripping with Tevinter blood. Maker she had never been this angry, so out of control, not since her wedding…

_The Arl's son…that bastard Vaughan!_

"Where is he shem," the elf hissed, "Where is Cyrion Tabris! Where is my FATHER!"

"Gone," the Tevinter gasped, "shipped out… if he isn't here."

"Then you die here!" the elf purred dangerously.

"Kallie NO!" Leliana held her back.

The elf struggled in her lover's arms.

"No Leli!" she cried, "let me go! He deserves to die!"

"Tell me what I want to know and maybe you will live through this." Solona hissed, "I promise I will not kill you."

The Tevinter, Caladrius was his name, confessed to everything. Loghain had needed money to fund his war effort. He had allowed the Tevinters to take from the Alienage in exchange for money to fund his armies.

Solona's eyes narrowed, Loghain's entire delusion was about keeping Ferelden free of Foreign influence, to keep his people free of slavery, and here he was selling elven citizens to further his own ends.

The man was worse than a tyrant, he was a hypocrite, he was no better than the Orlesians that had enslaved Ferelden three decades ago.

He had become a monster!

"Do you have proof of this," Solona purred.

The Tevinter bobbed his head in the affirmative, he showed her the letters Loghain had wrote authorizing their presence here.

Solona smiled cruelly.

_We got you, you bastard!_

"Come, everyone," Solona grinned, "we are done here."

"WARDEN!" Kallian shrieked, "We can't just…"

"I promised that I would not kill him," Solona shrugged, she raised her staff, arcane bolts flared from the crystal at its top.

They struck the locks on the cage doors.

The elves emerged slowly; they turned their gaze on the wounded Tevinter.

Their cold angry gaze.

"Warden no!" Caladrius begged, "You can't do this! You said you would let me live. YOU SWORE!"

"I said I would not kill you," Solona said blandly, "I never said anything about your prisoners." She turned to the elves, "good people of the Denerim Alienage. This man is all yours."

The elves fell on the Tevinter, Alistair cleansed him of mana one last time.

The slaver was about to feel what it was like to be helpless, at least… for a few minutes.

Solona regarded the letters with a grim smile. _Let Loghain talk his way out of this._

Caladrius' screams finally ended. Despite her fury at the man, Kallian felt very cold.

She would remember the man's screams to her dying day, and the heavy silence that followed.

Then she thought of her Father, somewhere on a boat bound for Tevinter, with countless others from here.

The man had gotten off easy in her eyes…Kallian would have…

Maker help her, she did not know what she would do.

But it would not have been pretty.

No, it would not have been pretty at all.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Fallen Hero**

After weeks of careful preparation, after all the problems and jockeying, it was finally set to happen.

The Landsmeet was tomorrow.

Neither Solona nor Alistair could sleep of course, even though they both definitely needed it, finally Solona broke down and cast a sleep spell on Alistair. He didn't completely like the idea, but it would do them no good to have Maric's son passing out from exhaustion while his throne was being decided.

So Solona walked the halls of Eamon's Estate, she knew there was nothing left for them to do to prepare for tomorrow, but still her body would not allow her to rest.

So she paced the halls, trying to reassure herself that everything would work out.

Sadly their luck had not run that well of late.

She entered the main hall to find that she was not the only one who could not find his rest, Sten sat quietly in a chair, Asala rested on his lap. The Qunari appeared to be meditating, Solona started to slip back towards her room.

"I was wrong about you Kadan."

The Qunari's words stopped her cold.

"Really," she responded, "what about?"

"You are a true warrior worthy of standing with the Beresaad."

A slight smile teased at the mage's lips.

"Thank you Sten," Solona answered with a curtsey, "you have proven your worth in that as well these many months. It will be good to finally be able to focus on our true enemy. One way or another, the Landsmeet will solve our problems."

The Qunari nodded, "Yet you are troubled."

Solona frowned, "Yes…though that may be not the right word. Tell me Sten, have you ever been in love?"

The Qunari snorted.

"A follower of the Qun knows not love because nothing must tyrannize their heart," the man responded.

"But have you ever felt something, for another? Is there no woman waiting for you back home?"

"We are assigned partners for the breeding process Kadan; it is not the same as you're…relationships."

"I see," Solona fought to suppress a smile, Sten made the word relationship sound like a curse.

Still assigned partners would take away all the emotional baggage wouldn't it?

"You fear you will lose Alistair tomorrow," Sten said flatly, a statement, not a question.

Solona winced, there it was, the ogre in the room.

"Yes," the mage sighed, "As a sovereign King in Thedas, he is…forbidden from taking a mage as his wife and queen. _Magic is to serve man not rule him_, the chantry would never allow us to be together. We need Alistair on the throne, but in putting him there, I…I must let him go."

"Hmmm, so you will sacrifice what you have with him for the good of the whole?" the Qunari sounded surprised by this.

Solona nodded.

Sten nodded, "you understand the Qunari better than you realize, for us the whole is more than the individual, you show great strength by embracing this."

"Thanks Sten," Solona winced, "I think…"

"You're welcome," the large man replied.

Solona turned to leave, but apparently the Qunari was not finished.

"One day the Arishok will command us to seize this land for our own," the Qunari warned her, "on that day I will not look for you on the battlefield."

Solona paused, she had always suspected that Sten had come here as part of an advance group, not only to study the Blight, but also to evaluate Ferelden for invasion and conversion by his people.

Ferelden really did not need that right now. Perhaps…when all was done, she would have to…make sure that Sten never returned to his people.

No…she could not do that!

That was not what the wardens were about, they remained neutral in politics, and the only reason for their involvement in Ferelden's civil war was because of the Blight.

No…she would not harm Sten, but she would give him something to take back to his Arishok.

"Tell your leaders this Sten," she said coolly, "The grey wardens are forbidden to deal with political matters. If the Qunari invade we will not stop you, but should you try and eliminate us. If your Arishok believes we should be either converted or killed, he will be hindering our ability to defend against future Blights, we shall not stand for that. If I encountered you in that situation, my duty would demand that I kill you. It is nothing personal, just what my role would demand, do you understand?"

"Yes Kadan," he nodded, "I would have it no other way."

Solona nodded as well, the Qunari were truly strange and intriguing creatures.

She returned to her room, if she was destined to lose Alistair tomorrow, then she wanted to spend their last night together, snug in Alistair's arms.

There was no place she would rather be.

IOI

Kallian could not sleep; she sat on the edge of her bed sharpening her Mother's blade.

"This is Fang," her mother had said years ago, "it has been carried by our family since the fall of the Dales. One day…it shall be yours."

That day had finally come, though the elf felt no pride in taking it up. Her Father was gone, shipped off to Maker knows where. She had lost him, just like she had lost Nelaros.

She had failed.

"Kallie?"

Leliana sat up in their bed; the elf couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, even in the early hours of the morning. Her red hair slightly mussed, her pale blue nightgown barely hiding her delicious figure.

"Love, what is wrong?" the bard asked her.

"Nothing," the elf smiled wanly, "lay back down I will join you in a minute."

The woman nodded, she snuggled in deep into the sheets, a childlike sigh escaped her lips as she fell back asleep.

_She is so beautiful_; the elf thought to herself, _what did I do to find one such as her? Why have I been so rewarded?_

_I wish you could have met her Father, just for a moment. Then you would have known how happy she has made me._

Kallian wished that she had gotten the chance to introduce Leli to her Father, he may have had trouble accepting her at first, but she liked to think that he would have come to love her as much as his daughter did.

But that would not happen now…thanks to that bastard Loghain.

Loghain, the man's avian-like visage danced before her eyes, as hated a face as that thrice damned bastard Vaughan.

Kallian swore a vow that night, no matter what happened tomorrow; Loghain Mac Tir would not leave the Landsmeet King of Ferelden.

She swore it on the names of her parents.

Teyrn Loghain was a dead man.

IOI

The Landsmeet was set to convene at noon. Solona stood outside their room as Alistair dressed. Eamon had sent for a new suit of armor for him, and he was in the process of putting it on.

"Are you ready love?" she asked.

Alistair mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that love?" she asked.

"I said I look ridiculous."

"I doubt that," the mage snorted.

"You should see for yourself.

"I will," she shrugged, "as soon as you open the door."

Alistair sighed heavily; he opened the door and stepped into the hall.

Solona gasped.

Alistair wore the same golden armor that King Cailan had worn at Ostagar; a cape of deep purple decorated his shoulders. Maric's sword was sheathed at his belt.

Solona had to admit, she was in awe. While Cailan had reminded of her of a child playing at war in that suit, Alistair looked…well why not just say it.

Alistair looked regal.

"I look bad don't I?" he said shyly, "be honest."

"I…well…I"

"Yes," he sounded frustrated.

"I think you look like our King."

Alistair did his best to suppress a whimper.

That was the last thing he had ever wanted to be.

They were joined by the rest of their party, minus Shale; the golem was a little too intimidating for this event.

They all left for the palace district by special coach.

In the next few hours the Lands meet would conclude, and there would be a new King of Ferelden.

For good or ill.

IOI

"You shall not pass Warden."

Solona sighed; it seemed that Loghain had one final card to play. Ser Cauthrien and a full squad of men blocked their path.

"I will not allow you to sully the Landsmeet with your presence," the female knight said coldly, "the nobles of Ferelden will confirm My Lord as their King and we will all be better off when you are gone."

Solona shook her head, she appreciated loyalty as much as the next person, but was this poor girl really so blind?

"Can't you see what he has become Cauthrien," she asked, "Can't you understand?"

The woman flinched. Her dark eyes shined, she seemed very near to tears.

"I…I have had so many doubts of late. He…he has done many terrible things, I know that. But…I…I owe him everything, everything I am…it…it is because of him. Please do not expect me to betray him. Do not even ask me to."

Solona felt sorry for the girl, she was loyal to Ferelden, but her loyalty and conscience were at war. Solona did not want to kill her; she would need people like Cauthrien if they were to defeat the Blight.

"Than just step away good Ser Knight," she requested, "let us save our home. The home your lord once loved more than life itself."

Cauthrien paused, digesting what she had been told.

Finally she came to a decision.

"Stand down," she ordered her men.

"But ser," one of her soldiers said, "The Teyrn…"

Cauthrien seized the man by the arm, her fingers like a vice.

"Do…as I…command." She snarled coldly.

The men backed up, slowly they obeyed, they lowered their weapons and left the chamber.

Cauthrien gave Solona a sad smile.

"I never knew doing my duty would taste so bitter," she lowered her great sword and dropped to one knee.

"Stop him Wardens, stop him from betraying the land he once so loved," she begged them, "But please, show mercy, without Loghain, there would be nothing left of Ferelden to defend in the first place. Try to remember that."

They all passed by the female knight.

They could hear Eamon inside, addressing the other Lords. Then Loghain's voice chimed in accusing Eamon of trying to put a puppet on the throne.

Solona bristled at the insult; she had heard enough of Loghain's lies. The Archdemon had not forced him to do these things, but it had inspired him to greater acts of cruelty.

It was time to end all this…the time was now!

IOI

Solona confronted Loghain with his crimes.

He still accused her of being an Orlesian puppet, but she did not answer his paranoid ranting.

She faced him with the truth.

He had allowed Rendon Howe to torture innocent people, and he had allowed slavers into the Alienage, he had sold Ferelden citizens into slavery to fund his war.

The Arls and Banns were horrified, but Loghain was unrepentant. War was cruel he said, he would go to any length to protect his homeland.

Solona winced, she could hear the Archdemon whispering to Loghain, strengthening his resolve, and feeding his paranoia.

The mage shook her head.

She pitied the man, but she did not forgive him.

Then Anora had stepped up, she condemned he Father for abandoning her husband on the battlefield at Ostagar, and denounced him for the tyrant he had become.

Loghain gave her a sad look, he saw her as a misguided enemy now, no longer his daughter. He made one last impassioned plea to the nobles to stand with him, that they did not need the wardens. All they needed was him.

The chambers fell silent.

One by one the noble of Ferelden voted.

"South Reach stands with the Grey Warden."

"Waking Sea supports the Wardens."

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!"

"West Hill stands with the Wardens, Maker help us all."

Some stood by Loghain, but it was not enough.

The Teyrn had lost.

The man raged; he called them all cowards and traitors, he who had defended them when Orlais had flattened their fields and raped their wives.

Finally his eyes fell on Solona, "How DARE YOU JUDGE ME!"

He began to draw his sword.

Solona did not take the bait.

"NO! WE shall settle this in the old manner." Solona snarled, "Trial by combat."

The Lords of Ferelden agreed, it would be decided by a test of arms, a fight until one of the parties yielded.

"Will you fight me yourself mage," Loghain sneered, "or do you choose a champion?"

She was about to suggest Alistair, when someone else stood up.

"Neither the King or the Warden will soil their hands with your blood Shem," Kallian growled, the blonde elven rogue drew her daggers, "You will fight me."

Both Leliana and Alistair started to protest, but Kallian stopped them.

"Trust me Leli," she asked the bard, and then turned to Alistair, "please your majesty, let me serve you."

Alistair was shocked, but in the end he nodded.

Solona took a step back. This…this should be interesting.

"And who might you be girl," Loghain purred dangerously.

"I am Kallian Tabris," she proclaimed proudly, "I am Elvhen, daughter of Cyrion and Adaia," then she smiled wickedly at him, "And my steel will be the last thing…you shall ever feel."

Rogue and warrior circled each other.

"We shall see," Loghain growled.

He attacked.

Solona feared for the elf, but she quickly began to see that fear was unfounded. Kallian was a fast learner, she had learned from both Zevran and Leliana in the past few months. Loghain could not touch her, she was too fast. Her blades always seemed to find the weak points in his armor.

Solona smiled, in a different world, had Duncan came to the Alienage instead of the Tower; Kallian very well may have been leading them. When this was over, she intended to invite the elf into the wardens.

They would benefit greatly from her skills.

Loghain gasped, the small stinging wounds were taking their toll, blood flowed from the weak points in his heavy plate. Kallian has a small cut on her face and side, but seemed almost immune to the pain.

Her fury drove her.

"For my Father," she hissed, "For my Lady the Teyrna, for all of Ferelden."

"I AM FERELDEN GIRL!" Loghain howled, he charged her like a bull.

She side stepped, driving her Mother's dagger deep into his back. Loghain howled; he tried to turn Kallian drove an elbow into his jaw. The Teyrn lost his grip on his sword.

He staggered back.

"FOR FERELDEN," Kallian howled, "_**YOU WILL FALL!**_"

She kicked him square in the jaw, Loghain went sprawling. The rogue leapt onto his shoulders, her daggers at his throat.

In that moment, Loghain Mac Tir said two words he had thought he would never say.

"I yield elf," he gasped, "I…yield."

IOI

What followed next would be debated often in the coming years.

Loghain was defeated, but what to do with him?

Riordan of the Grey Wardens had a suggestion, let the Teyrn go through the joining; let him take his place in the order he had nearly destroyed.

Let him become a Grey Warden.

Alistair would not hear of it, and neither would Kallian, both had lost much because of the mad Teyrn. They felt that he should die for his crimes.

Anora spoke in her Father's defense, trying to save him.

In the end Eamon and the others turned to Solona.

She weighed her options, becoming a Warden had been used as a punishment in the past, and there was no doubt that they could use a man as skilled as Loghain…

But…there was a problem; they would never be able to trust him.

Even bound in blood to the order, he would surely never forgive them for deposing his daughter; he had already proven the length he was willing to go. He would wait, and one day, when they least suspected…he would take his revenge on Alistair and the Wardens.

Solona knew she could not allow that…Loghain needed to die.

Anora cried out, "they could not do this; her Father had been a hero!"

Loghain asked her to hush, he…he understood now, Ferelden was in safe hands, Alistair would not let it fall, and neither would Solona or her allies.

The Archdemon retreated from his mind, Solona felt it abandon him, he would die simply as Loghain Mac Tir, free of its influence.

He could die in peace, knowing that his homeland was safe.

Solona approached him with a great sword, she offered it to Alistair, he had lost all his brothers because of this man.

He deserved to strike the final blow.

Loghain pulled back his hair, offering his neck to Alistair, offering his neck to the King.

He glanced one final time at his daughter, "Good bye," he whispered to her.

Alistair swung the sword.

Loghain's head fell away from his body; it remained upright for a moment or two, then it to fell to the ground.

Anora sank down next to him, she sobbed quietly.

Loghain Mac Tir, the Teyrn of Gwaren, the Hero of Riverdane, the tyrant of the Ferelden Civil War, was finally dead.

The Civil War was over.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Long Live the King**

With Loghain dead, the Landsmeet went as well as Solona could have hoped. Despite the loss of her Father, Anora tried to jump on the crown like a trained pooch. Eamon though clearly wanted Alistair to have it.

Once again the nobles turned to her for the decision, not that it was very hard to make.

Solona chose Alistair.

Eamon demanded that Anora swear fealty to her new King. She refused of course, furious that Solona had betrayed her. The decision of what to do with the former Queen now fell to Alistair.

Had it been Solona's choice, she likely would have had the woman executed, to prevent her causing problems in the future, but Alistair was not her. He ordered her taken to Fort Drakon; she would be sealed in the tower, until the Blight was decided.

Anora seemed…surprised by Alistair's mercy, no doubt she would have ordered his execution if the situation had been reversed.

Once Anora had been dealt with, now came the time to deal with the Blight. Alistair rallied the noble with a stirring announcement about defeating the Blight just as his brother had dreamed. He followed this up by naming Solona General of the armies of Ferelden. The full strength of the nation would now join with the forces already gathered.

At last, they had a true army to fight against the darkspawn.

The Landsmeet broke up as the nobles sent word to their generals; their forces were to gather in Redcliffe, to link up with the rest of Solona's forces.

Eamon pulled Alistair aside almost immediately; he would direct the new King through these first days of the transition of power.

Solona was left behind, she needed to get back to the estate, she had to send missives to the army commanders, with luck they would be ready to march by month's end.

Loghain was now neutralized; it was the archdemon's turn.

The beast had been inside Loghain's head when he had fallen, it was not likely pleased with what had happened.

When Urthemiel came for them, his wrath would be terrible.

They would need to be ready for that.

IOI

"That was a very brave thing you did."

Kallian winced under Solona's probing touch, the mage was checking her ribs for any breaks, the elf's battle with Loghain had been brutal.

"I…I'm glad someone thinks so," Kallian smiled weakly, "Leli is pissed at me, I suspect I will be sleeping in the hall tonight."

Solona laughed lightly, she gently touched the elf's side.

The girl squeaked in pain.

"Are they broken," she asked the mage?

"Cracked maybe, bruised most definitely," Solona informed her, Loghain had caught her with the flat of his blade near the end of their duel. Kallian's armor had absorbed most of the blow, but some damage had most definitely been done.

Solona cast a healing spell, it would do little for the bruising, but the bones would heal much quicker now.

The elf sighed with relief, her almond shaped eyes free of all but a bit of lingering pain.

"I have an offer for you Kallian," Solona said.

The elf regarded her curiously.

"I would like you to consider becoming a Grey Warden."

"Me," the elf said a surprised look on her face, "but. I am not anything special Warden, just a girl from the Denerim Alienage."

"And I was just a girl from the Tower of the Circle of Magi," Solona smiled, "We all begin as something else."

The elf considered this, her…a Grey Warden. It would give her life some purpose. Her fiancé was dead, and her Father gone, in the wardens her skills would have meaning.

"It would not be an easy life for you," Solona cautioned her, "Your old life would be over, and you would likely have to leave Leliana behind."

The elf flinched, Leliana, she had not considered that. She…she had fallen head over heels in love with the bard. The thought of leaving her behind now…

"How is our champion faring."

Solona smiled at Alistair, he had stood quietly in the hall waiting for the mage to finish tending to the elf's wounds. He smiled fondly at the mage, but there was something else in his eyes, a sense of sadness and pain…regret.

"She will recover soon," Solona grinned.

"Excuse me Wardens," the elf said rising uncomfortably, "I have to go beg my girlfriend's forgiveness, and hopefully avoid sleeping on the cold stone floor tonight."

She smiled wanly as she slipped past Alistair, leaving the two wardens alone.

Alistair sighed heavily.

"We…we need to talk."

Solona felt her heart lurch, she had known this day would come, she had tried to prepare for it, but now that it was here. She felt…she felt terrified.

She regarded her lover with terrified blue eyes.

"You made me King," he said nervously, "I didn't want this, but you did it anyway."

"I know," she answered, "I…I'm sorry but we needed this to happen, it was the only way to insure that Ferelden stood unified against the Blight."

"I understand," he shifted his feet nervously, "but it also brings up some problems. Problems for us I mean."

"I know," she said grimly.

"I…I will be expected to have an heir," he said nervously, "since my death is assured by the taint that is more important than ever."

"And for that you will need a wife," she managed to say it, even though the words stuck in her throat, "One untainted by the darkspawn…or by magic."

Alistair nodded, it was painful, but as Solona had said it was necessary. He loved Solona…she was his first love. The first woman he had taken into his heart and into his bed. He never wanted to let her go…but his obligations. He could not avoid this anymore.

"I love you," his voice was pained, his eyes shined with barely concealed pain, "but I can't run from this anymore. I'm…I don't think there is any future for us my love."

Solona whimpered, she felt tears burning, but she held them in check. She would not cry; she had known this day would come, but she wished…if only they had met some other way.

"You…you will be…you will be a good King." She said with a wan smile.

"But I would trade it all for a life with you," he sobbed.

Maker! Why did he have to say things like that! This was hard enough as it was!

"I…I need to go," he said refusing to look at her, Bodahn has a camp outside the city…you can find me there if you need me."

He hurried out then…leaving her standing there. She heard the door slam loudly as the new King left.

She felt broken…she felt like someone had kicked her in the ribs…she…she couldn't breathe.

She gripped her staff for support, when she felt strong enough to move she tried to return to her room.

_**AGONY!**_

The pain struck her from out of nowhere, a hot twisting lance burning through her belly. Pain so intense it dropped her to her knees. Magic flared in her eyes… the ground turned frosty under her touch, a water pitcher in the corner boiled.

Her tainted blood burned…was this the Archdemon? Was he attacking her?

_Solona._

The voice that penetrated the wave of pain was cold; it allowed her to center herself on the sea of pain that she was drifting.

_Solona hear me._

_I…I hear you, who are you? What is going on?_

She felt amusement and at its core something else…fury…blinding and all consuming. A presentence of great power, but great malice as well…malice tinged with insanity.

_Kill the Archedemon girl, kill it and the world will be mine. You may then stand at my right, the savior of Thedas and its great destroyer… together we shall be unstoppable. Together we shall spit on the mundanes from golden thrones._

_Who are you?_

The presence was amused by her anger.

_I am destruction given form; I am the death of Thedas. I am the cleansing flame that shall remake our world in my image. I…I am Krayvan…but you may call me the Witch King. I am your god little mage, your savior._

The presence faded; leaving Solona gasping, sweet Maker…she had never felt anything so…evil. The Archdemon was corruption personified, but this Witch King…

He could have killed her with a whisper.

_End the Blight little mage…then we will talk._

Solona's eyes narrowed, the connection with this Witch King had faded, the pain in her belly was gone as well, but what…what was that?

"Lona," Zev was there, he helped her to her feet, "Are…are you alright Bella?"

"Yes," she hissed the pain now only a distant memory, "I'm fine Zev…just…just a little tired."

The assassin gave her a concerned look, "I…I could not help hearing your conversation with Alistair, are you sure you are fine?"

The concern in Zev's voice shocked her, no bravado, no innuendo, this was just Zev.

"I'm not alright Zev," she sighed, "I…I love Alistair, but for the good of everyone…I will let him go."

"You are far stronger than anyone realizes Bella," he said honestly, "most would not even considering doing what you have done."

"What I have done Zev is hurt myself," she growled angrily, "fortunately I have a high tolerance for pain."

"Really," the elf smirked, "once you have recovered we should really put that to test. There are certain pains that we would likely both enjoy."

Solona rolled her eyes, so much for a caring compassionate Zevran Aranaii.

She shook her head and limped towards her room. She needed to think first the Archdemon…then when that was done…if she still lived…she would have to deal with this Witch King.

Thedas had too many problems already; they did not need to add this on top of them.

She paused, she suddenly felt very mischievous.

_Two could play at the innuendo games Zev._

"Careful what you wish for Master elf," She purred, "You just might get it."

"Is that a come on my dear Warden," he purred.

She paused weighing her next words carefully.

"Yes," she replied. Leaving him alone.

Zevran Aranaii's jaw almost hit the floor, _okay who was this woman and what had she done with Lona_.

The mage had left him…his mind afire with many new questions…and perhaps…new possibilities.

**Author's Note: The Witch King will figure greatly into Solona's life post Blight. Yes, I am taking her story after the Blight. Awakening, Witch Hunt, and the Amgarrak. Plus a few stories of my own. So stay tuned gentle readers ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: The Lady and the King**

A week after the Landsmeet ended, the army began to march.

They moved quickly out of Denerim heading west across the north road. Solona and Alistair rode out front with Arl Eamon and several other nobles in tow.

Solona did not look at Alistair, she wasn't angry…but she could not stop the pain being this close to him brought her. Especially when she knew that they could never again be together. He simply stared ahead, avoiding her gaze. She knew that he was simply trying to move on, but she could not stop the mental pain that his actions brought her.

The physical pain did not help either.

Since the night they had broken up, Solona had had three more of those agonizingly painful attacks. Each time it felt like her belly was on fire, her magic flared and her tainted blood burned, at first she had assumed it was because of the contact she had felt from this mysterious Witch King, now she could no longer say for certain.

The pain was brutal, and it brought along with it some curious side-effects.

The attacks left her ravenously hungry, more so than usual for a warden, plus it seemed that her body healed rapidly during them. After the first one, she came to notice that the scars she had received during her time in Fort Drakon were gone, plus…her hair had started to grow back, it was still short, but had grown out to about mid-neck.

Part of her wondered if this had something to do with Avernus's enhancements, he had said that her body would go through more changes before all was said and done.

She just wished that he had warned her about the pain.

They were about two days out from Denerim when the scouts sighted another army on the horizon, it was moving down the road heading east towards Denerim.

Solona feared that it maybe the remnant of Loghain's forces that they had decided to strike back at the wardens for defeating their lord, but as the army moved into view she saw that was not the case…

The banners and shields of this new force all bore the laurels of Highever, the symbol of House Cousland.

Lady Elissa had arrived.

Solona, Alistair, Kallian, and Arl Eamon rode out to meet the Teyrna.

Elissa halted her forces, she approached them under a white flag, a man Solona did not recognize rode at her side. He wore a set of chasind leathers, though he was clearly not a barbarian. In fact…he closely resembled the Teyrna.

"It is Fergus," she heard Eamon say.

"Who," she asked.

"Fergus Cousland," Eamon replied, "Elissa's elder brother, thank the Maker he survived. Maybe he can talk some sense into her."

Solona frowned; Eamon had still not forgiven the noble woman for not attending the Landsmeet. The fact that she now controlled most of northern Ferelden had to irk him a bit.

No matter what happened…Solona could not let this meeting turn into another Civil War. They had dealt with Loghain, but they still required Elissa's support.

Hopefully the noble woman would remember her promise to them.

"Good afternoon Elissa," Eamon nodded to the woman, "Fergus," he added to her brother.

"Hello Eamon," she replied, "Wardens…Kallian."

"My lady," the elf bowed her head in homage to her Lady.

Elissa turned to Alistair, still clad in his golden armor.

The noble woman smiled.

"Congratulations are in order Alistair," she said with a slight smile, "or should I call you…Your Majesty?"

"Um…not yet…Your Grace," Alistair replied nervously.

Arl Eamon sighed.

"Elissa we do not have time for this now. The Blight must…"

"Ferelden needs a true ruler," one of Elissa's Generals shouted from her host, "The throne belongs to Queen Elissa."

Solona rolled her eyes, Maker please not this…not now.

"Fergus," Eamon sighed, "talk some sense into your sister! You are the eldest…she will…"

"My sister leads this army Eamon," Fergus shrugged, "I have no more say in this than you do."

"Elissa," Solona called out to the noble woman, "You can't seriously want to do this, not after everything we have had to deal with in the last year."

Elissa held the Warden Mage's gaze, her face revealed nothing of what she was thinking.

"Answer me honestly Alistair," Elissa said grimly, "Do you intend to force the northern bannorn under your rule?"

"Ferelden needs to stand united," Alistair told her, "but this army must reserve all of its strength for the darkspawn. We have no more time to waste on a Civil War…not now."

Elissa nodded, considering what Alistair had told her; finally she came to a decision.

She leapt off her horse; she drew her sword and approached the new King.

Solona tensed, if the woman thought to harm Alistair…

She need not have worried,

Elissa turned her blade to the ground; she pressed the hilt of her weapon to her heart. She dropped to her knees before Alistair.

She bowed her head in submission.

"In the name of Highever and all the other northern banns," Elissa began, "I hereby swear an oath of allegiance, and fealty, to you my King, never shall I take up arms against you…or your heirs. This I swear, in the eyes of the Maker."

Alistair just sat there…dumbstruck…he…he had not been expecting this.

Fortunately…Solona was there.

"His Majesty accepts your oath My Lady," She responded, "Your men are a welcome sight in these troubled times."

"Um…Uhhh…You may rise," Alistair added, he shot Solona a grateful smile. It was times like this that he was grateful to have her around.

Elissa rose, she had to admit…it intrigued her that their new King was still a little nervous around her. Despite taking the throne, he still remained Alistair, and Alistair was just what Ferelden needed now.

She returned to her horse, mounting quickly, she informed her Generals to get the men organized so that they could be deployed into the King's army more easily.

Solona watched the woman with a knowing eye and slight smile. It was clear from how quickly Elissa's men obeyed her orders that her people had come to love the young noble. Even the noble who had attended the Landsmeet accepted the girl with open arms.

Whether she meant it or not…Elissa had proven herself worthy of taking her place in Solona's plans.

The mage did falter for a second though, the thought of Alistair…the man she still loved, in the arms of another woman bothered her a bit.

_But…that is what must happen…Ferelden still needs a queen._

Solona sighed…the choices before her had never been easy. They had ceased to be easy the moment she had been taken from the Tower…

But she had made them, and forced herself to accept the consequences…

She would accept this one as well.

Despite her personal feelings, the warden mage was pleased. For the first time since the battle of Ostagar, Ferelden was a united nation again.

The mage prayed that it would be enough.

IOI

The army continued on through most of the day, when they finally did make camp it was near the shores of Lake Calenhad. It was here that the mages of the Circle Tower join them, nearly sixty in all, along with a detachment of about a hundred Templars. The turnout pleased Solona, it showed her the level of commitment the circle was prepared to make in this war.

Tomorrow they would begin the march to Redcliffe, to link up with the rest of their forces, but for tonight they would rest.

Solona looked forward to the rest, but first she needed to do something. It was something that she did not like, but it was necessary.

It was early evening when she first made her way towards the tent of Elissa Cousland.

She needed to speak with the noble; they needed to talk about Alistair…and the future.

IOI

"You want me to do what?"

Solona stood silently as Elissa paced the floor of her tent, the noble woman was in shock…the warden…she had not just asked her to do that…

"Alistair is now King your ladyship," Solona repeated, "but to ensure his reign, he needs something more, something that will legitimize his rule in the eyes of the nobles…he needs you."

"I heard you the first time," Elissa snapped; she was furious at the warden, furious at her presumption.

"Alistair and I are not just some breeding animals you can bring together warden, we're people…we have our own desires and feelings.

Solona smiled. It only further enraged the noble woman.

"What," she demanded.

"The fact that you care about Alistair's feelings shows me that I was right about this."

Elissa snorted, she could not believe the gall…the arrogance, of the mage.

"Have you even asked Alistair about this?"

"Not yet," the mage admitted, "I wanted to clear it with you first. Elissa you were brought up in the noble circles of Ferelden, you know how valuable a symbol this union would be. A Theirin King with own Rebel Queen…the people would flock to your respected banner."

Elissa's eyes flashed with fury.

"I thought you loved Alistair! He told me how much the two of you cared for each other."

"I do love him," The mage admitted, "but I cannot keep him."

"So you try to sell him to another woman!" the noble's hand flexed, she wished she had a sword in hand at this moment, "we are not your toys mage, or your slaves, this is not Tevinter!"

Solona's eyes turned glacially cold. The girl had gone too far.

"I CANNOT GIVE ALISTAIR WHAT HE NEEDS," she growled hotly, "He needs a wife who can legitimize his throne, and possibly give him an heir!"

"Then why don't you…"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" the warden shrieked.

Elissa froze…shocked by the mage's admission, outside her guards called to her to see if she needed aid.

She called back saying that she did not.

Solona sank angrily into Elissa's chair, the warden mage was fuming, she could hear the demons, demanding that she let them in…she ignored their offers and promises.

She was still in control of this situation. She counted to ten, and centered herself the best she could.

She did her best to explain.

"I love Alistair, but the Chantry would never accept a warden as queen…much less one that was a mage. Magic is to serve…never to rule. Plus…Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are…part of that price was that having children with another warden would be virtually impossible."

Elissa could hear the fury burning in the warden's voice, she hated that she had to give up the man she loved…but if she did…then she wanted it to be with a woman that valued him as much as she.

"I saw how you an Alistair looked at each other back at Soldier's Peak," the mage confessed, "I did not mean to spy, but I saw the two of you. You care for him, you're attracted to him. I think he cares for you too. Don't you see…he needs this, I would rather see my Alistair with someone who could grow to love him, I'm not looking for some arranged political marriage? I…I need someone who will both help Alistair and give him the strength to lead our people." Solona rose, her eyes bore into the girl, "THAT is why I chose you."

Elissa was speechless.

Solona felt exhausted, she had made her case, now the girl had to decide if she would help.

The mage started to leave.

"Warden," Elissa sighed.

Solona paused. The noble took a breath, if Solona wanted her to do this it would be on her terms.

"Do you truly want me to be Alistair's wife?"

The mage nodded.

"I shall go to him and discuss this," Elissa promised, "but…know this. If I…if Alistair and I agree to this, you must accept one thing, I will not share my husband with another woman. If he is to be my husband, he must be my husband. I am not Anora Mac Tir; I will not share my husband with other women. Can you accept that? If not than this conversation ends here and now."

Solona nodded.

"Alistair is not Cailan, or his Father," she told Elissa, "he will remain loyal to you. He and I agreed to separate for the good of Ferelden. I will be his friend and fellow warden, beyond that…I will be nothing. You have my promise."

Elissa sighed, she nodded her head.

"Then let it be done."

Elissa gather up her robe, and left her tent, her bodyguard followed close behind her as she made her way to the King's tent…

_To Alistair's tent. _

Leaving Solona standing by herself.

Solona felt her gut twist painfully, it nearly doubled her over. Another of those horribly painful attacks, part of her wanted to flee to Soldier's Peak, to speak with Avernus, but that was not possible, not now. She fought it with healing magic, the twisting eased, but did not cease.

Her eyes followed the retreating noble.

_A warden does what she must._

It was a painful lesson, but one she had learned long ago…

She accepted the consequences…whatever they may be.

IOI

Alistair was sitting in his tent when Elissa arrived, it was clear that the new King was troubled. Books lay open on the table, his sword sat polished on the bed.

"Can't sleep?" Elissa asked him.

"I never sleep," he laughed, "too many things to do. It takes absolutely forever to get my hair this way let me tell you."

Elissa laughed lightly.

For the first time in days, Alistair smiled. Elissa had a nice laugh.

The noble's eyes turned serious, she could not let the King distract her, no matter how endearing he was.

"I heard about you and Lona," she grimaced, "I am sorry."

The new King flinched, "It is for the best you know, we would have had just horribly ugly children. Adopted Mabari pups would be cuter, probably be more skilled in running the country to."

"Alistair," Elissa said crossing her arms.

"Look…um…you should probably go," he offered, "I need to get to bed…Kingly stuff to do tomorrow."

He tried to go to the tent flap, to open it for her, but she stopped him, a hand gently pressed to his chest.

He glanced down at her hand; his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"Lis…please," he begged, "You…you don't want to see me like this."

"I don't care about appearances Alistair," she said forcefully, "I…I care about you," it was not a lie; Elissa did care about this man. Solona was right in that.

Alistair's eyes widened.

"I…we…I shouldn't," he stammered, but he did not push her away.

She pulled him into her arms, his head rested on her shoulder.

The pain of letting go of Lona, the fear of taking his father's throne, it all hit him then.

He sobbed into her shoulder.

She led him over to the bed, they would not be intimate tonight, Alistair was too good a man for that.

But he did need to be comforted; Elissa understood that…she could do that.

_She could be there, for this good man._

Alistair did not have to be a king with her; he did not have to be a warden, or a Templar.

He just had to be himself.

Soothing words came from her mouth, comforting him, he needed to hear them, she realized.

She would not speak of their marriage tonight, no she would simply be there for him. She would establish a trust between them.

From that trust would grow the necessary building blocks that would lead to a true relationship…a true marriage.

_A relationship that was both politically advantageous as well as pleasant for both parties._

It was the kind of union her parents would have wished for her. Elissa understood the value of that now.

For her country…for her King…she would give him that, and if she found comfort for herself along the way, so much the better.

Solona had been right, this was her duty…

She could do this…for Ferelden…

And for herself.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: On the Eve of Battle…

The host finally arrived in Redcliffe…

Only to find the village in flames, darkspawn poured through the mountain path, burning and killing everything in sight.

Solona growled at the sight, she saw few bodies, but that did not matter, the people of Redcliffe had suffered enough!

The horn sounded, the army charged, Solona was at its head, she transformed into a bereskarn and laid waste to any darkspawn she could find. Morrigan came behind her in spider form, with Binder and the rest of their companions following.

An emissary caught Zevran in a crushing prison; Alistair dispelled it and smited the creature. Solona leapt atop it, tearing at the darkspawn mage with her claws and teeth. The creature would pay for harming her companion.

Lady Cousland and her cavalry charged next, the noble ran down a whole column of genlock archers. They had taken the creatures almost completely by surprise; it was their one true advantage.

Solona returned to human form, her eyes fell on the castle, she could see the smoke rising from there to.

Solona cursed under her breath, this attack made no sense, there were plenty of spawn here, but not enough to destroy the village utterly, and definitely not enough to take the castle and destroy her forces already here. Plus…she could not feel Urthemiel's presence, if this was an attempt to destroy them, why was the Archdemon not here?

Solona left Wynne to tend Zevran, the rest of her allies she gathered to take the castle road. Lady Cousland and her soldiers would remain here, to reinforce the village should the horde make a full appearance.

The warden and her companions bolted up the path to the castle.

Hopefully they had arrived in time.

IOI

The attack on the castle had not gone as well as the attack on the village had, the knights Eamon had left behind were holding fast, and with the aid of the dwarves and Dalish that had arrived, the darkspawn were evenly matched.

Defending the civilians took precedence though; the soldiers had fallen back into the castle, to keep the spawn away from the innocent villagers. The great doors had been barred, but the darkspawn were undaunted, a Hurlock Emissary directed a massive ogre to ram the gates, soon they would shatter…soon the slaughter would begin…

_**DESTROY THE ARMY! DESTROY THE VILLAGERS! DESTROY! DESTROY! OBEY!**_

Urthemiel's words ran through the hurlock's mind as it directed the beast forward, soon the doors would break and…

A fireball struck the ogre from behind the creature whirled, frenzying with pain. The hurlock's head turned, enemies had made it into the court yard, and leading them…

The full weight of Urthemiel's mind descended on the hurlock, it crushed the creatures will, but that did not matter, all of the darkspawn belonged to the dragon.

_The warden was here!_ Urthemiel intended to say hello.

IOI

Solona spun her staff, beheading several hurlock grunts that dared get too close to her. She froze a genlock rogue, before it could sneak up behind her, the barest of gestures brought terrible magic down upon her foes.

Her eyes fell upon the hurlock emissary. Through the taint she could sense what had happened.

The archdemon may not have been here physically, but mentally…it had come.

_**Hello warden…so glad you could make it.**_

The Archdemon's poisoned thoughts filled her mind; she could sense the amusement, mingled among the madness.

_I thought we were going to finally meet my lord,_ she thought back; _it would be sooo nice to show you the business end of my staff._

_**I have business in the north, but I shall spare a few moments to give you the end you so richly deserve.**_

The emissary gestured, a swarm of hungry insects sprang from its staff, Solona cast a cold spell, but the Emissary dispelled it, the creatures fell upon her ravenously.

She raised a shield spell, but the archdemon dispelled that to, it truly intended to kill her here. She felt the swarm tearing at her face and clothes. The sensation was maddening.

The Emissary laughed in its phlegmy voice.

Solona snapped.

"ENOUGH!" the warden mage shrieked.

The power rose low in her belly and expanded outward, a wave of magical force unlike anything she had ever conjured before, the blast passed harmlessly through her allies, but to the darkspawn…to the darkspawn it was savage.

The blast pulverized armor and bone, their bodies liquefied; even the ogre did not escape such a devastating attack. It fell, its broken legs unable to support its girth.

The emissary held up better than the others the Archdemon shielding it from the worst of the attack. The swarm spell continued, Urthemiel would see the girl dead.

The magic faded, the Emissary blinked as the swarm feel away like dust. The next moment it was struck by a tremendous force, flinging it to the ground, the creature could not conjure, its magic had been drained, it looked up.

A man in golden armor stood over him, his dark blonde hair slick with sweat, he glared hatefully down on the creature.

_**The other one**_, the Archdemon realized, _**the Warden King!**_

Alistair cried out with fury, raising his sword.

The hurlock hissed with fury, as Alistair's blade cleaved its head in twain. Redcliffe fell from Urthemiel's sight.

In its lair the archdemon roared, the wardens would pay for this outrage. They would all PAY!

The creature took wing, its roar shook the dark places, it was time to deal with these wardens itself.

It flew down the great chambers, rising closer to the surface, when it reached high enough, the Archdemon gestured.

The ground erupted, exploding outward; the shock was felt for miles around. Through the cloud of dust and debris, Urthemiel rose into the sky. The Archdemon roared, banking for the position of the advancing horde. It would lead this attack itself, no more pawns, no more games. This…this Ferelden would fall…

This Denerim would burn.

IOI

It took almost two days to recover from the battle, the spawn had taken the worst of it, but it was still bad for the poor people of Redcliffe. Fortunately, Bann Teagan had acted quickly; he had emptied the village of almost everyone before the horde arrived. The support troops from the Circle, Orzammar, and the Dalish clans had bought valuable time.

Now the army stood ready, the full might of Ferelden assembled.

Now they would take the fight to the Archdemon properly.

Solona and Wynne attended to the injured Zevran, despite being in pain the elf was in good spirits. He flirted and teased Solona about just wanting to see him with his shirt off, despite the dire circumstances; she found that she was actually blushing.

One of the Dalish healers, an elf named Aneirin aided them. Wynne had been shocked to see the elf, she had mentioned him to Solona once, she had been a mentor to the lad in the tower, and that he had ran away after she had berated him one night. The Templars had told her that he had died in the Brecilian Forest.

Aneirin did not blame his old teacher, he had never felt right in the circle, he was content with his life among the Dalish.

Wynne did try to convince him to return to the circle, even she admitted to that the circle needed to change; Uldred's depravity was proof enough of that. The elf agreed to speak with the First Enchanter, but promised nothing. His eyes fell on Solona.

"If you need someone to help change the circle Wynne," he suggested, "then perhaps you should look to you Warden friend here."

The elf's suggestion surprised Solona, as a warden it was not her place to try and change political bodies like the circle, but then again, the circle was still a part of her. As a symbol to mages everywhere…she could do much.

It was something to consider, once the Blight had ended.

IOI

That night Eamon gathered the commanders for a council of war. Riordan had finally rejoined them, he had been on his way to Ostagar, trying to trace the Archdemon to his lair, given how long that he had been tainted, he had been able to listen in on the darkspawn hive mind, and had learned something disturbing.

The Archdemon had risen, the dragon was leading the horde itself, they marched on the City of Denerim.

"We won't be able to stop them before they reach the city will we?" Elissa asked.

Riordan shook his head.

"I will not let those people die without support," Alistair announced.

Elissa nodded in agreement, giving him a slight smile,

Alistair seemed to draw strength from that.

Solona remained silent; it seemed that her Alistair was fully embracing his role as their King. Elissa was just what he needed.

"The city must be protected," Riordan agreed, "but the Archdemon must be our main target."

"So how do we kill it," Solona asked, the Archdemon was a creature in flight; it wasn't like they could just ask it politely to land.

"You don't know," Riordan sounded surprised, "Of course not, you were both new recruits, Duncan would not have..."

The senior warden sighed, "I would like you to meet me in my chamber after the meeting, there are…things we must discuss."

Elissa and Eamon left to gather their forces, to get them ready to march at first light. The dwarven and dalish commanders followed them. The senior enchanter left to confer with the Knight-Captain, serving as their protectors.

There would be much to do before morning.

IOI

An hour later Solona left Riordan's chambers, she felt…she felt like she had been kicked by a horse.

Why had Duncan not told her? Why had he not told either of them?

The archdemon's words to her months ago came back.

_You think you would survive a confrontation with me?_

Apparently she would not; the creature was an immortal, if it died by anyone but a Grey Warden, its essence would transfer to the nearest darkspawn and be reborn. If a warden killed it however, the essence of the beast would be drawn to the warden….

Both souls would be destroyed utterly.

Riordan had volunteered to take the final blow, to offer up himself, but if he could not?

Solona would not allow Alistair to take that blow. Ferelden needed its king. If he died, it was likely the nation would slip back into civil war or worse, be open to invasion.

Solona would not allow that. She had worked too hard to see it end that way.

So that was it then, she was prepared to die. Alistair would hate it, but that was the way it must be, Elissa would help him through his pain.

Binder lay outside her door, he sat up and wagged his tail, she smiled wanly, patting the hound on the head.

Her room was dark, only the light of the fire illuminated it….

She was not alone.

Solona started to raise her staff.

"Do not be alarmed," a familiar voice purred, "tis only I."

"Morrigan," Solona hissed, "Is…is something the matter."

"I am well," the witch sighed, "you however, are not my sister."

Solona shrugged, that was an understatement and a half.

"I have a plan you see," the witch smiled wickedly, "A way out, the loop in your particular hole, I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know that a warden must be sacrificed. I'm here to tell you that that does not have to be."

Solona's eyes narrowed, "and how do you know all this Morrigan?"

"From Flemeth of course," the witch said merrily, "It was she who gave me this plan. It was the reason that she saved your lives all those months ago."

"And the reason you had us kill her," Solona asked grimly, "the real reason."

The witch frowned.

"I did not lie to you about the threat Flemeth posed Lona," Morrigan sniffed, "as for this plan, I beg you not to dismiss easily, not when there is so much to be gained."

Solona crossed her arms, "And what exactly is this plan?"

"A ritual," the witch said reverently, "on the eve of battle in the dead of night."

Solona listened carefully. Morrigan explained.

When the witch finished, Solona gasped…she…she could not believe what the witch wanted!

"You want to…you want to lay with Alistair, to conceive some kind of…demon-child."

"The child will not be a demon," Morrigan clarified, "It will be a child born with the soul of an old god, a chance for freedom for this ancient power, a power born free from the taint."

"Morrigan…such a child…it…it would be like nothing the world has ever seen."

"T'would be a wonder yes," the witch smiled.

"Why Alistair," Solona growled, "why not Riordan!"

"Because he has been tainted for too long," the witch snarled, "I have no designs on your precious Alistair, Solona. I if you had been born a man I would be making this offer to you right now, sadly that is not the case."

"And what about Ferelden," Solona asked hotly, "how do I know this isn't some scheme to seize the throne from Alistair?"

"Tis not," Morrigan replied, "I have no interest in this land. The child I desire will be a symbol of freedom, it will be an innocent and I shall raise it as such."

Solona started to pace, her conscience warred with her pragmatism. She did not want to die, nor did she want Alistair to, but this…did she dare give Morrigan this kind of power?

"You have been an excellent student Solona, and a true friend," Morrigan said those words with pain in her voice, she had…enjoyed the respect and friendship she had shared with the Warden, but she had known that this day would come; she should have kept her distance.

She felt regret now, and sorrow for giving up a friend.

Flemeth would have laughed at her weakness.

"Think of Alistair, Lona. If you care for him like I think you do, you should at least consider my offer," Morrigan suggested, "do you honestly think he would not take the final blow and save his country, and if you take the final blow, he will be condemning the woman he loves to death. Do you think he would want that?"

The witch has thought of everything, it infuriated the warden mage. Did she dare grasp onto this one hope? What if it unleashed an even greater terror on the world!

"I have no reason to trust you with this. It is too big," Solona growled, "I…"

_**PAIN!**_

The attack doubled her over, she hissed, the flames roared in the hearth, arcane lightning crackled in Solona's eyes.

**Sweet Maker! What was happening to her?**

Morrigan watched her with a clinical gaze.

"Yet, another reason you should agree," the witch sniffed.

"Why," the mage hissed, "What is wrong with me? Do you know?"

The witch nodded.

"Then tell me." She snarled, fighting the worst of the pain.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself," the witch clucked, she touched Solona's shoulder; she murmured words that were old when the elves were still young. Words taught to her by Flemeth as a girl.

The pain ceased. Solona gasped, power unlike she had never felt flowed through her, strengthening her, restoring her.

Morrigan smirked, at the surprise in the warden mage's eyes.

"I have arrested your condition," the witch informed her, "but you will need to deal with it once the Blight ends. If you still live that is."

"What condition," Solona growled, "No more games Morrigan, what is wrong with me!"

"Tis a most curious thing Lona," the witch said, "I have never encountered anything like it. No human had ever been in such a condition as you, but then again, you are not entirely human anymore. The taint has seen to that."

"Morrigan," Solona warned.

"Very well," the witch snorted, "Tis obvious to anyone who can truly see. Lona…you…"

The mage stared at the witch with baited breath.

The witch paused.

"You are with child my friend." The witch smiled.

Solona gasped.

"Congratulations." The witch purred evilly.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: The Dawn of War**

It was still dark when the armies of Ferelden began to move. Outside the castle Elissa and Bann Teagan rallied the soldiers, preparing them for the forced march to Denerim. Arl Eamon met with the dwarven, Dalish, and Circle commanders, choosing how best to organize them into the main body of the host.

In the castle, Leliana rose quietly from her bed; Kallian begged that she return, if only for a few moments.

"Love…come back," the elf purred sleepily, her lips lightly kissing the bard's neck, "I will make it worth your while."

Leliana fought against temptation, her elven lover's offer was…enticing.

The bard however was adamant, they faced dark days ahead and she wished to pray for their success before they left.

Leliana smiled. She loved Kalli, but truly, she could be an incorrigible heathen.

She dressed quickly, her leathers and weapons polished and ready, if Solona asked her to stand with her against the Archdemon, then Leliana would be ready.

She made her way down the quiet halls, heading for the castle's chapel. The Maker had favored them so far in this journey; hopefully he would not abandon them now.

She had come here several times since they had awoken Arl Eamon months ago; normally the chapel was empty this time of morning, but today…

Today it was not, a lone figure kneeled before the statue of Andraste, her hands clasped in silent prayer. Her staff lay at her side, her form fully clothed for battle.

Solona.

IOI

Solona sighed, she heard Leliana enter, but did not acknowledge it. She had not slept tonight, how could she sleep knowing what was happening across the hall in Morrigan's room.

The thought of the man she loved laying with her friend made her ill and what was worse…the fact that she had made it possible, she…with her desire to stay with Alistair as long as she could, and as a result had brought down a curse on an innocent new life.

Her fingers brushed across her belly, was it just her imagination, or had a swelling already began there?

Her child, her poor innocent unborn child, it deserved a chance at life, but by giving it that chance, Solona had given Morrigan something of great power. An offspring of her own, one to be born with the soul of an old god.

_A child born of their King._

The thought that Urthemiel would be reborn as a human made her sick. The Archdemon was a monster, it deserved to be cast into the void, not given a chance at a mortal life. Sadly, the matter was out of her hands now, Alistair could not die, Ferelden needed him, and she would not take an innocent babe into death with her, so she could not die either. So…she had made a bargain with a demon…so to speak, she had convinced Alistair that it was for the best that they give Morrigan what she wanted.

The two of them had left her then, going quietly to Morrigan's room, and Solona had come here, to beg the Maker to forgive her selfishness and cowardice.

She felt like a liar, she had not told Alistair about their child, that it was the reason that she asked him to do this.

_You must trust me Alistair…this…this is the right thing to do._

The memory made her flinch, she felt like she had abused his trust for her own ends. She could lie, had lied to others on several occasions, but not to Alistair, not like this.

Did she have the right to tell him? The country needed him to be King; their child would become a source of scandal throughout the nation. When Elissa heard about this she might decide to forget their deal…she might even decide that Alistair was unfit to be King.

Solona could not take that chance…and so, she fell silent.

"Hello Lona," Leliana said with a nod.

The mage did not turn, but returned it anyway.

"You should probably try to get some rest; we have a hard ride ahead of us."

Solona almost laughed at the idea, how could she sleep, knowing that she might very well have doomed Ferelden, if not to the Archdemon, than perhaps the child which was even now starting to take shaped inside of Morrigan.

She hated herself for her weakness, why had she been so stupid!

"I am a fool Lelli," she said without feeling.

"A fool," the bard sounded confused, "Lona, you have led us farther than anyone could have hoped, or ever suspected. We have a chance now; you pulled Ferelden from the jaws of despair. Now we have a chance to end this Blight, and it is all because of you."

The warden mage almost laughed at that, the fat of the world in the hands of Irving's bookish, introverted apprentice, the Sensational Solona. Before she had left the tower, the thought of that would seem almost laughable.

"I have solved a few problems," the mage frowned, "but have caused others. I led Lord Harrowmont to his death, betrayed him. I murdered Connor, and now…now I have done something that may still doom us, even if we end the Blight. I…"

Leliana's eyes turned cold, she was not used to hearing Lona lost to self-pity.

"Stop it," the bard said coldly, "just stop right there."

Solona paused, surprised by the harshness in Leliana's voice, the bard had never spoken to her this way.

"No one can predict the future," Leliana said, "everything you have done, you have done to preserve life not doom it. Bhelen will give the casteless of Orzammar a chance at a better life. Redcliffe needed to be saved from Connor's depravity. I…I did think so at that time, but now I understand and respect why you did it. It is too soon to judge what history has in store for you Lona."

The bard kneeled down beside her resting her hand on hers.

"I believe in you," Leliana continued, "As I told you in Lothering, what you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. It is not always pretty, but it is his will. You…you reminded me of my faith after Marjolaine died, you gave me the strength to continue on…for both Kallian and myself. You must have faith in yourself. That what has happened, had to happen as the Maker wills it."

"But how can I be sure," Solona asked, "I have brought great pain on the world."

"You have given us a chance at a new world Lona. A new world that will be born after the Blight, with a new King to guide us. Birth is always painful, yes. But it brings a new life into the Maker's world. You have given us that chance. Do not forget that."

Solona considered her friends words, they…made sense, even to pragmatic person like her.

How did she know what she had done was right?

She did not. All it came down to was Faith, faith in herself, and in what she believed to be right.

Her strength bolstered the mage rose, bringing her staff into her hand.

It was still dark, she had an hour or two before dawn, time enough to get at least some rest.

She would need it.

She turned to leave the chapel, but paused, turning back to regard the bard one final time.

Solona smiled.

"Thank you, Lelli," she said warmly.

The bard nodded and returned to her own prayers.

Solona made for her room; it would soon be time to leave.

Time to stop this Blight once and for all.

IOI

It was an army unlike any Ferelden had ever seen, for the first time in centuries, if ever dwarves, elves, mages, and Ferelden troops marched together.

At the head of the host said Solona and her companions. Arl Eamon, Lady Elissa, Teyrn Fergus Cousland, and Bann Teagan close behind them. The standard of the King preceded the great force as it began its journey north east towards Denerim.

In the distance black clouds rolled over Denerim, the sky around them blazed red, lightning, all the colors of the rainbow flashed in those clouds.

Dark magic, Solona recognized, the Archdemon giving aid to its servants. If Riordan was to be believed the horde's ranks had swelled darkspawn, ghouls, and tainted animals now moved together, dancing to the Archdemon's tune. An army of over ten thousand strong at least, the host would be outnumbered at least three to one.

It would not be an easy battle, but if they could reach the Archdemon, if they could cut off the beast from the rest of the horde. The battle would still be theirs, with Urthemiel gone; the horde would be lost, unable to function.

That was their one true hope; the wardens had to reach the Archdemon.

Alistair had spoken little to her, after what had happened the night he and Morrigan…

No, she did not want to think about that now.

She stayed focused on the mission, dealing with the Blight; there would be time later to make peace with her friend.

Friend…still seeing Alistair as just a friend was hard, but as always, it was necessary, necessity defined her life now it seemed, she just and to learn to accept that face, and move on.

It would be hard, but no one ever said her life was meant to be easy.

As both a mage and a Grey Warden it was not.

IOI

It took the army almost two weeks to reach the capitol, the world around them reflected the corruption they faced, trees twisted and sickened by the taint marched their advance on Denerim; several packs of Blight wolves assaulted their scouts, but were swiftly dealt with.

Finally the army came over the last hill, and saw the horror that was now Denerim.

The Horde ringed the city; the screams of the innocent could be heard even at this great distance. Darkspawn and ghouls milled aimlessly at the hordes edges.

In the sky above it all, Urthemiel circled the destruction like a giant vulture. Through the taint, Solona could feel the mad beast's pleasure, savoring the destruction its slaves had wrought.

The task before them seemed daunting, possibly even impossible; fear filled the hearts of their brave soldiers.

Alistair would not let them fall into despair however; he slipped off his horse rising on a large boulder. He addressed the men and women assembled before him.

"Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde," he began, "Gaze upon them now and fear them not."

His eyes fell on Solona who had taken her place at his side.

"The woman before you is a native of Ferelden, risen to the ranks of the Grey Wardens, and never a finer Grey Warden has there been. She has survived despite the odds, and none of us would be here without her courage and her sacrifice."

Alistair drew his father's sword; he raised it to the heavens, making a promise to the soldiers around him and the Maker himself.

"Today we save Denerim, today we avenge the life of my Brother King Cailan, but most of all we show the Grey Wardens that we honor their sacrifice."

The King's blade lowered directed at the vast horde before them. His voice became thunder as the army took up his cause.

"FOR FERELDEN," he proclaimed, "_**AND FOR THE GREY WARDENS!"**_

The army roared in agreement.

The charge began.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Demons and Generals**

Since she had been very young, Elissa Cousland had dreamed of battle. She had dreamed of riding to war with her Father and Brother, winning glory on the field, and brining honor and glory to the storied Cousland name.

War had been a game to her then, in a way she had not been much different than poor King Cailan, she had not seen the price war asked, had not thought about the blood.

Now she found herself ready to lead an army into battle, Fergus rode at her side. She had found everything she had ever wanted; her name would be whispered throughout Ferelden history. She was now Elissa Cousland, leader of the Spitfire Brigade, Rebel General, enemy of Teyrn Loghain and Rendon Howe, and…and if they won here, if Alistair survived this Blight.

She would be known as his Queen.

Queen Elissa Theirin, the name sound ridiculous in her ears, but there it was, she…she was going to be Alistair's Queen. She would become a woman of great accolades, everyone would know her name, but she would trade it all if those she loved could live again.

_She had lost so many…she had no desire to see Alistair added to that list._

Part of her wanted to be at his side, along with Solona and Kallian. She wanted to be there when Urthemiel fell.

_The dreams of a little girl_, she thought wistfully. She was needed here, last evening; she and Alistair had announced to the nobles their intention to marry. Fergus was shocked to say the least, but he understood their reasons, and the reason that the betrothal was announced so soon.

The nobles now saw her as Alistair's intended, if he fell in battle, she was now officially the next in line for the throne. Fergus could have made a claim, as her older brother, but given her popularity and knowledge, few would doubt her ability to rule. She was young, yes, but she had been tempered in the fires of war. She could hold their country together.

It had to be her, she realized, she would not let the throne fall back to that cowardly, manipulative shrew, Anora Mac Tir.

She prayed now for the wardens' success, that Alistair return to her unharmed, she wanted a King at her side, not another corpse to be mourned. She did not want the throne that way. She wanted Alistair at her side, the two of them could do great things for Ferelden she was sure of that.

"Sister," Fergus asked with a concerned voice, "Are you well?"

Elissa nodded, she tried to re-center herself, make herself ready when the time came.

She glanced over at her brother, poor Fergus, he had lost so much in the past year, not only their parents had been murdered by Howe, but Fergus had lost his wife and ten year old son as well. Fergus had loved Oriana so much, and poor, poor little Oren.

Elissa shook her head, trying to clear it of the thoughts of the dead. There would be time to mourn later, once the horde had been driven back, and once the Archdemon lay dead.

The battle plan was simple; Alistair and Solona attacked the main gates, fighting their way into the city. Once there, the wardens would endeavor to eliminate the Archdemon, not that Elissa could see how they planned on doing that, the Archdemon was either very smart or very cowardly; the beast flew high, out of range of any archer or ballista from Fort Drakon.

Solona had left a small force to hold the gates; it was the rest of the armies' job to keep the rest of the horde out of the city.

That was the job that the Couslands were about to carry out now.

The horde shifted below them, the spawn were trying to gather to make a run on the main gate, to reinforce the darkspawn that had fled into the city.

Elissa would not allow them to do that.

"It is time to get the horde's attention, brother," she said drawing her sword.

Fergus nodded grimly, "For Ferelden," he murmured, "for our family."

Elissa nodded.

"ARCHERS!" Fergus called out.

A sea of Ferelden and Dalish archers surged forward, their arrows drawn and ready, they took aim on the distant darkspawn.

Elissa nodded, it was time.

"Give the evil bastards a volley," she hissed.

""LOOSE," Fergus cried out.

The Archers fired, hundreds of arrows sailed into the air, coming down on the moving horde before them.

Darkspawn and ghouls fell in droves. Yet, still the horde ignored them; still it did not turn away from the gates.

"Again," Elissa shouted.

Again the air filled with whistling arrows, and again the darkspawn fell, but still tried to advance on the main gates of Denerim.

Elissa growled, frustrating.

She ordered a third volley.

That finally got the horde's attention.

With a feral roar, a large arm of the horde turned, they charged across the tainted ground between themselves and Elissa's army, a growling, seething mass of monsters, all bent on their destruction. They did not form ranks as a traditional army would, the creatures ran head-on. Hoping to overwhelm them the way they had overwhelmed the army at Ostagar. The creatures would pay dearly for that victory here.

Elissa smiled wolfishly, the darkspawn were about to learn a harsh lesson.

Payback was a bitch, and so was she.

"Sound the charge," She grinned.

Horns blared not only behind her, but to from the tree line on their flank.

Elissa charged, and with her, flanking the darkspawn, the dwarves of Orzammar charged as well.

Elissa's cavalry ran the creatures down, pikes and swords dealt death to their enemies. What the cavalry did not finish was hit hard by the dwarves. Berserkers slammed into the disorganized darkspawn, the few creatures that survived tried to retreat, to link up with the main body of the horde were met with another volley from the archers.

The Archdemon must have been preoccupied; its armies had little direction against Elissa's forces.

Her men roared; this first victory bolstered their confidence.

That is when a series of ear shattering roars drew her attention. From the horde a line of Ogres began to form up, behind it genlock archers took position.

It seemed that the Archdemon had been paying attention after all.

"Form into lines," Elissa ordered, directing her men to form up to meet the ogres. Arrows rained down upon them. Elissa got her shield up in time, but the cries behind her told that not everyone had been as successful.

Her Cavalry wheeled round, as the dwarves formed ranks, pikes and axes up front, swords and archers behind.

The spawn were not very tactically minded, they allowed Ellssa's men to get behind the Ogres, even though the archers still harried them.

Elissa sent a company to deal with the genlocks, the rest of her reformed men charged again, reinforcing the dwarves against the ogre line.

Overhead, Urthemiel roared, Elissa glanced up, wondering if the beast was going to make a run on the field, breathing fire on Fereldens defenders.

It seemed that the Archdemon had other plans.

The beast turned away, its wings taking it high over the palace district.

Where ever Alistair and Solona were, she wished them luck.

Elissa turned her attention back to the darkspawn on the ground.

The battle continued.

IOI

"Come on you ugly bastards, plenty of ole' Oghren to go around!"

The dwarf stood before the gates of Denerim, Bann Teagan and a full company of men at his side, the spawn were still trying to enter the city, to help their tainted kin within.

Oghren intended not to give them that chance.

Occasionally, spawn within the city would try to strike them from behind, but the two circle mages left here kept those well occupied.

Oghren was a dwarf possessed, he swung his ax and something died hurlock, genlock, shriek, it did not matter. The sweet fury was upon him, bolstered by his dwarven honor.

Honor, he chuckled at the word, if it wasn't for legs he wouldn't have any honor, he would still just be a drunk vomiting in the Tapster's privy.

Oghren would die for Solona Amell, he knew that now, the mage had made him a warrior again, reminded him of who he truly was. He was not simply Branka's drunken no-account husband.

He was a dwarven warrior, he was a berserker, and he was death on two legs.

An ogre tried, to break through the line, Oghren charged the beast, it brought down its massive fists to crush him, only to have him roll between its legs, he rose, spinning, swinging his ax.

It caught the darkspawn behind the knees, the creature fell, with a pained roared. Frenzying, Oghren leapt upon its chest, chopping off the creature's head with a good hard swipe. He roared in victory, swinging his ax around him.

The darkspawn before the gate hesitated, waiting for orders from their master.

The dwarf laughed madly, even the Ferelden soldiers gave him a wide birth.

"Okay boys," Oghren purred at the darkspawn, his armor covered with ogre blood, "Whose next?"

All of the spawn charged.

Oghren laughed, this was going to be fun.

IOI

**KILL THE WARDENS! KILL THE WARDEN MAGE! KILLTHE WARDEN KING! DESTROY! DESTROY! OBEY!**

Solona and her friends fought their way through the market district of Denerim; Ogres swarmed them from all sides, drawn by the Archdemon's call.

Fire exploded from Solona's staff. Morrigan leapt on an Ogre in spider form, tearing out the creature's throat. Sten and Shale smashed into another. Leliana peppered the creatures with arrows while Zevran and Kallian drove their blades deep into the weak spots of darkspawn armor. Wynne trailed behind them, keeping them healed and healthy.

Alistair stuck close to her, his blade dealing with any spawn that got too close to her, occasionally a darkspawn emissary would pop up, Alistair would smite the beast, running it through before it had a chance to recover.

This is what they had been waiting for, after all the months of travelling, at long last, revenge for Ostagar was in reach, the end of the Blight was in reach.

Riordan had vanished soon after they had entered the city. He had claimed to have an idea of how to get the Archdemon' attention, to get it to land so that they could engage it properly.

A massive hurlock general leapt in front of them. Alistair met the creature's battle ax with his father's sword, Alistair was possessed, he fought with a fury Solona had never seen before, furious at the creatures for harming his people.

Despite the grimness of the situation Solona could not help but smile. Alistair was a far better King then he had ever dreamed. Here was the King she would have happily served. Here was the King she would have given everything for her.

_Her Alistair, her beloved Alistair. _

She blasted the general with a jet of flame, the creature roared; it pushed Alistair away, charging her viciously.

Solona merely smiled.

She transformed.

The bereskarn slammed into the darkspawn, poisoned spikes on its back dug into the creature's armor, her teeth and claws tore the monsters head from its neck.

"Behind you Lona!"

The Bereskarn whirled; it leapt upon a shriek trying to stab at her neck. Morrigan cast a spell on a darkspawn emissary; it had just missed Solona with a fireball.

Lightning hit the creature in the chest, it burst into flame, collapsing on Denerim's cobble streets.

Through the taint Solona could feel the Archdemon's anger, it wanted them dead, yet so far its slaves could not get the job done.

_Come on you bastard_, Solona thought, _they can't do it; you will just have to come down and do it yourself._

So far, the dragon had not taken them up on their invitation.

Solona opened herself up to the taint; she felt the presence of another darkspawn general nearby.

She led the others after it. The more chaos they spread, the better it would be for the people still trapped here.

Still the dragon did not appear.

IOI

The Alienage was in flames, but despite it all the elves did not falter, a young red haired girl organized them, dispersing bows and swords recovered from dead guardsmen.

"Shianni," Kallian called out to her.

"Cousin," the elf girl asked, she turned regarding Solona and her companions, "Well… the Maker certainly blessed you with good timing didn't he."

"Get out of here Shianni," Kallian ordered, "get our people to safety."

"No cousin," Shianni replied, "this is our home, these bastards won't destroy it without a fight.

Solona smirked; the young elf was definitely the same blood as Kallian.

"You won't be fighting alone," Solona said motioning over her shoulder, from behind her a squad of Dalish elves appeared; the city elves and Dalish regarded each other curiously.

"Need aid flat ear," a Dalish hunter smirked.

"We won't refuse Dalish," Shianni snorted.

"Form up," Solona ordered, "to the Alienage gates, Kallian help your people. We can't let them breach those gates."

Dozens of ghouls and darkspawn pushed at the Alienage gates with no success. A hurlock emissary, the general Solona had sensed directed them. The creature motioned for its fellows to move; from behind them another Ogre emerged. The creature would be able to batter down the gates in moments.

How many of those things did the Archdemon have, Solona wondered.

Dalish archers fired volleys into the spawn; the ogre raised its gauntlets shielding its face from the arrows.

The creature charged the gates.

Solona gestured.

A great swirling vortex of flame sprang up before the gate. Darkspawn howled; those caught in the center of the storm turned to ash, those on its fringe were covered with ugly red and black burns.

The Ogre ran right into the center of it, the creature howled in agony, yet somehow despite that it still managed to hit the gate with all its strength.

The gate collapsed.

The darkspawn general fired a chain lightning spell. Dalish and city elves alike died, cooked by the massive bolts.

Solona growled.

Alistair cleansed the air of mana, as Solona charged the creature, they met staff upon staff.

The darkspawn general hissed, parrying her blows.

The warden mage was undaunted.

"You've killed your last elf friend," she snarled, renewing her attack.

The spawn was not used to fighting hand to hand, its skill with a staff was clearly lacking.

Solona took its head off with a single swing; darkspawn ichor splattered her face and specs.

She turned throwing ice and fire at the surviving hurlocks and genlocks. City elves and Dalish both charged; they overwhelmed the burned and wounded darkspawn.

Soon it was over.

Wynne tended to the wounded while Solona checked on Kallian, the elf was tending a burn on her cousin's face.

"You…you did it," the red haired elf smiled, "I…I did not think it was possible."

"We are not done yet," Solona sighed; she pulled a flask of lyrium from her belt downing it quickly.

Today was far from over.

Once the wardens had assured that the Alienage was secure, they proceeded quickly across the bridge to the palace district.

The taint screamed in Solona's veins.

**I HAVE YOU WARDEN! YOU WILL ALL BURN!**

She pushed Alistair back, shouting at her companions to run.

The Archdemon swooped out of nowhere. It breathed fire, destroying the bridge they were crossing.

No sooner than it had appeared the Archdemon vanished again, flying up into the clouds again.

"Cowardly beast," Wynne hissed; she walked over to Solona, healing a small cut on her face, "Are you all right my dear?"

Solona nodded.

One by one the others announced that they too were well.

Shale glared up into the clouds.

"Great tainted pigeon," the golem shouted angrily at the Archdemon, "COME BACK HERE AND PREPARE TO BE SQUISHED!"

Solona shook her head, no matter what they did to the darkspawn here; it did not matter as long as the Archdemon still lived.

The warden mage shook her head, she found herself wishing that the white griffons that the wardens of old had ridden were not extinct.

A flying mount would come in real handy right now.

IOI

Urthemiel banked over the palace district, it was not happy with the way this battle was going. Its slaves would win in the end of course, they were far too many for the defenders, but the mortal creatures would weaken the horde greatly.

That did not please Urthemiel, no, that did not please the Archdemon at all!

It spotted a group of refugees trying to flee the palace district.

Urthemiel began to dive, it had not killed the wardens, these mortal filth however, would not escape.

It swooped low close to a tall guard tower near the palace, flame boiled from the Archdemon's throat.

Urthemiel felt something, something had hit its back, no, something was clinging to its back!

The Archdemon broke off its attack on the refugees; it began a steep vertical climb. It would shake off whatever flea that had decided to cling to it.

IOI

Riordan of the Grey Wardens hung on for dear life, he could not afford to let the creature shake him, he needed to bring it down somehow, hurt it so it would have to land and regenerate itself.

If he died here, then so be it, a warden did what he must?

With all his might he plunged his sword into the base of the Archdemon's neck.

The monster let out a gurgling roar. It dove straight down.

Riordan struggled to hang on.

IOI

Urthemiel banked hard, it was wounded, hurt, it had to get the creature off its back **NOW!**

It rolled over and over, still no use, finally it made for one of the Palace towers.

If the gnat would not fall off. Then Urthemiel would scrape it off!

IOI

Riordan leapt, he dug his sword into one of the Archdemon's wings, the creatures flight suddenly turned erratic, the added weight on one wing interfering with its flight.

It climbed vertically again. The pressure was too much!

Riordan's sword tore through the Archdemon's wing, splitting it in half.

The Archdemon fell, and so did Riordan.

He watched the beast, caught in an uncontrolled tumble, it would hit on the top of Fort Drakon.

The fall would not kill it, but it might injure it enough to give the others a chance.

Despite the fact that he was going to die, Riordan had done his duty.

The elder warden smiled.

He smiled all the way down to the ground far below, and then…all the way to the Maker's side,

IOI

Solona glanced skyward, she…she felt when Riordan had died, but also she had received his final report.

The Archdemon was on the top of Fort Drakon. Urthemiel was wounded, its wing badly damaged, unable to fly.

_It was __**vulnerable.**_

Solona directed her friends forward.

This was their chance.

She did not intend to waste it.

_**Authors note: Long chapter I know, but we are finally coming into the end game for the Blight. Coming up next: The Archdemon Urthemiel vs. the Sensational Solona. See you all then good readers!**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: The Final Blow**

The Archdemon had one final card to play, one last trick up its sleeve, something that none of the defenders of Ferelden would have expected.

As it lay wounded on the top of Fort Drakon, Urthemiel finally brought this last weapon into play. They descended out of the darkened clouds, the red sky filled with huge shapes carried on leather wings. They came with fire and razor claws, dealing death to the armies of Ferelden.

The dragons had come.

Dozens of the beasts descended on the host, burning the soldiers, weakening their lines. The darkspawn poured through, Ogres fell upon the disorganized cavalry, genlock archers picked off injured survivors.

Fergus Cousland glanced up just a moment too late.

"SISTER," he shrieked.

Elissa turned too late, an ogre slammed viciously into her horse, killing the poor animal instantly. The noble woman fell, both her arm and leg breaking in the fall. Fergus tried to reach her, but the tides of battle had turned against the defenders.

The dragons had broken their lines. Fresh darkspawn poured into the city.

Elissa tried to roll out of the way, but the Ogre pursued her, black saliva dripped from its hungry mouth, it desired the taste of noble flesh.

Elissa pulled her dagger, in her weakened state she would not survive this battle, but she would be damned if she did not take the ogre with her.

Mother, Father she thought, here I come.

A bolt of emerald light struck the ogre, the creature reared up, its chest cracked as the flesh seized up, blood froze in the ogre's veins; its flesh was overwhelmed by rock from the inside out. The ogre let out one final impotent roar…then fell silent.

The statue of an ogre now stood outside the gates of Denerim.

Elissa gasped in relief.

Soldiers surrounded her; they carried away from the fighting getting her to the nearest horse.

She blacked out from the pain somewhere in between.

She awoke several hours after the battle had ended, tended to by the man who had saved her from the ogre, an elven mage of the Ferelden Circle.

The elf's name was Alim Surana.

IOI

Solona and company had finally managed to fight their way to Fort Drakon. Dragon thralls and darkspawn fought them every step of the way. The palace district had become a savage gauntlet, the darkspawn blocking their path every step of the way.

Solona could hear the Archdemon screaming in her head, the same refrain over and over again.

_**INJURED! INJURED! COME! COME! PROTECT! PROTECT! OBEY!**_

Solona growled fiercely, they couldn't let the Archdemon get away.

Three darkspawn emissaries blocked the entrance to Fort Drakon, a single Dragon joined them, the creature hissed at the warden and her companions.

Solona charged roaring in fury.

Dwarven soldiers, Legion of the Dead all, swarmed the courtyard of the massive Fort.

Shale and Sten fell on the dragon with ruthless abandon. Solona summoned a firestorm; it covered the gates of Fort Drakon.

Darkspawn died squealing.

One of the Emissaries managed to dispel the firestorm, but it left the creature winded, unable to defend itself.

Leliana put an arrow in its eye.

Alistair rallied the surviving dwarves, they charged up the steps, cutting down any darkspawn in their path. Morrigan called down lightning, it struck several dragons flying over the city, they tumbled to the ground, burning missiles that fell on the advancing darkspawn.

Zevran tossed acid flasks into the faces of darkspawn trying to barricade the entrance to Fort Drakon. Shale smashed through those barricades like they were not even there.

Solona and her allies entered Fort Drakon; she could feel dark magic flowing from the Archdemon.

Urthemiel was under attack, but he endured…and he was also close to regenerating his damaged wing.

They did not have much time.

The wardens and their companions raced through the maze-like halls of Fort Drakon. Leliana had memorized the floor plan of the place before they had tried to save Solona months ago. She guided them past the darkspawn patrolling for survivors on the lower levels.

She led them the shortest route up to the roof.

Solona could feel the Archdemon's excitement through the taint; it was close to being able to fly again.

The warden mage frowned.

They did not have much time.

IOI

Oghren was gasping for breath, the dwarf was exhausted, all around him lay the bodies of darkspawn, ghouls, and even three dragons. His hair and armor was soaked with the blood of his enemies…

And still they came.

The dwarf's eyes narrowed.

Come on legs, he thought, kill that overgrown pigeon already.

The darkspawn charged again.

The dwarf braced himself.

Ferelden soldiers smashed into the darkspawn from behind. Bann Teagan barked orders, as the soldiers reinforced the dwarf's position.

Oghren smiled, he could almost kiss the duster…almost.

In the distance thunder rumbled over the top of Fort Drakon, sparks of rainbow lightning lit the sky.

Oghren regarded it proudly; it looked like Legs had got to the demon after all.

It was about sodding time.

IOI

Solona and her allies destroyed any darkspawn that they encountered on their way to the top of Fort Drakon. Darkspawn necromancers, shape shifters, and warriors tried to halt their advance to no avail.

They were going to reach the top, no matter what the darkspawn, thought.

The most unusual thing that they encountered on the way up was the sudden appearance of Sandal Feddic. The dwarven merchant's son was standing at the base of the Forts great stairwell, he was surrounded by the bodies of darkspawn dead, and he was covered in blood.

Solona did not understand it; the dwarf had supposedly remained at the army camp?

"Enchantment," he asked pleasantly.

After healing him of the few minor injuries he possessed, the group pushed on. Still the darkspawn tried to block their path. Solona blasted her way through them; she had neither the time nor the patience for any further darkspawn games.

They finally came to the door leading to the Fort's summit.

Solona froze, she…she could feel it, beyond this door stood her destiny, their ultimate target.

The Archdemon awaited their arrival.

She turned to find a company of circle mages had followed them up. She nodded to her colleagues, explaining what lay ahead of them.

Taking one final breath, Solona opened the door.

It was finally time.

Time to end this once and for all.

IOI

The top of Fort Drakon had become a slaughter house.

Ferelden soldiers fired arrow after arrow into the Archdemon, with seemingly no effect, they were mere insect bites annoying the much larger creature. It breathed flame on the soldiers, scattering them, those who did not run were caught up in Urthemiel's massive jaws.

The Archdemon crunched down hard on them, tossing the broken bodies over the edge, down to the streets of Denerim so far below.

Urthemiel paused, the soldiers had finally fallen back, they were regrouping, it would be just enough.

The dragon focused on healing, drawing the taint into the damaged wing. The great leathery skin reformed.

"URTHEMIEL!"

The angry cry drew the Archdemon's attention, the beast turned.

It saw them…it saw her!

Through the taint one word emerged, a curse against the entire mortal race.

The Archdemon's eyes narrowed.

_Warden._

_All reason left the Archdemon then, the beast was truly unleashed; it opened its massive wings, lowering its head in anger._

The Archdemon roared; it was the sound of pure unbridled fury.

IOI

Solona stared into those pale milky eyes, and was unafraid. Everything in her life had led to this moment.

One thing was for sure…

Only one of them was getting out of here alive.

"For Ferelden," she murmured.

Then she charged the others right behind her.

The final battle of the fifth blight had begun.

IOI

Shale and Sten flanked the massive beast, while Leliana, Kallian, and Zevran, brought their bows into play. Wynne stayed back, casting spells to bolster her allies.

Solona, Alistair, and Morrigan took the fight right down the Archdemon's throat.

Solona transformed, her bereskarn form, slammed into the beast's foreleg. The Archdemon roared, spinning viciously, its tail flinging the transformed mage back. Morrigan summoned lightning down on the Archdemon, while Alistair slashed at its belly and flapping wings, trying to further wound the creature.

_**KILL THE WARDENS! COME! COME! DEFEND! DEFEND! OBEY!**_

Shale seized a hold of the damaged, wing; the golem widened the tear there. Urthemiel howled in fury.

"Squish," the golem laughed.

The archdemon kicked Shale across the roof of Fort Drakon.

Alistair and Sten did their best to keep the dragon occupied.

"Target the eyes," Leliana called out to her fellow rogues, "those scales are too strong for our arrows.

The door behind them exploded inward, darkspawn swarmed the roof, the rogues found themselves attacked from both the front and behind.

Solona returned to her human form. She flung a fireball at the Archdemon's face; it burned the tainted flesh off the monster's muzzle.

The dragon howled in pain and fury!

A hurlock alpha managed to sneak up behind her, she felt its presence far too late, she spun too late.

The darkspawn's blade came down.

Her specs fell from her face. Solona screamed.

The darkspawn had taken her left eye.

She lashed out with pure fury; she froze the creature solid with a gesture.

She cast a healing spell, it stopped the blood flow, but her eye was a loss.

She was blind on her left side.

Urthemiel leapt out of the way taking shelter on one of the adjoining towers. The rogues continued to pepper it with arrow but they did little.

Solona began to cast, the air around her rippled with heat.

The Archdemon roared at her, the creature gestured with its massive paw.

Black flame fell from the heavens.

Solona gasped in shock, she did not know the Archdemon could do magic.

Not that it mattered; she had a spell to complete.

She finished the casting, she gestured.

A great swirling vortex of flame surrounded the Archdemon.

The smell of burning tainted flesh filled the air.

Urthemiel gestured again the vortex was consumed by a strange black cloud that emerged from its forepaw.

A cloud that drifted outward, the mages that had followed them up here tried to dispel it, but it was too late.

The cloud engulfed them, Solona could only watch in horror, as the cloud melted the mages into soggy ash.

The Archdemon roared in triumph

The cloud slowly began to move towards her.

She became an owl, soaring out of the clouds path, the dragon directed it to pursue…

And was struck by a ballista bolt in the side, the Archdemon roared in agony.

Alistair and Zevran reloaded the massive crossbow, they fired three more times, the bolts pierced the archdemon's side.

The creature breathed fire on the ballista. Zev and Alistair barely escaped.

The owl-Solona struck, she dropped down on the Archdemon's head, she plucked out the monster's right eyes with her talons.

Urthemiel snapped viciously at the little bird and missed.

She landed near her companions, her hands coated with Archdemon blood.

_An eye for an eye you tainted bastard!_

Maddened with pain and hate the Archdemon leapt at them. Darkspawn continued to swarm the roof of Fort Drakon. Ferelden soldiers did what they could to keep them back.

Shale, recovered from her knock across the roof, attacked the Archdemon's hind leg. She snapped its ankle, her fists turning its foot into a bloody pulp.

Urthemiel reared up, Sten and Alistair sliced at its belly. Sten shoved Asala into a small breech in the creature's scales.

Morrigan followed up by sending a great jolt of electricity through the sword hilt, lightning illuminated the Archdemon's innards.

Yet…the dragon refused to fall.

Alistair sliced at the base of the dragon's neck, it brought its massive forepaw down on the Warden King, and it hammered him…again…and again.

"Noooo!" Solona wailed.

_**HE WILL DIE WARDEN! I WILL CRUSH HIM BEFORE YOUR VERY OWN EYES!**_

Solona sent a wave of chilling cold into the Archdemon's paw, the digits froze solid they snapped apart with the force of its final blow.

The Archdemon, teetered, it fell on its side, the damage done to it far too extensive to remain standing.

Wynne ran to Alistair, seeing to his wounds. More Darkspawn arrived, finally overwhelming the defenders, her allies had to break off their attack on the dragon, to try and aid the survivors.

Solona stood alone, wounded…but unbroken.

She gasped for breath, the archdemon flopped pathetically on its side, yet she could feel magic flowing. The wounds were already beginning to heal on the Archdemon; its foot began to regrow.

Solona charged, she had lost her staff following her wounding by the hurlock, but that did not matter. She snatched up a great sword.

The Archdemon raised its head, fire sprayed from its mouth.

Solona dodged, her blade struck true, a long vertical slice down Urthemiel's neck.

I roar quickly turned into a sickened croak as the beast fell on its side.

Solona glared down at the beast, her one good eye stared into its one good eye.

She heard its snarl through the taint.

_**YOU CAN'T KILL ME! WE WILL DIE TOGETHER! ALL THREE OF US! I WILL DRAG YOUR SON INTO DEATH WITH US!**_

_Son_, Solona smiled, _we will have a son, Alistair and I have a son!_

Solona raised the great sword.

The Archdemon's eyes widened in fear!

_**NOOOOOO!**_

The blade came down at the base of the monsters neck.

A blinding column of light emerged from the wound.

The light burned Solona's eyes, it burned her soul.

IT HURT! IT HURT SO MUCH!

It felt like she was a water glass, a glass trying to be filled by a roaring waterfall.

The Archdemon's essence tore at her soul.

She pulled at the blade, widening the wound. The Archdemon's struggles lessened.

Urthemiel's memories flowed through her mind, a chaotic jumble of destructive images.

She pulled the blade further.

Behind her the darkspawn fell to their knees, an unholy whine reverberated through the taint, all over Denerim the spawn covered their ears and fell.

Bann Teagan looked up to Fort Drakon, and the light shining on its summit.

Solona took one final glance at her friends, if this was her end she wanted to see them all one last time.

None looked at her, they were all blinded by the light…all but one.

Morrigan was staring right at her, right into her eye.

The witch was smiling.

Solona pulled the blade with all her might.

The pain faded, Morrigan grunted, grabbing her belly.

The Archdemon's head came off…

The dragon's body exploded.

Solona was thrown back violently…

Everything went dark.

IOI

All throughout Denerim, the darkspawn fell, they were lost and without direction, darkspawn turned on darkspawn in the confusion. The defenders pushed their advantage, the spawn had only one choice…

They ran…it was not an orderly retreat it was a mad dash to escape the city.

The defenders stared in disbelief, some turned to the column of smoke rising from the top of Fort Drakon.

IOI

Morrigan was the first to arrive at Solona; the warden mage had nearly been blown off the roof of Fort Drakon. Down below, Wynne and Leliana tended to Alistair.

The mage was injured badly, her arm broken, her body covered with angry red burns, and one eye lost... but despite it all…she was victorious.

The Archdemon was dead.

The Blight was over.

For this one moment…Morrigan was alone with Solona…alone with her friend.

The witch was crying.

Tis…tis a glorious thing you have done this day my sister," the witch said touching her friends chest, it continued to rise and fall.

Solona still lived.

The witch smiled, in her hands she held Solona's broken specs, she whispered words over them, the glasses repaired themselves, now infused with her magic. Solona would never have use of her left eye again, but if she wore these spectacles she would be able to see as good as ever.

It was the least the Morrigan could do.

"Thank you," the witch purred her hand going to her flat belly, new life was already beginning to take root there, the witch smiled.

"Farewell," she said sadly.

Morrigan leapt from the roof, but she did not fall, she changed, a large black raven flew out across the skies of Denerim. Slowly the dark clouds began to recede; the sun began to shine again over Denerim.

The Blight was over…one day it would just be a memory…

Much as Morrigan herself would one day be.

For now…

She was simply gone.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Aftermath**

A month had passed since the end of the siege of Denerim; a moth had passed since the fall of the Archdemon under the blade of Solona Amell.

The fortunes of Ferelden had changed much in that time, as had the fortunes of Solona's companions.

Oghren was held in high esteem for his defense of the Denerim gates, he had even been offered an officers commission in the Ferelden army, now under the command of Fergus Cousland. Oghren accepted, though he doubted he would ever be a good little soldier. His son was born just before Satinalia; he had just enough time to make Felsi his wife before their child came. The dwarf was beside himself, how would he ever be able to be a good Father to the little nugget…

He had no idea.

Sten elected to return home to Par Vollen, he was not sure how well his report would be received by his Arishok. He intended to advise the Qunari leaders that Ferelden would not be easy prey when the time came to add it to the Qun.

He wondered if they would see him contaminated from his time among the bas, if they would decide to execute him for that contamination.

If so, he would accept it, it would be the wisdom of the Qun.

It would be a long trip home for the Qunari; fortunately he would not be alone, at least for part of the way.

Wynne had decided to travel, she could not say how much time she had left, how long the spirit of faith that sustained her would last, but she intended to make the best of it. Shale had agreed to accompany her; the two of them intended to go to Tevinter, Shale wished to explore the possibility of her becoming mortal again.

If the squishy little mage could do so much, how much more could Shale do if she was mortal?

She wished to explore that, if it was possible for her to become mortal again, she wanted to know.

Leliana returned to the Chantry, Revered Mother Dorothea wished the Urn of Sacred Ashes defended, she put Leliana in charge of this, the bard assembled a hand-picked company of Templars and priests, their mission, to defend the ashes until it was time to inform the faithful of its location, the hope it would bring Thedas was immeasurable.

Kallian did not join the Grey Wardens, Elissa asked her to serve as bodyguard for the Royal Family. Fergus had been so grateful to the elf's work protecting his sister during the Blight, he had decided to name her the Champion of Highever, it was the first time that an elf had ever been given that honor.

Kallian was saddened that she would not be able to spend much time with her lover, she and Leliana would try to hold onto what they had, but…with so much responsibilities laid on both their shoulders, the elf feared that their love may not last.

Alistair honored Shianni for her aid in the defense of Denerim, he actually named the red-haired elf the Bann of the Alienages, for the first time in Ferelden, the elves would have a voice in the landsmeet.

The nobles were not happy with this, but Shianni dared any of them to question the hero King's edict.

None of them did.

Alistair's coronation took place a week after the battle, the palace district had suffered during the siege, but it was important that the people see that the darkspawn had failed, Ferelden survived. The line of Kings remained unbroken.

Alistair and Elissa married a week before Satinalia, all of the nation rejoiced, the Warden King and his Rebel Queen were at last united. Alistair chose Arl Eamon for his chancellor, neither he nor Isolde wished to return to Redcliffe after what had happened with Connor, Teagan would rule in his stead.

It was Eamon who received the first Orlesian wardens when they arrived to investigate the defeat of the Archdemon. They retrieved the severed head of Urthemiel and took possession of Riordan's body, it had been decided that the Orlesian warden would be buried in the tomb of heroes beneath Weisshaupt fortress, for without his sacrifice the victory over the archdemon may not have been possible.

Twelve of the Orlesians remained behind to reinforce the Ferelden garrison, they would report to Solona when she returned …

If she returned.

The warden mage vanished shortly after the battle; the only one to accompany her had been Zevran. The elven assassin sent a letter to Alistair; it assured the King that Solona was well, but that she needed to tend to her injuries, injuries that required the aid of the mage Avernus.

Alistair did not like to think of Solona being under the old blood mage's care, but there was little he could do about. Solona had requested that he not follow her, Alistair intended to obey her orders.

Besides he had other matters to contend with, namely his new wife.

He and Elissa had begun sharing a bed shortly after the battle of Denerim, two days before the birth of the New Year; Alistair received news from her that shook him to his very core…

Elissa…his queen….was with child.

The entire nation was jubilant with the news; Alistair had feared that he would not have been able to give Elissa a child, the taint in his blood being what it was…

Elissa however was ecstatic, she was going to be a mother, her family…their family was going to continue.

It was the eve of the New Year, when the King and Queen received a visitor; they had just about been ready to retire for the eve, when an elven servant knocked at their door.

Solona of the Grey Wardens had arrived, and she needed to talk to them.

The new rulers of Ferelden dressed quickly, they were both curious about what had kept the mage so secluded this past month.

They had no idea that what she was about to tell them would change their lives…forever.

IOI

Alistair was the first to arrive in the throne room. Solona waited quietly near the thrones. The mage looked…haggard, dark circles surrounded her eyes, and she seemed to have lost a lot of weight.

She smiled wanly at him, he could not hide the concern he felt for her at that moment.

For just a moment he found himself travelled back in time, back to their first meeting at Ostagar over a year ago, he the junior grey warden, and she the nervous recruit, a recruit that had never experienced life outside of the tower until that moment. She met him was the same shy smile she had worn then.

Elissa arrived a few minutes later, it was far less easy for her to be here than Alistair, she had been suffering from morning sickness the last few days; it was keeping her up at night.

Solona nodded to the queen.

"I understand congratulations are in order," the mage asked.

Alistair blushed slightly, he had feared that Lona would be angry at the news, she seemed distracted, not to mention exhausted.

He could not help but wonder what had happened to her this last month.

"Thank you Warden," Elissa said with a smile, "to be honest…we…we were not even sure that we would be able to have a child, Alistair being a warden and all."

Yes…Solona understood that very well. Alistair had warned her how difficult it was for a warden to reproduce.

It seemed Alistair had proved those warden scholars wrong…for the second time.

The mage frowned, part of her did not want to tell Alistair and Elissa the reason she was here, sadly she had no choice.

Solona sighed.

It was best if it was just done.

"I require your aid," Solona said with a sad smile, "it may not be pleasant, but it is necessary."

"After everything that you have done for Ferelden how could we refuse," Elissa asked.

"Anything for you…you know that," Alistair reminded her.

The mage frowned, this was no small favor she asked, but she needed to do this.

"Zev," she called out, "can you come in here please?"

The Assassin entered, he held something in his arms, a small bundle.

Solona smiled softly at the two of them.

She could already hear the sound of cooing.

"Is he all right," she asked the elf.

"The little bambino is fine Lona," Zevran smiled, "I think he likes me, fell asleep just after we arrived," The former crow smirked, "he must trust me."

"We will have to work on that," Solona quipped.

"Yes… that would be a good idea, I think," the elf laughed.

"Solona," Elissa sounded surprised, "You…you have a baby."

The mage nodded sadly, she took her son from Zevran's arms, the infant opened his eyes and burbled at her, Solona rocked him softly, soothing him back to sleep.

A single tear fell down her face.

The King and Queen approached the two of them, Alistair could not believe what Solona was doing with a baby, as a warden, it would be very difficult for her to raise such a child.

"May I?" Elissa asked.

Solona nodded holding her child out to the new Queen.

Elissa cradled the babe in her arms; he briefly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

The young queen smiled, he was beautiful…fine black hair, blues eyes, and …and there was something very familiar about his face, something about his nose.

She could not place it.

"He is the reason I need your help," the mage informed them.

"Where did you find him," Alistair asked?

Solona winced; here it was, the moment of truth.

She mustered her courage…here we go.

"I…I didn't get him anywhere Alistair," she informed her former lover, "His name…his name is Lucian, and…and he…he is ours."

Alistair did a double take, "What…what did you say?"

"I said he is ours Alistair," she repeated, "yours and mine…he….he is our son."

Elissa gasped, Alistair turned very pale, Solona feared that he might pass out.

"But…but how," Alistair stammered, "We haven't been together in almost three months, and…and you weren't with child during the battle with the Archdemon?"

"But I was," the mage cringed, "I think he was conceived right after you broke me out of Fort Drakon."

"But that was only three months ago," Alistair repeated, "he couldn't have been born that soon…"

"Not naturally no," Solona shrugged.

"So he was born unnaturally," Elissa asked, Solona had feared the Queen would be furious when she learned about Lucian, Solona was surprised to see the Queen so calm.

Maybe this would work out for the best after all.

"Allow me to explain," She said sadly.

She told them everything that had happened since she had left. When she had learned that she was with child, she had fled back to Soldier's peak to confer with the blood mage Avernus. By that the painful attacks she had suffered previously had returned, some of them worse than before. After being their less than two weeks, her belly had expanded to how it would look after six months of pregnancy.

At the time she had not understood what was happening, fortunately, Avernus was there to explain.

Solona's body had been changed, first by the joining and later, by Avernus's potion. She was stronger now, faster, more powerful in magic, but the taint was stronger in her as well. When she had become with child, her body did everything it could to protect the baby, her magic shielded it against the taint, but it also increased the speed of her pregnancy. Lucian's development had been highly accelerated. The process had been…hard on Solona, she had literally gone through nine months of pregnancy in just three.

Zevran frowned; he had worried greatly for Solona during that time. The mage would not admit it, but bringing the little bambino into the world had nearly killed her.

Avernus had aided her in stabilizing the birth. Solona had feared that the boys growth would continue to be greatly accelerated even after his birth, but it seemed that her fears were unfounded. Both she and Avernus had tested Lucian quite thoroughly; he was simply a normal, healthy human baby.

Solona had never been more pleased in all her life, but one true problem remained.

She could not keep him. She would not risk leaving him an orphan. She was still a Grey Warden, and the chance that she may still die in battle remained, plus she had made many enemies over the last year. If they knew she had a child, they would not hesitate to strike at her through Lucian.

The boy deserved better than that, he deserved to have a real life.

He deserved a Father and Mother who would love him.

Elissa listened quietly, her gray eyes never leaving the babe. Alistair was understandably nervous, he had only just been getting used to the idea of being a Father before the year was out, but now…

One thing was for certain, he would not abandon the boy, he was not his Father, Lucian deserved to grow up knowing that he had a Father who loved him.

Elissa's eyes turned cool and determined, she faced the mage without fear.

Solona braced herself for bad news.

"We will care for him," the Queen announced.

Solona sighed with relief.

"Lis," Alistair asked, "Are you sure, you are all right with this."

The Queen smiled.

"This was not planned Alistair, this boy deserved a chance at a normal life, as normal a life as growing up in the royal court can grant anyway. Also…he is of Theirin blood; he will be needed to help rebuild the line of Kings here in Ferelden. We shall have both an heir and a spare so to speak, our children will be raised as siblings."

"He may have magic," Solona warned them, "he is my child after all."

"If that day comes," Elissa nodded, "I would like you to train him, the circle may be right for some, but a child born from two grey wardens has clearly been marked by destiny. He will require a broader training than any the circle could provide."

Solona nodded, she could do that.

Solona approached the queen; she gazed lovingly into her son's eyes, the babes shifted in Elissa's arms.

Solona kissed two fingers and pressed them to the boys forehead, she…she would never forget him, never stop loving him, but it would always be from afar.

It was a heart wrenching prospect, but there it was.

She stepped away, while she still had the strength to do so.

"Where will you go know," Alistair asked her.

"To the Wardens in Amaranthine," she informed him, they have asked me to take up the job of Commander of the Grey. The darkspawn are raiding settlements along the coastlands. They are not retreating into the deep roads. I will teach them the error in that."

In that moment the Warden Solona was back, cold and efficient, a deadly fighter, the bane of the darkspawn.

But both Alistair and Elissa knew there was more to her than that…far, far more.

"Come Zev," she whispered, "it is time for us to be going."

The assassin fell in step behind her, in the morning they would begin their journey to Amaranthine.

The darkspawn would learn a dangerous lesson soon enough.

Solona was coming, and they should all be afraid.

_**NOT THE END**_

_**Author's Note: The rest of Solona's story will continue in **__**Sensational Solona part 2**__**, First chapter up soon.**_


End file.
